Viva otra vez: Lenore,IZ,JTHM,SR,Beetlejuice
by Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: Luego de su 2da muerte, Lenore huyo del inframundo y volvio a nacer. Ahora tiene 15 años ¿Que hara ragamuffin para que recupere sus recuerdos? ¿Que cosas pasaran ella y sus nuevos amigos? El fuego vuelve a arder sobre las cenizas de un siniestro pasado oculto. Lenore,Ragamuffin,Beetlejuice,Nny, Squee,Zim,Dib,Gaz,Lydia,Serenity Rose y Kelton en una nueva locura
1. Encuentro en el inframundo

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las blancas mejillas de Lenore, desde que llegó, su estadía en el inframundo no había sido lo que se podría considerar como agradable. En el 3er día en que ella llegó allí, un sujeto con túnica negra que no dejaba ver su rostro la escoltó a una especie de sala de espera como la de los hospitales, solo que esta era inmensa, casi tan larga como una estación de trenes (pero sin tren obviamente) y completamente blanca, habían muchos asientos, la mayoría casi todos ocupados, otros preferían sentarse en el suelo a esperar. Todos los días, alguno de los presentes enloquecía y trataba de escapar corriendo hacia el gran portón rojo por donde los nuevos llegaban, pero siempre el guardia (que era un minotauro) lo detenía fuese quien fuese. De vez en cuando llegaba una enfermera zombi con 4 brazos y llamaba de 2 a 5 de las muchas personas que había allí, siempre veían a gente llegar e irse, pero nunca volver.

Ella ya ni siquiera sabia desde hace cuantos meses esperaba allí, estaba al borde de la locura y la desesperación, no pudo hacer mas que romper en llanto y añorar los días pasados, los que estaban alrededor fingían que no la escuchaban llorar cuando la verdad era que en el fondo ellos querían hacer lo mismo, pero un chico que estaba junto (muy parecido a Dib de invasor zim por cierto) a ella pareció estar un poco conmovido por su llanto.

-Vamos, no es tan malo como parece…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –respondió entre lagrimas.

- Tarde o temprano la enfermera dirá nuestros nombres, estoy seguro.

- Y después de eso… ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros cuando entremos por la otra puerta?

- Eso no lo se… pero estoy seguro que será algo bueno… vamos, seca esas lagrimas, te ofrecería algo con que secarte pero no tengo nada en mis bolsillos.

Después de unos minutos decidió parar un poco para secarse las lágrimas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos en busca de un pañuelo pero en vez de eso encontró algo mejor… su inseparable cuchillo que con suerte había cruzado con ella al inframundo. Entonces empezó a toser violentamente (fingiendo obviamente) y haciendo como si se ahogara, lo cual milagrosamente llamo la atención de todos en la sala incluyendo al guardia. El minotauro se le acerco lentamente para ver que tenía porque, después de todo, ya estaba muerta. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca saco el cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lo encajo en el ojo; mientras el guardia se retorcía de dolor en el piso ella corrió a la puerta negra junto con otras personas detrás de ella, al abrirla todos pudieron ver una fila de gente a punto de entrar pero no les importo mucho, solo querían salir.

Al final del pasillo había una separación, por el lado izquierdo había otra puerta y por el derecho solo una gran ventana abierta. Todos corrieron al lado izquierdo, todos menos Lenore, por alguna razón se sentía atraída por la ventana "Sera acaso… la verdadera salida, la llave para llevarme de vuelta a casa" caminó poco a poco hacia ella, por un momento hubiera jurado que sentía latir a su corazón cada vez mas rápido, pero luego recordó que eso era imposible porque, como ya había dicho antes, estaba muerta.

Asomó la cabeza sintiendo el viento entre su rubio cabello, se quedo boquiabierta al ver que en realidad se encontraba en el ultimo piso de un edificio y abajo había una ciudad muy parecida a Never More. Quizás la ventana era un portal a su hogar, quizás al fin podría volver a ver a todos sus amigos otra vez, aquellos a quienes extrañaba tanto (inclusive un poco a Mr. Gosh) pero sobretodo… a Ragamuffin, era a quien mas extrañaba. Al recordarlo las lágrimas corrieron otra vez por sus mejillas.

Ya no podía soportarlo ni un solo segundo más, respiro hondo y con una buena sobre carga de valor y adrenalina se lanzo al vacio por la ventana con los ojos cerrados valiéndole un comino que estuviera a más de 50 metros del piso. Mientras tanto, un chico con apariencia de 20 años, piel morada clara, cabello rubio y un gran apetito por las cucarachas, conducía su auto verde por la calle, obviamente me refiero a…

-Beetlejuice! –gritó otro de los conductores- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-¡Lo hare cuando dejes de ser tan tonto! –respondió.

Si, era Beetlejuice, (para los que recuerden, el de la caricatura, no la película original, si ya se que el en realidad no parece de 20 pero es mi fanfic, no se quejen XD si se les hace difícil imaginárselo busquen imágenes de el en www ) había tenido un día muy duro en su trabajo como bio-exorsista, estaba peor que cansado, parecía que un ejercito de ninjas zombi le había pasado encima. También estaba algo aburrido ese día.

-Bien, tendré que deshacerme de esos vivos mañana –dijo para si mismo- necesito comer algo… "Sigh" (para los que no saben que esto, es un suspiro) este día se esta poniendo monótono… ¡Y eso no esta bien! Necesito que algo pase ¡Quiero acción!

Al terminar la frase oyó un ruido fuerte en el techo de su auto, como si alguien hubiera caído encima de el, y estaba en lo correcto. Frenó para ver que ocurrió… cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica rubia inconsciente sobre su automóvil, para el fue como su el destino le hubiera dicho: ¿Querías acción? ¡Aquí la tienes!


	2. Regreso a la vida

- Oye… Yuju… ¿estas bien? –decía Beetlejuice mientras Lenore abría sus ojos, para su infortunio la acabaron de despertar de un lindo sueño en el que volvía a Never more.

- Ragamuffin… Que… donde…

- ¿Dónde estas? ¡En mi casa! ¡Tuviste suerte que yo estaba allí para ayudarte! Aunque casi abollas mi auto…

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- ¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy nada más y nada menos que Beetlejuice! –dijo junto con una música sombría de fondo.

- Bueno, muchas gracias ehm… -hiso una pausa para recordar como se llamaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba un nombre asi de raro- …Señor… Beetlechuice, pero tengo que irme ahora –dijo parándose del mullido sillón.

- ¿¡Que!

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta bloqueándola evitándole asi avanzar mas.

- Sin ofender pero… ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¿¡Tu, Un alma sola, en medio del inframundo!

- Pero… es urgente, tengo que… tengo que volver a casa…

Lenore no soportó de nuevo la tristeza y lloro de nuevo

- Oh no… niña, no llores – dijo intentando consolarla- no me gusta ver a las niñas… tu sabes, ¡llorando!

- Perdón - contestó secándose las lagrimas- es que… realmente, tengo que volver al mundo humano.

- Mm…esto es serio –dijo poniendo su cara lo mas "seria" posible- Veamos, existe una forma pero… ¡Nah!

- ¿Qué?

- Existe un tren en el inframundo que… quizás ¡Si! ¡Es perfecto!

- ¿Que? ¿Que es?

- "El tren de las encarnaciones"… podría hacerte regresar al mundo de los humanos… pero a cambio tendrías que dar algo.

-¿¡Que es! ¡Daré lo que sea!

- Tendrías que volver a nacer –respondió a secas- al subir al tren, al final del recorrido reencarnaras.

Hubo una gran pausa después de que Beetlejuice pronuncio aquella frase, Lenore se quedo congelada, las palabras recorrían su cabeza como si fueran avispas furiosas picando lenta y dolorosamente su cerebro muerto, volver a nacer con un nuevo cuerpo vivo implicaría perder todas sus memorias, todos aquellos hermosos y locos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, todas esas aventuras, las fiestas de te, los gatos que tubo y las veces que mato "accidentalmente" a Mr. Gosh.

No recordaría jamás que alguna vez los conoció, pero si no lo hacia jamás volvería a Never More (eso si es que los azares del destino se lo permitían) fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, debía hacerla rápido o de seguro el mismo sujeto que la trajo a ese lugar la llevaría devuelta a aquel manicomio blanco con apariencia de sala de espera, con los puños apretados y la mirada sensata dijo decidida:

- Lo hare.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Partiremos en 10 minutos! Pero antes debo comer algo –exclamó mientras sacaba un enorme tazón con cucarachas- "Yum" ¿Quieres?

- No gracias.

Ya pasados los 10 minutos, con mucho cuidado de que nadie viera a Lenore, se subieron al auto de Beetlejuice camino a la estación de trenes, la chica zombi veía con asombro a las personas allá fuera, le recordaban un poco a sus amigos, excepto que ellos eran de formas un poco mas inusuales. Beetlejuice por el contrario, se cercioraba de que la policía del inframundo no los estuviera siguiendo.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la estación (Para aquellos que no tienen mucha imaginación, visualícenla como la estación de trenes de Harry Potter pero al estilo Halloween) era un lugar sombrío, el sol y apenas se podía ver entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo alrededor de ese lugar.

Beetlejuice compró el boleto de Lenore (Por suerte traía dinero en los bolsillos) y se sentaron a esperar.

- Realmente quieres volver, ¿cierto?

Lenore afirmó con la cabeza

- ¿Sabes lo que eso implica?

- Si, aun asi tengo que hacerlo.

Su corta charla fue interrumpida por el sonido del tren acercándose y finalmente deteniéndose frente a ellos. Valiente, aunque un poco temblorosa, puso un pie sobre el tren, estaba a punto de subir el otro cuando una voz conocida gritó para llamar su atención. Volteo su cabeza sabiendo asi de quien se trataba: El chico que le hablo el la sala de espera, estaba corriendo hacia la dirección en que se encontraban.

- ¿Tu? ¿Qué no te habías ido con los otros hacia la puerta?

- "Anf" "Gasp" intenté seguirte pero los otros me aplastaron… pero al fin te encontré y… ¿No estarás pensando subir o si?

- Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma en la que podre volver a casa, por favor no me detengas.

- No pensaba hacerlo, quiero ir contigo.

- ¿¡Que! –Dijeron perplejos Lenore y Beetlejuice al mismo tiempo.

- Yo también tengo que volver, mi labor como investigador de lo paranormal quedo incompleta, estaba al borde de un gran descubrimiento pero morí y quizás… solo quizás, en mi siguiente vida pueda recordar algunas cosas de esta, ¡Y de esa forma volver a intentar llevar al mundo hacia la verdad…! Y también probarles que no estaba loco.

- Bien, subiremos los dos, pero antes…

Lenore se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Beetlejuice para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias…

- De nada, bueno ¿¡Que esperas niña! ¡Perderás el tren! XD

Sin más preámbulo alguno, Lenore y el chico parecido a Dib subieron al tren, se sentaron sin dirigirse ni una palabra, pero el chico no resistió más después de unos segundos y hablo.

- Creo que mi futuro nombre empezara con la silaba "Di".

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Solo lo se… -suspiro con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo quisieras llamarte?

- Me gustaría seguir siendo Lenore, es que… un momento, siento algo en mi pecho.

- Yo también –afirmo tocándose el pecho- Siento de nuevo que mi corazón palpita ¡Ya es hora! Vamos a volver.

- ¿Crees que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día? -pregunto inocentemente

- Eso espero –contesto tomando su mano- hay una luz cegadora al final del camino.

- ¿Cerramos los ojos?

- Si…

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES (DE NOCHE)

El padre primerizo miraba a su hija recién nacida en, bueno, ustedes saben, esa habitación en donde ponen a muchos bebes recién nacidos en cunas que tiene una gran pared de vidrio. Ellos dos eran los únicos bebes que habían nacido esa noche dentro de todo ese hospital.

Volviendo al tema, miraba a su primera hija dormir, los doctores le contaron que había algo raro en ella, nació con el ojo derecho azul y el otro gris, pero a el no le importaba, de hecho pensaba que eso la hacia aun mas especial todavía.

- Es lindo la primera vez que eres padre ¿No? –expresó feliz el hombre con bata de laboratorio que estaba al lado.

- Ya lo creo –respondió volteando hacia con el- Un segundo… ¿¡Usted no es el…!

- ¿Profesor Membrana? Si, lo soy. Encantado de conocerlo señor…

- Allan Poe, como el escritor :D

- "Sigh" Nuestros primogénitos comparten cumpleaños, que coincidencia no, no me sorprendería que dentro de algunos años jugaran juntos en el preescolar.

- De hecho en unos meses me mudare a nueva york, mi trabajo me obliga a viajar mucho… -hiso una pausa- Lenore…

- ¿Disculpe?

- La llamare Lenore, como aquel poema de Edgar Allan Poe ¿Y usted?

- Dib… no se porque pero le queda, "Sigh" con el inicio de la paternidad se inicia un largo viaje que… -Bip, Bip, sonó su celular- Oh cielos, se me hiso tarde, tengo que seguir con mi nuevo invento de ¡SUPER PAN TOSTADO! Adiós Señor Allan, un placer en conocerlo.

- Pero…

El nuevo padre de Lenore no pudo completar esa frase antes de que el profesor se fuera Ese si que es un hombre ocupado Pensó.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras y la luz de luna llena de una mansión antigua en Never More, Ragamuffin se lamentaba una y otra vez por la muerte de Lenore, desde que se fue se la pasaba todo el día en la soledad de aquella casa. Solo quería volver a su sonrisa una vez mas Daria lo que fuera por verla murmuraba entre las sombras.


	3. Quince años despues: Serenity

Quince años después:

Antes de volver a seguirle la pista Lenore, hay que hacer una pequeña parada en otra ciudad no muy lejos de Never More, una ciudad en la que vive cierta bruja adolecente, de cabello corto negro con mechones azules en la parte del frente.

Una de las cinco brujas del continente americano se preparaba para mudarse un tiempo a Never More, junto con su amigo Kelton por suerte, si son fans del comic de seguro ya han de haber adivinado sobre que persona y que lugar estoy hablando: si, hablo de Crestfallen y su bruja local (con sus habilidades ocultas del resto del mundo) Serenity Rose, mejor conocida como "Sera"

Ya se que en el comic original (escrito por Aaron Alexovich, uno de los que trabajo en la producción de Invasor Zim) ella en realidad tiene 23 y las brujas no esconden su magia del mundo pero, como ya dije antes, ¡Es mi historia! Déjenme crear XD

En fin, ella termino de empacar sus cosas, Kelton la ayudo un poco, puesto que el no tenia muchas cosas que empacar y tenia tiempo libre de sobra, el sabia de sus poderes y guardaba el secreto igual que Tess, les pareció una genial coincidencia el que sus padres se mudaran (temporalmente) al mismo sitio, ya teniendo todo empacado fueron junto con Tess para ver una película, el día siguiente era la mudanza y querían disfrutar su ultimo día.

- Genial chicos, esto si que es genial –decía la pelirroja con una sobrecarga de sarcasmo en sus palabras- ¡Ustedes se van de vacaciones mientras que yo me quedo en esta tonta y aburrida ciudad!

- No son vacaciones, nos mudaremos allá por un tiempo Tess, no es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto…

- ¡Basura! No importa si son vacaciones o mudanza o visita a tíos raros, Sera, el punto es que ustedes se van sin antes decirme…

- Pero si te dijimos hace tres días –interfirió Kelton-¿recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando te lo contamos?

Flashback (Recordando…)

- ¡SE VAN A MUDAR! –gritaba mientras golpeaba el bote de basura de su vecino de al lado con un bate de beisbol- shit… ¡SHIIIIIIIT! –Hizo una pausa al ver que su vecino asomaba la cabeza por la ventana- ¿¡Y tu que #$% estas mirando!

Fin del Flashback.

- Si, lo se, me excedí un poco ¿Y que?

- Bueno chicas, porque no dejamos esto y decidimos que película queremos ver… Mm, veamos… ¿La lengua monstruo que se comió a Chicago? ¿Qué onda con ese nombre?

Dato curioso: en la caricatura de Beetlejuice, ese fue el titulo de la película que vieron Lydia y el Príncipe Vince en el episodio 17.

- A mi parece bien –exclamó Tess.

- Okay… -suspiro Serenity.

Ya terminando de ver la película, salieron a comer en uno de los muchos restaurantes de "El cerdo de la pizza" que había en el estado, la plática fue tan fluida que perdieron la noción del tiempo ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando miraron al reloj. Asi, cada quien se fue para su casa.

- Espera –detuvo Kelton a Serenity- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –pregunto tímidamente.

- No gracias, asi estoy bien.

Algunas horas después. Serenity no podía conciliar el sueño, subió al ático de su casa a comprobar si había cosas importantes que no habían empacado aun.

No necesitaba lámpara alguna, con sus poderes podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad, además de que no quería despertar a su madrasta y su hermanita, en el fondo había muchas cosas sin empacar, reviso cada una de ellas para ver si encontraba algo interesante, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un libro muy, no, no muy, demasiado viejo, al abrirlo noto que era mas bien como un libro de memorias, una de las fechas era como a finales del 1800, por lo general no le gustaba violar la privacidad de los demás pero como se trataba de alguien ya muerto comenzó a leer:

"Un bastardo recibió su castigo… esperaba a que mi hermana menor Felicia llegara de su caminata nocturna, yo al principio le insistí en que no fuera ya que, ese vampiro carnívoro… ese Ragamuffin rondaba por la cuidad de Never More, pero ella no me escucho y fue… ese fue su ultimo gran error, unas horas después yo empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños desde afuera del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos.

Salí para ver que ocurría cuando mis ojos presenciaron lo más horrible que jamás había visto en mi vida… mi hermana, mi única y querida hermana estaba tirada en el piso, con los intestinos salidos, el vientre abierto y la carne descuartizada, sucumbí ante la ira al ver al responsable de la muerte de mi hermana… Ragamuffin. No lo soporte más y le lancé el hechizo no. 13: convertir a seres vivientes en objetos inanimados, para el elegí un muñeco de tela. Mi venganza se llevo a cabo, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no haber podido revivirla… intente por todos los medios, inclusive recurrí al ese tipo que se apodaba Beetlejuice, pero como se negó tuve que matarlo, espero que se la este pasando bien en el inframundo. Podría escribir más sobre mi vida pero mi estado de salud actual me lo impide, estoy a punto de morir, al menos viví lo suficiente para ver a nacer a mi nieto Jack Williams…

A partir de allí no había nada, la anciana bruja murió antes de escribir más. A Serenity se le helaron las venas, era como haber estado frente a la escena de un crimen o algo peor, se suponía que ese tipo de hechizos eran solo usados solo por magos y brujas profesionales, "sea quien sea debió ser una bruja poderosa" pensó ella

-Esperen –se dijo a si misma- ¡Jack Williams es el nombre de mi abuelo paterno! Es decir que yo…

Si… ella era descendiente de la bruja que le puso el hechizo a Ragamuffin, y solo ella podía regresarlo a su forma original, eso si es que ya había caído una gota de sangre no pura en el, porque si era ella quien se la vertía no serviría de nada.

Se paro un momento a pensar, ¿realmente quería devolver a la vida a un vampiro asesino caníbal con mas de 300 años de edad? "Es muy peligroso" pensó "Pero por otro lado esa sería una buena forma para averiguar mas sobre mis poderes y de que soy capaz, además, después de todo soy una bruja… si intenta hacerme algo puedo amenazarlo con convertirlo en muñeco de nuevo"

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto esa noche y volvió a la cama.


	4. Quince años despues: Lydia

Si, ya se que están impacientes y quieren saber que ocurrió con Lenore. También algo confundidos porque… ¿Cómo Beetlejuice pudo encontrar a Lenore si la bruja esa lo mató? Eso es lo que explicare ahora, pero antes de volver con Lenore tendré a que hacer otra parada, para ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Lydia, nota: no voy a poner como se conocieron ella y Beetlejuice ya que me da flojera, ¡Imagínenselo ustedes! Para eso tienen su propia imaginación XD y si les cuesta imaginarse a Beetlejuice versión anime y veinteañero entren a www punto deviantart punto com (No, no estoy haciendo SPAM) si pongo la dirección de la pagina aquí es porque en el cap. 1 no apareció por motivos desconocidos

Beetlejuice estaba dormido en el sillón de su casa se había desvelado viendo la película de "La lengua monstruo que se comió a Chicago" la noche anterior, no dejaba de estremecerse, estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que su madre venia de visita y lo obligaba a darse una ducha "Noooooo" gritaba dentro de su sueño. Lydia (de quince años) tocó a la puerta de su casa mientras sostenía un pastel de cumpleaños en su otra mano, ese día Beetlejuice cumplía 600 y tantos años, para no comprar tantas veas, Lydia se limito a poner una con forma se símbolo de interrogación.

Como nadie abría decidió entrar.

- Beetlejuice ¿estas aquí? –entonces lo vio dormido y retorciéndose en el sillón, "de seguro tiene una pesadilla" pensó, asi que afino su vos lo mas que pudo e hiso una imitación de la policía- ¡Beetlejuice! Queda arrestado por alterar el orden publico, su condena será ser limpio y pulcro por los próximos 100 años.

- ¿¡Que! ¡Noooo! –gritó despertándose, saltando y atravesando el techo por el susto.

Tres segundos después cayo por mismo oyó que el hizo, con algunos escombros en su ropa desde luego.

- Jaja, ¿te asusté?

- Ja Ja Ja -rió sarcásticamente- muy gracioso Lydia… espera, eso es…

- ¿Un Pastel? Si ¡feliz cumpleaños Beetlejuice!

- ¡Cielos, gracias!

- Aja, supuse que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños… ehm, por cierto ¿Cuántos años cumples?

- 623

"Mentira, tengo menos que esos" dijo en sus adentros "Pero bueno, no dejare que ese pastel se desperdicie :D"

- Bueno "Babes" –asi es como le apodaba en la caricatura- ¿¡Que esperamos! Hay muchas cosas que hacer, diversión extrema será mi segundo nombre hoy, pero antes… ¡Debo darle una mordida a ese pastel!...

"toc- toc" tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Señor Beetlejuice, abra la puerta, es la policía!

- Ja, buena broma Lydia.

- Esta vez no fui yo.

- ¡Beetlejuice! Somos del departamento de migración del inframundo, abra en este instante.

- Me permites un momento.

Beetlejuice abrió un poco la puerta, solo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba.

- Siiiiiii…

- Señor Beetlejuice, necesitamos que nos acompañe, creemos que usted puede darnos información sobre esta persona –dijo el oficial zombie mostrando la foto.

- O.o… me permite un segundo.

Cerró dando un portazo, su reparación se agito y comenzó a sudar frio, la persona que estaba en la foto era nadie menos que:

- Lenore… -susurro casi sin aire.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto asustada, era la primera vez que veía a Beetlejuice asi- Estas mas pálido que de costumbre…

- Lydia… –la interrumpió tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas- Necesito que vuelves a tu casa usando el espejo de mi cuarto, ahora.

- Pero se suponía que hiramos a…

- Lydia, si no vuelvo en 2 horas di mi nombre tres veces, si no aparezco es porque algo me sucedió.

- Me estas asustando…

- Si, lo se, ahora ve.

Lydia afirmó con la cabeza no muy convencida, Beetlejuice dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta con un nudo en la garganta. Lo llevaron al mismo edifico del que Lenore saltó por la ventana, subieron por el elevador y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar una oficina totalmente blanca.

- Y… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Tome asiento señor Beetlejuice –dijo un sujeto mezcla entre hombre y lagarto sentado al otro lado del escritorio, con una apariencia no muy simpática que digamos- lo trajimos porque creemos que usted nos puede brindar información sobre Lenore… ehm, apellido desconocido. Esa chica fue la responsable de la fuga de almas hace quince años, el punto es que cierta persona nos dijo que usted la llevó al tren de las encarnaciones…

- ¿¡Quien fue el soplón!

- El vendedor de los boletos, y hágame el favor de no sobresaltarse tanto o me veré obligado a mostrarle mi lado malo.

- ¿O sea que este es el bueno? XD

- Déjese de bromas, el punto es que ella y el chico que la acompañaba se saltaron el proceso de la renovación de sus almas para poder reencarnar o ser nombrados ciudadanos del inframundo.

- Y…

- Y eso no es correcto, en este momento ellos están el mundo de los mortales, sus almas no son normales, son solo esencias fantasma con carne huesos y sangre, ¡Una abominación de la naturaleza! No es algo normal, si los demás habitantes del inframundo se enteran querrán ir y venir entre mundo y mundo tanto como ellos lo deseen y no podemos permitir que eso pase, el equilibrio entre mundos se perderá y el orden de las cosas como lo conocemos ya no existirá…

- Pero si yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

- Si Beetlejuice, pero es porque tu en vida fuiste hechicero y mas tu ciudadanía del inframundo tienes el poder de saltar entre mundos…

- Yo ya no quiero recordar mi vida como humano, además, todo eso que tiene que ver con ellos.

- Mucho, si hacemos creer a este mundo que todo aquel que rompe la ley esta destinado a la muerte no se atreverán a violar el estatus quo, lo que quiero decir es que tiene que buscar a los únicos que pudieron escapar y saltarse el proceso…

- Y luego ¿Qué?

- Luego los matas.

Beetlejuice se quedo pasmado, el había hecho muchas cosas locas durante sus dos vidas pero matar… quitarle la vida a alguien…

- No lo hare

- Sabíamos que dirías eso, por eso teníamos con nosotros el plan "B"

- No me interesa, no hay nada en este mundo que importe menos –dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

- Quizás esto no importa, pero que hay de la joven ¿Lydia?

Beetlejuice paró antes de poder tocar el picaporte.

- ¿Que es lo que piensan hacer?

- Si no accedes te negaremos el derecho de volver otra vez al mundo de los mortales, no veras de nuevo a tu amiguita Lydia y llamaremos al Shinigami nny.

Al decir esas palabras, el joven no soporto más y estallo en la ira.

- ¿¡Como se atreve a decir el nombre de Lydia! ¡Además, nny desapareció hace 27 años! todos saben que se fue en el tren para…

- Para que cuando cumpliera veinte en su otra vida se encargara del monstruo detras de la pared maldita que el liberó aun si saber quien fue, pero si queremos podemos devolverle la memoria ¿Eso quieres?

- Yo… es… -Al aceptar, también estaría aceptando el manchar sus manos de sangre, pero si no lo hacia jamás volvería a ver a Lydia, y el (en secreto) la amaba demasiado grrr "Sigh"… bien, lo hare.

- Buen chico, Beetlejuice.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lydia, ella estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto dominada por la paranoia, era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso y serio, trato de suprimir sus ansias como pudo pero no funcionó.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto mas! ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

Entonces apareció en medio de la habitación con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro, temblaba mas que como lo hacia hace unas horas, sudaba aun mas y sentía que le faltaba el aire, al final no pudo mas y se desplomó en el piso.

- ¡Beetlejuice! –gritó corriendo hacia el para ayudarle- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estas herido?

- Lydia… yo… no he sido sincero contigo durante los últimos años… tengo muchas cosas que confesar.


	5. Quince años despues: Dib

Nota a los que están leyendo este capitulo: si, ya se que se están impacientando, pero se los juro, este es el penúltimo prologo que hago. Promesa de Otaku XD

Y allí estaban, Zim y Dib (también de 15 años de edad), luchando en medio del nivel subterráneo del laboratorio en la casa del Prof. Membrana a altas horas de la noche con lo tenían al alcance de sus manos cuando Zim recordó que en su inseparable mochila había una pistola de rayos laser.

- ¡Ja, ahora sentirás lo que es la verdadera ira del imperio Irken, oloroso humano Dib!

Jaló el gatillo al terminar la frase pero no sucedió nada.

- ¿Qué? No tiene municiones, Gir, ¡Dame las municiones extra!

- La deje en casa –contestó tiernamente el robot con ese disfraz de perro verde (Inner yo: awww, que lindo es Gir)

- ¿Las dejaste? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no cabía mi panque –respondió sacando el panque de su cabeza y comiéndoselo.

Dib aprovechó la situación tumbando a Zim en el piso, pero por un error de calculo termino cayéndose también, a partir de allí la pelea se llevo a cabo en el piso (como en el capitulo del mega-arruinador, cuando se pelearon por la cámara) no era una manera muy ortodoxa para pelar pero bueno, no todo sale como lo esperamos.

- ¡No se a que viniste a mi casa Zim, pero te detendré!

- Robaré el reactor nuclear en miniatura que tu padre anunció por la prensa para mi beneficio ¡Pero nunca lo sabrás!

- Acabas de decírmelo.

- O.o … ¡mientes!

Siguieron peleando, sin embargo, ambos no contaban con que todo el ruido que hacían llegaba a los niveles superiores de la casa, incluyendo la habitación de Gaz, estaba concentrada jugando "cazador de cerdos vampiros 5" cuando oyó:

- ¡Gaz! –era su hermano en un seguro intento por conseguir refuerzos

Ese grito fue capaz de distraerla un poco, para la desgracia de ella, esa pequeña distracción fue lo su suficiente para hacerla perder, y evitar asi, que finalmente ganara en el nivel 100. "fin del juego" decía en la pantalla del Nintendo DS (no, no es SPAM)

- (Expresión asesina) Dib… ¡Esto lo pagaras caro!

Bajo a toda velocidad con su bate de beisbol en la mano y su DS en la otra, tenia que descargar su ira antes de que explotara.

Ya estando en el laboratorio de su padre, rastreo con la mirada a sus objetivos.

- ¡Ríndete Zim, después de todo tu misión es una farsa!

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que los mas altos me mintieron! ¡Además, has intentado detenerme los últimos 5 años y no has logrado exponerme, you little assho…!

Antes de poder terminar su insulto en ingles fue golpeado por el bate de Gaz.

-Gracias Gaz –decía Dib poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus lentes- creo que esta es otra victoria para la tie…

Desafortunadamente, Dib corrió la misma suerte que zim.

- ¡Doble Home Run! –exclamó Gir mientras comía su panque.

- ¿Saben lo que acaban de hacer?... ustedes dos y sus jueguitos estúpidos acaban de costarme la victoria en "cazador de cerdos vampiros 5", por culpa de ustedes todas esas horas… ¡en las que mis dedos se llenaron de SANGRE fueron EN VANO!

Silencio incomodo

- Déjame ver si entendí, humana ¿estas enojada solo por un ridículo videojuego?

- (Mirada asesina otra vez) Es todo… ¡ESTE ES SU DIA DEL JUICIO!

Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después, Gaz perseguía a Dib y Zim por el laboratorio sin importarle haber roto mas de la mitad de las cosas que habían allí, Zim llamaba a Gir por ayuda, pero el estaba…

- Wooo, que lindos botones… ¿¡Para que es esto! ¿¡Para que es esto! ¿¡Para que es esto!

Bueno… haciendo lo que siempre hace.

Dib corría lo más rápido que podía por los enormes pasillos, estaba muy delante de Zim y su hermana, antes no hubiera podido correr tanto dentro del laboratorio, su padre lo expandió hace 2 años, ahora era de hecho un poco más grande que el de Zim, entonces entro a una parte en la que los pasillos eran completamente blancos "de seguro papá los pintó… no, el nunca esta en casa, apuesto a que invento un robot pinta paredes" Observó que el pasillo se dividía en dos, tenia que elegir entre la derecha y la izquierda.

De repente sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza junto con imágenes que aparecían frente a sus ojos de la nada, eran personas, muchas personas que corrían hacia esa misma separación, pero no lucían del todo normales, parecían fantasmas, todos se dirigían al lado derecho a excepción de una niña no mayor de 12 años, rubia de piel blanca y ojos grises; ella solo miraba a la ventana, ignorando todo lo demás… todos esos detalles le eran tan familiares, tan conocidos… sobre todo la niña, "¿Quién eres?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los pasos de Zim y Gaz acercándose, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y fue a la izquierda, mas adelante vio que el piso estaba cubierto con cera de pisos experimental marca membrana, simplemente la evadió y siguió su camino. No le creyó a sus ojos al ver de nuevo esa maquina, la maquina que le hizo pasar el Halloween más loco y de toda su vida: El visor de dimensiones, con algunas modificaciones desde la última vez que lo vio.

Tuvo un poco de pánico al verla porque, digo, ¿A quien no le parecería traumático haber tenido un portal en su cabeza? No pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de ver dentro del la maquina por 2da vez (aprovechando de que Zim y Gaz no habían llegado allí todavía, pensó que si solo aumentaba la energía al doble y no al triple, no pasaría nada) Estaba a punto de asomar sus ojos de nuevo, de ver que había pasado con aquel mundo basado en su imaginación cuando…

- ¡Asquerosa niña humana, me las pagaras! –maldecía Zim mientras corría por el pasillo izquierdo.

- ¡Tu voz es estúpida! –dijo golpeándolo aun mas fuerte.

"Demonios, ahora ya no podre ver nada", Al entrar esa parte del laboratorio no se dieron cuenta de la parte del suelo que estaba cubierta con cera para pisos, como Zim estaba mas adelante fue el primero en caer, aterrizó en su cara para ser mas exactos. (Auch)

- Ahora si, Zim… después de que termine contigo desearas no… ¡Woah!

Estaba tan centrada en pulverizar a Zim que se olvido de la cera, como ya han de suponer se cayó también, el invasor amortiguó su caída pero… digamos que sintió las "gemelas" (boobs) de Gaz sobre su cabeza…

- (cubriéndose los lentes) ¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos!

- Wooo… ¡El amo esta enamorado!

- No se… si sentir… repulsión o… placer O/O

- O/O (levantándose toda roja) Zim… ¡Hoy veras el infierno!

Esta vez tomo el bate todavía más furiosa, los reflejos de Zim le evitaron otro golpe en la cara, de nuevo se inicio la persecución. Dib se descubrió los ojos, tenia la sensación de haber olvidado algo, entonces recordó que justo antes de que Gaz y Zim entraran, sintió haber girado el interruptor que controlaba el flujo de energía de la maquina. Y no se equivoco, al alzar la vista vio que había puesto el dial a la 5ta potencia, los indicadores de la maquina señalaban una sobre carga de energía, apareció en el monitor una cuenta regresiva antes de que explotara.

- ¡Holy #$%&! ¡Gaz, espera!

- ¿¡Que! –preguntó enojada.

- Destrucción masiva en 3… 2…1… que tengan buen día :D

- (susurro entre las sombras) Johnny…

Solo un BUM fue lo que se pudo oír al terminar la cuenta, unas milésimas de segundo antes de que acabara la cuenta Dib corrió hacia su herma para protegerla, el ya había estado en una explosión antes y había sobrevivido, (en el episodio corran por sus vidas, para aquellos que no recuerdan) pensó ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

Luego de unos segundos… el silencio reinó de nuevo, salvo por las alarmas de los autos. En donde antes había una casa, ahora solo se podía ver un gran hoyo en la tierra, Dib levanto para vista para comprobar si aun seguían vivos, y si, por suerte lo estaban.

- ¿Cómo? Porque… no nos pasó nada. Esperen, ¡estábamos en el subsuelo! ¿Como es que aparecimos encima de los escombros?

- Lo único que se es que te destruiré si no dejas de abrazarme en este mismo instante.

- Wooo… ¡otra vez! –gritó Gir con su disfraz de perro cubierto de cenizas.

- Argh… mi Squeedlyspooch.

Dib soltó a su hermana y miro de nuevo alrededor… nada, no quedaba nada, entonces recordó aquel susurro que escucho antes de la explosión.

- Gaz, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Johnny?

- Johnny… no.

- (levantándose) Johnny… no conozco a ningún invasor o humano con ese nombre, bueno, creo que es hora de que Zim se vaya…

- ¡Aguarda un segundo Zim! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, destruiste mi casa!

- ¡La culpa fue toda tuya, Dib! ¡Tu activaste esa maquina si no mal recuerdo!

- No ¡la culpa es de ustedes dos por ser tan idiotas… han peleado por cinco años y ninguno a logrado algún avance en vencer al otro! ¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Acaso seguirán igual cuando estén en la preparatoria? ¿¡Cursarán la universidad y aun jugaran al héroe de la tierra y el invasor Irken! ¿¡Y bien!

Ambos se quedaron callados, lo que decía Gaz era cierto, habían pasado muchas cosas locas desde aquella navidad en la que Zim usurpó el lugar de Santa Claus, pero prácticamente casi todo seguía igual, tenían que afrontar la realidad, el tiempo nunca para y ellos seguían creciendo, no podían seguir asi para siempre…

- ¡Solo lo dices por tu estúpido videojuego, humana tonta!

- Zim… eres un… ¡pequeño demonio! ¡Te voy a matar!

Mientras tanto, en el auto del Prof. Membrana:

- ¿Cómo se los digo? Mm… veamos: Niños, se que en las vacaciones de verano están acostumbrados a estar solos pero esta vez será diferente, ¡los 3 nos vamos de vacaciones mañana! Sera divertido y… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ellos ya no son niños… en momentos como estos me arrepiento de no haber podido estar con ellos en su infancia… pero bueno, hay que pensar positivo, nunca es demasiado tarde.

El Prof. Membrana giró el volante de su auto a la derecha esperando estacionar su vehículo junto a la casa y dar la buena noticia, casi se le cae la cara al ver el gran hoyo en la tierra y a sus hijos y el "niño extranjero con la enfermedad en la piel" peleando cubiertos de escombro y cenizas mientras el perro verde corría alrededor de ellos.

Bajo del auto lentamente, no supo que decir más que:

- Chicos… ¿Qué… rayos?

Todos se acercaron al profesor Membrana gritando sus argumentos sobre quien fue el culpable, Dib culpaba a Zim, Zim a Dib, y Gaz a los 2.

- ¡Chicos! Basta. Por favor, descuiden, lo importante es que todos están bien –"Creo que será mejor decirles la noticia en el auto" pensó.

- Pero si la casa y tus inventos…

- Descuida Dib, tengo mucho dinero guardado en mi fideicomiso, además, en el laboratorio solo habían inventos en etapa de proyecto. Ahora los mejor será subir al auto, tengo algo que decirles.

- ¡Pero Papá, Zim…!

- Dib, puedo hablar contigo un segundo –dijo Gaz tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo un poco lejos- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Papá nunca esta con nosotros y ahora de repente quiere decirnos algo, es la primera vez que esta desocupado en meses, no quiero que lo arruines con tus estupideces sobre aliens y conquista, por favor… solo esta vez.

Dib pudo ver en los ojos Gaz que no estaba amenazándolo del todo, más bien, era como si se lo estuviera pidiendo.

Sin decir nada, los tres subieron al auto dejando a Zim y Gir solos.

- Mm… creo que no seria mala idea que tomáramos vacaciones ¿Qué dices Gir?

El robot estaba distraído mirando una ardilla sobre un árbol cercano.

- Tomare eso como un si.

Algunas horas después en la carretera, dentro del auto del profesor Membrana:

- Chicos, se que en vacaciones de verano están acostumbrados a estar solos pero esta vez será diferente, ¡los tres nos vamos de vacaciones a Never More! ¿No es genial?

- Pero papá ¿no se supone que ibas a estar fuera del país?

- Ya no Gaz, cancelé el vuelo a Japón para la convención de científicos famosos, decidí que sería mejor pasar tiempo con ustedes esta vez.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes cuando éramos niños? –Dib tenía urgencia de conocer sus motivos, aun seguía un poco enojado con su padre por todas las veces en las que lo creyó loco por creer en lo paranormal y ahora de repente quería ir de vacaciones con ellos.

- Dib, ahora que son adolescentes me di cuenta que no pude disfrutar momentos con ustedes en su infancia por estar tan ocupado en el trabajo –dijo poniéndose sentimental, volteando hacia los asientos de atrás- y en septiembre entraran a preparatoria y ya no serán mas mis niños, entonces pensé que seria bueno hacer algunas actividades en una ciudad no tan urbanizada para fortalecer los vínculos familiares y…

- ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Gaz apuntando hacia al frente.

Desgraciadamente el profesor no pudo girar el volante a tiempo y termino atropellando a alguien.

Bajaron del automóvil para ver si aun seguía vivo, era un chico de quince años usando una camisa a rayas, pantalones de mezclilla y converse negros, sosteniendo un oso de peluche en su mano derecha, no tenia heridas graves pero no estaba del todo bien.

- Bien, sigue vivo –dijo el Prof. Tomándole el pulso.

- Chico ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Dib.

El joven levantó ligeramente su cabeza abriendo un sus parpados a la mitad, con el poco aliento que tenía en esos momentos pudo articular solo una palabra:

- ¡Squee!

Y volvió a quedar inconsciente de nuevo.


	6. Quince años despues: Squee

Nota de la autora: si, lo se, ya se han de estar desesperando pero se los prometo, este es el ultimo prologo antes de llegar con Lenore. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, promesa de Otaku XD

En la oscuridad, en algún pasillo de aquel sanatorio mental, dentro de la habitación con cojines en las paredes al fondo del pasillo blanco, sujetado por una camisa de fuerza… allí estaba, Todd Casil, mejor conocido como Squee. 7 años… desde hace 7 años estaba encerrado allí a pesar de estar completamente cuerdo solo por que su padre creía que el le arruinó la vida. Todos los días era lo mismo, lo despertaban temprano para hacerle pruebas con maquinas complejas que terminaban provocándole jaqueca, después seguía el "desayuno" y pongo la palabra desayuno entre comillas porque la comida de ese lugar parecía estar hecha de cartón.

Luego lo obligaban a tomar sus medicinas, a rara vez lo dejaban salir al patio del sanatorio, disfrutaba esos ratos en los que le permitían estar bajo la luz del sol, ver las nubes con Shmee, no le parecía infantil andar por allí con su oso de peluche porque, después de todo, era su única compañía, en la tarde le hacían pruebas psicoanalíticas para verificar su estado mental, hasta ese momento, sus pesadillas en las que seguido estaban Pepito, Shmee y Johnny eran lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo. No había día en el que no pensara al menos un instante en sus padres, no se dejaba de preguntar porque no lo querían, eran económicamente estables, su padre tenía un buen empleo y en la foto del día de su boda parecían felices.

Lo habían metido en confinamiento solitario porque el día anterior un paciente (que si estaba loco, no como el) trató de quemar a su oso con un encendedor, el intentó defenderse pero el sujeto era muy fuerte, no le quedo mas opción que morderlo en la garganta hasta que soltara su peluche. Cuando llegaron los doctores, creyeron que el había sido el que inicio el pleito, el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

Estaba solo en la oscuridad con Shmee, no se explicaba porque esas cosas le pasaban a el si nunca había hecho algo malo, siempre que trataba de ser optimista algo horrible pasaba, lo abducían los extraterrestres, un perro atacaba a la persona que estuviera cerca de el, su mamá lo abandonaba en el centro comercial o lo que sea, no sabia que fue lo que hizo mal, había pasado el resto de la primaria y parte de su secundaria en el sanatorio mental.

"Quizás debería acabar con todo de una buena vez" pensó "Podría evitar de una buena vez todo el dolor que me queda por sufrir, debería aprovechar la próxima vez que nos den medicina para robarle su dosis a alguien mas, asi podría ir silenciosamente al armario del conserje y dormirme para ya no despertar jamás..."

Antes de poder seguir con su monologo mental un doctor abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz a la habitación.

- ¡Felicidades, descubrimos que estas completamente sano, ya puedes irte!

Squee no le creía a sus oídos.

- ¿¡Que! –preguntó confundido y al mismo tiempo un poco sorprendido.

- Descubrimos que todo este tiempo tus análisis eran los de la persona equivocada, en realidad le pertenecían al pirómano con la cicatriz en la cabeza, asi que los doctores y yo decidimos que te puedes ir…

- Espere un momento… ¿pase 7 años de mi vida perdiendo mi niñez y adolescencia en este manicomio… para que al final resultara que estoy completamente cuerdo y sin motivos por los cuales haber estado aquí? ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir?

- Si. –Respondió rápido y sencillo, dibujando una grotesca sonrisa falsa en su rostro- bueno, al menos saldrás hoy ¿No es emocionante?

Durante su estadía en ese lugar prácticamente había perdido casi todas sus emociones, se había vuelto muy frio, pero eso no quería decir que era malo, no, mas bien era como un robot con conciencia, al momento en que le dieron la noticia parecieron volver, pero solo al 60% de su "potencia" por asi decirlo, le llevaría mucho tiempo para que el otro 40 por ciento volviera. Sacaron a Squee de la habitación y le quitaron la camisa de fuerza dejando sus hombros mas relajados, le dieron ropa nueva de su talla (cortesía del doctor) y lo llevaron a una bodega para devolverle las pocas pertenencias que tenia en sus bolsillos a los 8 años mas 500 dólares (también cortesía del doctor), se sentía bien caminar por los pasillos sin aquellas ropas sencillas y azules que usaban los enfermos. Compartió con el doctor una comida de verdad en su oficina, tuvieron una charla larga, si es que a eso se le podía llamar charla, el hombre era quien hablaba, Squee solo escuchaba. Tenía el presentimiento que le estaba ocultando algo.

- Perfecto –dijo el doctor- ahora solo tienes que firmar estos papeles y podrás…

- Señor, no quiero cuestionar sus intenciones pero creo que me esta ocultando algo.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó nervioso, empezaba a sudar- no te ocultamos… nada… yo... ¡Ahh! ¿¡A quien engaño! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! tus trucos mentales son poderosos chico…

Squee solo lo miraba con cara de WTF, prácticamente se estaba delatando solo y el no había movido ni un dedo.

- Lo confieso, Todd, debo decírtelo. ¡La comida, la ropa nueva, el dinero…! solo eran intentos para aligerar el golpe de la noticia…

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Tus padres ya no están.

- ¿Se mudaron?

- No, hablo de que ya no están entre los vivos.

Todd sintió que le quitaron el alma y la lanzaron al piso, el no comprendía porque sus padres lo trataban asi pero jamás los odio. Se quedo atónito por unos segundos, distante del mundo real, pero como siempre… todos debemos volver a la realidad.

- Como…

- Tu madre murió hace 3 años por una sobredosis, tu padre se suicidó hace una semana.

- Pero porque… -trataba de hablar calmadamente pero cuando lloraba tendía a tartamudear- el, ella, porque nunca…

- Se que te sientes mal, pero, tenemos que hablar de asuntos mas serios –dijo hablando como en la película el padrino- te dimos los 500 dólares para que busques un lugar donde quedarte, la casa de algún amigo o familiar. Si acudimos a las autoridades de seguro nos despedirán por negligencia cuando sepan el error sobre tus análisis y no queremos correr ese riesgo, muchos empleos se perderán y varios empleados, incluyéndome, terminaremos en la calle… y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

- No. –respondió secando sus lagrimas.

- Buen chico, ahora firma estos papeles y podrás salir de aquí sin ningún impedimento.

Algunas horas después.

Squee estaba solo, caminando por las calles con 500 dólares en el bolsillo, no tenia a donde ir, recordó entonces al único "amigo" que había tenido en toda su vida. Pepito. Por suerte aun recordaba donde quedaba su casa, al llegar le pareció raro que no saliera humo de la chimenea, tocó el timbre pero nadie contestó, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujó un poco esperando oír o ver a alguien, fue grande su decepción al ver que adentro no había nada, los muebles y las cosas no estaban.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que Pepito le dijo que se mudaba seguido el día en que fue a cenar con su familia. Abrió la puerta por completo y contempló el vacio interior de la casa, solo paredes blancas, tan blancas como las del sanatorio mental, se quedo mirando lo que antes fue la casa de su amigo por unos instantes más antes de irse.

- No se que vamos hacer ahora Shmee –decía mientras se dirigía hacia su casa- papá y mamá no están y ahora… esperen, ¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo? Se supone que ya soy grande para osos de peluche…si ya se que tu me ayudaste a permanecer cuerdo pero ¿Porque sigues hablándome si ya tengo 15?... entiendo, bueno sigamos… ¿Qué?... No, no voy a incendiar la casa, se que mis padres ya no están vivos pero aun asi no lo haré.

Siguió caminando mirando al horizonte, en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegó a su casa, después de 7 años al fin estaba en el sitio al que solía llamar hogar, después de todo lo que paso ya no sabía si hogar era la palabra correcta que describía aquella morada. La puerta estaba cerrada sin llave, entrar no le fue ningún problema, excepto por que sus padres no estaban, todo seguía igual, cada uno de los objetos seguían en su lugar, le sorprendió que después de toda una semana en la que dentro de su casa no hubo ni un alma, nadie haya intentado robarla o al menos desordenarla en busca de algo de dinero.

- Me pregunto porque nadie intentó venir a robar. –se preguntó mientras se acostaba en el sillón de su sala.

- De hecho lo hicieron… pero se asustaron al verme. –dijo una voz infantil atrás de el.

Squee volteó lentamente sudando frio por el miedo, una sensación de sorpresa y calma lo invadió al ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola Todd.

Era la niña fantasma que se apareció una vez en su habitación, no había cambiado nada.

- Hace 7 años que no te veo, no pensaba que tus padres hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que te llevarían a la casa de los locos, pero bueno, creo que el karma les dio su castigo.

- No digas eso, ellos no eran tan malos… bueno ¿A quien engaño? Si lo eran pero no era su intención… creo.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que harás?

- No tengo idea ¿No podrías darme un consejo?

- He estado en el inframundo por varios años, no he tenido contacto con el mundo humano, ya no se como se maneja el mundo de hoy… pero quizás podrías hacer autostop para llegar a la casa de tu tío en Detroit.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un tío en Detroit?

- Cuando estaba sola y no te encontrabas tú para charlar un poco me entretenía viendo tus álbumes de fotos familiares.

Cuando oyó las palabras fotos, familiares y álbumes en la misma oración no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ya se lo que piensas. Y no, no vi tus fotos de bebe, las quemaron todas, lo siento.

- No, descuida, no es tu culpa… "Sigh" Con que esto es ser adolescente y estar solo… bueno, creo que es hora de que me marche, empieza a anochecer y no me gustaría hacer autostop en la noche.

- También es hora de que yo me vaya también –dijo desvaneciéndose poco a poco- adiós Todd

Squee salió de su casa en camino a la carretera. El sol se fue dando paso a las estrellas y las nubes apenas visibles por las nubes de smog, seguía caminando haciendo señales a los conductores con la esperanza de que uno de ellos le diera un pequeño aventón a Detroit, pero ninguno se paraba y fingían no verlo, pasaron horas asi hasta que uno de ellos al fin se detuvo, un gran tráiler de color rojo, el conductor era un hombre gordo, muy parecido al tipo que intento secuestrarlo en el centro comercial de pequeño.

- No te quedes allí mirando, sube.

- Sí…

Ya estando adentro el hombre aceleró, los asientos estaban manchados de lo que parecía ser queso de pizza del cerdo de la pizza, también había una caja de papas fritas de McBurguesas en el piso. El aire adentro era pútrido y desagradable pero, era eso o seguir haciendo autostop. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos por unos segundos Hasta que el tipo le preguntó:

- ¿Y hacia dónde te diriges?

- A Detroit.

- ¡Que sorpresa! Yo también voy a Detroit, rodaremos juntos en este viejo tráiler el resto del viaje, pero te lo advierto, tengo prisa y no me voy a detener por nada del… ¡Taco Smell! –gritó emocionado frenando de golpe, haciendo que la cara de Squee chocara con el vidrio del frente.

El sujeto abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el restaurante en medio de la carretera, antes de llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que el chico aun seguía en el auto.

- ¡Oye chico! ¿¡Que esperas! ¡Es Taco Smell! –Pero Squee todavía se estaba recuperando del golpe- ¡Vamos, te invito unos tacos pero apúrate!

- Okay, adelántese, yo lo alcanzo luego. –contestó anonadado.

El conductor siguió corriendo, Todd se sorprendió lo que la gente era capaz de hacer solo por comida. Todavía un poco adolorido, camino al restaurante con su oso en la mano derecha, empujó la puerta de vidrio presintiendo que estaba a punto de ver algo horrible, y estaba en lo correcto, todos los clientes en el establecimiento estaban muertos, tenían moscas en la piel y aun seguían sangrando un poco, quería vomitar pero estaba demasiado aterrado, preparó su garganta para avisarle al conductor cuando lo vio despreocupado llegando con un taco que robó de la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace? –preguntó horrorizado.

- Comiendo un taco.

- ¿Bromea? El lugar esta lleno de muertos y usted solo piensa en comer… -dijo iracundo, pero no escuchaba, solo estaba concentrado en su comida- eso es todo, me… -Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que uno de los cadáveres tenia un spork encajado en la espalda, en ese momento recordó todas las veces en que su vecino venía a contarle "cuentos para dormir" y muchos de sus anécdotas, entre ellos la vez que mato a todos en un restaurante con sólo un spork- nny…

Intuyó por la apariencia de los cadáveres que el asesinato fue hace pocas horas, fuera como fuera tenia que seguirle la pista, si, el estaba loco pero era el único de sus conocidos que no estaba muerto o era algún tipo de demonio o juguete poseído. Dejó al chofer solo en el restaurante y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo un pequeño y casi invisible rastro de sangre, continuo corriendo con la misma velocidad sin importarle que el corazón casi le estallara, siguió hasta que el rastro desapareció, volteo hacia los lados, seguía en medio de la nada. Se dejó caer a su izquierda terminando en medio de la carretera, su primer día de libertad después de todo ese tiempo encerrado sólo le hizo ver con más claridad la decadencia moral en la cual se había sumido la sociedad civilizada, un buen ejemplo de ello fue lo que presencio minutos atrás, no sabia como fue que todas las personas se volvieron tan egoístas, viles e inhumanas.

- Quizás no lo comprendo porque no soy humano –dijo en sus adentros.

Se paro en medio de la carretera pensando que quizás hubiera sido mejor robar esas medicinas para acabar con todo de una vez 3 días antes, asi no hubiera estado en esa situación. Una luz blanca apareció frente a el, levanto la vista y se encandiló, cubrió sus ojos un poco con su antebrazo izquierdo, pensó que se trataba de aquella luz que veían las personas cuando pasaban a mejor vida, "¿Ya es hora de que deje esta vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento para ser algo mas imperceptible… como el aire?" pensó Esperen, son 2 luces, ¿Cuál de ellas conducirá al paraíso? ¿Adónde llevara la otra? Un momento… ¡Es un auto!"

No tubo tiempo para hacerse a un lado, fue golpeado por el frente del auto, por suerte el conductor frenó un poco haciendo que el golpe fuera fuerte pero no mortal. Todd cayó inconsciente por unos segundos, abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo la figura de un chico con lentes mirándolo fijamente.

- Chico ¿Quién eres?

El joven levantó ligeramente su cabeza abriendo un sus parpados a la mitad, con el poco aliento que tenía en esos momentos pudo articular solo una palabra:

- ¡Squee!

Y volvió a quedar inconsciente de nuevo.


	7. Arribando a Never More

Beetlejuice viajaba entre la oscuridad a Never more, corría toda velocidad como los vampiros, tenía el presentimiento de que Lenore y el otro chico se encontrarían allí, aun le quedaban muchos kilómetros que recorrer pero no tenía intención de detenerse. Aun recordaba la charla que tuvo con Lydia antes de irse.

**Flashback:**

-O sea que en realidad moriste en los 1800's… -dijo Lydia.

-Sí, no quise revivir a la difunta hermana de esa bruja por cuestión de principios y me mató –suspiró.

-Y ahora tienes que buscar esa Lenore y al chico de cabello negro o te quitaran el derecho de ir i venir al mundo de los humanos.

-Exacto. –contestó reservado, era la primera vez que Lydia lo veía actuar tan maduramente, dedujo que se trataba de algo de veras grave.

-Pero, si existe ese tren ¿Por qué no las personas del inframundo lo abordan?

-Porque en el fondo, tienen miedo de olvidar todo, están muy aferrados a su vida, pero siempre que algún ciudadano del inframundo muere, su alma aparece en el tren y la transporta a su siguiente vida, pero no muchos saben esto, por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que te cabo de contar.

-Y cuando encuentres a esos dos chicos… ¿Qué harás?

-No quieres saberlo –Respondió de forma misteriosa- Lydia, tendré que irme lejos de aquí por un tiempo, no sé cuanto voy a tardar pero regresare, lo prometo. –concluyó parándose.

Se dirigió al espejo para transportarse de nuevo al inframundo y recoger algunas de sus cosas, no pudo evitar ver reflejados los tristes ojos de Lydia a punto de derramar lágrimas a más no poder. Dejó a un lado su repentina actitud "madura y reservada" por unos instantes y caminó hacia ella para darle un abrazo antes de partir.

-Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase –decía entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes Lydia –la consoló acariciando sus negros cabellos- Voy a volver, no importa lo que pase, además, ¿Cómo crees que me va a pasar algo? ¿Qué no recuerdas con quien estás hablando? XD –bromeó para quitarle la tensión al momento.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya –dijo volviendo al espejo- Recuerda, este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

**Fin del flashback.**

Por otro, dentro de la sala de la enorme suite que había rentado el profesor Membrana en aquel hotel, el científico revisaba constantemente los pulsos vitales del chico con un mini aparato que había inventado días atrás, aparecía su ritmo cardiaco si su respiración y ondas cerebrales en la pantalla, todo estaba estable, intentó llamar a lo policía pero, sorprendentemente el celular súper moderno del profesor se había quedado sin batería, además de que no podía llamar a la policía ni dejarlo en un hospital ya que:

1: No llevaba nada consigo que lo pudiera identificar, además de que, no le pareció correcto dejarlo en una estación de policía después de lo que paso, a él tampoco le hubiera parecido bien ser atropellado y despertar en lugar de esos.

Y 2: No quería dejarlo en un hospital porque, en lo personal, él odiaba los hospitales.

Dib leía en internet (con sus habilidades de hacker) el registro de las personas desaparecidas durante los últimos 3 meses para ver si la foto del chico aparecía por allí, Gaz, sin embargo, estaba sentada (casi acostada) en uno de los sillones, solo observa desde lejos, confundida porque, era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien que ni siquiera conocía… tanto, que hasta se olvidó completamente de los videojuegos "¿Qué rayos es lo que tiene ese chico que me pone así?" pensaba Gaz.

Dib seguía revisando en el registro, no había nada relacionado con el chico, estaba a punto de rendirse y sugerir llamar a la policía cuando Todd empezó lentamente a levantar su mano izquierda, buscaba aferrarse a algo… alguien.

-Johnny… —comenzó a murmurar- … por favor, no dejes que tu otro yo se escape, no dejes que la bestia reviva…

"¿Johnny?" exclamó Dib en su mente "¡Es ese el mismo nombre que escuché antes de que la casa explotara!"

-Bueno, al menos está comenzando a despertar —dijo aliviado el profesor membrana- voy a ir a la recepción por un momento, ustedes quédense y cuiden al muchacho.

En cuanto su padre se fue, Dib se acercó a él para examinarlo, lo miraba casi de la misma forma que a Zim.

-Dib, ¿se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo?

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Gaz? Este chico estaba diciendo "Johnny", el nombre que escuche antes de que la casa se hiciera pedazos, quizás el sepa sobre…

Antes de poder seguir, Todd tomó a Dib por el cuello estrangulándolo, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no parecía estar consciente de estar despierto, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la iris sin brillo.

- ¡La pared maldita será abierta! —Gritó- ¡Las voces internas de Johnny se han vuelto de carne y hueso otra vez! ¡El vampiro carnívoro volverá! ¡La sangre de las brujas no tarda en perder su efecto!

Dib se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas? —Dijo articulando las palabras con dificultad- ¿Qué bestia?

Al escuchar la voz de Dib, Todd recupero la conciencia por completo y soltó al chico. Miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar que había pasado después de que lo atropellaron, se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de una habitación y no dentro de una nave espacial como aquella vez en que los abdujeron los extraterrestres, pero luego su respiración se agitó al ver a los dos chicos que lo miraban fijamente.

-Qué… quienes… yo… ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿No recuerdas? –Preguntó Gaz— el auto te golpeó y te quedaste inconsciente.

- ¿en serio? ¡Oh, sí! Ya recuerdo… pero ¿en dónde estoy?

-En un hotel. —respondió Gaz un poco amable, a Dib le extrañó mucho que se comportara de una manera tan afable con un desconocido, no era natural en ella.

- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —Dijo retrocediendo un poco—Por favor, no me digan que son extraterrestres, demonios o fantasmas con intenciones de sacarme el cerebro y los….

- ¡Aguarda un segundo! —Interrumpió Dib— ¡¿Tú también sabes sobre los extraterrestres?

-Dib, si lo contagias con tus rarezas salidas de tu enorme cabezota te voy a hacer pasar por el peor de los sufrimientos que ningún humano haya conocido… —advirtió de forma amenazante la chica peli-morada tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa.

-"Cof"… Gaz… estas "Cof" ahorcándome…

- ¿Raro? A mí no parece raro —intervino Todd

- ¿A no? –preguntaron Gaz y Dib desconcertados, al mismo tiempo en que la chica de cabello morado soltó a su hermano haciéndolo caer al piso.

-De hecho, ustedes dos son las personas más normales que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¡¿Tu… crees… que soy normal? —exclamó dibujando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad autentica en su rostro.

- ¿En serio crees que "este" es normal? —Interrogó apuntando a Dib con su pulgar— No hay duda que el golpe te afectó…

-Qué bueno que al fin hayas despertado, jovencito –dijo el Prof. Membrana, quien apenas había llegado de la recepción— vaya susto que nos diste, andar solo en la carretera en medio de la noche no fue muy sabio de tu parte.

-Ehm… sí… ¿Quién es usted?

-Permíteme presentarme, yo soy el profesor membrana y ellos son mis hijos, Gaz y Dib. Te recogimos después de que te atropelle por accidente, perdón por eso.

-No, descuide, al contrario, le agradezco su amabilidad.

-Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Gaz.

-Soy Todd Casil, alias Squee —respondió a media voz.- de nuevo les agradezco por su amabilidad pero voy en camino a Detroit —dijo mientras se incorporaba— Y no quisiera ser una molestia para ustedes así que…

Antes de poder decir más, empezó sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho seguido de innumerables tosidos con sangre. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse hacia el piso cuando Dib lo tomó del brazo izquierdo evitando que cayera.

-No puedes salir e irte a Detroit así como así. —dijo el Prof. mientras lo recostaba en el sillón y le media el pulso de nuevo, esta vez con sus dedos— No estás en condiciones de ir por allí así como así.

- ¿no podría quedarse con nosotros hasta que se recupere? —Preguntó Gaz a su padre.

Hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio, a Dib le parecía muy extraño que Gaz actuara así pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, quería saber quién era ese Johnny y también que quería decir con lo de la bestia y si eso tenía que ver indirectamente con Zim.

-No estoy seguro, se suponía que este era un viaje familiar y…

-Vamos papá —interrumpió Dib— como tu dijiste, no está en condición de irse a Detroit, y respecto a lo del viaje familiar, ¿no crees que esta sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarnos a Gaz y mi… —decía abrazándola, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que lo golpearía cuando su padre no los viera—… la enseñanza de la parábola del "buen samaritano"?

- ¿El buen qué?

-Tú sabes, papá, la parábola… ehm… —trataba de recordar el resto pero no podía hacerlo muy bien—…del samaritano, ehm, Jesús, la biblia… esas cosas.

-Tú sabes que soy científico, no teólogo, sin embargo, creo que tal vez podría quedarse… claro, si lo deseas –dijo volviéndose para con Squee…

-Bueno… —no sabía que decidir, no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de las únicas personas que lo habían tratado amablemente, bueno a parte de nny, (aunque él lo hacía de una manera más retorcida) por otra parte, no tenía otro lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Gaz cruzaba sus dedos atrás de su espalda esperando que se quedara, no comprendía porque ese chico la ponía un poco nerviosa y la hacía actuar amable, pero fuese lo que fuese, quería averiguarlo.

- Sí —dijo finalmente— bueno, si es que no soy ninguna molestia.

-Oh, descuida, estoy seguro de que disfrutaremos de tu compañía durante los próximos días.

"¡Hurra!" gritó Gaz en su mente sin saber muy bien el motivo.

"Bien" pensó Dib "Ahora podre hacerle todas las preguntas que necesite"

-Perfecto —dijo el Prof. Membrana mientras miró la hora en su reloj— Cielos, ya es tarde, la noche se hizo para dormir. Bien niños, será mejor que vayan a dormir ahora, tengo varias cosas que mostrarles mañana.

-Espera papá, ¿Dónde va a dormir Todd?

-En la otra habitación, por supuesto, renté esta suite con cuatro recamaras por esta noche en la remota situación de que nuestro joven invitado tuviera que quedarse aquí, y al parecer, como en muchas otras ocasiones, acerté.

-Espera —intervino Gaz— ¿La rentaste sólo por esta noche?

-Sí, mañana iremos a otra parte, les encantará el lugar que elegí, bueno, no hay que desvelarse mucho, hasta mañana chicos —concluyó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Así, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones incluyendo Squee, espeto Dib y Gaz, ella quería esperar un poco mas antes de irse a dormir había algunas cosas que quería decirle a su hermano, ya estando solos en la sala, habló.

-Gracias —dijo dejando su semblante afable por uno simplemente indiferente.

- ¿Perdón? —Estaba impactado, esperaba que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo— ¿Por qué?

-Por convencer a papá con eso del samaritano.

-De nada —"Uff… me salve"

-Oh, y una cosa más.

La chica formó un puño con su mano y golpeó a Dib en el estomago haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Vuelve a abrazarme así, sobretodo en frente de Todd y te mataré! Bien que tengas buenas noches. —concluyó yéndose se allí como si nada, dejando a su hermano doblado en el piso como una hoja de papel.

-Bueno… "Auch", no estuvo tan mal –dijo tratando de ser optimista.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, casi a las 5:00 de la tarde, estaban a punto de salir del hotel, sus cosas seguían en el auto así que no tuvieron que empacar de nuevo.

-Por cierto –dijo Squee— ¿En dónde estamos?

-Me alegro que preguntes, estamos en el hotel "Le Yum", en la ciudad de Never More.

-Never More… —a Dib le parecía familiar ese nombre, no sabía muy bien porque.

Al salir por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento donde habían estacionado el auto, Dib y Gaz no pudieron evitar "congelarse" había algo extraño, algo en el ambiente, algo en el cielo…

-Niños ¿Por qué se detienen? —preguntó el hombre.

-Papá, ¿El cielo siempre ha sido azul? —preguntó mirando los manchones azules que se asomaban entre las nubes de aquel cielo nublado. Recuerden que en "Invasor Zim" el cielo es rojo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Dib? El cielo siempre ha sido así —respondió el Prof. muy convencido, como si realmente hubiera olvidado el color del cielo en su ciudad.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, este es el final del capítulo "Arribando a Never More", se que no estuvo tan interesante, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto escribiré las cosas desde la perspectiva de Ragamuffin, Johnny, y Devi, espero que en la escuela no nos dejen mucha tarea :D


	8. Y la bruja conocio al vampiro

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, en Never More:

Serenity y Kelton estaban escondidos entre los arbustos situados al lado de la vieja casa, habían llegado a la ciudad esa misma tarde, acordaron verse en la nueva casa de Serenity, el chico había llegado un poco tarde porque, hubo algunos problemas en su casa, al parecer, su mamá no iba poder ir con ellos a la mudanza ya que tendría que viajar a Miami por negocios, así que se fueron de Crestfallen un poco más tarde de lo esperado (ya sé que en el comic no se describen las profesiones de los padres de ninguno de los 2, pero como ya les había dicho, déjenme crear XD)

Serenity había descubierto la residencia del vampiro gracias a su sexto sentido de bruja, rastrear su esencia fue cosa fácil. Ella sabía muy bien que si se lo decía a Kelton antes se negaría, así que esperó hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lenore para contarle su plan. Después de unos minutos, su amigo dio su respuesta.

- Odio tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, Sera, pero… ¡ ¿estás loca? !

- Vamos, es la única forma en la que podré saber más sobre mis poderes.

- Pero si tienes a Vicius Wisper para responder a todas tus dudas. ¿Por qué no le llamas por teléfono a Inglaterra?

-Ella está muy ocupada y lo ha estado mucho más ahora que ella y su grupo están de gira. Esta es una oportunidad que jamás volverá, sería el primer vampiro que conozco.

- ¡Pero sería un vampiro caníbal con más de 300 años de edad! ¡Además de que…!

-Kelton —dijo poniendo su "mirada tierna"— por favor.

Intentó resistirse, pero sus profundos ojos grises se veían tan lindos y suplicantes que no podía responderle un "No" por respuesta.

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué hago si no sales de allí?

-Fácil –dijo invocando una especie de ectoplasma verde en forma de mariposa dándosela a Kelton, ustedes saben, como en el comic- esto es solo una base, tiene una cantidad de magia limitada, puedes transformarla en lo que sea, siempre y cuando no sea complicado, si no salgo en más de 6 minutos, derriba la puerta y búscame, ¿Okay?

-Okay.

Serenity salió lentamente de los arbustos, vio que el buzón estaba lleno de cartas, algunas estaban en el piso, todas ellas eran de un tal Taxidermio, abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado, escuchando como rechinaba.

Ragamuffin había perdido por completo el amor a la vida el día en que Lenore murió en el consultorio de aquel doctor, después del funeral se encerró en la antigua casa y no volvió a salir, salvo algunas veces para cortar algunas rosas y dejarlas en la tumba de Lenore, su tristeza era tan profunda que ni siquiera las lagrimas podían asomarse por sus ojos, ya había derramado todas las que tenía durante el entierro, estaba vacío.

Mr. Gosh había desaparecido, no hubo rastro de él ni de su sombra, lo cual les pareció extraño, ya que supusieron que se quedaría llorando junto a la tumba de Lenore por semanas, pero no fue así, el monstruo muffin pensó que se suicidó, Taxidermio que simplemente había huido a buscar su destino, a Ragamuffin simplemente no le importó.

Y hablando de Taxidermio, el se había ido de Never More junto con Malakai por motivos desconocidos, cada mes le enviaba una carta a Ragamuffin, escuchaba al cartero llegar, pero jamás iba al buzón.

Como dije antes, se había encerrado en la casa y jamás salió, vio como los años pasaron y los tiempos cambiaron a través de la ventana del antiguo cuarto de Lenore, aprendió a ver la realidad como algo subjetivo, como si su propia existencia se hubiera perdido y fuera solo un invisible espectador del gran show al que llamamos vida, sintiendo poco a poco como sus emociones se desvanecían como el polvo del tejado de la casa arrastrado por el viento.

Justo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sintió la llegada de cierta presencia, la presencia de la magia concentrada en un cuerpo femenino… una bruja. Al concentrar sus sentidos, supo que esa presencia era demasiado parecida a la de la bruja que lo había transformado en un muñeco de tela, entre toda la insensibilidad y frialdad que se habían acumulado dentro de su ser por 15 años, surgió un enorme deseo de venganza, pero luego pensó en todos los años que pasaron desde aquel entonces, supuso entonces que ahora la bruja tenía como 200 y tantos años de edad, por la tanto, ya no era un peligro, ahora era tan sólo una vieja.

Serenity cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ya estaba dentro de la casa, estaba polvorienta y mohosa, el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba desgastado, había telarañas por doquier y se podían ver todo tipo de alimañas como ratones y cucarachas caminar por el piso. Ahora tenía que averiguar en donde se encontraba el vampiro, (Si es que realmente estaba allí y una gota de sangre no pura había caído en él) decidió explorar por la casa pero a cada paso que daba sentía que le faltaba el aire, se detuvo en medio del largo pasillo apoyando una mano sobre la pared.

El polvo y la humedad se habían acumulado en la casa por 15 años, no quería tener una crisis asmática o algo por estilo justo antes de iniciar un trato, tenía magia y todo eso pero aun seguía siendo un ser humano como todos los demás, y como todos los demás, ella y los otros brujos podían lastimarse, sangrar, enfermarse, ahogarse y morir. Así que mejor optó por el uso de las palabras.

-Ehm… hola, señor… Ragamuffin –dijo en voz alta, Ragamuffin la había escuchado claramente, estaba en el viejo y abandonado salón de té- escuche, se lo que…

-Largo de aquí… –respondió rápido y sencillo, denotando frialdad en sus palabras.

Su voz hacia un eco tétrico que recorría los pasillos, Serenity supo inmediatamente que sus suposiciones eran acertadas y que la voz veía de algún salón, quizá una sala o un cuarto para tomar el té, calculó la distancia de donde estaba a la sala, tenía que caminar varios metros, pero no podía hacerlo tan a la ligera debido a todo eso polvo, arriesgar a sus pulmones era un lujo que no se podía dar.

-Escuche, se lo que le pasó y se cómo ayudarlo, pero necesito que usted me enseñe sobre mis…

-Habilidades –dijo adivinándole el pensamiento- Como si realmente necesitaras aprender, deja de fingirte la novata ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Disculpe? –pregunto sin moverse del lugar de donde estaba.

-Ya sé quién eres en realidad, puedes dejar de fingir ser una jovencita ahora mismo, si sigues usando tanta magia siendo tan vieja vas a terminar muriéndote de un infarto, aunque me gustaría ver eso, señorita "me-duelen-las-reumas"…

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! No, claro que no yo no soy ella…

-Por favor –dijo con sarcasmo- sentí tu presencia, se quién eres.

-No es lo que tú crees, ella ya murió, si mi presencia se parece a la de ella es porque soy su tataranieta…

-Entonces empieza a abandonar esa idea de que te enseñare sobre tus poderes –interrumpió Ragamuffin, bruscamente- no quiero tener nada que ver con las brujas, además, ¿Por qué no vas con una de tus amiguitas y les pides que te enseñen?

-Hay muchas personas con magia en el mundo pero solo hay cinco brujas en el continente americano incluyéndome, también hay magos y hechiceros pero su magia es diferente –explicó, no quería abandonar su plan, cuando ella se lo proponía, podía ser muy persuasiva.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres mi ayuda? Soy un vampiro.

-Lo sé, pero ustedes los vampiros son unas de las criaturas más sabias sobre la faz de la tierra y el inframundo, apostaría mis ojos a que sabes varias cosas de magia.

Silencio Lúgubre

-Estas en lo correcto. –dijo indiferente.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero proponerle algo, aplicar con usted la ley de la reciprocidad.

La palabra "reciprocidad" atrajo la tención de Ragamuffin. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –pregunto sin dejar de hablar impasiblemente.

Serenity se sintió como toda una negociadora al oír eso. —Si usted me enseña más sobre lo que soy capaz, yo podría garantizar devolverle su forma original y…

-Y… -dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Lo que usted desee, quizás… -buscaba en su mente que más podría ofrecerle- algún objeto místico, una porción de magia de emergencia o… no se… encontrar a alguien…

Cuando escuchó esa ultima parte, recordó inmediatamente a Lenore, extrañaba su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma, su extraña forma de bailar ballet, como preparaba el té… en resumen, todo sobre ella, tenía en frente una gran oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, seguía desconfiando en las brujas, pero vistas las circunstancias, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y decir:

-Acepto. Pero antes tienes que jurar sobre el Necronomicón (el libro de los muertos) que cumplirás con tu parte del trato.

-Lo juro, pero usted también tiene que jurarlo, leí sobre usted y tampoco le tengo mucha confianza. "Wow" pensó "Cuando me lo propongo, sé actuar como una negociadora asertiva"

-"Sigh" de acuerdo, lo juro yo también.

-Perfecto, ya todo está arreglado, pero, para poder llevar el trato acabo, permítame verlo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero verlo, no puedo negociar con alguien a quien no le he visto la cara.

Hubo otro silencio lúgubre, a Ragamuffin no le parecía bien el tener que mostrarse ante una bruja, sin embargo, no tenía elección, era eso o seguir lamentándose por el resto de la eternidad dentro de aquella casa mirando al tiempo pasar.

-¿Y por qué no mejor tu vienes aquí?

-¿Bromea? El aire de este lugar está lleno de polvo, me ahogaría antes de poder llegar.

Dio suspiro de resignación y se bajó de la silla en la que estaba, caminando lentamente por los pasillos con sus diminutos pies de felpa. Serenity escuchaba como se acercaba, cada segundo era suspenso total, era la primera vez que conocía a un vampiro aunque estuviera hechizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer, que decirle, se calmó un poco diciéndose en su mente que todo estaría bien "no es gran cosa" pensó "Si puedo ver ogros del bosque y goblings todo el tiempo en Crestfallen, puedo conocer a un vampiro de Never More"

Ya estaba a solo 2 metros de ella, el sitio era muy oscuro a pesar de que las luces naranjas del atardecer se filtraban entre las nubes aun se veían.

El único lugar con luz era donde estaba parada hacia la puerta, ahora sólo estaba a unos pasos, pero todavía seguía en la sección oscura del pasillo, le era difícil mostrarse ante alguien después de tanto tiempo, pero debía hacerlo sin importar que tan difícil fuera para él, ya había jurado sobre el Necronomicón, no había vuelta atrás. Movió su cuerpo lentamente hacia la luz, empezando por sus pies, luego su torso seguido por su cabeza, dejándose ver completamente ante la bruja.

Mientras tanto, afuera: Kelton estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, sabía muy bien que Sera era una bruja pero eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de que seguía siendo una adolescente como él. Miro a su reloj.

"Ya pasaron los 6 minutos" gritó en su mente "Es todo, voy a derribar la puerta"

Inconscientemente, fue dando forma a la base que Sera le dio, no le importaba que hubiera un vampiro caníbal de más de 300 años de edad, iba a sacar a su amiga de allí. Sin si quiera ver lo que había formado, lo utilizó como un bate de beisbol rompiendo la puerta, pero, no contaba con que había mucha energía concentrada en sólo esa base, un gran onda de energía en forma de viento se originó al primer contacto con la puerta, la cual entró a la casa en forma de una pequeña pero intensa tempestad, Sera no había visto a Ragamuffin ni por 3 segundos cuando, aquel viento se adentró en el pasillo, formando grandes y oscuras nubes de polvo, que salieron con fuerza por las ventanas del primer piso, rompiendo los vidrios.

Toda esa energía soltada por el "Bate", había impulsado a Kelton hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas (Auch), pero pronto se recuperó del golpe y corrió hacia la casa sin soltar la base transformada.

- ¿Estás bien, Serenity? –dijo adentrándose en el pasillo.

-"Cof" ¿bien? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! –Dijo un poco enojada mientras tosía y apartaba el polvo de la nube restante alrededor de su cara, abanicando con su mano derecha- ¡De hecho, tenía la situación bajo control hasta que tú…Cof… rompiste la puerta!

- ¡ ¿Qué él hizo qué? ¡ -Exclamó Ragamuffin muy molesto.

-Espera… ¿Quién dijo eso? –Preguntó Kelton, la nube de polvo estaba muy densa todavía.

-Fue Ragamuffin, esta justo aquí… -Pero entonces recordó que el polvo seguía flotando en el aire- espera unos segundos a que se vaya el polvo. –Indicó Sera.

La nube poco a poco empezó a disminuir, hasta que finalmente, desapareció, dejando a los tres ver claramente.

-Veo al muñeco de felpa, ¿Pero dónde está el vampiro?

-Eso es lo que te iba a decir. Kelton, él es Ragamuffin. Ragamuffin, él es Kelton –los presentó.

El chico se quedó perplejo, simplemente no podía creerle a sus oídos.

-Ehm… hola… –Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sabes que vas a tener que reparar esa puerta ¿Verdad? –dijo con los brazos cruzados, intentando disimular su enojo.

-Descuide, Kelton lo hará –aseguró la joven bruja.

-Okay… ahora ¿me pueden poner al tanto de la situación?

-Yo le jure que lo devolvería a su forma original si el juraba enseñarme todo lo que sabe de magia.

Silencio incomodo de parte de Kelton.

-Nos permites hablar en privado un momento. –dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio.

Ragamuffin afirmó con la cabeza de forma indiferente. Viendo el gesto, Kelton se llevó a Serenity del brazo hacia donde él creía que estaba la sala, por supuesto, su intuición los llevó al lugar correcto.

-Serenity, esto no es una buena idea –dijo seriamente- estas a punto de cometer un grave error.

-Kelton, se perfectamente lo que voy a hacer, además, lo juró por el Necronomicón…

-¡Pero el Necronomicón no existe! O sí…

-De hecho, sí existe, Lovecraft era mago. Pero volviendo al tema, se lo que estoy haciendo, soy una bruja ¿Lo olvidas?

-Pero sigues siendo una adolescente, además…

-¿Además qué?

"No me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te llegara a pasar" pensó —Hay otras formas de que sepas sobre magia, debe de haberlas.

-Kelton… no puedo perder esta oportunidad, por favor, confía en mí.

Después de pensarlo un poco, dio su respuesta:

-Está bien, confió en ti.

-Gracias –contestó sonriendo- bueno, manos a la obra, tenemos que hacer un hechizo.


	9. De la felpa a la piel

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, las estrellas brillaban en cielo nocturno, lástima que las muchas nubes del firmamento bloqueaban la luz de la mayoría de ellas. El pentagrama había sido trazado minuciosamente sobre el piso de la sala con gis rosa (Que los chicos habían metido en una mochila junto con otras cosas antes de llegar a la casa) adelante de cada punta había una vela encendida, (las cuales habían encontrado en el sótano en medio de los estantes repletos de frascos que contenían bichos, gnomos, una nariz, entre otras cosas)

Dentro de 4 de las 5 puntas había una pequeña muestra de los cuatro elementos: Un pequeño charco de agua, un puñado de tierra, un abanico (representando al aire) y una pequeña varita de incienso de canela —que Sera tenía en su bolsillo— siendo consumida lentamente por el fuego.

Tardaron mucho en hacer todo aquello, para que las cosas salieran bien, el piso tenía que estar limpio y todavía quedaba mucho polvo, como Serenity no sabía cómo barrer con magia, tuvieron que hacerlo ella y Kelton con escobas (las cuales también estaban en el sótano). Además, alrededor del pentagrama tenían que haber varios símbolos celtas, griegos y vikingos dibujados con suma precisión y cuidado, tantos, que alcanzaron a cubrir todo el piso de la sala, salvo por pequeño "pasillo" en blanco para poder ir hacia la estrella de 5 picos.

Serenity, al terminar de dibujar un símbolo celta que le faltaba, contempló el pentagrama al igual que un gran artista contempla una gran obra maestra recién terminada, a excepción de que a esta obra maestra le faltaba algo… algo importante…

-Bien ya casi esta —suspiró Sera.

- ¿Ya casi? ¿Qué quieres decir con "ya casi"? —preguntó Ragamuffin con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, lo único que haría falta es algo de sangre pura…

-No estas pretendiendo ir y sacarle algo de sangre a una joven virgen a estas horas ¿Verdad? —preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-En realidad, Ragamuffin, eso de la virginidad, la castidad de pensamiento y la pureza estaban muy sobrestimadas hasta hace unos 200 años. La sangre que se considera como pura hoy en día, bueno, sólo cuando se trata de hechizos, es la de cualquier persona a quien…

-Continúa. —dijo Ragamuffin.

-Cualquier persona quien jamás se haya contagiado de una enfermedad venérea y que no le haya dado varicela… —dijo volteando hacía con Kelton, mirándolo mientras sonreía perspicazmente.

-¡Ah no, no, lo siento pero no! —dijo retrocediendo.

-Kelton, vamos, a mí ya me dio varicela, además, no podemos dar marcha atrás ahora, ya barrimos todo el lugar.

-Pero barrer es una cosa, la sangre es otra, y ¿Cómo que "no podemos"? si el que va dar sangre soy yo…

-Kelton —interrumpió Serenity— no seas miedoso, solo van a ser unas gotas, bueno, eso depende… Ragamuffin, con exactitud ¿quién derramó la gota de sangre no pura sobre ti?

La pregunta le llegó como un balde agua fría, recordarla le dolía, hace años que no hablaba sobre ella, pero esta vez, tenía que hacerlo.

-Su nombre era Lenore… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— ella era una niña zombie.

- ¿Zombie?... mm… eso no es común… —dijo Serenity— pero, siendo zombie ¿Todavía tenía sangre?

-Sí —respondió secamente— creo que cuando la embalsamaron no alcanzaron a terminar bien las cosas…

- ¿Embalsamada? —dijo preocupada la joven bruja— Ay no…

- "Ay no" ¿Qué quieres decir con "Ay no"? —preguntó Kelton.

-Pues veras —empezó a decir mientras invocaba otra mariposa de ectoplasma verde, dejándola que se posara en sus manos— el líquido embalsamador de la sangre de Lenore dejó a Ragamuffin así, entonces, necesitaremos más que unas gotas de sangre, de hecho, según mis cálculos, necesitaremos… —pausó un momento mientras transformaba la mariposa en una jeringa de las que usan en los hospitales, pero un poco más grande que las normales— 15 mililitros ¿Uh? —volteó hacia donde estaba Kelton pero se había ido— ¿Kelton?...

(Grito desde el pasillo) –AAAAAHHHHH!

-Rayos, olvidé su miedo a las ajugas… –masculló con una mano sobre la frente- ¡Kelton!

La chica empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, mientras que Ragamuffin sólo caminaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Sera era rápida, corría cual gacela en medio de la pradera africana mientras sostenía la jeringa con la mano izquierda, ya casi había alcanzado a su amigo, solo unos pasos más y ya lo alcanzaría. Kelton, por su parte, miraba hacia atrás, viendo a Sera como una enfermera demente salida de alguna película de terror.

-¡No me obligaras a hacerlo! –gritó aterrorizado, pero de forma un poco cómica, ustedes saben, como en los animes XD.

-¡Kelton, no seas un asustadizo! ¡Sólo es un poco de sangre!

- ¡Nooooooo!

Serenity ya se estaba cansando, y también impacientando, si las velas se derretían mucho, tendrían que conseguir otras para que el hechizo funcionara y ninguno de los dos tenía dinero en los bolsillos para comprarlas, así que decidió ponerle fin a la persecución apareciendo un poco de ectoplasma un par de metros delante de Kelton, el cual el chico piso sin querer mientras corría, cayéndose y aterrizando en su cara casi como Zim (Auch)

Aprovechando la oportunidad, la chica inmovilizó a su amigo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su espalda y sentándose de rodillas sobre él.

-¡Kelton, deja de moverte o voy a terminar picándote un ojo! —decía mientras trataba de insertarle la aguja en el brazo derecho.

- ¡No, no me obligaras, esto va en contra de mis derechos!

- ¿Derechos? ¿Qué derechos?

- ¡Mi derecho a que no me saquen sangre si no quiero! —gritó.

- ¡Eso no existe!

Mientras ocurría todo aquello, Ragamuffin ya los había alcanzado justo cuando Kelton se cayó, los miraba de forma impasible y gélida, como si fueran dos niños de primaria peleándose en el patio del recreo, suspiró un tanto irritado y comenzó a buscar un punto en especial en la pantorrilla del chico para acabar de una vez con todo ese escándalo, al encontrar lo que buscaba, le bastó con sólo tocar el punto con su brazo de felpa para que Kelton quedara completamente inmovilizado.

- ¿Qué le paso? —preguntó la joven bruja mirando a su amigo totalmente petrificado, con los ojos abiertos y la cara inmóvil.

-No fue gran cosa, te lo enseñaré cuando cumplas tu parte del trato… bueno, ¿Qué esperas?

-Oh, cierto

Sin más preámbulos, insertó la aguja en el brazo del chico, sacando los 15 mililitros de su vena, Serenity sabía muy bien que, a pesar de estar inmóvil, podía sentir la aguja atravesando su piel "Va a gritar mucho después", supuso la chica.

-¿Ya tienes los 15 mililitros? –preguntó Ragamuffin.

-Ya —afirmó sacando la aguja mientras se quitaba de la espalda de su amigo, viendo el diminuto punto de sangre en su brazo.

-Bien, ya tenemos la sangre, acabemos con esto.

-Espera, no vas a dejar a Kelton así ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué no? Se ve mejor así –dijo indiferente.

-Ragamuffin, recuerda quien va a arreglar la puerta, no va poder hacerlo si lo dejas así –insistió Sera.

"Si no hay de otra"… Suspiró resignado. Buscó de nuevo el punto y lo tocó para "descongelar" al chico sin mucha motivación.

- Aaaaaaauuuuuch! –Gritó colando su mano sobre el punto de sangre en su brazo- Sera… esta es la última vez que te ayudo con cosas que tienen que ver con magia.

-Eso me dijiste hace tres meses cuando nos persiguieron la manada de ghouls lobos en medio del bosque, y míranos ahora –dijo mostrando la jeringa llena de aquel líquido rojo carmesí.

-Serenity –intervino Ragamuffin- no quisiera interrumpir su charla pero si esa sangre se coagula tendremos que sacarle más a tu amigo.

Ya sin nada más que agregar, los tres volvieron a la sala. Ragamuffin se paró sobre el centro de la estrella de gis. Sera tomó la jeringa y llenó el ultimo triangulo del pentagrama de manera uniforme, trazó con la aguja el contorno interior del 5to pico con la sangre como si fuera un fino bolígrafo antiguo de tinta roja.

-Okay, solo me falta el último símbolo –dijo mientras se sentaba de rodillas al final del "pasillo" en blanco- pero antes de hacerlo debo advertirte algo, Ragamuffin. Cuando vuelvas a tu forma original vas a estar hambriento, hay un banco de sangre de en la ciudad en donde puedes saciar la sed, te digo esto para que no vayas a cometer un… tu sabes.

-Bien –dijo un tanto decepcionado, tenía enormes deseos de morder un cuello después de 200 años- pero aún no sé cómo vas a cumplir tu parte del trato.

-Ragamuffin, el hechizo que te hiso mi tatarabuela dejó una enorme cantidad de magia en ti, combinada con la mía, tendrás algunos beneficios exclusivos de nosotros los que poseemos magia, como el sexto sentido con el que te pude rastrear tu presencia, así podrás encontrar a quien quieras.

Pero para el que el hechizo funcione, tendré que utilizar mucha energía y convertirla en magia.

-Energía ¿Qué tipo de energía? –preguntó Kelton.

Serenity señaló hacia arriba como respuesta, el chico y el vampiro levantaron la vista, encontrándose con la luz que emanaba el bombillo que colgaba del techo, dando por aludida la respuesta.

-Bien, basta de preámbulos, es hora de comenzar.

Serenity dibujó el último símbolo, algo muy parecido a su collar en forma corazón-cráneo, colocó sus manos sobre el trazo y cerró sus parpados, concentrándose en lo que debía hacer.

Un viento ligero se originó de la nada, empezó a correr alrededor del pentagrama, haciendo que el fuego de las velas se agitara, la joven bruja comenzó a recitar unas palabras en latín, al momento en que pronunció la quinta palabra, las líneas de la estrella de cinco picos y los símbolos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, llenando a la sala de un radiante color rosa, casi magenta. Kelton y Ragamuffin estaban simplemente impactados, era la primera vez que presenciaban hechicería de ese tipo.

La chica sintió como el poder fluía desde ella, pasando por sus manos, llegando al piso y dirigiéndose hacia Ragamuffin, era una sensación realmente dolorosa, pero el saber que estaba llevando a cabo un hechizo de esa magnitud la llenaba de éxtasis y emoción, pudiendo así ignorar el dolor de invadía sus músculos y el cómo su presión arterial subía y bajaba constantemente haciéndola experimentar vértigo.

Ya había terminado la primera fase, se concentró un poco más fijando, su mente en la energía del bombillo colgando sobre el techo, pronunció otra palabra en latín para el "toque final". De un momento a otro, 5 rayos surgieron desde arriba, cayendo sobre las velas y derritiéndolas al instante, el brilló rosa se intensificó aún más volviéndose casi blanco, llegando al punto de encandilar a los tres.

Después de unos segundos, la luz se desvaneció de inmediato dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, fue tanta la cantidad de energía usada en ese hechizo, que toda la ciudad de Nevermore se vio inmersa en la oscuridad, habían ocasionado un enorme apagón. Dentro de la casa de Lenore no se podía ver absolutamente nada

-Sera ¿Se supone que esto debía pasar? –dijo Kelton.

- Sí –respondió exhausta- use mucha energía, pero descuida, la electricidad volverá en un minuto o dos.

-Ya veo, bueno, mientras tanto voy a buscar una lámpara –dijo mientras tanteaba por el piso con dificultad entre toda esa oscuridad– creo que metí una en… oigan, creo que ya encontré la mochila…

- ¡Hey! ¡ ¿Quién me está tocando los s…? ! esperen… O / / / O … (Sonido de cacheta en la oscuridad)… ¡Keeeeltoooon!

- ¡No… espera, Sera, no es lo que crees! –Decía en un intento desesperado de justificarse, agradecía que estuviera oscuro, de no ser así, Sera hubiera visto que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate, o al menos eso creía él- ¡Yo no quise… yo…!

- Tienes suerte de ser mi amigo o ya estarías pulverizado ahora mismo –dijo controlando su ira- Oye, espera un minuto –sentía que algo faltaba, concentró su sexto sentido percibiendo todas las esencias del lugar, supo entonces que sólo estaban ellos dos en todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el joven.

- Ragamuffin no está…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

-No está, lo rastrearía ahora con mis poderes pero todavía estoy muy agotada, no puedo ver más allá de 10 metros a la redonda.

- ¿No crees que quizás te hayas equivocado de hechizo y lo hiciste desaparecer?

-Oh Dios… espero que no –suspiró horrorizada al pensar que esa suposición fuera verdad.

La electricidad volvió y la luz del bombillo iluminó la sala de nuevo. Los dos buscaron con la vista a sus alrededores algún indicio de la ubicación del vampiro. Después de unos segundos notaron que varios de los símbolos del pido habían sido borrados por pisadas que se dirigían al pasillo. Sera se inclinó en el piso para analizar las huellas.

-Conozco este tipo de zapatos, los había visto en fotos viejas…la compañía que los fabricaba fue destruida por una tormenta eléctrica hace como unos 200 años… eso quiere decir que…

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal seguida por su amigo, se detuvieron en medio del pasillo al ver que las huellas seguían y terminaban en medio del pórtico destrozado, el gis de las suelas ya se había acabado al llegar a ese punto.

-Esto quiere decir que…

-Sí, Ragamuffin, el vampiro Carnívoro que rondaba en las noches de hace dos siglos ha vuelto... –afirmó mirando al horizonte- "Sigh" me alegro de no haberlo desaparecido… sólo esperemos que no vaya a asesinar a nadie hoy. Bien, Kelton, mañana tendrás que poner manos a la obra

-¿Perdón?

-Recuerda que tienes que reparar esa puerta.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿No podrías hacerlo tú con la magia?

- Kelton, como dijo el mago Merlín en la película "La espada en la piedra": "La magia no podrá solucionar todos tus problemas"

- Vamos, Sera, ¿De dónde rayos voy a sacar la madera?

-Mmm… "Sigh", Okay, lo haré, pero tienes que prometerme que jamás dirás ni una palabra sobre… que tu tocaste mis… tú sabes –dijo apenada y un poco sonrojada- sobre todo a Tess...

-No te preocupes, de hecho, haré todo lo posible por olvidarlo.

-Gracias.

Nota de la autora: Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, aprovecho esta ocasión para disculparme por mis innumerables faltas de ortografía en capítulos anteriores y posiblemente en este. Si el capítulo no les pareció tan interesante, descuiden, lo mejor está por venir :D


	10. El maestro y asesino

Terminó de ponerse el saco de su víctima y ajustarse la corbata azul alrededor del cuello de la camisa blanca que también le había quitado, tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero no era nada que el agua caliente, el detergente y el cloro de una lavandería común no pudieran solucionar.

Naturalmente no hubiera despojado a alguien así de su ropas, pero las suyas estaban un poco desgarradas, y sus botas tenían las suelas desgastadas… sus botas… miró sus botas por última vez antes de quitárselas y cambiarlas por los finos zapatos del sujeto moribundo, para después quitarle su billetera no, al fin y al cabo, no iba a utilizarla de nuevo.

Robar no era su costumbre, jamás le gusto la sola idea de robar, pero esta vez era necesario, había algo en esa nueva ciudad a la que iba a llegar que le decía que debía esconder su identidad. Ya teniendo puesta la ropa del tipo (excepto la ropa interior) se levantó del suelo de aquella parte del bosque cerca del pueblo y miró otra vez al hombre, le repugnaba el increíble parecido que tenía con él, casi las mismas facciones, cejas, el cabello negro (solo que el del herido no estaba tan alborotado) y los ojos café oscuro.

Pero a diferencia de él, ese hombre era un verdadero cretino, un cretino que se estaba desangrando por una larga herida cerca de la vena yugular causada por un spork. Sí, la persona que estaba parada frente al hombre moribundo era nadie menos que Johnny, alias nny.

Estaba tranquilamente caminando en medio del bosque y a un lado de la carretera (su auto había explotado hace tres días, no me pregunten el motivo) cuando ese tipo pasó cerca de él, burlándose de su atuendo y presumiendo su nuevo auto último modelo, el olor a licor estaba impregnado en todo su cuerpo "Conduciendo ebrio, ¡Que imprudente!" pensó Johnny. Volvió a acelerar pero unos metros más adelante se acabó la gasolina del tanque.

Trató de hacer que su auto avanzara pero no funcionó, se bajó del vehículo refunfuñando y quejándose como un _Junior_ sin su mesada (o su domingo, dinero, pasta o como quieran llamarle XD), y para colmo, el descarado se le acercó con hipocresía pidiéndole que le prestara su celular, puesto que él había olvidado el suyo en un bar. En cualquier otra ocasión él lo hubiera matado y ya, pero esa vez era algo diferente, sorprendentemente no tenía "motivación", sólo dio le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones.

El tipo, despechado por la reacción del nny, se acercó a él por detrás y lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para hacer que Johnny perdiera la paciencia, sujeto con fuerza el spork con el que había matado a toda la gente del restaurante "Taco Smell" a un lado de la carretera la noche anterior y, con sólo girar rápidamente y un simple movimiento de brazo pudo hacerle una enorme y profunda cortada en el cuello, rebanándole al mismo tiempo su "manzana de Adán" y mirando después como se desplomaba sobre el suelo.

Volviendo a tiempo presente, nny tenía puesta su ropa, era muy elegante pero un tanto informal, digna de un profesor o catedrático multidisciplinario de alguna universidad famosa. Fuese quien fuese, iba morir pronto, no tenía caso que se le quedara viendo por más tiempo, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino en dirección a Nevermore.

Pensó por un momento en la edad que podría tener ese tipo, 25 años, 26 tal vez. Pero después pensó en su propia edad… 27, tenía ya 27 años. Hiso un recuento mental de las cosas que habían pasado desde aquella noche hace 7 años cuando se despidió de Squee, después de haber ido al cielo y el infierno.

Había arreglado algunas cosas y asuntos pendientes. E incluso fue a aquel lugar del sanatorio mental para examinar sus sueños, pero tuvo de dejarlo, iba estar muy ocupado. Y así fue, estuvo muy ocupado, se dedicó todo ese tiempo a viajar alrededor del país, transportándose de noche, viendo los lugares al amanecer y el atardecer y durmiendo de día.

Durante 7 años estuvo viajando alrededor del país, no sólo para ver esos lugares, también estaba en busca de respuestas sobre su vida, quien era él en realidad… su pasado. Había intentado por todos los medios disponibles pero nada funcionó. Inclusive trató de investigar sobre la criatura que había detrás de la pared de su casa y por qué después de que salió temporalmente al morir no fue a propagar el caos, por qué se había simplemente esfumado… pero siempre era lo mismo: sin respuestas.

Cada ciudad a la que llegaba era un poco diferente, en todas ellas había algo que las diferenciaba la ciudad en la que él vivía, sobre todo las personas, parecían ser un poco más… humanas. Todos los días no podía evitar preguntarse que podrían estar haciendo Devi y Squee, que había sido de ellos, donde podrían estar.

Ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad mientras tenía esos pensamientos, la vida nocturna de ese lugar era activa pero no tanto como lo es en las grandes urbes. Suspiró con un dejo de melancolía al pensar de nuevo en su edad, tenía 27 años, estaba al borde de los 30 y la dirección de su vida estaba pérdida, no sabía hacia donde iba ni que haría después, o donde iba dormir esa noche…

El torbellino mental dentro de su cabeza paró al sentir que alguien entre las otras personas que caminaban sobre la acera tomaba su mano con fuerza y lo llevaba rápidamente a través de los demás peatones sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar o decir algo.

- ¡ ¿Tienes idea de todas las horas que estuve buscándote? ! –Se quejó el joven adulto mientras avanzaba más rápido - ¡Eres un irresponsable! Tuve que cambiar tu clase de introducción a las 9: 00 PM, ahora solo tendrás solo unos pocos minutos disponibles con ellos hoy, 4 para ser exactos ¿Y sabes qué horas son? ¡Las 8: 50 PM! ¡Tenemos que estar allí dentro de 10 minutos o tus alumnos…!

- ¡Hey, espera! –Dijo deteniéndolo y apartando su mano de la de él y mirándolo como un desquiciado - ¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿A qué te refieres con lo de mi clase?

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! –Exclamó- John, por favor, no me digas que estás pasando por otra crisis de identidad… "Sigh" –suspiró decepcionado- creí ya no las tenías.

- Escucha –empezó a decir tratando de no perder la paciencia- 1: no sé quién eres ni de que estás hablando, 2: mi nombre es Johnny C. y…

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el joven se movió rápidamente atrás de él y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando la billetera del cretino que acababa de matar.

- Tu identificación te delata, John Parker –dijo sonriendo levemente mientras le mostraba "su licencia de conducir" sacudiendo la billetera en frente de sus narices. "John, con que ese era el nombre del cretino" pensó Nny— ahora, deja a un lado tu confusión mental temporal y sígueme –agregó mientras siguió caminando, sujetando otra vez la mano de Johnny— tienes una clase que dar...

Sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió no contradecirlo y seguirlo, de haber estado en su ciudad lo hubiera matado sencillamente, pero estaba en medio de la calle y los peatones quienes, sorprendentemente, parecían realmente ser seres pensantes, cosa que tenía a Johnny verdaderamente fascinado.

Llegaron al frente de un edificio enorme con apariencia a estación de policía, salvo por las letras de metal frente a la parte superior del primer piso que decían "Escuela Forense de Nevermore" seguido de las siglas EFN.

Entraron al lugar, era espacioso y limpio, muy parecido al sanatorio mental de la ciudad en que vivía. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de roble con la palabra "classroom", del otro lado se podían oír las voces de muchos jóvenes hablando entre ellos, muchos de ellos estaban ansiosos, otros impacientes, se podían oír constantemente entre todos los susurros las palabras: maestro, cadáver, forense y curso.

-Bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, John, –decía nervioso- sólo los hiciste tener su clase de introducción 6 horas después de lo previsto y… ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿En dónde estuviste…?

-No entiendo todo esto aún –lo interrumpió colocando su mano sobre la boca del tipo- ¿Por qué tengo que dar una clase?

- "Sigh" –suspiró quitando la mano de Nny de su boca— ¿No recuerdas quien eres todavía? Esta es tu segunda crisis de identidad en el mes —dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta, pero no completamente.

"¿Quién eres?" esa era la cuestión, ni siquiera Johnny podía responder a eso, no tenía recuerdos concretos de su pasado almacenados en su memoria, pero aquel sujeto que lo arrastró hasta allí le estaba preguntando eso a John y no a él, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía puesta su ropa y debía esconder su identidad, aunque eso significara tener que hacerse pasar por un cretino.

-Escucha, sea quien seas, créeme, no quieres hacer esto, soy un asesino –confesó para librarse de él, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no le iba a creer- si no…

-Okay, hare que esto sea más fácil para ti –dijo interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- te diré algo parecido a lo que mi madre me dijo cuándo tenía siete años de edad, pero aplicado a ti:

Estas crisis se tan ido de las manos. Si enloqueces tan seguido, te volverás un desquiciado. Lo único que debes hacer es enfocar tu mente, recordar tu identidad y ser paciente. Ahora escucha con mucha atención:

Tú no eres Johnny, ni Jeff, ni Káiser, tu verdadero nombre es John Parker. No eres un asesino, eres maestro. También mi amigo y hombre discreto…

¿Ya está todo claro ahora?

- (Cara de WTF?) ¿Era necesario hablar rimando?

- "Sigh" escucha, el cadáver para la clase de introducción ya está listo, sólo entra y has la introducción…

-Pero…

Antes de poder decir algo más, el joven se movió rápidamente atrás de Johnny, colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de su "amigo" empujándolo hacia adentro del salón, mientras susurraba la palabra "suerte", para después cerrar la puerta de nuevo, dejando a Johnny solo con "sus alumnos" mientras él pegaba el oído a la madera de puerta para el estar al tanto de la situación por si su amigo se volvía loco otra vez.

-"Rayos, ese sujeto sí que es rápido" –pensó mientras levantaba su vista y aclaraba sus ojos, viendo así, las numerosas caras de los alumnos mirándolo confundidos.

El salón en el que se encontraba ahora era muy parecido a los de las universidades de las películas, espacioso y con muchas gradas, a pesar de que no había muchos alumnos, eran como máximo unos 27 jóvenes.

"Okay, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo es tipo?… recuerdo que dijo que soy maestro… pero ¿de qué?

Desvió su vista de los alumnos y la fijó en el pizarrón, que decía con letras mayúsculas "BIENVENIDOS A LA MEDICINA FORENSE", y luego volteó a mirar al cadáver de un hombre que yacía sobre la mesa al centro del salón junto con varios instrumentos, entonces entendió todo, el cretino era maestro de medicina forense, y los que estaban sentados eran sus nuevos alumnos del curso, ya ahora él había asumido su identidad, y por lo tanto, tena que dar la clase.

No sabía mucho de medicina ni de cosas de forenses pero, después de haber asesinado a tantas personas para obtener sangre, él era un verdadero conocedor de la anatomía humana. "Creo que esto no será tan difícil" dijo para sus adentros.

-Hola, alumnos –dijo finalmente- así que ustedes están interesados en la medicina forense ¿Eh?, Levanten la mano los que están aquí por su propia voluntad.

Todos levantaron las manos.

- Bien, me da gusto –dijo hablando como él creía que hablaban los maestros- déjenme felicitarlos, la medicina forense no es para aquellos débiles de estómago o de cerebro, porque, verán —decía tomando dos utensilios de metal parecidos a garfios- uno tiene que adentrarse en el asunto, el crimen, ¡Adentrándose en las entrañas de la causa a descubrir! –exclamó abriéndole el vientre al muerto y sacándole los intestinos, regando sangre por todos lados dejando a los jóvenes boquiabiertos.

-¡Hay que utilizar la mente en todo momento! –dijo ahora rompiendo el cráneo del cuerpo y abriéndolo mostrando a todos los presentes su gris y viscoso cerebro, haciendo a todos empalidecer.

-¡Estar dispuestos a moverse de sus lugares para escudriñar todo hasta saber la causa exacta de la muerte! –exhaló con emoción clavando los ganchos en sus piernas, atravesando las pantorrillas y arrancando las dos extremidades, haciendo que la sangre salpicara de nuevo, tanto, que muchos de los alumnos sentados en la primera fila terminaron con gotas del líquido rojo sobre sus ropas.

No se había sentido tan emocionado y vivo en años, el color rojo lo hacía sentir… vivo, y lo mejor era que nadie cuestionaba lo que hacía ya que él era el maestro en ese lugar y los alumnos pensaban que hacia todo aquello con el motivo de enseñarles, o eso suponía nny que.

Él tenía el control, no había ninguna voz (tanto positiva como negativa) que lo estuvieran influenciando, No Mr. Fuck, no psycho doughboy, no nail bunny, sólo él y nadie más, "Esto me… gusta" dijo en su mente un aire de malicia y emoción.

- Y para concluir, todos los que están aquí y que continúen con esta carreara hasta el final tendrán que presenciar distintos horrores, algunos más horripilantes que otros, los cuales les causaran muchas noches de pesadillas peores que el mismísimo infierno. Pero está bien, porque cuando sean viejos y sus nietos los miren a la cara después de contarles a que se dedicaron en la vida y pregunten "¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?", ustedes podrán responder: Bien, por que pude permanecer cuerdo después de… ¡Verle la cara a la MUERTE!

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, levantó ambas manos sujetando todavía los ganchos, estaba a punto de concluir la clase con un gran final cuando… se fue la electricidad y la escuela quedó completamente a oscuras (ustedes saben, por el hechizo de Sera).

A pesar de que no podían ver nada, los jóvenes escuchaban como la carne del cadáver era descuartizada y como salpicaba la sangre, al volver la luz, todos en la sala dejaron escapar de sus gargantas gritos de horror al ver que todo el cadáver estaba hecho pedazos, todos los órganos estaban regados por el piso y sangre había salpicado casi todo, inclusive varios estudiantes notaron en sus ropas gotas del líquido carmesí, hasta los que estaban sentados en la última fila.

-Bien… y ahora pregunto de nuevo ¿Quiénes están aquí por su propia voluntad?

Todos volvieron a levantar la mano, pero no tan rápido a comparación de como lo hicieron la primera vez.

-Qué bueno. Okay, es todo por hoy, vayan a sus casas, departamentos o lo que sea. Nos vemos el lunes, el último en salir dígale al conserje que limpie el lugar.

Y así, salió silenciosamente del lugar, encontrándose con su "Amigo" quien estaba boquiabierto.

- ¡Desde cuando eres tan… tan…!

- ¿Sangriento? –dijo Johnny completando la frase.

-Sí, diablos, no conocía ese lado tuyo –suspiró mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida del lugar- y… ¿Vas a ir a tu casa o quieres charlar un poco?

- O.o … espera ¿Tengo casa?

- Aun no se te pasa la crisis de identidad, ¿verdad?

Nny sólo negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que él no tenía ninguna crisis.

-"Sigh" Okay, yo te llevo a tu casa, pero si prometes que mañana me dejas hacerte recordar quien eres.

-De acuerdo, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?

El sujeto negó con la cebase en señal de decepción, pero luego recordó que su amigo estaba pasando por una crisis, era natural que se olvidaran nombres y lugares.

-Soy Vincent Malloy, recuérdalo –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Para los que son fans de Tim Burton, de seguro ya saben de quien estoy hablando. Sí, el chico del cortometraje había crecido hasta llegar a la edad de 27, ya no era aquel niñito que soñaba ser Vincent Price, pero todavía amaba las historias de Edgar Allan Poe.

Nota de la autora: Sí, ya sé que están ansiosos por saber qué pasó con Lenore, pero descuiden, ya estoy comenzando a escribir las cosas desde su perspectiva.


	11. Casa nueva y uso de logica

**Hace algunas horas, poco antes de las seis de la tarde:**

Habían llegado a una casa grande de 3 pisos al estilo del siglo 19, muy parecida a la de Lenore, la decoración también era antigua, con pequeños toques del periodo gótico y la época victoriana. A Gaz y Dib les relajaba un poco el que no hubiera tantos aparatos ultramodernos como en su vieja casa, de hecho en esa ciudad se sentía el aire un poco más… ligero, sin embargo, aún estaban inquietados por el color azul del cielo, sabían que así se suponía que tenía que ser pero… sentían que en color del cielo de su ciudad había algo diferente que no recordaban.

El profesor membrana veía feliz cómo sus hijos y el chico exploraban la casa mientras el bajaba las pocas cosas que habían en el auto, por fin sentía que tenía un tiempo casi en familia.

Gaz estaba fascinada, era casi como estar en la mismísima casa Usher del relato de Edgar Allan Poe, desde que puso el primer pie fuera del hotel "Le Yum" esa tarde, sintió en Nevermore un aire ligero, jovial y alegre pero inocentemente tétrico y macabro, lo cual hiso que se sintiera a gusto en ese lugar "Creo que esta ciudad va a gustarme mucho" dijo hacia sus adentros.

Por otro lado, Todd miraba la decoración de la casa para distraerse unos momentos de todas aquellas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, era la primera vez que se sentía completamente seguro, en esa ciudad, con esas personas, por primera vez se había sentido feliz por más de 2 minutos sin que nada malo pasara, era una sensación simplemente maravillosa, mas él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que seguir su camino hacia Detroit, pero iba a disfrutar el tiempo que estuviera con la familia Membrana.

Dib por su parte, estaba distraído mirando por la ventana a las personas que se habían mudado a las dos casas que estaban al frente de la suya, dedujo que ambas familias habían tenido la intención de mudarse al mismo tiempo, pero una de ellas había llegado más tarde.

No podía despegar los ojos de la chica de cabello negro con mechones azules en frente, había algo en ella que lo intrigaba mucho, algo fuera de lo ordinario. Miró como se reunía con el chico de la familia que llegó después, al parecer eran amigos, luego ella y el chico se fueron del lugar, Dib quiso seguirlos e investigar pero al dar el primer paso, sintió la mano de Gaz sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. –advirtió de forma amenazante.

-Pero Gaz, la chica…

-Sí, lo sé, también la vi y creo que ella posiblemente llegue a agradarme si la llego a conocer, por eso no quiero que tu llegues y arruines la posible amistad que puedo entablar con ella con tus…

-Espera —la detuvo Dib— ¿Desde cuándo estas interesa hacer amigas y ser… femenina? No tendrá nada que ver con que Todd este con nosotros ¿Verdad?

La cara de la peli-morada se sonrojó al oír ese comentario de parte de su hermano.

-Dib… ¡Eres un…! —gruñó mientras elevaba su puño para darle un golpe en la cara.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó Todd al ver a Gaz gritándole a Dib.

-Nada –respondió Gaz, empezando abrazar a Dib con una sonrisa falsa, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. "Rayos, ¿Por qué demonios estoy actuando así?" dijo en su mente.

**Después, unos minutos antes de las 9:00 PM**

La familia Membrana y Todd ya habían terminado de cenar hace 2 horas, después de haber explorado toda la casa y desempacado las pocas pertenencias que tenían en el auto, antes de cenar, los chicos empezaron a charlar entre ellos mientras el profesor arreglaba algunas cosas en su apretada agenda con su agente dentro de su nueva oficina dentro de la casa, primero Dib le contó "su historia" y todas las cosas importantes que había vivido, sobre todo después de la llegada de Zim.

Gaz trató de callar a su hermano para que no le "contaminara la mente" con sus tonterías, sin embargo, Todd encontraba muy interesante sus anécdotas (puesto que él también había tenido contacto con extraterrestres y fantasmas), durante la cena fue el turno de Squee, al principio no le pareció buena idea tener que compartir su horrible vida con aquella familia que, a sus ojos, era de lo más normal, pero como Dib ya le había contado la suya no tuvo más opción que hacerlo también.

Mientras cenaban sólo contó los aspectos "normales" de su vida, la relación con sus padres, la escuela, su estadía en el sanatorio mental, etc. Después de que terminaron de contar, el padre de Dib y Gaz fue de nuevo a su nueva oficina para arreglar su agenda, mientras tanto, Squee les contaba los sucesos y experiencias sobrenaturales de su vida con los chicos, más los otros detalles que omitió en la cena.

Los dos hermanos lo escucharon con mucha atención, en especial Dib, jamás se habría imaginado que ese tal Johnny fuera su vecino, pero algo dentro de él le decía que había algo más en esa persona, algo tétrico.

Gaz, por el contrario, le llamó más la atención el hecho de que hubiera tenido como amigo al hijo del diablo y que hubiera visto al diablo, cenado con él, simplemente no podía creerlo. También no podía creer que realmente estuviera escuchando lo que decía, desde que salieron de su ciudad, algo en ella había cambiado, algo había despertado su interés en otra cosa que no fueran los videojuegos, el interés hacia… las personas y la realidad, y eso la hacía experimentar confusión pero también una gran curiosidad al respecto.

-Y esa es mi vida —concluyó Todd.

-Diablos… —dijo Gaz— no puedo creer que tu padre haya sido tan cruel contigo, no merecías ser encerrado en un manicomio.

-Sí –afirmó Dib- además, si tenían una situación económica estable, ¿Qué motivos tenía tu padre para odiarte y tu madre para drogarse?

-No lo sé –suspiró melancólico- pero ahora que ya están muertos… jamás podre preguntarles…

-Oye, respecto a los de ayer en la noche cuando estabas inconsciente ¿A qué te referías con lo de la bestia y esas cosas? —preguntó Dib.

- ¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo haber dicho nada.

- ¿En serio no te acuerdas?

- Yo se lo recuerdo –intervino Gaz- Primero dijiste "Johnny… por favor, no dejes que tu otro yo se escape, no dejes que la bestia reviva…" y luego, cuando estrangulaste a Dib gritaste: La pared maldita será abierta, las voces internas de Johnny se han vuelto de carne y hueso otra vez, el vampiro carnívoro volverá, la sangre de las brujas no tarda en perder su efecto.

-… No, no recuerdo nada –contestó- también hay algo que te quiero preguntar a ti –dijo mirando a Dib.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti… ¿En serio no tienes idea de quien era la niña rubia de tu visión?

-Jamás la había visto en mi vida parecía muy familiar, sin embargo, creo hay algo erróneo con esa visión… -indagó mirando al vacío.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó su hermana.

- Vi que varias personas se dirigían a la derecha mientras que la chica se quedó en la izquierda, pero creo que en realidad las cosas eran al revés… la chica se quedó viendo a la ventana de la derecha –dijo esto último entrando en una especie de transe- la derecha… la derecha…

- Ehm, hermano…

-… la derecha… la derecha… la derecha… -no paraba de decir esas dos palabras, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

- ¿Es normal que se ponga así? –preguntó Squee preocupado.

- No, es la primera vez –dijo Gaz- sea lo que sea, descuida, yo lo compongo.

Después de decir eso, la chica se paró y se fue a la cocina. Tan rápido como se fue, volvió con un vaso lleno de agua, caminó tranquilamente hacia Dib –quien aún estaba repitiendo las dos palabras como un mantra- y lo vació en su cabeza haciendo que reaccionara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le reclamó Dib a Gaz mientras se quitaba sus lentes para secarle el agua a las micas con su camisa.

- Era eso o el bate –le respondió con los brazos cruzados, dibujando una sonrisa inocente pero maliciosa en su rostro.

- Y hay otra cosa que no entiendo –musitó Squee- dices que el magma de la tierra una vez casi fue vaciado… (Nota de la autora: Ustedes saben, en el episodio de "Tak, la horrible niña nueva")

- Sí –afirmó Dib.

- Y que también Zim agigantó a al hámster de la clase (**Episodio:** "Ultra pepe"), hubo una explosión lenta en tu ciudad (**Episodio:** "Corran por sus vidas"), miles de litros de agua cayeron de una sola vez (**Episodio:** La humedad), la máquina de Zim estalló en medio de la calle (**Episodio:** "Mega arruinador"), el hecho de que "el presidente" haya ido a tu ciudad sólo por que una niñita exploradora se atoró en el patio de Zim (**Episodio:** La niña que gritaba gnomo) y muchas otras cosas más.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? –preguntó Gaz queriendo ir directamente al punto.

- Lo que trató decir es que… ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? Es decir, todos esos sucesos fueron de magnitudes colosales y el resto del mundo no se enteró, las noticias no informaron nada. Sobre todo lo del magma, la tierra se estaba vaciando, por lo tanto tuvo que haber fuertes temblores en todo el mundo, destrozos, edificios cayéndose, pero no pasó, mientras estaba en el sanatorio mental no sentí ningún temblor, no pasó nada. Y respecto al resto de los hechos, la prensa y los medios de comunicación tuvieron que haberlos fotografiado o…

- Filmado –dijo Dib completando la frase.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Todd- un hámster gigante no se ve todos los días. El punto es que… ¿Cómo nadie afuera de tu ciudad no se dio cuenta? Y los que estaban adentro ¿Cómo no se pudieron detener un momento a observar lo que estaba a su alrededor y decir "Oigan, algo está pasando"?... ¿Cómo?...

Los ojos de los dos hermanos se abrieron de golpe, como si el secreto más profundo y oscuro del universo acabara de serles revelado. Jamás habían pensado en eso, nunca antes se habían detenido a reflexionar que, muchas de las cosas que ocurrían en su ciudad carecían de lógica y sentido, como el hecho de varios de sus compañeros en la escuela hubieran volado mientras llovía (eso también es del episodio "la humedad"), o el que nadie sospechara de un puesto de salchichas casi tan grande como una fábrica. Estaban en frente de un enorme enigma relacionado con la ciudad en la que vivían, algo misterioso y macabro. Dib no podía creer que tampoco él se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle, empezó a creer que la realidad que percibían en ese lugar no era verdad, sabía que Zim, Gir y los alienígenas si eran reales pero… de ser así ¿Cuál era la realidad entonces?

- "ungh" –gimió Gaz tocándose el pecho- ¿Qué es… esto?

Todd y Dib miraron a la chica, estaba temblando, tenía la mirada fijada en el vacío, comenzaba a sudar frio, sentía una presión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago.

-Esa sensación la conozco muy bien –dijo Todd, quien con sólo verla supo de inmediato lo que le pasaba- lo que estas experimentando se llama miedo.

"¡ ¿Gaz tiene miedo? !" pensó Dib alarmado, él nunca había visto a Gaz tener miedo, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Los tres se miraron entre sí en medio del silencio sepulcral de la casa, estaban frente a un misterio realmente grande, algo que cambiaría radicalmente su percepción de la realidad que conocían. Y entonces, justo cuando Dib iba a decir algo… se fue la luz.

-Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó el profesor membrana desde su estudio.

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes –contestó Dib.

Esperaron unos instantes más hasta que volviera la electricidad, y como era de esperarse volvió, pero acompañada de varios gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó Gaz a su padre quien acaba de llegar a la sala.

-Veamos -dijo asomándose por una de las ventanas- a juzgar por la dirección del viento, la distancia, el lugar donde nos encontramos y la acústica… yo diría que viene de la escuela forense.

- ¿Hay una escuela forense aquí? –preguntó Todd.

-Sí, no es común que tengan clases tan tarde, de seguro el maestro tuvo que posponerla –supuso el científico.

**Por otra parte, a muchas calles de distancia, cerca de los límites de la ciudad y en medio del bosque: **

El joven había montado a una bicicleta de montaña que vio sola por allí, hubiera usado su velocidad pero aún le faltaba energía, por suerte, tenía la suficiente como para pedalear tan rápido que prácticamente era sólo una sombra negra y veloz que cruzaba el fino manto de la noche.

Tenía que alimentarse, el hambre dentro de él era inmensa pero no se iba detener por nada, el éxtasis y la emoción que sentía superaban por mucho sus deseos de cazar, además de que, había sentido la presencia de la persona por quien había lamentado su muerte durante 15 años, no podía creer que estuviera allí, en esa misma ciudad.

Detuvo por un momento su bicicleta y admiro la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Nevermore que se contemplaba desde arriba, sintió el viento nocturno acariciar su pálida piel, después de tantos años, finalmente, sintió que tenía… piel… la cual tocó con sus dedos, comprobando otra vez que lo que sentía era 100% real.

Dio una larga inhalación sin soltar el aire, para después, gritar a todo pulmón y con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Escúchame mundo! ¡Soy yo, RAGAMUFFIN… y he vuelto! ¡Después de casi 200 años, regresé!

Por un momento pensó que se quedaría sordo por su propio grito, estaba realmente emocionado, feliz, y agradecido con la joven Serenity, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado que el mismo tipo de persona que lo maldijo (es decir, una bruja) sería quien lo volviera la normalidad.

Pero luego se puso a pensar en que, sí, sentía la presencia de Lenore pero ¿Era realmente ella y no un truco? ¿Qué tal si lo que veían sus ojos era un engaño? Si en realidad seguía siendo un muñeco de felpa, imaginando que en serio había vuelto a ser un joven vampiro que aparentaba tener unos 20 años cuando en verdad era más viejo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del aleteo y los graznidos de una parvada de cuervos que, por coincidencia, se dirigían al mismo lugar en donde Ragamuffin sentía que estaba Lenore.

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y condujo de nuevo la bicicleta en medio del oscuro bosque, (para los que no tienen mucha imaginación, imagínenlo como al bosque del video de la canción "the scientist" de Coldplay, sólo que de noche), de haber estado vivo, su corazón hubiera empezado a latir como loco.

Llegó hasta cierto punto que le parecía muy familiar, miro hacia abajo, entonces descubrió que ese era el mismo lugar en donde Lenore se puso a bailar teniendo como público al monstruo Muffin, Mr. Gosh y él. No había cambiado nada, salvo el numero lapidas del cementerio, ajustó su vista y vio que, justo en medio de aquella parte sin árboles, se podía divisar a una figura femenina y delicada bailando un _pas de deux_ sola mientras la parvada de cuervos volaba alrededor ella como una remolino junto con las luciérnagas, creando un espectáculo visual aterrador y al mismo tiempo bello.

Estaba muy lejos, no podía distinguir el rostro de la chica desde esa distancia, quería acercarse, y eso, pero no de la forma en la que él esperaba, la bicicleta empezó a andar cuesta abajo con rapidez por sí sola, trató de frenarla pero no podía, las ruedas ya habían adquirido mucha velocidad. Ya no estaba tan lejos, estaba a escasos 10 metros de chocar con la chica y el remolino de cuervos y luciérnagas…

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué le pasará a Ragamuffin? ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Dónde están los taquitos de Gir? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas XD? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ("risa malvada" amo crear suspenso)


	12. Ojos de hoy, colmillos de ayer

**En otro lugar, alrededor de las 9:00 PM, después del apagón:**

Aquella pálida y hermosa chica con ropa un poco gótica estaba caminando sola por la calle en medio del bosque de Nevermore que se dirigía a la ciudad, ya alcanzaba a ver las luces del alumbrado público de la ciudad, juntas, resplandeciendo armoniosamente, lo suficiente para alumbrar las calles pero no demasiado como para opacar las pocas estrellas que se asomaban entre las nubes.

Su cabello rubio y lacio (Referencia: parecido al de minimandy, del comic "Grim Tales de Bleedman, pero con la técnica de dibujo a partir del capítulo 5) brillaba con la luz de luna, la cual también iluminaba su blanca piel y sus ojos, el derecho azul y el otro gris, extraños pero fascinantes… sí, adivinaron, estoy hablando de la chica que logró escapar del inframundo: Lenore.

Tenía quince años ahora, pero su apariencia actual no era muy diferente a la que tenía en su otra vida, de hecho, era la versión adolescente que pudo haber sido en el pasado, de no haber muerto de neumonía (Sí, murió de neumonía, lo dijeron en el no. 11 y 14 del comic de Lenore) sus ojos eran inusuales pero muy hermosos, o eso opinaban los chicos :D

Había pasado su infancia en Nueva York, creció siendo una niña alegre, aventurera y excéntrica pero un poco sombría y no tan hiperactiva del todo. Su nueva madre murió cuando solo tenía 3 años de edad, quedando en custodia de su padre. Se mudaban muy seguido, lo cual le hacía difícil el establecer amistades duraderas con otros niños.

Desde que aprendió a leer, se interesó en los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe, las historias de H. P. Lovecraft y H. G. Wells, y todo tipo de cuentos aterradores que hubieran hecho que los niños de su edad mojaran la cama con espantosas pesadillas.

También de pequeña solía dibujar, mucho, la mayoría de esos dibujos eran de ella usando un vestido negro, acompañada de otras personas, su padre notó que casi siempre eran los mismos personajes: Un muñeco de felpa con el torso a rayas, un hombre elegante con una cabeza de venado embalsamado, un monstruo verde que siempre se le veía comiendo muffins y un sujeto extraño con una bolsa en la cabeza que tenía 2 enormes botones simulando ser sus ojos.

Cada paso que daba en ese sendero la tranquilizaba un poco, pero en el fondo aun seguía igual: muy enojada y al mismo tiempo triste. Antes de llegar a Nevermore, ella y su padre vivían en otra ciudad, la ciudad en la que Lenore había pasado sus 3 años de secundaria, donde había establecido las amistades más largas de sus 15 años de vida, estaba completamente feliz, esperaba pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus amigos antes de tener que separarse cuando su padre le dijo que tendrían que estar en Nevermore por unas semanas y después irse a Boston por cuestiones de su trabajo.

No podía creerlo, nunca pudo hacerlo, siempre que ella se sentía feliz y acostumbrada a un lugar, por capricho del destino, su padre siempre se tenía que mudar a otra ciudad por su trabajo.

Habían llegado a Nevermore esa misma tarde poco antes de las seis de la tarde, ella no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje, en la tarde, poco antes del atardecer, rompió su silencio para decirle que iba explorar el lugar. Fue sólo un pretexto, en realidad quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, y cómo algo adicional, apagó su celular para que no pudiera llamarla, no quería hablar con nadie, ni escuchar a nadie, simplemente estar sola. Durante sus 15 años de vida se había mudado de casa más de 10 veces, y eso, para su criterio, eran demasiadas.

Volviendo a la hora actual, ella seguía caminando a punto de derramar lágrimas por la rabia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada respecto a su situación,

-Siempre es lo mismo… siempre —suspiró la chica con melancolía— ¿Qué acaso… jamás… podré hacer… amigos sin impedimento alguno?

La Ira fue reemplazada por más tristeza, ya no podía soportarlo más, toda la gente que conocía, incluyendo a su padre, tenían amigos de toda la vida, personas que las conocían tan bien como la palma de su mano, personas con las cuales habían compartido sus más íntimos secretos, momentos de tristeza y alocadas experiencias, el que ella no tuviera una persona así le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, el no haber podido compartido sus días de niñez e inocencia con alguien en quien pudiera confiar ciegamente la llenaba de pesar.

Todos aquellos pensamientos y reflexiones comenzaron a desvanecerse dentro de su cabeza dando paso una sensación diferente dentro de su pecho: la familiaridad con el entorno.

Ya habiéndose esfumado todo su enojo, empezó a sentir que ya había estado en ese lugar, al parecer, todo ese enojo bloqueaba esa parte de ella, la parte intuitiva. Esa sensación de seguridad en un lugar donde ella estaba segura que jamás había estado la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía algo maravilloso.

Al mirar con más detenimiento el lugar en el que estaba, supo entonces que reconocía todo, la ubicación, el camino, cada árbol… y no sólo ese sitio, empezó a recordar las calles y los lugares por los que había caminado al salir de su casi y antes de llegar al punto en el que actualmente se encontraba, todos empezaron a serle conocidos, sabía exactamente donde estaba todo, como si realmente viviera en esa ciudad, y de hecho ya había vivido allí, sólo que aún no lo sabía.

Entonces, entre todos los elementos que conformaban el lugar que la rodeaba reconoció uno de ellos: una separación del camino hacia la derecha. De repente, varias escenas empezaron a arremolinarse en su memoria, paredes blancas, pasillos blancos, personas corriendo, una puerta roja en la que entraba gente, otra puerta de color negro en la que también había una fila de personas.

Sin saber muy bien si lo que impulsaba sus pies era simple curiosidad o algún impulso sobrenatural, se desvió de la ruta iluminada por el alumbrado público y caminó hacia ese sendero oscuro, su mente estaba casi en trance, sabía que se estaba desviando del camino hacia la ciudad y se dirigía al bosque, pero por alguna razón no quería dejar de caminar en esa dirección hasta llegar al lugar al que su "instinto" la estaba guiando.

Después de caminar unos minutos en aquel camino casi inhóspito, llegó a una parte muy antigua a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual sólo tenía una calle principal de piedra y varios caminos que se derivaban de esta, al levantar un poco más la vista, se encontró con paisaje que le pareció bastante conocido también, la entrada a un enorme cementerio sin cercas. Era un lugar realmente fúnebre y tétrico, pero sentía una esencia cálida, familiar y apacible allí a pesar de que (por más raro que fuera) el viento veraniego esa noche –en esa ciudad- estaba frio y habían muchas nubes negras.

De nuevo, impulsada por un no-sé-que, cruzó esa calle encaminándose hacia el cementerio. Ya estando dentro, empezó a mirar las lapidas, una por una, descubriendo que, en efecto, también las reconocía (excepto por las nuevas), pero estaban un poco diferentes, algunas tenían moho en ellas, otras estaban simplemente irreconocibles por toda la maleza que había crecido alrededor. También conocía los nombres esculpidos sobre ellas, pero no recordaba las caras de las personas a quienes pertenecían esos nombres.

Todo aquello la tenía fascinada pero asustada al mismo tiempo, sacudió un poco la confusión y el galimatías que sentía dentro de su cabeza por las muchas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su mente y decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a su destino. No tuvo que esperar mucho mas, había llegado a una parte totalmente deshabitada del cementerio, donde no había ni un solo árbol, ni una sola lapida, solamente era un gran terreno vacio con pasto que parecía haber dejado de crecer hace mucho pero que aún seguía allí, verde y vivo. Ese terreno le era aun más familiar, tenía el presentimiento que había hecho algo allí, algo que tenía que ver con baile. Entonces, de repente empezó a sentir mucha energía fluyendo a través de ella, acompaña por la repentina y gran necesidad de sacarla como le fuera posible, ya fuera corriendo, saltando o…

-Bailando… —susurró mirando hacia el vacio.

Y de la nada, su cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí sólo, pero esta vez no fue para caminar, sino para ponerse en la primera posición de ballet. Primero movió un pie, y luego otro, y así hasta que, de un momento a otro, ya estaba bailando un _pas de deux _(del cascanueces)ella sola, a Lenore siempre le gustó el ballet pero jamás había tomado clases en su vida ya que su papá pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, ni era lo suficientemente flexible como para levantar las piernas tan alto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, supuso que debía estar bajo algún hechizo lunar o la posesión de algún fantasma, pero no le importaba, se sentía… maravilloso.

Y sintió mucha más maravillada al ver la parvada de cuervos y los enormes "enjambres" de luciérnagas rodeándola como un remolino de luz verde claro y oscuridad. Le entristeció un poco estar bailando un pas de deux en soledad en vez de con un apuesto bailarín como las bailarinas que veía en la televisión, pero no se iba a dejar deprimir estando ella en medio de un espectáculo visual tan terroríficamente bello.

Empezó a escuchar un ruido metálico al cual no le dio mucha importancia… ese fue su error, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, sintió que aquel grande y veloz objeto chocaba contra ella, haciendo al mismo tiempo que los cuervos y las luciérnagas se fueran.

**Unos minutos después del impacto:**

Ragamuffin volvió a recuperar la conciencia al mismo tiempo que Lenore, pero aun no tenían idea de quién era el otro, estaban aturdidos y anonadados, el joven vampiro miró atrás suyo viendo que la bicicleta se había atascado con una enorme piedra que sobresalía desde la pendiente de la colina, entonces, él mismo dedujo que había salido "disparado" del asiento y "voló" hasta chocar con la chica.

Por otra parte, Lenore también se había recuperado del golpe, levantó la vista encontrándose con un pálido joven realmente guapo que estaba volteando hacia atrás, (Ragamuffin) vestido de forma elegante como en la época de los 1800's y con el cabello negro, al verlo, supuso que era lo que probablemente debía estar haciendo en ese lugar y vestido de esa forma.

Volviendo con nuestro joven vampiro, estaba a punto de voltearse y pedirle disculpas a la joven cuando escuchó que esta decía:

-Si tu intención era disfrazarte de "Sebastian" del anime "Kuroshitsuji", déjame decirte que el corte de cabello te falló.

Al escuchar eso, Ragamuffin (Sin voltearse aun) se dio cuenta que esa voz era muy similar a la de Lenore, sólo que esta no era tan chirriante y aguda, era más bien un poco más mayor, como la de una adolescente. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el frente encontrándose con una joven de 15 años, rubia, de epidermis clara con el ojo izquierdo gris y el derecho azul, mirándolo confundida y todavía un poco aturdida por el golpe, él, al recuperarse por completo, su sexto sentido de vampiro se reactivó de nuevo, revelándole que la jovencita que estaba frente suyo era a quien estaba buscando, a sólo un metro de él, con un nuevo cuerpo vivo y corazón latiente… allí estaba…

-L… Le… Lenore… —dijo casi sin aire.

Al oírlo, la chica retrocedió sobre el pasto sin ponerse de pie para alejarse un poco de Ragamuffin.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó asustada al mirar los colmillos que se asomaban detrás de sus labios descoloridos cual cadáver.

El joven seguía estupefacto, no le creía a sus ojos, era ella, una versión adolecente de ella pero viva, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón entre el sonido del viento, su respiración, sentía la esencia de la vida rodeándola. Se acercó a ella para comprobar si lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, sin embargo, en respuesta a ese acto, Lenore se alejó aun más de él.

Observó que su mirada reflejaba pavor y no la calidez habitual con la antes solía decir "el señor Ragamuffin es muy especial". Fue allí cuando Ragamuffin se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando, no por frio, sino por miedo… miedo hacia a él. Sintió que el alma se le destrozaba en pequeñas piezas, la misma niña con la había tenido innumerables fiestas de té, experiencias rocadas y el rol de "compañero de travesuras" estaba asustada y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de miedo como si la fuera a matar, igual que a las jóvenes que había asesinado y devorado hace unos 200 años.

-Lenore… ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?... Soy yo… ¿Me recuerdas?...

-No…no sé quien usted… -dijo retrocediendo más.

Después de unos segundos todo le quedó claro, ella había reencarnado y ahora tenía otra vida, no obstante, su alma seguía siendo la misma, eso significaba que tal vez todavía podría tener algunos recuerdos dentro de ella.

-Lenore, mírame… ¿No ves algo conocido en mí?

La chica se calmó un poco al ver que, al parecer, el joven no tenía intenciones asesinas ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. Recordando lo que había dicho, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada pero no encontraba nada familiar en su atuendo… nada, pero cuando a dejó de verlo con los ojos empezó a sentir su esencia como lo había hecho con los lugares hace un rato, descubrió que, en efecto, él le era familiar, no en apariencia pero si en "aura" por así decirlo. Entonces, como un rayo llegó a su mente una serie de letras y silabas revueltas, trataban de decirle algo. Con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, trato de darle sentido y orden a esas letras. Comenzó a decir:

-R… R…Raaaa…

- Sí, así es, Lenore –empezó a decir Ragamuffin al saber que poco a poco estaba recordando su nombre— no te detengas.

-Ra… Ra… —le dolía la cabeza, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacar la palabra de su subconsciente.

- Sigue, por favor, continua —dijo un poco más esperanzado.

-R… Ra… Ra… Raga…

Y allí, justo cuando los ojos de Ragamuffin se iluminaron… justo cuando Lenore iba a decir su nombre… se escuchó el fuerte sonar de un claxon de auto acompañado con dos luces que encandilaron sus ojos sin previo aviso.

- ¡Lenore! –Gritó un hombre realmente preocupado que salía del auto— ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estuve buscándote por horas! ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía y…! —el hombre calló por un momento al ver que su hija estaba sentada en el paso y un joven totalmente desconocido vestido de forma antigua estaba a unos centímetros de ella, los dos se pararon al ver que los habían estaba mirando fijamente— ¡¿Quién eres tú? —gritó a punto de lanzar llamas por los ojos.

-Lo mismo le pregunto —dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa mientras miraba al hombre como si fuera algún demente— ¡¿Quién rayos es usted?

-Es mi papá —dijo la chica tímidamente.

- (Volteando hacia Lenore con cara de WTH?) ¡¿Qué?

- Y yo pregunto de nuevo ¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que hacías con mi hija? –dijo de nuevo el padre de Lenore mirando a Ragamuffin con una mirada fría.

- Ehm, Papá, el es mi amigo —mintió— se llama… se llama… Edward Elric.

- ¿Cómo el chico del anime ese? (Nota de la autora: Full Metal Alchemist) —inquirió con una ceja arriba en señal de confusión.

- O.O … Ehm … pues… Sí… —mintió de nuevo— es que muy pronto va haber una expo anime aquí y… estábamos… ¡ensayando una escena! Sí, eso era lo que hacíamos ¿verdad? –dijo dándole un golpecito con el coda a Ragamuffin para que fingiera con ella.

-Eh… Sí, eso hacíamos –afirmó un poco apenado al pensar lo que posiblemente pensó el padre de Lenore.

-Que bueno —dijo el señor Allan Poe, calmado— por un momento pensé que eras un pervertido o algo así… en fin, Lenore, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde.

-Está bien, pero déjame decirle algo a mí… amigo… antes de irnos

-Okay, te espero en el auto.

Después de que su padre se alejó un poco…

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Es algo… muy difícil de explicar… creo que este no sería un buen momento –dijo el vampiro con aire enigmático pero al mismo tiempo con unas inmensas ganas de contarle todo de una buena vez— ¿Por qué no nos vemos después y te lo cuento todo?

- ¿Cómo es que vas a encontrarme? –preguntó dudosa.

- Sólo digamos que tengo mis métodos.

Después de una corta despedida, Lenore subió al auto de su padre sin decir nada y se fueron, mientras el joven vampiro miraba como se alejaban, para después caminar por allí sin rumbo mientras meditaba, olvidándose por completo de la bicicleta. Quizás todavía existía una esperanza, la esperanza de que Lenore pudiera recordar su otra vida, pero… ahora ella tenía una nueva y un nuevo papá y seguramente nuevos parientes y familia, ¿Realmente quería recordarle sus dos muertes?

Detuvo sus reflexiones cuando, al estar cerca de la carretera, empezó a percibir el olor a sangre en el aire, luego recordó que debía alimentarse. Corrió por la carretera persiguiendo aquel dulce aroma que tanto lo hacía enloquecer y ponerse eufórico hace 200 años, se detuvo al encontrar a aquel hombre moribundo tendido sobre el asfalto, el hombre a quien Johnny le había atravesado la garganta con un spork. Ya había perdido mucha sangre, pero había la suficiente en su interior para poder saciar su apetito.

El hombre, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada del joven vampiro, pálido como la luna y con ojos de un brillante rojo escarlata.

- ¿E… eres… el… ángel de… la muerte? –preguntó con la mirada perdida.

"Pobre, esta alucinando… cree que soy un shinigami" pensó. Sin embargo, no le iba a negar a un hombre a punto de perecer su "último deseo" o "ultima añoranza" por así decirlo.

-Sí —mintió el joven— soy el ángel de la muerte, vengo a acabar con tu sufrimiento.

-Gracias… —exhaló agradecido, casi sin aliento y tembloroso, la pérdida de sangre lo hacía experimentar hipotermia.

Mientras se ponía de rodillas para darle fin a su dolor, analizó las cosas que tenia e su "agenda" para mañana; no había nada excepto empezar con las lecciones de magia para Serenity. Olfateó en él un aroma a licor, naturalmente no le gustaba chuparle la sangre a los ebrios moribundos pero no tenia opción, estaba realmente hambriento. "Mañana me arrepentiré de esto al sentir la resaca" dijo en su mente.

-Ahora, quizás sienta algo de dolor pero no se preocupe, esto acabara pronto.

El tipo afirmó con la cabeza, al ver ese gesto de su parte Ragamuffin procedió a aumentar el tamaño de sus colmillos y luego encajarlos en el brazo derecho del tipo, escuchando así unos segundos después al hombre exhalar su último aliento.

Nota de la autora: Sí, lo sé, me tarde mucho para subir este capítulo, perdón, es que he estado en temporada de exámenes en la preparatoria y tuve que estudiar mucho, sobre todo para el de química (Grrr, como odio esa materia ¬¬) pero en fin, perdón por el retraso, bueno, esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos. (Perdón si hay por allí algún error de ortografía)


	13. Primera mañana oficial en Nevermore

**Algunas horas antes, en la noche del día anterior:**

Vincent había llevado Johnny a "su casa", era grande y espaciosa de dos pisos al estilo del siglo 19, al parecer había muchas casas en la ciudad de la época victoriana que aun estaban en perfectas condiciones y eran habitables.

La decoración del interior desentonaba totalmente con la apariencia exterior de la casa, era minimalista con muchos colores fríos, tenía muchos muebles lujosos e imitaciones de varios cuadros de Picasso, como aquellas casas de los ricos que salían en la tv. Antes de irse, su "amigo" le dio un duplicado de la llave de "su casa" y acordaron verse al día siguiente para hablar.

En fin, estaba acostado (todavía con la ropa puesta, a pesar de que aun tenía la sangre del cadáver de la introducción) sobre la alfombra del cuarto de John, mirando al techo dentro de aquella habitación decorada de forma minimalista, pensando en las reflexiones de su vida que rondaban su cabeza antes de encontrarse por primera vez con Vincent, donde se había quedado la ultima vez, hasta que recordó que una parte de sus pensamientos había sido errónea.

- ¿Dormía de día?... —murmuró—…no… no dormía… yo jamás duermo… meditaba, casi no salía de los lugares en que me hospedaba durante el día… pero ¿Qué era en lo que meditaba? ¿Sobre qué estaba pensando?...

Intentó buscar la respuesta a esa interrogante en su memoria pero como siempre, nada fue lo que consiguió.

- Ahora resulta que no puedo confiar ni en mi propia memoria… —gruñó— pero bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad "Sigh…" Okay, si voy a asumir la identidad de alguien será mejor que aprenda más sobre quién era realmente ese cretino.

Entonces, empezó a escudriñar entre los rincones más ocultos de la casa para encontrar algo que le diera más información sobre John, estuvo buscando por más de una hora algo que le fuera de utilidad hasta que, entre los libros del estudio-oficina, encontró unos anuarios, 3 de hecho.

Sacó el primero con cuidado del estante, era un anuario de secundaria, el dueño había rasgado la cubierta intencionalmente para quitar el nombre de la escuela "quizás le trae malos recuerdos" supuso nny.

Abrió el libro con mucho cuidado y empezó a ver las fotos de los compañeros de secundaria de John, al toparse con su foto recordó el increíble parecido que tenía con él, como ya he dicho antes, Johnny no tenía recuerdos concretos de su pasado, al mirar la foto pensó por un momento que quizás así era como debió lucir cuando él era un chico de 12 o 14 años.

Y así, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Johnny había leído y hojeado los tres anuarios, "Vaya, no sabía que podía leer tan rápido" dijo nny en sus adentros, al parecer John no era un cretino del todo, en secundaria y preparatoria él fue miembro de todos los clubes que incluían en sus actividades algún servicio altruista a la comunidad, había hecho de todo, ayudar a los ancianos, a los enfermos, a los huérfanos, organizó ventas de pasteles y de garaje para la caridad y durante todo un verano se dedicó a ayudar a un grupo ecologista a plantar más de 300 árboles en un bosque casi deforestado cerca de una ciudad vecina a la suya (los cuales actualmente estaban altos y frondosos), eso y muchas cosas más…

Respecto a sus estudios, sobretodo los universitarios, el tipo era un perfecto erudito, había terminado sus estudios en la universidad en sólo unos pocos años y a la corta edad de 25 años se había convertido en maestro de medicina forense. De su familia no había nada, ninguna foto, una tarjeta de cumpleaños, de hecho, ni siquiera en su anuario de la preparatoria tenía la clásica foto del hijo recién graduado con su toga y su birrete acompañado de los orgullosos padres.

Quizás fue un error matarlo, quizás había tenido un muy mal día y su juicio se nubló tanto que no encontró otra solución más que ahogar sus penas en alcohol, quizás había matado a una persona que tal vez no se lo merecía, pero luego recordó que esa no sería la primera vez que lo hacía… recordó a Edgar Vargas (Ustedes saben, el tipo que mató en el numero #2 del comic JTHM) él no merecía morir y mucho menos de esa forma, era realmente una buena persona que tal vez, sólo tal vez… hubiera podido ser su amigo… pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en el hubiera… ya estaba muerto.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la noche decidió estudiar un poco sobre la que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva profesión, se sorprendió al ver que John conservaba todos sus libros y apuntes que había tenido en la universidad y durante su especialidad y prácticas en el campo de la medicina forense. "Que conveniente…" pensó

**Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. **

Como siempre, el día estaba nublado, Vincent abrió la puerta con el otro duplicado que tenía de las llaves de John, (no lo malinterpreten, tenía esos 2 duplicados en caso de alguna emergencia al igual que John tenía duplicados de las suyas) entró esperando encontrarlo como en cualquier otra mañana del sábado, sentado en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y un plato con pan tostado al frente de él pero esta vez no fue así. Le extrañó al principio hasta que recordó la crisis de su amigo, podía estar en cualquier parte, ¿pero en donde? La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Decidió buscar primero en el estudio.

-John… -dijo mientras abría la puerta- ¿estás a…? … O.o … ¡Aahhhh! ¡ ¿John, que hiciste? !

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? –dijo nny quien estaba acostado sobre el piso mirando al techo… con todos los libros del estudio regados a su alrededor.

- ¡ ¿Qué hiciste? ! ¡ ¿Jugaste a "la guerra de lanzar libros" tu solo o qué? !

- No, los leí –respondió con toda la calma del mundo mientras se levantaba del piso.

- ¿Todos en sólo una noche? –preguntó estupefacto.

-Sí, no sabía que podía leer tan rápido… ni memorizar el contenido de tantas páginas tan fácilmente. –dijo nny mientras estiraba sus brazos para desentumecerlos, aunque parecía más que estaba hablando consigo mismo que con Vincent.

-Okay… —dijo empezando a mirarlo como si estuviera alucinando "apuesto a que es porque no ha comido bien, se ve más delgado que de costumbre"— será mejor que salgamos ya, entre más pronto recuerdes tu vida, mejor sea para ti –agregó mirando a los libros esparcidos por el piso.

-Bien, pero antes de salir debo preguntarte algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Yo fumo?

-No.

-Que bueno –suspiró aliviado, él odiaba a las personas que necesitaban un cigarrillo para sentirse geniales.

En la nueva casa (temporal) de Dib y Gaz:

-Y… ¿encontraron algo? –preguntó Gaz mientras entraba al estudio en compañía de su hermano.

La noche anterior, al terminar de revisar su agenda (al menos una parte) y después del apagón, el Prof. Membrana se ofreció a investigar sobre la ubicación de algún familiar cercano a Squee que no viviera tan lejos de Nevermore, al principio el chico se negó pero el padre de Gaz y Dib insistió tanto que terminó aceptando con la condición de que él también lo ayudaría con la investigación. En fin, habían investigado durante toda la noche y por lo que decían sus caras no les había ido muy bien que digamos.

-Pues… la verdad… —empezó a decir el Prof. —… "Sigh" ¿Quieres que se los diga yo o se los dices tú?

-Yo se los digo… —suspiró Squee— al parecer mi madre era huérfana sin hogar y mi abuelo paterno vivía bajo una identidad falsa, su nombre real es un misterio y no hay ningún registro sobre quien pudo haber sido mi abuela, no tenía hermanos y mi padre fue su único hijo —"eso quiere decir que mintió con lo de que era rico y cuando me dijo que se comía a los primogénitos de sus hijos" pensó—… murió en un accidente automovilístico en camino al asilo de ancianos hace unos 2 meses junto con mi "tío" de Detroit quien en realidad era mi padrino.

- (acomodándose los lentes) Espera, Todd. O… o sea que…

-Sí,… estoy solo en este mundo… -dijo a media voz con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

En ese momento Gaz casi hubiera jurado que por un momento sintió una pequeña lagrima a punto asomarse por su ojo izquierdo.

Dib también supuso por un momento lo que debía estar sintiendo, no conocía el dolor de la soledad por la que estaba pasando Todd ya que, aunque no tuviera amigos él siempre podía contar con que tenía un hogar al cual volver, pero… él sabía la desesperación a la que llevaba la soledad fuese como fuese esta, el sentir que no cuentas con nadie… que a nadie le importaría si desaparecieras…

El Prof. empezó a sentir como la tensión se estaba acumulando en el ambiente, así que decidió que lo mejor sería que los chicos fueran a tomar algo de aire fresco y exploraran la ciudad para distraerse un poco.

-Ehm, chicos ¿Por qué no salen a comprar ropa?

- (todos menos el profesor) O.o ¿Qué?

-Sí, deberían ir a comprar ropa los tres, la que tienen se está ensuciando, también deberían ir a explorar los alrededores…

-Pero lo del tiempo en familia…

-Descuida, Dib, tenemos todo el verano para eso, además, aun tengo que arreglar los otros 3 / 4 de mi agenda...

-Espera, papá —lo interrumpió Gaz— ¿quieres decir que durante todo el día de ayer, salvo por el tiempo en que ayudaste a Todd, alcanzaste a organizar sólo 1 / 4 de tu agenda?

-Sí —respondió calmada y sencillamente.

"¡Dios! ¡ ¿Qué tan larga es su agenda? !" pensaron los tres chicos.

-En fin, aquí tienen —dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito de las muchas que tenía en su cartera y dándosela a Dib— compren lo que quieran siempre y cuando no sea muy caro, vayan afuera los tres y disfruten la tarde, yo tengo mucho trabajo por delante y…

- ¿Qué? Espere… yo… no… no puedo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad —dijo Todd parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose lentamente a la puerta.

Empezaba a recordar todas las desgracias que le habían pasado a las personas con las que había tenido contacto regularmente, (Nota de la autora: excepto por Johnny y los tipos del sanatorio mental) hubiesen sido malas o buenas con él, la muerte de sus padres, el niño que fue comido por aquel perro, el gatito que cuidó una vez el cual fue comido por su abuelo (lo mencionaron en el #2 del comic "Squee") sus compañeros de clase que Pepito hizo explotar (literalmente) cuando se volvieron zombies liderados por la maestra (eso pasó en el número 4 del comic) el cachorrito lindo que se encontró una vez, la reciente muerte de su abuelo y su padrino, etc.

No quería que la familia membrana sufriera las mismas desgracias que ellos, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, sobretodo el comprobar si estaba vivo en primer lugar y no dejarlo en la carretera como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona.

- Ya han hecho demasiado por mi y siento que estoy siendo una carga, no quisiera tener que importunarlos más con mi presencia —decía estando ya frente al marco de la puerta, listo para darse la vuelta y desaparecer de sus vidas antes de que les pasara algo malo— será mejor que me…

Antes de poder terminar de darse la vuelta sintió una mano que lo detenía, giró su cabeza viendo que era el profesor quien lo detenía.

- Chico, dejarte a tu suerte sería moralmente incorrecto, por no decir horrible. Además, aun no estás bien del todo —dijo indicando disimuladamente con la mirada al bote de la basura del estudio, donde habían varios pañuelos que Todd había llenado con sangre acompañada de violentos tosidos igual que hace dos noches— ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más?

- … (bajando la mirada) está bien.

- Perfecto, ahora —empezó a decir mientras empujaba a los tres por la espalda hacia la puerta principal y hablando rápido (como en las caricaturas XD) — tengo mucho trabajo que hacer todavía, y necesito silencio y la mejor forma de que no haya ruido en la casa es que ustedes entren afuera disfrutando el día comiendo pizza o lo que sea, bien, que se diviertan, buena suerte y adiós ¡Slam! (Slam: onomatopeya usada cuando alguien cierra una puerta muy fuerte)

- (los tres mirando aun a la puerta) O.O … Okay…

- Bien ¿Alguno tiene una sugerencia? —preguntó Gaz.

- Bueno, investigué en mi computadora y supe que va a venir una feria… pero hasta inicios de julio dentro de un mes –dijo Dib. (N. de la T.: recuerden que en U.S.A. las vacaciones empiezan más o menos a inicios de junio, creo)

- ¿Por qué no iniciamos con explorar el lugar? —les preguntó Squee a ambos.

- (al mismo tiempo) mm… Okay.

En la casa de Lenore.

La chica estaba comiendo cereal en el desayunador junto a la cocina aun con la piyama puesta, estaba recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido ayer, no dejaba de preguntarse quién era ese joven, donde lo había visto antes y por qué de repente conocía a la perfección casi todos los rincones, casas y calles de la ciudad si jamás la había visitado antes.

-Lenore… —dijo su padre, quien acababa de llegar también con la ropa de dormir puesta.

Ella solo levantó la mirada para darle un vistazo rápido y luego regresar a sus reflexiones mientras movía la cuchara dentro del tazón.

-Escucha, Lenore, no puedes seguir evitándome —empezó a decir mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa— lo has estado haciendo desde que te dije que llegaríamos aquí y, seamos francos, no puedes seguir para siempre.

La chica no se inmutó ante ese comentario.

-"Sigh", hija, entiendo que estés enojada pero… tienes que entender que de ser por mí no nos hubiéramos de Nueva York en primer lugar… o de la ciudad en la que cursaste la secundaria…

- ¿Y por qué no convenciste a tu jefe en primer lugar? —le preguntó sin despegar la vista de su cereal.

-Tú sabes que ese tipo es un amargado que le gusta ver sufrir a los empleados, varios de mis colegas están la misma situación y sus hijos también, los cuales la mayoría son más o menos de tu edad.

- (dejando su mirada indiferente por una de melancolía) "Sigh…"

-El punto es que podrías acostumbraste a este lugar… no sé, tratar de hacer nuevos amigos… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo conociste al chico ese de ayer?

"Oh Dios,¡ ¿ahora qué le digo? !" pensó nerviosa "Vamos, Lenore, piensa en algo que concuerde con la excusa de ayer"

- Ehm… bueno… lo conocí mientras… pues… mientras estaba ¡Caminando por la ciudad! Sí, eso, al atardecer… y entonces comenzamos a hablar sobre anime y me contó que quizás muy pronto iba a haber una expo anime aquí así que decidimos ir a… practicar una escena de… de Bleach para el concurso de Cosplay… y eso.

-Bueno —dijo calmado, parándose para prepararse el desayuno.

"No puedo creerlo, en serio me creyó" dijo emocionada en su mente. Su padre no era una persona muy fácil de engañar, así que, o estaba aprendiendo a mentir mejor o su papá seguía medio dormido. Lo más probable era lo segundo.

"Como sea, aun tengo que saber por qué me pasaron todas esas cosas ayer, será mejor que vaya con un médium o algo, me preguntó si abra alguno por aquí"

En casa de Serenity

- Te ves muy cansada hoy ¿Qué tanto hicieron tú y Dewey ayer? —le preguntó su madrastra.

- Prefiere que le llamen Kelton, Zoe —le respondió Sera mientras buscaba el sartén para hacerse su desayuno.

- Volviendo al tema —volvió a decir mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de café— se tardaron mucho ayer.

- Llegamos a las diez de la noche, no era tan tarde —replicó sosteniendo el sartén y poniéndolo sobre la estufa.

- Lo sé, pero los paranoicos de tu padre y el suyo ya estaban haciendo un escándalo —recordó entre risas— que bueno que los calmé a tiempo, si no ya estuvieran castigados.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo por el favor, Zoe.

"Zoe… ¿Cuándo llegara el día en que me llames mamá? o al menos madre" pensó la mujer.

- En fin ¿Van a tener hoy otra de sus "aventuras nocturnas"?

-Sí —contestó mientras colocaba el tocino sobre el sartén, oyendo el sonido que las dos tiras friéndose al contacto con la aceite hirviendo.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó su hermanita peli-naranja de 6 años, quien acababa de llegar a la cocina poco después de despertarse.

- Lo siento, Mary Ann —dijo la joven bruja— es… un asunto confidencial.

- Ahh… —suspiró con desilusión— ¿Crees que algún día los pueda acompañar?

"Claro, si es que descubrimos un día de estos que tienes una chispa de magia en tu interior" dijo hacia sus adentros— Mmm… tal vez… —se limitó a decir.

Nota de la autora: Si, ya lo sé, me tardé muchísimo para subir este capítulo, es que en nuestra escuela salimos antes de vacaciones y por lo tanto hicimos antes los exámenes semestrales (para los cueles me rompí la cabeza estudiando) pero ahora que los terminé puedo decir:

¡SOY LIBRE! ¡NO MAS TAREA NI EXAMANES! ¡VIVAN LAS VACACIONES! ¡HELL, YEAH!

Volviendo al tema -perdóneme por mi entusiasmo- ya sé que este capítulo no tuvo tanta acción ni nada pero recuerden, uno tiene que poner partes ligeras antes de llegar con las mejores escenas y el clímax, (sobre todo el clímax) no se desesperen, como he dicho antes, lo mejor está por venir XD


	14. Primera tarde oficial en Nevermore

**A eso de las 5 de la tarde: **

Después de salir de su casa pasaron algunas horas rondando por Nevermore, descubriendo en el fondo era una ciudad que tenía de todo: teatros, museos, centros culturales, una estación del metro, escuelas, un banco de sangre, centros comerciales, bibliotecas, librerías, zonas antiguas, una casa editorial, etc.

Era casi como estar en una gran urbe, sólo que sin tantos edificios y rascacielos (sí había, pero no tantos) y que en el ambiente predominaba un aire lúgubre pero cálido al mismo tiempo, como si fuera Halloween.

En fin, después de explorar la ciudad fueron al centro comercial más cercano a comprar la ropa. Pasaron algunas horas más comprando hasta que, después de conseguir unos 5 cambios de ropa cada uno, fueron por unos bocadillos y se sentaron en una banca dentro del establecimiento.

-"Sigh" Por Saturno, al fin terminamos. —dijo Dib, dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

-Sí, jamás pensé que comprar ropa fuera tan… odioso. —dijo tomando un sorbo a su gaseosa de cereza mientras recordaba las molestias que tuvo que pasar tratando con los trabajadores de las tiendas, las charlas ruidosas de la gente, las largas filas de personas, los niños fastidiosos que la miraban raro… "uff, el infierno" pensó Gaz.

-¿Jamás lo habían hecho antes? —preguntó Todd dándole una mordida su muffin de mora azul.

-No, —respondió Dib— como nuestro papá casi no tenía tiempo para estar nosotros y él le parecía muy pronto dejarnos una tarjeta de crédito antes de que cumpliéramos quince, ordenábamos la ropa por correo.

- ¿Correo? —dijo Squee.

-Si, por catalogo a las tiendas.

-Como sea —terció Gaz— jamás se nos pasó por la mente la sola idea de comprar, a no ser que fueran videojuegos, en mi caso.

-Sí… por lo general estábamos muy ocupados.

- ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Squee.

(Dib y Gaz al mismo tiempo) - Cosas… —se limitaron a decir, recordando las muchas experiencias locas que vivieron durante los últimos 5 años.

-Por cierto, Todd —dijo Gaz— No pude evitar notar que desde que salimos de la casa pareces estar buscando a alguien con la mirada…

-Oh, eso… es que, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que Johnny estuviera en esta ciudad.

- ¿Quién? Oh, cierto, tu vecino. —dijo Dib, "A decir verdad, me intriga un poco quien podría ser en realidad" pensó.

-Sí… me pregunto que podrá estar haciendo en este momento.

**En algún lugar de Nevermore, dentro de un restaurante buffet.**

Johnny había pasado toda la mañana con Vincent, andando por la ciudad, escuchando como le contaba sobre "su vida", al menos los aspectos básicos. No profundizaba mucho en los detalles y eso, por lo tanto nny dedujo que quizás Vincent y John no se conocían desde hace mucho, pero algo en el fondo le decía lo contrario…

-Y luego te graduaste en…

-Vincent —lo interrumpió— me estás diciendo mucho pero al mismo tiempo no me estás diciendo nada.

- ¿Disculpa?

-Es decir, me estas contando sobre mi presente y lo que usualmente hago, ¿Pero qué hay de mi familia? —Preguntó teniendo muy presente que en realidad preguntaba por la familia de John— Y no sólo eso ¿Cómo te conocí?

Un nudo apareció en su garganta al escuchar la segunda pregunta que le hiso su amigo, mas su cara seguía impasible, no quería que sus gestos lo delataran.

-Eso es algo que tienes que recordar por ti mismo… —dijo, enigmático.

-Okay… —"en resumen, tendré que investigar por otros medios… sí, ¡Qué gran ayuda eres!" Pensó con sarcasmo.

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué tienes manchas de café en tu camisa?

- ¿Café? —dijo confundido mirando a su camisa.

Entonces recordó que no se había cambiado de ropa el día anterior, sólo el saco, todavía tenía la sangre de John y del cadáver de la introducción encima de la camisa blanca y parte de la corbata, pero seca, le sorprendió que Vincent no la hubiera notado la noche anterior cuando aún era roja y todavía no llegaban a la escuela forense.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que la sangre no empezara a adquirir ese típico olor después de que se seca… ese olor similar al… hierro… quizás John padecía de anemia.

-Ehm… bueno… es que tenía ganas de tomar café… —mintió.

-Ya veo… en vez de tomar café deberías comer más.

- o_O … ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que oíste —dijo comiendo otro bocado de su filete— estas muy delgado, demasiado ¿Cómo pudiste adelgazar tanto en una noche? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

-No sé ¬¬ —dijo tratando de no enojarse.

-También estas más alto ¿Cómo le hiciste para crecer 18 cm. en una noche? —preguntó pícaramente (de forma algo infantil)

-No sé Ò_Ó —estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- ¡Ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas! —dijo irritado.

-Okay, está bien, no te enojes —decía entre risas— vaya, creo que también te volviste más serio. No te enfades…

-"Sigh" —suspiró un poco irritado "¿cómo puede actuar con tanta espontaneidad?" se dijo "Si esta tan acostumbrado a actuar así con John eso quiere decir que se conocen desde hace mucho… pero de ser así ¿Por qué sólo me cuenta lo básico?... me oculta algo…"

**Hace algunas horas (en la mañana):**

- ¡Apúrate, Charles! —Decía aquella mujer con peinado extravagante mientras dejaba pasar a las personas que llevarían los muebles dentro del vehículo— el camión de la mudanza ya llegó.

-Ya voy, Delia, —dijo el hombre, quien estaba guardando las fotos familiares de la sala en una caja— "Sigh" espero que en ese pueblo pueda tener un poco de tranquilidad.

- ¡Tengan cuidado con esa escultura! —Se quejó la mujer— Es una finísima obra de arte.

Lydia sólo veía desde lejos como empacaban las cosas mientras acariciaba Perci (su gato negro), habían pasado sólo dos días desde que Beetlejuice se fue y ya lo extrañaba mucho…

-Lydia —dijo el hombre sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué no subes y revisas sus cosas? Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede olvidar algo.

-Está bien. —dijo sin mucho ánimo, subiendo las escaleras.

-Mmm… creo que Lydia está un poco desanimada hoy —dijo su padre.

-No seas paranoico, Charles, veras que el lugar le encantará, conociéndola, se sentirá como en casa… (CRASH, se escuchó afuera) ¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado con mi escultura!

- ¿Es necesario que lleves todas tus esculturas y material de arte a la casa de verano?

-Por supuesto que es necesario, Charles, después de todo el propósito de estas vacaciones son…

- Si, lo sé, buscar inspiración en lo sombrío para tu nueva colección de arte —dijo recordando las mil y un veces que se lo había dicho su esposa antes.

**En el cuarto de Lydia. **

La chica revisó sus cosas una vez más, nada faltaba… se recostó en su cama por última vez antes de partir, jamás se había sentido tan triste, Beetlejuice siempre estuvo allí para ella, haciéndola reír, teniendo aventuras en el inframundo, o neitherworld como solían decirle también. Se deprimió aun más al pensar que esas serían sus primeras vacaciones sin él, los extrañaría a todos, a Beetlejuice, Jackes, Ginger, Monstruo, Poopsie, Vince…

- Este será un verano largo… —suspiro con melancolía.

**En horas presentes, entre las calles de Nevermore: **

-Aquí debe ser. —dijo sosteniendo el papel con la dirección que anotó del directorio telefónico.

"Mistic Business": ese era el nombre de la tienda que estaba frente a Lenore. Dudaba si realmente debía entrar o no, ella jamás fue una escéptica respecto a lo sobrenatural, de hecho siempre le habían intrigado esos temas, pero por alguna razón se sentía insegura ese día, enfocó su mente en lo quería lograr entrando a ese lugar: averiguar quién rayos era ese muchacho que parecía vampiro.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y empujo lentamente la puerta de vidrio haciendo que esta hiciera sonar una pequeña campana, avisándole al dueño que un nuevo cliente había llegado al lugar.

El interior era muy espacioso, las paredes eran de color morado claro, había varios anaqueles con libros objetos gitanos, medievales, de vudú y varias cosas relacionadas a lo oculto. No encontraba nadie dentro de la tienda, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien que estaba acomodando libros en los anaqueles de más atrás:

- ¿Quieres una lectura?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Dije que si quieres una lectura —repitió la mujer, quien había terminado de acomodar los libros mientras caminaba hacia Lenore aun con algunos tomos en las manos.

Era una mujer como de unos 26 años, alta, delgada, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, usaba ropa gitana tenía varios brazaletes y pulseras en el brazo izquierdo.

-Bueno, no, vengo porque creo que usted me puede ayudar con cierto problema que tengo, tiene que ver con… visiones y recuerdos que creo que son míos… pero que jamás he vivido…

- Mmm, suena un tanto inusual ¿por qué no lo discutimos allá?

- ¿Allá?

La joven señaló a la una escalera de caracol de metal que estaba en la esquina izquierda de la parte de atrás, Lenore no la había notado antes.

- No temas —le dijo la joven a Lenore adelantándose— nadie te a hacer daño aquí, sólo somos yo y mis gatos.

- ¿Gatos?

Lenore volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con dos gatos parados atrás de ella, uno blanco y otro negro "¿O.O … Como nos los había notado antes?" pensó.

-Vamos, sube.

La chica le hizo caso a la joven y subió con ella a la escalera seguida por los gatos, algo en ella la hacía querer jugar con esos gatos… y meterlos en una licuadora, sacudió su cabeza pensando que eso era ridículo, ella jamás lastimaría a un animal, a pesar de que tenia la sensación de que ya lo había hecho alguna vez, "tenía algo que ver con ratones… un traje de conejo… y un martillo de madera… creo"

En fin, la escalera conducía al techo, había muchas masetas llenas de flores allí y en el centro una pequeña mesa de te hecha de metal pintada de blanco con unas cuatro sillas alrededor, prácticamente parecía un jardín, había de todo: rosas, margaritas, claveles, tulipanes, alcatraces, violetas, narcisos, camelias, jazmines, magnolias, geranios, orquídeas, plantas de hierbabuena, menta, manzanilla, girasoles, etc.

Era como tener un arcoíris bajo un cielo nublado frente a tus ojos, Lenore estaba simplemente asombrada, tanto por las flores como por la vista de esa parte de la ciudad que se apreciaba desde arriba, sin embargo, lo que la tenía intrigada era como podían florecer las cosas en un clima como ese, según había investigado, el clima en esa ciudad era nublado y con lluvia casi todo el año desde hace como 15 años, ¿Cómo era que podían seguir creciendo sin la suficiente luz solar? Sobre todo los girasoles.

"Sea lo que sea que está haciendo esta mujer para mantener a las flores tan saludables es sin duda mágico" se dijo a sí misma "Pero bueno, tengo que concentrarme en el motivo de mi visita"

- ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó la joven mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¡Es… maravilloso! —respondió tomando asiento también.

- Ahora, ya que estamos en un ambiente más calmado ¿Podríamos contarme lo que te tiene angustiada?

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy angustiada? —le preguntó "¡ ¿Estará usando sus poderes?.

- Es algo muy simple… —dijo de forma enigmática y con aire malvado a su alrededor, acercando su cara a la de Lenore—… tus gestos te delatan ^_^ —respondió volviendo a ser la misma persona amable e inofensiva de hace unos momentos.

- O.o Ah, ya veo ^_^U —"¡Dios! ¡No me de esos sustos, por favor!".

- En fin, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- … "Sigh"… pues, verá… yo…

**En algún lugar del bosque de Nevermore, en un terreno prohibido a los civiles:**

Aquellas 2 personas se movían con mucha agilidad dentro del bosque, pero también teniendo mucho cuidado de que no los viera o siguiera nadie ni nada, estaban en busca de un árbol en especial.

-Vamos, Kelton, apúrate. —decía la joven bruja.

-Sera, te lo diré de nuevo, esto no es una buena idea ¡No tenemos ningún permiso para talar! ¡Nos van a arrestar!—le advirtió teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayera el hacha que sostenía

-No si no nos descubren… Mmm veamos —decía mirando a los alrededores— tiene que ser un… ¡Sí, hay un abedul no tan alto por allá! ¡Vamos! —exclamó tomando la mano de su amigo y corriendo más rápido.

- ¿Por qué mejor no creas una puerta con magia? —le preguntó mientras esquivaba un arbusto de hiedra venenosa.

-Ya sé que las brujas podemos quebrantar la ley de la conservación de la materia pero yo no sé desobedecerla a tal grado de crear algo grande como una puerta —admitió resignada— al menos no por ahora.

-Bien, ¿Y con exactitud porque tenemos que hacerlo en este terreno que estaba específicamente señalado por un cartel de "Prohibido el paso"? —inquirió con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Todos saben que la madera de los terrenos prohibidos es la mejor :D —respondió sonriendo infantilmente apropósito.

- "Sigh" Serenity… un día de estos seremos arrestados si sigues arrastrándome a hacer este tipo de cosas -_-U —suspiroo cansado.

-Lo sé, pero hay que aprovechar mientras eso no suceda —expresó al momento en que llegaron junto al abedul, el cual no los superaba a ellos en altura, sin embargo era lo suficientemente grueso para poder hacer la puerta con él. — Recuérdame plantar un árbol cuando volvamos a Crestfallen para saldar nuestra con la madre tierra.

-Hecho —prometió el chico.

Sin otra cosa más que decir, el chico tomó el hacha y empezó a cortar el abedul con ella, después de unos cuantos golpes el árbol comenzó a balancearse y finalmente cayó, haciendo el tan peculiar sonido que hacen al caer.

Esperaron unos segundos antes de irse, agudizaron sus oídos para comprobar que nadie los había visto… no se escuchó nada.

-Uff… estamos de suerte —suspiro Kelton aliviado mientras ella y Serenity empezaron a levantar el árbol.

- (Voz furiosa de un hombre oyéndose a lo lejos) ¡ ¿Quién #$%& cortó un árbol en mi propiedad? !

- o.O … ¡Oh m%!

- ¡CORRE FOREST, CORRE! —Gritó Sera.

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les ocurrirá Serenity y Kelton? ¿Qué es lo que le dirá la adivina a Lenore? ¿Realmente Vincent le oculta algo importante a nny? ¿En dónde estará Beetlejuice ahora? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Zim y Gir? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo preguntas tontas como en el final del capítulo 11 XD?

Jajaja es broma, en fin, descubran todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Posdata: Les agradezco a todos los comentarios que me dejan, los aprecio mucho, en serio ^_^ en fin, hasta la próxima.


	15. Primera noche oficial en Nevermore

**Alrededor de las 11 de la noche:**

Lenore estaba acostada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo la adivina.

(Flashback)

Al parecer, el nombre de la adivina era Sherry, después de que Lenore le conto lo sucedido ayer le preguntó:

-Entonces todo te parece familiar pero no sabes cómo.

- Si, toda la ciudad me es conocida… es realmente extraño —respondió mirando a la taza de té de jazmín que le había servido previamente.

- ¿Incluyendo la parte oeste?

- ¿Perdón?

-La parte oeste, desde hace unos 15 años Nevermore se ha estado urbanizando gradualmente hasta ser lo que es ahora —explicó dándole un sorbo a su tasa— por eso te pregunto, ¿también te resultaron familiares lo teatros, los centros comerciales, los museos, los centros culturales la estación del metro y todo?

-Ahora que lo menciona… no, no he ido a esa parte de la ciudad —le dijo mientras recordaba los lugares a los que fue ayer— sólo he estado en el lado este de la ciudad.

-En la parte antigua.

-Así es.

-Mmm… tengo una corazonada pero no sé si este en lo correcto… —divagó llevándose la mano al mentón— ahora vuelvo —dijo parándose de su silla y bajando por las escaleras.

Al volver, la joven había traído varias cosas con ella, (entre ellas su laptop) cartas del tarot, runas, calendarios de varios horóscopos, un tablero extraño, una bolsa de tela llena de cuarzos de varios colores, y muchos objetos más.

Le leyó ambas manos, las cartas, investigó todo respecto a su horóscopo (y no solo el normal, también el chino, el celta…) y la posición de las estrellas en la hora de su nacimiento, cual runa era la que actualmente representaba su situación, etcétera, etcétera…

Todo eso tardó como tres horas. Durante ese tiempo, la joven anotaba varias cosas en una pequeña libretita y de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas a Lenore, en fin…

-Creo saber qué es lo que te sucede.

- ¿En serio? —dijo esperanzada.

-No hay duda de en tu vida pasada viviste aquí —dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- ¿Mi vida… pasada…?

-Sí, eso explicaría por qué estas tan familiarizada con un medio en el cual no has estado…

- ¡Y también por qué reconocí los nombres en las lapidas aunque no recordaba las caras de las personas!

-Exacto.

-Pero… eso no explica por qué el chico ese supo cual era mi nombre…

-Cierto… quizás el te conoció en una vida pasada suya y por coincidencia tenías el mismo nombre que tienes ahora.

- ¿Pero cómo es que él me recuerda y yo no a él? —le preguntó

-Algunas personas tienen más recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas que otras, mientras que la mayoría no los tienen en absoluto. Sin embargo… ¿estás segura que no recuerdas nada de él?

-Bueno… en realidad, su aspecto no me era nada familiar pero su… esencia… me era muy familiar.

-Pero no sabes su nombre.

-A decir verdad, estuve a punto de decirlo… las silabas llegaron a mi mente como un rayo, pero ya olvide cuales eran... sólo puedo recordar la letra "r"… su nombre empezaba con "r" pero no sé si se trata de su nombre actual o del otro nombre con el cual lo conocí en su vida pasada.

-Vaya, que problema.

- ¿No me podría dar un consejo, una poción o un conjuro para recordar?

-No es para nada saludable forzar a la mente a recordar cosas de vidas pasadas ya que estas no están el cerebro, sí no en el alma — le advirtió la joven—, por suerte, en tu caso siguen adentro y no desaparecieron del todo en el momento en que naciste. No obstante, singue sin ser saludable.

-Ya veo. —Suspiró desanimada. — ¿Y no hay que no pueda hacer por mi?

-Yo te recomendaría limpiar tus chakras y meditar. —sugirió sacando una hoja con instrucciones fotocopiadas de un libro que había traído junto con las otras cosas. — Espero que esto te sea de utilidad.

(Fin del flashback)

- "Sigh" espero que sirva… tengo que saber quién es él.

**Con Lydia:**

Habían llegado a la casa hace unas 6 horas, ya habían de desempacado casi todo, puesto que la casa que rentaron su padre y su madrasta ya estaba amueblada, era antigua pero el interior estaba decorado de forma minimalista, como la de Johnny (bueno, la de John), sólo que esta manejaba colores cálidos y neutros.

Ya habían cenado hace un par de horas, Lydia estaba acostada sobre la cama de su nuevo cuarto temporal, estaba decorado de la misma forma que el resto de la casa, tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a esa habitación, tomado en cuenta sus gustos inclinados hacia la oscuridad y lo sombrío, no podría darle su toque personal al cuarto ya que la casa era rentada, lo bueno era que tenía su libro de historias de Edgar Allan Poe para entretenerse.

Recordó la vez que el mismísimo fantasma de Poe se hospedó en la casa de Beetlejuice, también la vez que vio la película "la lengua monstruo que se comió a Chicago" con el príncipe Vince, la loca fiesta de Halloween que dio en su casa, cuando Beetlejuice, ella y sus papas, pasaron vacaciones en el inframundo y ellos ni se dieron cuenta, aquel otro Halloween cuando se llevaron a Perci al inframundo, cuando él, ella y sus amigas fueron a acampar, cuando le dieron vida al auto Doomie, la vez que él, Jaques y Ginger formaron una banda etc.

Era lindo recordar el pasado pero eso no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se asomó por la ventana y miró la calle por unos segundos, pensó en todo lo que le confesó Beetlejuice, como vivió y murió realmente, ¿Cómo saber si no le mintió en más cosas aparte de eso? ¿Cómo saber si sus padres eran realmente sus padres? Y si se suponía que en el Neitherworld cada vez que mentías aparecía un esqueleto en tu armario, ¿Por qué no apareció un esqueleto diciendo que en realidad murió en los 1800's o que no tenía 600 y tantos años?

Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso, decidió darse un descanso mental, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, por primera vez notó que en el aire de esa ciudad un ambiente ligero, jovial y alegre pero inocentemente tétrico y macabro… esa ciudad llamada:

-Nevermore "Sigh…" espero poder sentirme cómoda en este lugar.

En la sala de la casa de John:

Estaba acostado sobre el sillón mirando hacia el techo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agobiado, fatigado, exhausto y otros sinónimos más de la palabra "cansado", aunque también se sentía harto y por poco hubiera jurado que estaba tan agotado que terminaría durmiéndose cuando menos se diera cuenta.

Después de contarle los aspectos básicos de su vida y de terminar de comer en aquel restaurante buffet, a Vincent le pareció una brillante idea recordarle a Johnny "sus gustos", durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche estuvo siendo prácticamente arrastrado por toda la ciudad mientras "su amigo" le recordaba las cosas que "le gustaban".

Fueron a todas clases de lugares; museos, centros comerciales, teatros, el planetario de la ciudad, puestos de comida rápida, cines, parques etc. Afortunadamente, los gustos y disgustos de Johnny y John coincidían en algunas cosas, por ejemplo:

A ambos les gustaban los refrescos y los granizados de cereza, mirar las estrellas y la luna (por eso Vincent lo llevó al planetario) las películas y la noche. Odiaban que los llamaran "raro", las personas que fumaban y la humedad.

No obstante, había otras cosas que le gustaban a John las cuales nny odiaba o jamás se la había pasado por la cabeza la sola idea de hacerlas, como:

Festejar hasta que el cuerpo aguante en año nuevo, ir a la playa, dormir hasta las once de la mañana los sábados, ir al gimnasio, leer comics de Marvel en internet, los musicales de Broadway etc.… pero la más rara e incómoda (al menos para él) era… tratar de encontrar el amor.

Amor… el significado de esa palabra siempre fue desconocido para él… al menos hasta que conoció a Devi. Por un momento pudo haber jurado sentir eso, por un insignificante instante se sintió completamente feliz con la que pudo haber sido la chica ideal para él con la cual pudo haber compartido el resto de sus días… sin embargo, por el temor de perder el momento y el intentar congelarlo para siempre en el tiempo matándola hizo que todo se fuera al drenaje.

Aun seguía sintiendo culpa por lo que pasó aquella vez, en su primera y última cita, la extrañaba tanto… y no sólo a ella, también a Squee, recordó que la última vez que habló con él le dijo que iba a irse de vacaciones, que iba volver… pero no fue así, pensó en cómo podría lucir en esos momentos, ya habían pasado 7 años "De seguro ahora tiene como 15… apuesto a que ya no es como el pequeño Squee de hace unos años, espero que su forma de ser no haya cambiado" pensó.

Surgieron en el unas inmensas ganas de volver a ver a ambos sólo una vez más, pero él sabía que eso era imposible sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde podrían estar, no tendría caso salir y buscarlos así sin más, no tendría sentido.

Ahora tenía otras prioridades, era sábado en la noche, después llegaría el domingo y de allí el lunes, tenía una clase que dar, debía enseñar, sobre todo ahora que sabía todo respecto a la medicina forense, no podía dejar a sus alumnos solos…

-Creo que esto es a lo que llaman sentido de la responsabilidad —dijo sin apartar la mirada del techo.

**En casa de Lenore: **

Serenity había transformado la madera del abedul en una puerta, tuvieron que tomar prestadas algunas herramientas de sus padres (más bien, las tomaron sin permiso XD) para fijarle el picaporte y los remaches que sostenían a la puerta, estuvieron allí desde las 10, habían estado esperando a Ragamuffin por una hora frente al pórtico de la casa, pero aprovecharon ese tiempo para curarse algunas pequeñas heridas que habían hecho durante "la persecución" y que habían ocultado de sus padres para evitar preguntas.

-Espero que es vampiro al menos nos dé las gracias —dijo Kelton molesto mientras se ponía una venda sobre los rasguños en el brazo izquierdo que se había hecho con un arbusto de zarzamoras.

-Vamos, no nos fue tan mal, a comparación de la persecución de los ghouls lobos esto fue un día de campo. —le recordó al mismo tiempo que se colocaba una bandita medica adhesiva en el tobillos.

-En fin, ¿Tú crees que noten que nos fugamos?

- No, el té de planta Somnus (Sueño en latín) que le di a tu padre funcionó ¿no? Además, mi papá y mi madrastra están una cita, no volverán hasta las 2 de la mañana.

-Aguarda un minuto ¿Dejaste a Marie Ann sola en la casa?

-No, le pedí a la vecina que la cuidara.

-Ah, ya veo. Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo sabremos quién es Ragamuffin si no lo hemos visto?

-Simplemente lo sabremos.

De repente, se escuchó que un objeto grande había caído en el tejado rompiendo una parte de él, oyendo como después caían unas cuantas tejas hacia el piso.

Ambos entraron rápidamente a la casa y subieron hasta el ático, encontrándose con un enorme hoyo en el techo y una persona anonadada y enterrada entre escombros. Se acercaron un poco a la pila de madera y escombro para ver si esa persona, fuese quien fuese de un instante al otro, se levantó rápidamente.

-No me miren así —dijo con la lengua un poco floja—… no me caí, así vuelo yo…

Estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero Serenity y Kelton rápidamente lo tomaron del brazo derecho e izquierdo respectivamente debajo de sus hombros evitando así que se cayera. Ya estando lo suficiente cerca de él notaron mejor que estaba vestido con ropa del siglo 19 y lucia como de 20 años.

- ¿Y este quién es? —le preguntó el chico a su amiga en voz baja.

-Ni idea —le respondió también en voz baja.

Lo que no sabían era que los estaba escuchando a la perfección.

-No me digan "este" —les dijo aun aturdido por la caída— soy el Raga… digo… el muffin…

- ¿Ragamuffin? —preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, ese.

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! Pero… ¿Por qué te caíste? —le preguntó la bruja.

-Ay no, ya sé que le pasa —dijo Kelton, quien con sólo darle un vistazo dedujo que le pasaba.

- ¿En serio? —inquirió Sera.

-Sí… ¡Esta ebrio! —exclamó.

- Y repito, ¡ ¿Qué? ! Ragamuffin ¿En serio estas ebrio?

-Claro que no… tengo resaca, que es muy distinto.

- ¡Pero aun así te embriagaste!

-Aguarda un minuto, Sera, ¿Qué no los vampiros no podían comer?

-Sí, de hecho la única manera de que un vampiro se embriague es bebiendo sangre con alto contenido de alcohol… de algún humano… ¡Ay Dios! ¡ ¿A quién mataste? !

-No maté a nadie… estaba moribundo en la carretera, alguien le encajó algo en el cuello y no le faltaba mucho para morirse.

- ¿Y te lo comiste? —preguntó Sera recordando lo que había leído en la memorias de su tatarabuela.

-No, bebí la sangre que le quedaba y después me deshice del cadáver, no se preocupen jamás lo encontraran.

- Aun así, ¿cómo pretendes enseñarle a Sera así?

-Chico, los cuerpos de los vampiros son muy exactos, según mis cálculos, dejare de tener resaca en unos cuantos minutos. Por mientras ayúdenme a llegar al primer piso.

-Okay —dijeron al unísono otra vez.

Con mucho cuidado bajaron las escaleras del ático y las del segundo piso, al llegar al primer piso, Ragamuffin no pudo evitar ver que las ventanas de la casa seguían rotas.

-Al menos pudieron haberme arreglado los vidrios.

- ¡Oye, estuvimos huyendo de un hombre obsesionado con su propiedad y su perro pastor alemán en medio del bosque cargando un tronco de abedul para hacer la puerta durante casi una hora! —Gruñó el chico recordando todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para escapar del loco y su fiera.

-Vaya… ¿y que más les pasó?

-Pues, —empezó a contar Serenity, aunque hubiera querido mejor olvidar todo— corrimos en el bosque durante casi una hora, Kelton tuvo que atravesar un arbusto de zarzamoras con todo y espinas, me caí en la pendiente de una colina y el tronco me cayó encima y para que finalmente nos dejaran de perseguir tuvimos que cruzar un rio cargando el abedul.

-Cielos… tuvo que haber sido muy difícil.

-Y que lo digas… —suspiró Kelton.

-A partir de aquí ya puedo andar solo —dijo quitando los brazos de sus hombros.

En fin, ya estando afuera de la casa, sentados en las escaleras del pórtico:

-Bien, antes de que iniciemos tengo algo que preguntar… ¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó señalando a Kelton.

-Oh, bueno, pues, digamos que hace unos tres meses tuvimos cierto incidente con una manada de ghouls lobos en el bosque, — (nota de la autora: este anécdota es inventado para darle más sentido a la historia) — no había ni un alma a un kilometro a la redonda, no sabíamos que hacer y aun no tengo muchas habilidades, entonces, de un momento a otro aparecimos en otro lugar…

-Sí, aparecimos en otro lado… pero ese otro lado resultó ser el techo del ayuntamiento de Crestfallen.

-No me lo recuerdes… —dijo Sera tratando de olvidar todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para bajar de allí sin que los vieran— por suerte nadie nos vio.

-Entonces lo que me tratas de decir es que quien los teletransportó fue Kelton.

-Sí —contestaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm… "Sigh" bien, puede quedarse a observar pero hasta que no sepamos si realmente hay una chispa de magia en él no podrá pasar de la teoría a la práctica ¿Hecho?

-Hecho —acepto el chico.

-Muy bien, ahora, Sera —dijo volteando hacia con Serenity—, ya sé que sabes crear materia de la nada y a juzgar por su anécdota también puedes reacomodar las partículas de esta formando cosas nuevas con la misma cantidad —agregó señalando a la nueva puerta— pero ¿Qué es lo más grande que has creado?

-Pues… hasta ahora, un gato. —confesó algo apenada por no poder haber hecho algo más grande aun.

- ¿No tienes o tuviste a nadie que te enseñara de lo que eres capaz?

- No… bueno, mi mamá lo era pero murió antes de saber que yo tenía magia. Mi abuelo paterno, Jack Williams, también era mago y él fue quien descubrió que yo tenía el don, pero murió antes de poder enseñarme algo.

- ¿Y no tienes ningún amigo que sea como tú?

-Sólo Vicious Whisper, me enseñó a manipular la materia pero ahora está de gira con su grupo.

- Bien ¿Y que más sabes hacer?

Hubo silencio incomodo de parte de Sera, dando por deducida su respuesta.

- ¡ ¿Sólo eso? ! ¿No sabes hacer pociones?

-Sólo en forma de té.

-Dar vida a objetos inanimados.

-No.

- ¿Transmutar seres vivientes?

-No

- ¿Teletransportarte?

-No.

- ¿Invocar la fuerza de los elementos?

-No

-Ó_Ó ¿Al menos sabes volar?

-…

-… ¬_¬U… Bien… —dijo llevándose la mano a la frente— iniciemos con lo básico.

Nota de la autora: Ya sé que me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, es que tenía un bloqueo de escritora, lo bueno es que se me quitó viendo anime con mi hermana XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo les agradezco los comentarios ^_^ Y como ya he dicho varias veces, no se desesperen, lo mejor está por venir :D


	16. First meeting

Era la primera vez que volaba (sobrio) desde que había recuperado su forma original, se sentía tan bien… la sensación de libertad y gozo que llenaba sus ser en esos momentos era inmensa, no obstante, debía recordar la promesa que hizo jurando por el Necronomicón.

-Recuerda, —comenzaba a decir Ragamuffin mientras flotaba a 8 metros sobre la tierra— tienes que sentir la ausencia de un piso bajo tus pies, disfrutarla, moverte a través del cielo con plena libertad, sentirte uno con el aire… y para eso tienes que… ¡SOLTAR ESE MALDITO BARANDAL DE LA TERRAZA!

-Nooooooooo!… —gritaba Sera con los ojos cerrados aferrando sus brazos aun más fuerte al barandal de la terraza del segundo piso de la mansión de Lenore, mientras el resto de su cuerpo ya esta flotando horizontalmente.

Si no se acuerdan como es la casa se Lenore, vean en youtube (no es SPAM) el capitulo cinco "The taxidermy" de los cortos animados de Lenore.

- ¿No me digas que les tienes miedo a las alturas? —preguntó el vampiro.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo miedo pero de caerme y romperme el cráneo! —respondió.

Sí, Sera aprendió a flotar en esa misma noche pero su miedo a romperse un miembro cayéndose le evitaba soltar el barandal.

- ¿Por qué rayos me pasa esto? —gruñó con una mano sobre la frente, para después bajar su mirada hacia el pórtico de la mansión donde estaba Kelton anotando lo que Ragamuffin había dicho previamente sobre el aire— Tu eres su amigo ¡Dile algo para que lo suelte!

-Lo siento, cuando Sera se pone así lo único que puede convencerla es un buen argumento y por el momento yo no soy la persona indicada para dar uno ahora.

- ¿Y no lo eres por…?

- (mostrándole el brazo vendado) Odio admitirlo, pero con el dolor no me llegan fácil las palabras…

"Un buen argumento ¿Eh?... Sigh… bien, si no hay de otra" —Sera, relájate, yo estoy aquí para evitar que te rompas algo.

- ¿En serio? —preguntó aflojando un poco los brazos.

-Sí, vamos, puedes confiar mí, no te preocupes —dijo con aire dulce para al fin se calmara, pero pensando al mismo tiempo: "¡Asco! ¡Eso sonó tan cursi!"

-Okay… —suspiró ahora con sólo una mano sobre el barandal, empezó a soltarlo con lentitud mientras "se ponía de pie" en el aire aun sin poder atreverse a abrir los ojos.

-Bien, vas bien, no abras los ojos si no te sientes lista.

Ya había soltado el brandal, estaba completamente de pie, se abraza a sí misma, no podía evitar ser presa del pánico.

-Perfecto, ya sabes flotar, ahora lo segundo: camina hacia donde estoy. Recuerda, si no estás lista no abras los ojos.

Primero movió con delicadeza el pie derecho, después el izquierdo, y así empezó a caminar lentamente así donde su sexto sentido le indicaba que estaba Ragamuffin, Kelton observaba todo desde abajo, maravillado y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de ella "Esto es mejor que ver a Chris Angel o David Cooperfiel en la tele" dijo hacia sus adentros.

Serenity ya estaba a sólo 3 metros y medio de él, el vampiro estaba satisfecho, avanzaba realmente rápido en sus enseñanzas, sin embargo, ella lo tenía a él como maestro… mientras que él no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara… los recuerdos de hace casi 400 comenzaron a revolotear de nuevo dentro de su mente causándole una sensación de vacío y melancolía dentro de su pecho, hace mucho que no pensaba en esas escenas de la primera mitad del 1600's, en aquel día en que su verdadera vida dio un giro violento e irreversible:

"El día en que…" comenzó a pensar "… yo… en el que él… cuando mi familia… la iglesia… todos me…" Amargas lágrimas carmesí estaban a punto de asomarse en sus ojos "… ¡No! ¡ ¿Qué diablos haces, Ragamuffin? ! te prometiste abandonar todo recuerdo relacionado a esa noche y las que le siguieron hasta el punto en donde todo se tiñó de rojo, no la rompas". Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, cuando levantó la vista Serenity estaba a sólo escasos 40 cm. de distancia.

-Excelente, ahora abre los ojos.

-No puedo. —contestó temblando.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Vamos, solo tienes que abrirlos, ya llegaste hasta aquí, puedes estar tranquila.

La chica abrió sus ojos despacio, al ver que tenía a Ragamuffin tan cerca se dio cuenta que había avanzado varios metros en el aire, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, no obstante, ni el orgullo obtenido de su reciente logro la hiso ahuyentar el miedo que la invadió al ver hacia abajo:

- O_o … (inhalación)… ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! —gritó aferrándose a Ragamuffin en un parpadeo.

- ¡Serenity, suéltame, harás que me caiga! —gritó intentando mantenerse a flote y que Sera dejara de abrazarlo.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Y al final, como era de esperarse, Ragamuffin dejó de flotar y ambos cayeron al suelo (auch). Kelton hubiera empezado a correr hacia Sera para ayudarla en cualquier otra situación, pero afortunadamente el vampiro amortiguo su caída cayendo sobre su espalda, por lo tanto no se movió ni un centímetro del pórtico.

- Y eso es a lo que llamo un buen ejemplo de la ley de gravedad. —dijo el chico haciendo una pausa a sus anotaciones.

-Perdón T_T —se disculpó la joven bruja.

-Descuida —dijo el vampiro tratando de ser optimista a pesar de casi haberse roto la columna vertebral.

Y el tiempo siguió… el sábado y el domingo pasó volando al igual que el lunes y el martes, durante ese tiempo Ragamuffin siguió con las clases de magia para Sera, Lenore esperaba con ansias su segundo encuentro con el chico misterioso mientras hacia lo posible por "limpiar sus chakras" pero no funcionaba por alguna rara razón. Al llegar el miércoles todo seguía con su curso normal, por lo menos hasta el mediodía.

**Con Lydia (un par de horas antes del medio día):**

Estaba sentada en frente del pórtico de la casa, se suponía que iba a ir a tomar fotos con su cámara (ustedes saben, de esas de las que salían las fotografías ya hechas de una abertura que tenían) pero su padre la convenció de que usara la suya con el argumento de que esta era digital y la de ella ya estaba muy vieja.

Aceptó pero en el fondo quería a su vieja cámara, no sólo porque estaba acostumbrada a usarla, sino porque con ella había tomado muchas de sus mejores fotos, la mayoría eran del inframundo, en compañía de Beetlejuice y sus otros amigos de allí… no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero sobretodo en él, jamás se había imaginado como seria la vida sin él como su amigo, supuso que sería algo más o menos parecido a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos… monotonía total. Sin embargo, tenía muy por presente que debía animarse un poco, así que se levantó y por primera vez desde que llegó empezó a explorar el lugar.

**En otro lugar (ya al mediodía):**

La chica rubia estaba sentada en una banca del parque en el lado oeste de la ciudad, viendo como las hojas de los arboles se mecían con el frio viento de verano bajo el cielo nublado y gris de esa ciudad. Lenore empezó a experimentar con su "sexto sentido" alrededor de la ciudad, la parte antigua la recordaba bien, pero al parecer tenía dos recuerdos y visiones de los mismos sitios, unos eran más o menos de esa época en la estaba viviendo, la mayoría no habían cambiado mucho desde que la ciudad comenzó a urbanizarse más hace 15 años según le había dicho la adivina y en los otros los recordaba cómo eran durante lo que parecía ser la segunda mitad del siglo 19.

Empezó a andar por los distintos lugares que "conocía" para ver cuales habían cambiado y si la sensación de familiaridad con el medio podría traer también memorias consigo, pero nada… por más que lo intentara no podía recordar ni siquiera un pequeño recuerdo, sólo estaba esa sensación de familiaridad y nada más, lo cual la hizo frustrarse mucho.

-Creo que la única forma de saber mejor sobre el asunto es preguntándoselo a ese chico… ¡ ¿Pero en donde rayos esta? ! —Se preguntó a sí misma. — Sigh… bien, no conseguiré nada quedándome aquí sentada… debo seguir con mi recorrido.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia un cruce de dos caminos que formaban una "x" en medio del parque.

**En otro lado (de ese mismo parque):**

- ¡Te dije que teníamos que dar vuelta a la derecha en ese museo! —le reprendió Gaz a su Hermano.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien, sólo tenemos que volver por dónde venimos y llegaremos a la librería. —dijo Dib tratando de calmar los ánimos mientras leía el mapa de la ciudad.

-¡Eso nos dijiste hace media hora y por tu culpa estamos perdidos!

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! No es cierto.

-Claro que sí es tu culpa, ¿Verdad, Todd?

-Pues… —empezó a decir tímidamente— en realidad ninguno de los tres conocemos esta ciudad bien así que no es culpa de nadie.

-Lo ves, Gaz, él esta de mi lado :D —dijo Dib— ahora, veamos… creo que después tenemos que ir a la biblioteca pública y dar vuelta a la derecha donde está la florería…

-Espera un segundo, recuerdo que pasamos por allí y no hay ninguna florería cerca de la biblioteca pública.

-Claro que sí lo hay, ¿Verdad, Todd?

-De hecho Gaz tiene razón. —contestó

-Lo vez, Dib, él esta de mi lado :D —Se jactó la peli-morada.

-Todd ¿De qué lado estas T_T?

-De ninguno, cuando alguien tiene la razón yo no puedo negarlo, pero si aceptan una sugerencia yo diría que mejor hay que pedir indicaciones.

-De acuerdo —aceptó Dib— Estoy seguro de que… —entonces, una ráfaga de viento sopló desde atrás de ellos con tanta fuerza que hizo que mapa se escapara de las manos de Dib y volara por los aires — Oh, no ¡El mapa! ¡hay que atraparlo! —dijo señalando a un camino que llevaba a un cruce de dos caminos que formaban una "x" en medio del parque.

**Con Lydia: **

Había pasado un par de horas tomando fotos en el parque, buscando algo bueno que fotografiar, se sentó en una banca de piedra para ver las fotos que había tomado hasta ese momento en la galería de la cámara digital. Se decepcionó mucho al ver ninguna era como ella había pensado, estaban fuera de lente, borrosas, carecían de creatividad o simplemente no demostraban alguna emoción en especial, parecían sin vida.

Las cosas marchaban de mal en peor, desde que BJ (Como a veces solía decirle) se fue, cada vez que intentaba distraerse o recuperar el ánimo sus intentos terminaban siendo en vano, además, sin sus dos amigas de la escuela a su lado la soledad ya empezaba a ponerla más deprimida de lo que jamás había estado.

Sin embargo, ella no perdía la esperanza, debía haber algo que le subiera el ánimo, y tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría pronto. Así que se levantó con toda la iniciativa del mundo para encontrar ese algo, y se dirigió en dirección a un camino que llevaba a un cruce de dos caminos que formaban una "x".

**En otro lugar de ese mismo parque:**

-Te lo repito, ¿no te parece raro esto?

-No. —respondió simple y rápido,

-Toda la gente nos está mirando. —replicó el chico.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Además, tú sabes que a Minx le gusta pasear así, ella siempre ha tenido gustos peculiares.

-Sí, pero se supone que son los perros los que salen a pasear así, no los gatos, Sera.

(Nota de la autora: Sí, en el comic de Serenity Rose si tiene un gato blanco pero nunca dijeron si era macho o hembra ni su nombre y lo de pasear como perro yo lo inventé, si lo sé, se preguntaran por qué lo hice, enseguida lo verán)

-Kelton, no importa si parece raro, no somos los únicos anómicos en esta sociedad, además ¿Eres amigo de una bruja y te parece raro sacar a pasear a un gato con correa? —dijo señalando con la vista a su gata blanca, caminando por el parque como los perros.

-Bueno… si lo expones de esa forma… no, no es tan raro.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿No has notado que…?

Mientras ambos charlaban, no pudieron notar que la gata de Serenity había fijado su vista en un pájaro a escasos dos metros en frente de ella, sus instintos animales le incitaron a cazarlo, entonces aprovechando un momento de distracción de su dueña en el cual aflojó su mano que sostenía la correa, salió dispara persiguiendo a su presa. Sera, al sentir que la correa se había deslizado, volteo a un lado, viendo como su gata salía corriendo atrás del ave.

-Ay no ¡Minx, vuelve acá! —gritó corriendo detrás de ella seguida de su amigo.

Y a partir de ese momento, la secuencia de hechos que se desataron durante los siguientes segundos fue de lo más predecible a los ojos de un tercero, en este caso, a los ojos de algún viandante que estaba caminando por allí cerca de la "x" en medio del parque, la cual apuntaba a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Dib, Gaz y Squee venían desde el sur. Serenity y Kelton desde el norte. Lenore desde el este y Lydia desde el oeste.

Los siete estaban demasiado concentrados en sus asuntos como para notar que todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia el mismo punto, los del sur en el mapa, los del norte en Minx, la del este en donde podría estar el chico ese (Ragamuffin) y la de oeste en tratar de no pensar en Beetlejuice.

El pájaro salió volando fuera del alcance de Minx, quien ya estaba parada en medio de la intersección, al ver un enorme papel volando hacia ella desde el norte se retiró rápidamente de allí corriendo unos tres metros hacia el noroeste.

Mientras tanto, los siete chicos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, todo pasó muy rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban sintiendo el dolor provocado por "el choque" o "la colisión" y cayendo sobre el suelo de la intersección, al final, unos o estaban encima de otros o con un miembro debajo de la espada de alguien o en una posición realmente inusual e incómoda en la cual "aterrizar". Afortunadamente, ninguna de las personas que estaban a los alrededores o que pudieran ver aquello tenía algún celular o cámara al alcance con la cual tomar una foto y subirla a internet, hubiera sido algo muy vergonzoso para ellos.

-Rayos… como si haberme caído el fin de semana no hubiera sido suficiente. —se quejó Serenity recordando la caída que habían tenido ella y Ragamuffin.

-Auch… duele…—se escapó un leve gemido de la garganta de Dib, ya que había caído boca abajo y había una persona sobre él, Lenore para ser más exactos. Por suerte sus lentes estaban intactos.

-Qué bueno que no se rompió mi cámara. —suspiró Lydia con alivio.

- ¿Alguien puede anotar la matricula del auto que me atropelló? —preguntó Kelton todo anonadado.

-A mí ya me han atropellado y, créeme, se siente mucho peor. —intervino Todd, quien sacaba su brazo izquierdo, que estaba debajo de la espalda de Lydia.

-Oigan, como que ya es hora de que nos levantemos ¿No? —dijo Lenore.

-Eso es lo más inteligente que oído en todo el día —dijo Gaz levantando su pulgar derecho de forma aprobatoria.

Los siete chicos comenzaron a levantarse, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, revisando que sus cosas realmente estuvieran a intactas, verificando si no se habían roto algo y Serenity tomando de nuevo la correa de Minx. Aun seguían bastante anonadados, mas al recuperar el pleno uso de su coordinación psicomotriz, lo primero que hicieron las cuatro chicas fue mirarse entre sí, se miraban sorprendidas y de reojo, lo que sucedió después fue difícil de entender paro los tres chicos, una información que les resultó imposible de procesar, para ellos fue algo que sólo las chicas sabían de que se trataba.

- ¡Lindo estilo! —exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres al unisonó.

-Es como si… —empezó a decir Gaz.

-… las cuatro fuéramos… —continuó Lydia.

-… casi iguales… —prosiguió Serenity.

-… ¡Genial! —concluyó Lenore.

- ¿Uh? —dijeron los chicos al unisonó otra vez.

-Es casi como si las cuatro fuéramos… no sé… casi del mismo tipo de persona. —dijo Lydia.

-Sí, como si las tres fuéramos partes de un mismo… equipo, grupo o algo. —dijo Serenity.

-Como las sailor moon —comparó Lenore— personas diferentes pero al mismo tiempo semejantes en algo.

-Esto es increíble… —comentó Gaz dando in resoplido de incredibilidad ante esa situación, demostrando alegría pero sólo un poco más de la que acostumbraba.

Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que sólo al ver a una persona sabes que de una manera u otra te volverás amigo de esa persona, que tienen bastantes cosas en común aunque aun no hayan intercambiado más que unas simples frases, eso era lo que sentían las 4 en esos momentos, y lo que las asemejaba entre sí era esa preferencia inocente y típica pero al mismo tiempo algo siniestra por la oscuridad que ellas tenían. Algo genial e inexplicable.

-Oigan, no es por arruinarles la fiesta pero hace unos segundos chocamos unos contra otro —les recordó Kelton—. Ni siquiera sabemos quienes rayos somos.

-Concuerdo con el… ehm… el chico —dijo Dib, nombrándolo así ya que aun no sabía su nombre— ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que pasó.

Y entonces, los siete comenzaron a presentarse entre sí, a Dib le pareció bastante familiar el nombre de Lenore, también su apariencia… sus ojos lo intrigaron, pero decidió pasar por alto sus presentimientos solo por esa ocasión. Lydia pensó por un momento que se pudiera tratar de la Lenore de la que le habló Beetlejuice pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, él había mencionado algo de esencias fantasmas con carne, huesos y sangre, y ella parecía ser una persona alegre y llena de vida "No puede ser ella" pensó. Después de terminar esas cortas salutaciones:

-Fue un placer conocerlos chicos… —dijo la joven bruja.

-Pero creo es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos… —continuó Lenore.

- ¿A dónde? —preguntó Todd.

-A decir verdad, no sabemos —dijo Lydia sonriendo.

-Bueno, adiós chicos, ahí se ven —Se despidió Gaz.

Y se fueron, un grupo de chicas inusuales y sombrías caminando por la calle y un gato con correa de perro, nada fuera de lo normal XD. ¿A hacer qué? Bueno, los chicos supusieron que seguramente serian ese tipo de cosas que las chicas suelen hacer, pero en su caso, de una forma más oscura y retorcida.

-Eso… fue raro —dijo Kelton mientras los 3 se sentaban en la banca más cercana.

-Okay ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Dib.

-Mm… bueno, las chicas se fueron a hacer lo que sea que ellas hacen, así que ¿Por qué no hacemos algo…? Ustedes saben, de chicos, varonil. —propuso Todd

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? —dijo Dib.

Después de unos segundos de pensar, al fin se le ocurrió una idea a uno de ellos.

- ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Kelton.

- ¿Qué? —Preguntaron Todd y Dib.

-Tres palabras: Balas… de pintura —sugirió con un tono macabro pero al mismo tiempo en broma.

Nota de la autora: Okay, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lo sé, estuvo muy corto y casi no pasó nada pero muy pronto subiré el siguiente, de nuevo les agradezco mucho por los comentarios y por leer mi fanfic, con todo y faltas de ortografía XD. Bueno, nos vemos luego, bye :D


	17. La odisea ¿de Zim?

**Flashback (en la noche, 48 horas después de la explosión de la casa del Prof. Membrana):**

-… Por eso, mis altos, debo que hacer una pausa temporal de mi misión como invasor para estudiar el comportamiento de los humanos en este periodo de tiempo al cual llaman "Vacaciones de verano" para poder descubrir más sobre sus debilidades. —decía mientras Gir estaba por allí comiendo pizza.

Por otra parte, los más altos estaban escondidos detrás de un sillón, usando un par de títeres fingiendo que eran ellos como lo habían hecho una vez. Hacían como que lo escuchaban cuando en realidad lo estaban ignorando y riéndose a sus espaldas, pero no muy alto para que no se diera cuenta.

-Es una idea muy ingeniosa Zim —dijo el más alto rojo en un esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

-Lo sé, ¡Soy brillante! Ahora, respecto al proyecto fallido del parasito cerebral, se sorprenderán al saber que…

Aprovechando que Zim se había volteado para uno de sus "discursos" (que más bien parecía monologo) sobre alguna brillante idea suya, los más altos aprovecharon para hablar detrás del sillón.

-Ah… ese Zim, jamás se cansa —suspiró el rojo.

-Y que lo digas… —afirmó el purpura— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en ese planeta?

-Mmm… unos 5 años ¿Por qué?

- ¿No has notado que su voz se ha hecho más… grave?

-Ahora que lo dices… sí, también he visto que gradualmente se ha vuelto más… alto, inclusive más que nuestros invasores más altos.

-Tú crees que… tal vez.

-No lo sé, hay que ver.

Los más altos quitaron rápidamente los títeres antes de que Zim se volteara para poder confirmar sus dudas.

- …y ese es mi plan. —concluyó Zim, volteándose, para encontrarse con las caras de los altos realmente impactadas— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Hay un mono detrás de mí?

¡Gir! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que…!

-No, Zim, no es eso —habló finalmente el rojo— es que… estas tan…

- Alto —completó el purpura.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? —Dijo mirándose— ah, eso… sí, he crecido un poco todo este tiempo —contestó con modestia.

- ¡¿Un poco? —Exclamó el rojo— Zim, eres casi tan alto como nosotros.

- Oh, no me alaguen, mis altos, jamás llegaré a ser tan alto como ustedes, al menos no todavía. Bueno, tengo que volver a mis asuntos, dentro de unas semanas terrestres les traeré la información obtenida con esta investigación, cambio y fuera. —concluyó para después cortar la transmisión.

**En la nave de los altos:**

-…era tan… alto —titubeó el purpura.

- Casi… tan alto… como nosotros —tartamudeó el rojo, calculando que más o menos que Zim debía llegarles hasta los hombros.

-Ah estado mandando transmisiones todo este tiempo ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de esos cambios en… su estatura?

-No lo sé, algo raro está pasando en ese planeta.

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

Segundos de silencio.

- Jajajajajaja nosotros preocuparnos jajajaja —empezó a reír el rojo.

- jajaja "preocuparnos por Zim"… ¡Que idiotez! Jajaja —rió también el purpura.

**En la base de Zim: **

- "Sigh…" —suspiró el invasor, satisfecho— otro trabajo bien hecho, impresioné tanto a los altos que inclusive creyeron que era casi tan alto como ellos, Gir ¿No es estupendo?

-Yum, um, nom… —masticaba el robot, comiendo el ultimo pedazo de pizza— ¿Qué?

-"Yo ser casi tan alto como ellos", aprecio que me hayan alagado pero eso es impo… —iba a continuar lo que iba a decir cuando vio que los controles de transmisión parecían estar más lejanos a él—… sible.

Sin decir nada, Zim se dirigió a su laboratorio, seguido por Gir, quien ahora estaba entretenido jugando con un cerdito de caucho. Al llegar allí, rápidamente se paró sobre lo que parecía una ser una báscula de alta tecnología Irken, pero redonda.

-Computadora, analiza mi edad Irken.

- Procesando… —empezó a decir la voz masculina de la computadora al mismo tiempo en que salía un cable, insertándose atrás de su inseparable mochila— edad Irken: 120 años.

- ¡ ¿Qué? !" —Dijo alarmado— ¡Esos son 35 años más que mi edad Irken actual! ¡Tengo por poco la mitad de la edad de los altos! Esto es un error ¡Computadora, analiza mi edad humana!

-Procesando… Edad humana: 15 años.

No podía creerlo, ambas edades coordinaban. Hace cinco años llegó a ese planeta con 80 años. Recordó que los años en su planeta y la tierra los años duraban lo mismo y según sus cálculos, en apariencia, los Irken envejecían en apariencia un año humano por cada 8 años Irken, se suponía que en esos momentos debía estar a 3 años de adquirir la "apariencia" y estatura promedio de un humano de 11 años y un Irken de 88.

Nota de autora: si, ya sé que en la caricatura jamás dijeron nada sobre la relación del tiempo Irken y el de la tierra y lo del proceso de envejecimiento y bla bla bla pero como ya he dicho muchas veces antes ¡Este es mi fanfic, déjenme crear!

- ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes? ¡Esto no puede ser! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que el cable salía de su mochila y él se bajaba de la bascula— estoy alucinando… —dijo mirando su reflejo en uno de los enormes tubos de experimentos en su laboratorio— de seguro es un efecto del aire malsano de este horrible planeta, debo concentrarme en la misión ¡Gir!

- ¡Si, señor! —dijo el robot cambiando temporalmente de azul a rojo.

- Prepara la nave y empaca nuestras cosas, Gir, nos vamos… de vacaciones —dijo con una música dramática de fondo.

- ¡Sí! ¡La playa! :3

- No, Gir, eh leído sobre la playa y hay demasiada agua allí, además de esa cosa… la arena, de sólo pensarlo me dan kañangas ñangas enfermizas. No, buscaré un mejor lugar, por mientras ve y haz lo que te dije.

-Sí, jefecito :D

**Poco rato después, en ese lugar donde Zim vio el progreso de los otros invasores en el episodio "Los ladrones de planetas":**

-Mmm, tiene que ser un lugar calmado, pero con gente, no mucha… veamos… muy soleado, muy nevado, muy arenoso, muy urbano, muy… ¿Chicago? , no, tiene que ser un lugar con… ¡Ese! —Gritó señalado a un punto en la vista satelital que proyectaba la pantalla— computadora, has un acercamiento —la pantalla acercó la vista de la proyección, dando la imagen de una ciudad —Mmm, luce perfecta, computadora, dime el nombre de esa ciudad.

-Procesando, nombre de la ciudad: Nevermore.

-Nevermore… prepárate, Nevermore, el invasor Zim está en camino.

**En el atico de la casa:**

Gir estaba subiendo sus cosas a la nave mientras que Zim preparaba la nave para despegar.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? —le preguntó a Gir quien ya estaba subiendo a la nave la ultima maleta con el símbolo Irken.

-Sí señor.

-Perfecto. Bien, sube Gir, dentro de unas horas estaremos experimentando en carne propia lo que son las… vacaciones. —dijo mientras el techo del ático se abría y la nave salía volando de allí.

- ¿Podemos ir unos tacos en el camino?

-No, Gir, no podemos.

-Pero yo quería unos taquitos… : ( —dijo el robot con un voz suplicante mientras abrazaba a su cerdito de caucho.

Por alguna extraña razón, el invasor no pudo evitar compadecerse de su unidad UCI y termino cediendo.

-Está bien, Gir, iremos por unos tacos al llegar a nuestro destino.

- ¡Hurra! —gritó emocionado.

Después de una media hora de vuelo estaban a varios kilómetros lejos de la ciudad mientras sobrevolaban una parte de la carreta que atravesaba el bosque, en la cual casi no había autos ese día, estaban a punto de cruzar hacia donde iniciaba la ciudad vecina cuando los controles de la nave indicaron una falla colateral en el motor.

- ¡Gir! ¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a la nave? !

-Nada. —dijo con toda calma.

- ¿Cómo de que nada? Los controles indican que… —da un vistazo hacia abajo para ver el suelo, estaban a unos 30 metros del espeso bosque junto a la carretera— Oh no ¡Perdemos altura! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- ¡No, Gir, esto es malo!

-Oh! … ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhh…!

Y como ya han de suponer, sucedió lo inevitable, la nave dejo de flotar y se estrelló haciendo que pedazos gruesos de tierra y pasto volaran por el aire como una explosión, al final, la nave terminó haciendo un gran cráter (como en el capítulo de: El ataque de los enajenados. Para aquellos que no se acuerdan, pero sin el fuego, obviamente.) Zim trató de levarla otra vez jalando frenéticamente el volante, pero era inútil, salió de ella junto con Gir para examinar los daños, no había duda alguna, ahora su transporte no era más que chatarra metálica de otro planeta.

-Esto es malo, Gir, Sin la nave tendremos que ir caminando a pie… Quizás debería ir a la base para repararla pero… ¡no! ya les dije a los más altos que les enviaría un informe en un par de semanas —dijo mientras daba la vuelta para pensar, dándole la espalda a la nave— estamos a kilómetros de la civilización y no tengo el material necesario para reparar la nave… ¡Tenemos que…! —empezó a decir mientras daba la media vuelta, pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver que lo que quedaba de su nave pero ya no estaba, sólo el equipaje— ¡Gir! ¡ ¿A dónde se fue la nave? !

- ¡Desapareció! :3

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¡No digas tonterías! Eso es imposible, dime a donde se fue.

-Desapareció junto a la muchacha de azul.

- ¿Muchacha? ¿Qué muchacha?

-La muchacha que apareció cerca de la nave y la tocó, después desaparecieron… ¡Como en la televisión! ¡Me encanta ese programa!

- ¡ ¿Teletransportación? ! Los apestosos humanos no pueden hacer eso, no tienen la tecnología suficiente, de seguro fue alguien que quiere que falle en mi misión ¡Pero no lo lograra! Disfracémonos, Gir, sobreviviremos a las vacaciones lo quieran o no.

Ya disfrazado Gir de perro y Zim con sus lentes de contacto y su peluca, caminaron hacia la carretera, Zim ató todas las maletas con una cuerda que se encontró por allí y las arrastró en su camino a la carretera. Al llegar allí, sacó el mapa que había imprimido en su base el cual tenía marcada la ruta a Nevermore, tendrían que caminar muchos kilómetros pero Zim consideró eso como un rito, ya había sobrevivido solo con Gir en una ciudad vecina sin mapa alguno (episodio: La caminata de la ruina) y a las pruebas de bajo 13, según él, si había podido sobrevivir a eso, este nuevo reto sería algo fácil.

-Esto será como un juego de niños —se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de arrastrar la maleta— porque, después de todo… ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡ ¿Me escuchaste, cochino planeta? ! ¡Yo soy…!

Antes de poder terminar, un auto pasó a toda velocidad a un lado de Zim, haciendo que el agua del charco que se encontraba al frente de él terminara mojándolo por completo.

- O_o … ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Me quemo! —Comenzó a gritar retorciéndose en el pasto— ¡Me quemo! ¡Me…! —paró de gritar al notar que el agua no le estaba haciendo nada, de hecho, lo había refrescado un poco, no había dolor ni ardor en su piel mojada… nada—… esto… es… raro —dijo pausadamente, sorprendido por la ausencia de dolor—… Mmm… quizás desarrolló una inmunidad al agua, no me sorprendería, después de todo ¡Yo soy…!

Otro auto pasó a un lado de Zim salpicándolo… otra vez.

-Bien… continuemos antes de que otro de esos vehículos terrestres me moje.

Y así, caminaron por varias horas, ya habían recorrido una decima parte de su recorrido, pero aun les quedaba una gran distancia por recorrer, tuvo que ignorar las inmensas ganas que tenia de dormir, cosa que logro con éxito para su infortunio ya había amanecido desde hace un par de horas, y su Squeedlyspooch comenzaba a pedirle alimento, trató de ignorarlo durante una hora pero no pudo más.

Eran como las Diez de la mañana cuando decidió que debía alimentarse, sin embargo, recordó que no había empacado comida ya que pensó que con su nave estaría en Nevermore en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Entonces, diviso a lo lejos un restaurante a un lado del lado contrario de la carretera, el cual indicaba que no estaba muy lejos de la civilización de esa ciudad vecina. No quería tener que recurrir a la comida humana, preferiría beber agua del inodoro del restaurante de Comidortia en el que trabajaba antes de la gran asignación, pero no tenia opción, con todo y un gran remordimiento en su conciencia Irken, corrió rápidamente hacia el restaurante cargando con dificultad las maletas seguido por Gir después de voltear a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había autos cerca. Afortunadamente no había ningún letrero que dijera "prohibido los animales", por lo tanto no habría ningún problema si entraba con Gir.

Entró al lugar esperando pasar desapercibido pero sucedió todo lo contrario, la gente lo miraba como un bicho raro, el invasor no pudo evitar notar en sus miradas un reflejo innegable de inteligencia, realmente lo miraban a él con extrañeza, desconfianza o repulsión, no como los humanos de la ciudad en la que estaba su base o los chicos de su escuela, no, realmente era como si ellos… pensaran.

-Viejo, aun no es día de brujas —le dijo un chico de su edad con atuendo de skater.

Zim no se molestó en inmutar su mirada fija al frente, sólo siguió caminando hasta llegar a un largo asiento acolchado en forma de circulo situado a un lado de la ventana que rodeaba a una meza circular, fingió que no había oído eso comentario mientras ataba la correa de Gir (quien, sorprendentemente, se estaba comportando como un perro normal) a la única pata de metal que sostenía la mesa, después puso sus maletas debajo de esta y tomó el menú de plástico que estaba frente a él.

Recordó aquel incidente que tuvo con el agua anoche y la vez que comió unos waffles preparados por Gir, tal vez ahora también podía comer comida terrestre o tal vez no, quizás le empezaría quemar como cuando Tak le arrojó esas costillas con salsa de barbacoa en la clase o quizás no, sólo lo sabría si se arriesgaba, decidió que lo haría, este sería otro reto a la lista.

- ¿Quieres ordenar algo? —le pregunto una camarera sosteniendo una libretita, quien lo miraba raro como el resto de las personas allí.

-Sí, hembra humana esclava de restaurante—dijo finalmente—, voy a ordenar uno de esos músculos de vaca asados con una rebanada de producto lácteo terrestre en forma de cuadrado amarillo en medio de dos rebanadas circulares de masa de harina de trigo horneadas con levadura, acompañado de tubérculo frito en aceite partido en pequeños cubos y un vaso de esa cosa blanca liquida llena de lactosa revuelto con cacao procesado en polvo dentro de una licuadora.

-(cara de WTF?) O.o … Okay —se voltea en dirección a la cocina— ¡Sale una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate! —dijo sencillamente, a comparación de la larga orden de Zim.

Ya había tomado su comida sin ningún problema y pronto se la traerían, todo estaba marchando bien, excepto de que todas las personas de ese restaurante lo miraban raro y murmuraban a sus espaldas, con ojos acusadores y llenos prejuicios, todo en el les parecia extraño, su piel, su ropa, su forma de hablar, inclusive dos oficiales de policía lo miraban de reojo e intercambiaban varias frases que eran inaudibles para Zim.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para preocuparse por su situación actual, su comida ya había llegado a su mesa, era hora de "Tomar al toro por los cuernos". Sujetó la hamburguesa con ambas manos, esperando que cuando esta hiciera contacto su boca y su lengua no se qué quemaran, luego, al final de unos cuantos segundos que le parecieron eternos, le dio una mordida… todo resultó a la perfección, no le ardía nada, y no solo eso, podía saborearla… era exquisita, ese nuevo y delicioso sabor inundaba a su paladar de placer, ni siquiera en su planeta Irken había saboreado algo así.

Comenzó a comerla lenta, ruidosa y escandalosamente, emitiendo sonidos de placer con su boca causados por aquel "divino manjar", la mayoría de los clientes allí hubieran podido jurar (Nota de la autora: perdónenme por la comparación tan pervertida / hentai que leerán a continuación) que era como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo en pleno restaurante.

Al terminar con su hamburguesa le dio un sorbo a su malteada (la cual para él sabía como a la mismísima gloria) siguió con las papas fritas, las cuales se comió de la misma forma, lo que no había notado era que, por la forma en la que había comido su comida, había terminado con toda la parte inferior de su cara verde llena de esta.

Uno de los clientes que se sentaba en la mesa continua a la de Zim lo había estado observando durante todo eso tiempo con cara de "WTF?" no pudo evitar ver de manera cómica aquella escena, por lo que no se pudo contener y comenzó a reírse carcajadas mientras apuntaba a Zim con el dedo índice estirado, cosa que el alíen no pudo tolerar.

- ¡¿Te atreves a reírte de tu futuro amo y señor? —le gritó mientras se paraba sobre su asiento y tomaba al cliente del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Oye, chico no te subas a los asientos! —lo reprendió otra camarera del local.

-¡Cierre su boca, hembra humana! ¡Mi asunto es con esta lombriz terrestre se atrevió a burlarse de su futuro dictador!... ¡Yo hago lo que se meda la gana!

Mientras estaba discutiendo y peleando con el sujeto que se rio de él y el personal del restaurante por armar tal escándalo a tempranas horas de la mañana, los dos policías que estaban allí no pudieron evitar formarse ciertas sospechas sobre Zim.

- ¿Tu qué crees? —le preguntó uno a su colega.

- Yo diría que está muy drogado —aseguró el policía mientras señalaba al joven alíen, el escándalo que había armado se puso mucho peor.

-Creo que tienes razón, vamos por él, hay que hacerle la prueba de antidoping.

Por otro lado, en donde estaba Zim.

- (Soltando al sujeto, dejándolo caer al piso) ¡Todos ustedes de arrepentirán de haberme molestado este día, malditos humanos! —Exclamó levantando su puño izquierdo al aire— ¡Porque yo soy…!

No pudo terminar lo estaba a punto de decir de nuevo, esta vez detuvo su voz al sentir el frio de metal de una de las esposas cerrándose sobre su muñeca.

-Lleva sus maletas y su perro a la patrulla, Henry —ordenó el oficial de policía a su colega.

-Sí, jefe —dijo acatando la orden.

-Tú vienes con nosotros. —le dijo a Zim con una mirada sombría.

- ¡Esperen un segundo! —Los detuvo la camarera que atendió al alíen— ¡Ese chico aun no ha pagado por su comida!

-Oh, eso —recordó Zim sacando el dinero de su bolsillo que se suponía que era para los tacos de Gir con la mano de derecha— Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio. —dijo dándole el dinero a la camarera.

-Gracias.

"Aguarden un segundo ¡Acabo de ser amable con un humano!" gritó en su mente – ¡No! ¡ ¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? ! ¡Regréseme mi dinero! ¡Y ustedes dos suélteme! ¡No le pueden hacer esto a Zim!

-Sí, chico, como tú digas. —Dijo el oficial sarcásticamente mientras le ponía la otra esposa en la mano derecha y lo empuja hacia la entrada— Ahora camina.

- ¡Alto! ¡Se arrepentirán por esto! ¡YA VERAN! —alcanzo a gritar al mismo tiempo que atravesó la puerta!

Nota de la autora: Huy… pobre Zim XD jaja, pero bueno, él ya sabrá cómo salir de esa situación. Es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.


	18. Sólo un buen día

Eran las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente, la calma parecía un recuerdo lejano en esos momentos, el ruido inundaba sus oídos, al principio de la batalla la cantidad de oponentes en ambos lados era la misma, pero al avanzar el tiempo vieron que su enemigo era más rápido, esquivaban muy bien todos sus ataques, fue inevitable que uno que otro disparo diera en el blanco pero sus némesis tenían la ventaja.

Las municiones volaban de todas direcciones, los arboles eran lo único con lo que podían protegerse, pero estos tampoco les eran de mucha ayuda, el enemigo se movía rápido, uno de sus amigos ya había caído en la batalla, veinte de esas municiones habían caído sobre él, sólo quedaban ellos dos, ellos dos contra el otro equipo entero, sus rivales tenían las armas llenas de municiones mientras que ellos no tenían ninguna, bueno, en realidad uno de los dos tenía una bala restante pero no les serviría de nada, el resultado final de aquello ya estaba tallado en piedra, apuntaron sus armas a ellos, el sonido de los gatillos dio inicio al fuego.

Uno de los dos oponentes restantes tragó saliva, esperando a sentir el impacto de las balas sobre él, cuando, en un acto de altruismo y valentía, su otro compañero se interpuso entre la lluvia de municiones y su colega, todas fueron a parar en él, su camarada presenció aquello impactado, sin poder mover ni un sólo musculo. Al final, su compañero cayó al suelo y sus oponentes, satisfechos, se fueron de allí en silencio, en busca de otro escuadrón al cual vencer.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el chico castaño cayendo de rodillas.

-Mejor que caiga uno de nosotros… a que caigamos los dos —contestó con una voz débil, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… no ¡No! ¡Tú no has caído aun! ¡Tienes que vivir…!

-Shhh… No desperdicies tus palabras… aun tienes una bala ¿No?... Vamos… termina con esto, no quiero morir agonizando.

Tomó con lentitud el arma la apuntó hacia su amigo, no pudo evitar dudar por un instante, su camarada se lo había pedido, sin embargo, no quería tener que ser él quien lo hiciera, no a su compañero, no podía… sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no tenía el corazón para jalar del gatillo.

-No, no puedo… ¡No puedo!

-Por favor, hazlo, te lo pido. No te preocupes por mí, sólo jala el gatillo…

Si iba hacerlo, lo debía hacer en ese instante, cerró sus ojos, apretó sus manos y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha jaló el gatillo hacia él; escuchando así como la bala iba a dar justo al pecho de su colega, y como este cerraba los ojos bajo los vidrios de sus lentes.

El silencio volvió, junto con la sensación de arrepentimiento haciendo espacio dentro de la mente del castaño, ese nuevo momento carente de sonido estuvo a punto de ser interrumpido por un grito desgarrador de dolor profundo de parte del único "sobreviviente" de ese escuadrón cuando se escuchó la voz de un hombre a unos 30 metros de distancia que decía:

- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Si ya se les acabaron las balas de pintura lárguense de aquí y regrésenme los trajes! —dijo el hombre, quien era alguien del personal del campo de Gotcha / Paintball.

El sonido de su voz rompió la ilusión creada intencionalmente por ellos y sus subconscientes, las armas de infantería típicas de los 40's volvieron a ser lo que eran y las manchas de "sangre" sobre los dos soldados se habían vuelto de diversos colores y hechas de pintura.

-Ay no… —se quejó el compañero que había caído primero (Todd)

- ¡Ya arruinó todo el encanto del juego! —le reclamó el "soldado" que tuvo que matar su amigo (Kelton).

-Toda esa concentración y dedicación en la actuación para nada. —suspiró "el reciente muerto" (Dib)

No había duda que la imaginación era poderosa, y en el caso de esos 3 chicos era mucho más poderosa si se trataba de imaginación colectiva. Hicieron todo lo posible para adentrarse en el juego, imaginándose que de veras estaban en plena 2da guerra mundial… pero el personal del lugar deshizo la ilusión que habían creado juntos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. —dijo Todd.

Después entregaron las armas y los trajes en donde los rentaron y se fueron de allí a comer algo, Kelton traía algo dinero en monedas así que antes de ir al Gotcha llamaron a sus casas en un teléfono público avisando a sus padres que no iban a ir a almorzar esa tarde.

En fin, llegaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, a uno de McBurguesas, a Dib le pareció raro ese local, no se parecía nada a los puestos de McBurguesas de su ciudad, ese estaba limpio, la comida era realmente comida y el trato del personal hacia los clientes era rápido y amable, sin embargo, no quería que algo así lo distrajera del momento que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, realmente estaba con chicos de su edad divirtiéndose y pasándosela bien, no se parecían nada a los de su escuela, no lo juzgaban, no le decían raro ni lo creían un loco, era un momento simplemente genial.

Squee también se sentía de la misma forma, no tenía ni una sola preocupación en su cabeza en esos momentos, sólo eran tres chicos comiendo después de pasar un buen tiempo en el gotcha, él sabía que tarde o temprano esa felicidad que sentía se iba a desvanecer, no le gustaba mucho ser pesimista pero después de como lo había tratado la vida no podía ver las cosas de otra forma, pero hasta que llegara la hora de decidir qué hacer con su vida iba a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaría con sus nuevos amigos, y también amigas en el posible caso de que los siete se reunieran a hacer algo.

Kelton ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero con Sera y Tess, era genial pasar un tiempo con chicos como él, le gustaba estar con sus dos amigas en Crestfallen pero era relajante estar un rato sin preocuparse de los ataques de ira de la tsundere pelirroja y los hechizos accidentales de Serenity… era simplemente eso: relajante.

**En otra parte:**

Ninguna de las 4 jamás pensó que encontraría con alguna persona tan semejante a ellas, y mucho menos a 3 personas, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron caminando y platicando por la ciudad descubrieron que las cuatro tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban como:

Su gusto por la oscuridad y los gatos (aunque a Gaz le agradaban pero no tanto), el hecho de que todas fueran huérfanas de madre, a ninguna le daban asco los insectos, amaban el color negro, el Halloween, etc.

Estaban simplemente sorprendidas, aun no se habían contado nada sobre sus "historias" (Ustedes saben, sobre sus vidas), pero sentían que se conocían desde hace una vida, en fin, estaban comiendo pastel en una cafetería del centro (en la parte de afuera obviamente, ya que adentro no permitían animales y Sera no podía dejar a Minx) después de haber dado un paseo por los alrededores, hablando como se supone que lo hacen las chicas sobre temas variados, pero sobretodo el cine, les parecía algo extraño hablar con tanta espontaneidad entre ellas cuando no conocían la historia de las demás y apenas se habían conocido esa misma tarde, pero decidieron hacer caso omiso a ese detalle.

Era algo extraño para Gaz, en su ciudad nunca se le hubiera cruzado la idea de hablar con alguna de las chicas de su escuela o de su vecindario, simplemente no le interesaban, las creía gente sin cerebro y con intereses vanos, sin embargo, ellas parecían ser personas de verdad con mentes y criterios propios de verdad, y eso le gustaba, no había pensado en los videojuegos desde que los siete se encontraron.

Lydia, Serenity y Lenore se sentían casi igual, todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron de su cabeza, Lydia se había olvidado por un momento de Beetlejuice, Serenity que tenía que esforzarse más en aprender a volar y Lenore sobre las cosas que aun tenía que descubrir sobre su otro pasado. Sí, eso sí que era darse un descanso de las inquietudes.

-Este sin duda es el mejor día que he tenido en años —dijo Gaz mientras comía otro pedazo de su pastel, sin dejar de hablar en su tan usual tono oscuro de voz desde luego—. Jamás me había divertido así.

-Y que lo digas —Afirmó Serenity—. Nunca me había relajado tanto.

-Un día de estos hay que hacer esto todos. —sugirió Lenore.

-¿Todos? —preguntó Lydia.

-Sí, ustedes saben, nosotras y los otros tres chicos… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Oh, sí: Dib, Todd y Kelton.

Gaz estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un pedazo de pastel al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, no podía arriesgarse a perder los posibles futuros momentos de felicidad que podría compartir con ellas por culpa de las demencias de Dib.

-Chicas…"coff"… no creo… "coff" —decía mientras tosía—… que sea buena idea que ustedes conozcan mejor a mi… "cof"… hermano. ¿Por qué no mejor… ehm… nos cuentas sobre ti, Sera?

Esa pregunta tomó a Serenity por sorpresa, aunque sintiera que podía confiar ciegamente en ellas no se podía arriesgar a contar su secreto, sin embargo, su sexto sentido de bruja le había revelado desde el momento en que se cayeron en el parque que las tres chicas, el hermano de Gaz y Todd tenían energía del inframundo en todo su cuerpo lo cual quería decir que ellos tampoco eran humanos comunes y corrientes, no obstante, no quería arriesgarse.

-De hecho, tampoco creo que sea una buena idea contarles sobre mí… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre ti, Lydia?

A ella tampoco le pareció prudente responder a eso, sobre todo porque al escuchar esa pregunta recordó a Beetlejuice, al Neitherworld y sus otros amigos allí, no le podía contar a nadie sobre eso.

-Creo que yo tampoco puedo responder a esa pregunta…

-Ya sé que va pasar a continuación —intervino Lenore—, yo seré la siguiente que no podrá responder a la pregunta así que para evitarnos tanta palabrería… levante la mano quien tiene un pasado y / o situación familiar o social difícil de explicar.

En respuesta, todas (incluyéndola) levantaron la mano, fuese la derecha o la izquierda.

-O_o … bien, creo este es un tema del que será mejor hablar luego —concluyó Lenore.

Horas después, en la noche, a eso de las 8:00 PM:

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a alguien parecido a ella o a él? —le preguntó el joven adulto a un hombre que estaba caminando por la acera mientras le mostraba dos fotos, una de una niña rubia y otro de un chico con cabello negro.

En respuesta, el hombre negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Decepcionado, caminó hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba, no podía creerlo, había pasado los últimos 5 días preguntando a todas las personas que se encontraba en la calle preguntando por Lenore y el chico de cabello negro.

Sí, Beetlejuice había llegado a Nevermore en la noche del viernes de la otra semana, al principio dentro de la ciudad pudo sentir una intensa cantidad de magia en el aire, pero hizo caso omiso de ella e intentó rastrear las esencias de las dos personas a quien estaba buscando, sin embargo, de repente sucedió un gran apagón en la ciudad, alguien había usado muchísima electricidad para transformarla en magia, seguramente para llevar a cabo un hechizo, fuese para lo que fuese ese conjuro, había soltado mucha energía al ambiente, una energía que solo los ciudadanos del inframundo antes poseedores de magia podían detectar, haciendo que el sexto sentido de Beetlejuice quedara temporalmente atrofiado, tardaría varias semanas en volver a su estado normal.

Se vio condenado a buscar por la enorme ciudad como un humano cualquiera: preguntando a la gente.

En horas presentes, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda, se había disfrazado muy bien, parecía ser una persona totalmente distinta, vestía de forma elegante, su piel ya no era de color morado pálido y tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules.

Sin embargo, no había cambiado la apariencia de su edad aunque esto no hubiera ayudado a parecer más diferente aun… su edad, al pensar en su edad no pudo evitar recordar la noche de su muerte, la noche en la que esa bruja le había arrebatado lo más valioso que alguien podría perder: Su vida. Sólo tenía escasos 23 años... aun habían muchas cosas que quería aprender, lugares a donde ir personas a las cuales conocer… todos aquellos deseos y aspiraciones se habían esfumado, por lo menos hasta que conoció a Lydia.

"Qué bueno que estaba experimentando con eso antes de que me mataran" se dijo a sí mismo para después seguir con su camino.

**En la nueva casa de los Membrana, a las 9:00 PM de la noche:**

-… y luego nos tomamos fotos en una de esas cabinas, fue... no sé como describirlo, este fue simplemente el mejor día que he tenido en años. —concluyó Gaz al terminar de contarles como le fue en la tarde después de oír cómo le fue a su hermano y a Todd.

Los tres habían llegado a eso de las 8:00 PM, y como por "inercia" se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y empezaron a contarse lo que habían hecho con sus nuevos amigos.

-Creo que alguien está feliz —dijo Dib pícaramente mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a Gaz en el brazo derecho.

-No te entusiasmes tan pronto —le dijo Gaz reemplazando su inusual alegría por un semblante frio y ojos amenazantes—, no creas que ya olvide lo que te dije aquella vez.

-Sí, lo sé —contestó deprimiéndose un poco— pero aun así tengo esperanza en que cambies de opinión :D —dijo poniéndose de buen humor otra vez.

- ¿De qué están hablando? Digo, si se puede saber. —preguntó Todd.

-De nada —respondieron al mismo tiempo, aunque en realidad si había un algo.

-Por cierto, Dib, Todd, sólo por curiosidad ¿Le contaron al chico ese…Kelton… lo de los aliens, los fantasmas y eso? —preguntó con una mezcla rara entre curiosidad e indiferencia.

-No, —respondió Squee— por alguna razón no quisimos profundizar en el tema de nuestras vidas y eso… y al parecer el tampoco quiso.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Gaz? ¿Les contaste algo? —inquirió Dib.

-No, ninguna de nosotras quiso profundizar tampoco… fue algo extraño.

-En resumen, los siete estamos ocultando algo —concluyó Squee.

-¿Pero lo que será lo que ocultan ellos? —se preguntó a si misma Gaz.

-Eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo cuando entremos más en confianza —suspiró Dib—, recuerden que somos completos desconocidos aunque sintamos lo contrario.

-Por cierto ¿Su padre aun no termina de organizar sus asuntos?

-No, aun sigue trabajando. —respondió Dib.

-Vaya… ¿Qué tan larga es su agenda? —preguntó.

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo y Dib sabemos —dijo Gaz.

**11:20 PM, en la antigua mansión de Lenore:**

-¡Hasta que al fin llegaron, par de holgazanes! —les gritó Ragamuffin a Serenity y Kelton mientras corrían hacia la antigua mansión de Lenore.

-Perdón, es que estábamos buscando una nueva forma para que no notaran que nos fuimos. —se disculpó Sera por ambos al momento en que ya estaban a solo dos metros de Ragamuffin.

-Bueno, espero que no los descubran, "alumnos"… en fin, veo que trajiste la escoba. —dijo señalando al objeto que estaba en manos de la joven bruja.

-Ehm sí, creo me será más fácil volar usando primero los métodos tradicionales.

-Sí, espero que de esta forma no me hagas caer de espaldas —dijo recordando todas las veces que se desplomó sobre el piso durante el domingo, el lunes y el martes mientras enseñaba a Sera a volar.

- ^_^U ehm jeje, perdón por todas esas caídas.

-No importa, pero hay algo que me tiene con curiosidad desde que percibí sus presencias.

-¿Qué? —preguntaron el chico y la chica al miso tiempo.

- ¿Por qué tienen tanta energía ajena del inframundo en sus cuerpo? —Preguntó mirándolos de reojo— No me digan que fueron ilegalmente a ese mundo.

-Claro que no, sería una locura ir sin pasaporte o estar muerto. —dijo Kelton, el aun era un novato en el tema del sistema social del mundo mágico y el inframundo pero gracias a Serenity sabía algunas cosas.

-Creo que es hora que le contemos a Ragamuffin que nos pasó en la tarde —intervino Sera.

-Tienes razón —afirmó Kelton.

Se sentaron en el pórtico de la casa y comenzaron a contarle al vampiro todo lo que les había pasado en la tarde de la forma más detallada y clara posible, el cómo se cayeron en el parque, el gotcha, el pastel, los paseos, la energía alrededor de ellos, todo. Al oír el nombre "Lenore" de parte de Sera no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era la misma Lenore, pero no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, tenía que preguntar antes.

-¿Y cómo era la Lenore de la que me hablas? —preguntó Ragamuffin.

-Pues era así. —dijo mostrándole al vampiro las fotos que ellas se habían tomado en una de esas cabinas, ustedes saben, de las que tienen un asiento, en las que te tomas 4 fotos con flashes rápidos y haces caras, como las de la tele.

Ragamuffin las tomo con cuidado, viendo detenidamente los pequeños cuadros de la tira de fotos, no pudo describir el impacto que siento al comprobar que, en efecto, la Lenore que conoció era la misma Lenore… su Lenore.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? —le preguntó Sera a su amigo viendo como el vampiro se había quedado "congelado".

-No tengo idea… —entonces, como un rayo le llegó de nuevo el recuerdo de la noche del viernes cuando el vampiro aun como muñeco mencionó algo de buscar a alguien, y al parecer, cuando volteo a ver a su amigo supo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo— ¿Tú crees que…?

-No lo sé, déjame averiguar… ehm oye —dijo ahora hablando con Ragamuffin— De casualidad… ¿Ella es la persona a la que querías buscar?

El sólo afirmo con la cabeza aun "congelado"

-Pero… ¿Cómo? —preguntó la joven bruja.

-Chicos —dijo finalmente saliendo de su trance—, creo es hora de que les cuente algunas cosas de mi.

Y así, comenzó a contarles su vida, bueno, parte de ella, sólo desde que lo transformaron en muñeco en adelante, les contó sobre Lenore, su segunda muerte y como la volvió a encontrar, también sobre algunas cosas locas que hicieron cuando ella aun era zombie, sobre Taxidermio, el monstruo muffin e inclusive del insoportable de Mr. Gosh

-Oh Dios… —suspiró el chico—. Entonces quieres devolverle sus recuerdos.

-Ragamuffin, ¿no te has detenido a pensar que quizás llegues a traumarla si vuelve a recordar? —le preguntó Sera.

-Lo sé, pero ella no esta inconsciente del todo sobre su vida anterior, estuvo a punto de decir mi nombre… pero entonces llegó su nuevo papá y arruinó el momento -_-U —recordó, apenado de que su padre lo creyera un pervertido.

-Pero aun así, ¿realmente crees que sea lo mejor? —le preguntó el muchacho.

-¡Claro! Es decir, desde que murió todos nos separamos… ya no me queda nadie…

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes son mis alumnos, con ella es diferente… yo tuve el rol de compañero de travesuras por mucho tiempo pero... también era el responsable de que no hiciera cosas tan locas y al mismo tiempo su amigo… no quiero perderla…

Al decir eso último, se sumergió inconscientemente en las profundidades de su memoria como en el sábado, pero esta vez había entrado en una especie de transe.

-No… no quiero perderla… no quiero estar solo otra vez… —decía agitadamente, sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba con fuerza la madera del borde del portico, hacia pausas continuas y hablaba como si el aire se le acabara, lo cual era extraño ya que como vampiro no necesitaba respirar— no quiero que se vuelva a repetir eso… no debe...

-¿De qué estás hablando? —le dijo el chico nervioso.

-Soledad… abandono… sangre…

-Ragamuffin ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sera, preocupada.

-No ella ahora… Tom… Tom…

Estaban comenzando a angustiarse, era la primera vez que lo veían así.

-¿Usamos la táctica 9? —le preguntó la bruja a su amigo.

-Sí.

Ambos se sentaron a ambos lados del vampiro y empezaron a chasquear los dedos cerca de sus oídos, sorprendentemente esa sencilla acción hizo que Ragamuffin volviera en sí.

-Perdón —se disculpó—, me deje llevar…

-Bueno, ahora que lo pensamos con cuidado… —empezó a decir Sera primero.

-llegamos a la conclusión de que tu eres nuestro maestro…

-y como tus alumnos es hora de que hagamos algo por ti…

-por lo tanto te ayudaremos. —concluyó el chico.

- ¿En serio? —preguntó el joven esperanzado.

-Sí —aseguró Kelton—. Pero para eso tienes que acercarte a Lenore.

-Tienes que entrar en confianza con ella —continuó Serenity— Y para eso debes…

- ¡Tener una cita con ella! —concluyeron al mismo tiempo.

- O_o … ¡¿ QUUEÉ ?


	19. De espionaje y otras cosas

Sí, "¡ ¿ QUUEÉ ? !" Era la palabra que describía a la perfección lo que Ragamuffin sintió al oír la propuesta que le hicieron sus "alumnos" y como respuesta dijo lo siguiente:

-¡Están locos! —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos, no será tan malo, además, no saldrías con ella así como así. —aclaró Kelton.

-Sí, primero tendrías que observarla desde lejos, después saldríamos en grupo junto con los chicos que conocimos hoy después de unos días o una semana sería la cita. —explicó Serenity.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?... yo… que… ustedes…—decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro al frente de la casa, comenzaba a tartamudear incoherencias hasta que pudo poner en orden sus palabras—… ¡No puedo!

- ¿Por qué no? —le preguntaron sus "pupilos"

-Es imposible, no sé si lo han notado pero… ¡soy un vampiro! ¡¿Qué haría si de repente las nubes se van y el día se pone soleado?

-Lo sé, por eso tendremos que hacerte inmune a la luz del sol en caso de que suceda eso. —dijo Sera.

- ¡No me importa que quieran hacer, yo…! —Se cayó al instante al examinar con cuidado lo que había dicho la joven bruja recientemente— ¿Qué?

-Al parecer había muchos más libros en el ático de mi casa —empezó a decir la chica mientras sacaba unos libros de la mochila que había traído su amigo— y algunos de ellos eran de pociones.

-En resumen, lo que tratas de decirme es que quizás en uno de esos libros haya alguna poción que me vuelva inmune al sol por un rato si aparece.

-Sí.

-Mm… "Sigh" De acuerdo, démosle un vistazo a esos libros… tendremos que cancelar la clase de hoy.

Y así, empezaron a hojear las páginas de los libros, Ragamuffin y Serenity no tuvieron problema con ver las letras usando solo la luz de la luna ya que como eran bruja y vampiro podían ver y leer en la oscuridad, por otra parte, Kelton tuvo que usar una lámpara.

Siguieron de esa forma por unos minutos hasta que Ragamuffin encontró lo que estaban buscando, era una sección en el libro sobre pociones de inmunidad, al parecer no eran muchos ingredientes y eran los mismos en todas ellas, sólo que ultimo ingrediente determinaba a lo que te volvías inmune.

-Si uno quisiera ser inmune a la luz del sol… —leía el castaño— como ingrediente final se tiene que agregar una pequeña muestra que no sobrepase los 4 gramos de una fuente natural de luz.

-Entonces… —comenzó a decir el vampiro— tendría que agregar polvo de una roca fluorescente o…

-Luciérnagas —dijo Sera señalando a las luciérnagas que se veían destellar en unos arbustos no muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo dura el efecto? —preguntó el vampiro.

-Como unas 12 horas. —contestó el chico leyendo la parte en la que venía escrito la duración.

-Entonces tendríamos que hacerla esta noche, dejarla reposar y en la mañana volveríamos aquí para hacer la prueba. —dijo la joven bruja.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos entonces? —Exclamó Ragamuffin— Manos a la obra.

**A las 10:00 de la noche, en la nueva casa de Lenore:**

La chica se estaba lavando la cara antes de irse a dormir, naturalmente no se iba a dormir antes de las 11:30 PM en verano pero estaba cansada por el día agitado que tuvo, nunca antes, ni siquiera en la ciudad en la que cursó la secundaria había disfrutado tanto, esa tarde fue realmente asombrosa.

En fin, terminó de lavarse el rostro y levantó la vista hacia el espejo del baño, casi le dio un infarto al ver que el reflejo que se proyectaba en el no era el de ella, no obstante, después de unos segundos sintió de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad, de que no era la primera vez que veía a la persona que se estaba reflejando.

Dejo el miedo a un lado y observó mejor a la persona, era sólo una niña de diez años, se parecía mucho a ella, de cabello rubio pero corto y con ojos grises, llevaba puesta ropa negra del siglo 19, un vestido para ser más exactos y un par de broches en el cabello con forma de cráneo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de ella fue su piel… totalmente blanca como la nieve, era como si… estuviera muerta, Lenore no lo sabía pero a quien estaba viendo era nada menos que ella misma pero en su vida anterior.

Levantó su mano derecha para tocar el vidrio del espejo, la niña hizo exactamente lo mismo y al mismo tiempo pero con su mano izquierda, sin embargo, Lenore no se detuvo por el asombro ni por un instante, entonces, finalmente, ambos manos terminaron "tocándose" con el vidrio de por medio, Lenore no dejaba de mirarla, no entendía como poda parecerle tan familiar si nunca la había visto… ni siquiera en algún sueño, mientras que el reflejo parecía que se estaba viendo sólo a su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, no estaba consciente de que estaba mirándola.

Los segundos parecieron arrastrarse lentamente hasta que Lenore empezó a ver dos figuras oscuras formándose detrás de la niña, al principio eran sólo sombras pero poco a poco comenzaron a adquirir una forma definida para finalmente ser dos siluetas oscuras, la de un hombre y de una mujer, la chica aun no quitaba la mano del espejo, no se atrevía a voltear hacia atrás para saber si las sombras se habían formado dentro del espejo o dentro de su baño y estaban siendo reflejadas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y mucho menos cuando vio que la niña de la piel blanca voltear hacia la imagen de la sombra con forma de mujer ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha como si estuviera viendo a la mujer reflejada, entonces abrió la boca lentamente y articuló la palabra:

—Mamá… —dijo a media voz.

Sus venas parecieron haberse congelado cuando vio al hombre y la mujer sacar de la nada una hacha y un cuchillo respectivamente, levantándolos en el aire y volviéndolos a bajar listos para clavarlos en la cabeza de la niña, Lenore no supo qué hacer más que agacharse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, permaneció con el rostro escondido entre las piernas por unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a mirar detrás de ella, en efecto, no había ningún hombre ni ninguna mujer dentro del baño, juntó el valor necesario para volver a levantarse del piso y ver el espejo… en efecto, la niña no estaba, sólo se reflejaba ella misma y nadie más. Lenore suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Pasó algo malo allá arriba, hija? —le preguntó su padre desde el primer piso, preocupado.

-Ehm… nada… sólo fue un ratón. —mintió.

-A ti no te dan miedo los ratones —le recordó su padre.

-Oh, eso… pues… ehm… creí haber visto al hombre de arena —mintió de nuevo.

-Ya veo. —dijo su padre, despreocupado esta vez.

"A veces no entiendo el funcionamiento de la mente de mi papá -_-U " pensó Lenore.

**1:00 AM, Casa de los Membrana:**

Al fin, por primera vez desde que el tenía uso de la razón, al fin no estaba teniendo pesadillas, estaba soñando que era un joven pirata, un capitán de hecho, comanda una tripulación en la cual los miembros eran las versiones adolescentes de sus compañeros de la escuela cuando tenía ocho años, no se burlaban de él ni decían cosas a sus espaldas, al contrario, le tenían respecto, en ese sueño él era el capitán y ellos sus marineros, también estaban allí Dib, Gaz, Lydia, Lenore, Serenity y Kelton quienes lo ayudaban a dirigir la tripulación, estaban buscando un tesoro, se dirigían hacia una isla lejana, ya se podía ver la isla asomándose por el horizonte, uno de sus subordinados estaba a puto de gritar "Tierra a la vista" cuando de repente el barco se silenció por completo, dejó el timón para mirar a sus alrededores, ya no había nadie…

- ¿Hay espacio para alguien más en su tripulación, Capitán Todd "Squee" Casil? —preguntó una voz aguda detrás de él, la cual conocía muy bien.

Dio una media vuelta para comprobarlo, en efecto, allí estaba, parado frente a él a no más de dos metros de distancia con su diminuto cuerpo de peluche.

- ¿Shmee?

-Vaya, creí que te habías olvidado de mi —dijo el oso de manera indiferente.

Ese comentario hizo recordar a Todd todas las salidas que había tenido con Gaz y Dib durante su estadía en Nevermore, dejando al único amigo que lo mantuvo cuerdo en el sanatorio mental solo en la esquina de la cama de su nueva habitación.

-Dios… —suspiró turbado— … p-perdóname… yo no…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡Al contrario! ¡Quiero agradecerte! —dijo sentándose en el piso.

- ¿Por qué? —le preguntó sentándose también.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Con toda a diversión que has tenido en estos días has logado darme un descanso!

-¿Un descanso?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije dentro de una pesadilla tuya cuando tenias ocho años?

Flashback (Recordando… hace 7 años…)

Nota de la autora: esto pasó en el número 2 del comic "Squee"

-Estaba teniendo la pesadilla donde estoy volando fuera de control —le contaba Squee a su oso dentro de aquel sueño—. He soñado eso desde que leí esa historia del cerdito volador, me alegra de que hayas aparecido Shmee, haces que todas las cosas malas se vayan.

-¿Qué se vayan? Oh, hombrecito, yo no me deshago de todas esas pesadillas… Yo las absorbo —dijo eso ultimo con un aire siniestro—. Sólo piensa en mí como tu propia esponja personal de traumas.

Todo está en mi, todo lo que te ha hecho gritar, todo lo que te ha hecho llorar… ¡Todo lo que te ha mantenido con los ojos bien abiertos y cubierto de sudor! Todas tus pesadillas las tengo adentro. Todo dentro de mí, y créeme, no es fácil lidiar con alguien como tú, jamás había conocido a un niño tan propenso al terror como tú.

Fin del flashback.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo en que he estado feliz… tú has dejado de llenarte con mis traumas?

-Exacto… de hecho, todos tus miedos están empezando a dejar mi cuerpo poco a poco. Si me permites darte un concejo, yo te sugeriría que te quedaras a vivir con ellos. —sugirió sonriendo de una forma un poco aterradora pero sin hacerlo a propósito.

- ¡ ¿Quedarme con ellos? ! No… imposible —comenzó a titubear— todos con los he tenido contacto… a todos les pasaron cosas horribles, excepto a mi vecino… pero… no… no puedo…

-Es tu decisión —concluyó poniéndose de pie—, Bueno, lo dejo de nuevo con su tripulación, capitán Todd, suerte en la búsqueda del tesoro. —se despidió desapareciendo mientras el resto de sus compañeros piratas volvían a aparecer en el barco.

**Al día siguiente. Antigua casa de Lenore, 6:30 AM, durante los últimos momentos de oscuridad antes del amanecer:**

-¿Estás listo? —le preguntó la "alumna" a su "maestro"

-Sí —suspiró esperando no cometer la estupidez más grande de toda su no vida.

Tomó la copa de cristal en sus manos, observando por última vez el líquido color naranja opaco antes de beberlo, puso sus labios sobre el borde de la copa e ingirió el contenido dentro de ella. El sabor era sumamente desagradable y amargo, tomando en cuenta que no había tomado nada que no fuera sangre desde hace unos 400 años, ese brebaje tenía sabor a té de calcetines sucios con menta, mugre, orégano y polvo de queso seco y podrido.

Terminó de beberlo y los tres esperaron un poco, esperando a que los primeros rayos de sol salieran para comprobar si realmente la poción funcionaba, el momento clímax llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, el sol se elevó aun más, una luz tenue de color amarilló pálido comenzó a llenar el lugar, había llegado la hora, de nuevo dolorosos recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su cabeza, la última vez que estuvo bajo la luz del sol "Me quemaba la piel que mi ropa no cubría" recordaba "Sólo pude aferrarme a la sombra de ese grueso roble para protegerme… veía de lejos el lago y como los pueblerinos se acercaban al extremo más lejano… lo tenían atado con cadenas… allí estaban todos… el clero… el pueblo… mi…"

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no debía distraerse con las memorias del pasado, tenía que concentrarse en el ahora, levantó su mano lentamente y la sacó fuera del alcance de la sombra del pórtico, esperó con los ojos cerrados, suponiendo que muy pronto el sol comenzaría a quemar su piel… sin embargo… lo que pudo sentir fue la tibieza del calor del amanecer acariciar su mano, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir eso, no podía creerlo, su mano se adentro más en la luz seguida por su brazo, después por su torso, su pierna derecha y finalmente su cuerpo entero, se quedo inmóvil mirando al vacio mientras tocaba su rostro con sus manos, sí, lo que sentía y veía era verdad…

- ¡Éxito! —gritaron Kelton y Sera al mismo tiempo, festejando su logro.

**A eso de las 4 de la tarde: **

Las chicas se habían reunido en un centro comercial (no el mismo al que fueron Gaz, Dib y Todd la otra vez, sino otro), decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas, no precisamente ropa, más bien habían salido con el pretexto de charlar y comer algunos dulces, no obstante, Sera estaba allí con el fin de recolectar información sobre Lenore.

Ragamuffin la seguía de muy de cerca cerciorándose de que ninguna de las tres chicas lo viera, en especial Lenore, mientras trataba de ignorar como las personas lo miraban como un bicho raro, digo, no todos los días vez a una persona pálida cual cadáver, vestida con ropa de la época victoriana usando "lentes de contacto" color rojo. En fin, escuchaba con sus habilidades de vampiro las conversaciones de las chicas, no había escuchado nada interesante o útil, por lo menos hasta que las chicas fueron a tomar algunas bebidas en la fuente de sodas.

-Oigan chicas… —comenzó a decir Lydia—no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada pero durante estos dos días hemos hablado como si ya nos conociéramos y no sabemos mucho de nuestros gustos y eso…

-Lydia tiene razón —dijo Serenity para que así la posible charla llegara al punto en que Lenore contara mas sobre sus gustos— ¿Por qué no iniciamos con un tema?

-En ese caso… —pensaba Gaz— iniciemos… ¡Con cine!

Y así, comenzaron a charlar pon un buen rato, al final, pasaron una hora platicando en el centro comercial y dos en el mismo parque donde se encontraron la primera vez, eran las 7 de la noche cuando cada quien se fue a su casa, Ragamuffin tuvo que volver a la mansión a las 6 de la tarde, el efecto de la poción se había acabado, sin embargo, durante la hora restante Serenity había anotado mentalmente la información, ahora lo único que faltaba era reunirse en la noche con Ragamuffin.

**8:30 de la noche, dentro del salón de la EFN (Escuela Forense de Nevermore): **

-Es todo por hoy, chicos —concluyó Johnny, dejando de nuevo a sus estudiantes congelados (casi traumados) por su forma "peculiar" de enseñar— todos examinen el caso imaginario que esta anotado en el pizarrón, hagan sus conclusiones y mañana traigan sus conclusiones sobre la posible causa de muerte —indicó mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

Al irse todos los alumnos y estando solos él y su "amigo" Vincent dijo:

- De nuevo me sorprendes —dijo con asombro mirándolo desde la primera grada.

-¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó de forma indiferente.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan… misántropo? —inquirió recordando la forma en la que explico su clase de ese día, el había visto a John tener varias crisis de identidad pero en ninguna de ellas había visto que su amigo de repente odiara a la humanidad tanto.

-Creo en el fondo siempre ese sido así —respondió al terminar de borrar las palabras, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para recoger su maletín.

-Te lo repito… creo que esta crisis está durando mucho más que las otras.

-Y yo te lo repito también… ¿Cómo nos conocimos? —su curiosidad seguía latente por ese tema, no obstante, debía recordar que estaba preguntando por cómo se conocieron John y Vincent, no debía olvidar que el sólo era un usurpador.

Vincent no dijo nada, no se sentía listo para sacar ese tema a la luz.

-Eso pensé… —suspiró nny decepcionado— ¿Vamos a dar otro de esos agotadores paseos mañana?

-Si eso te hace recuperar tu memoria… SÍ :D —exclamó sonriendo.

- Eso pensé ¬_¬U … —suspiró otra vez.

**Antigua casa de Lenore 11:00 P.M. :**

- ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Ragamuffin mientras anotaba en una libreta las cosas que se perdió al irse.

-Sí, eso es todo —dijo Sera.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue? —preguntó el vampiro.

-Bueno —comenzó Kelton—, el siguiente paso es reunirnos todos y pasar algunas tardes todos juntos para que Lenore se acostumbre a tu presencia.

-Así, después de una o dos semanas podrás pedirle una cita —prosiguió Serenity— No obstante, tienes que mimetizarte con tu entorno.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

-Es decir que con esa ropa que tienes —dijeron al mismo tiempo señalando a su vestimenta— todos nos van a estar mirando.

-Chicos, ¿saben que cuando hablan al mismo tiempo parecen ser hermanos o algo así? —dijo despectivamente.

- (los dos al mismo)… -_-U a veces no podemos evitarlo.

-Volviendo al tema… en resumen, lo que están tratando de decirme es…

- (al mismo tiempo de nuevo) Necesitas vestirte con ropa de esta época.

- O_O … ¡No, no, no y NO! ¡Nunca podrán arrastrarme a hacer tal ridiculez! ¡Jamás!

**Al día siguiente, cerca de la entrada principal dentro del centro comercial, 11:00 A.M.:**

El clima esta soleado, no era algo usual en esa ciudad, no obstante, los habitantes de Nevermore seguían con sus vidas como si fuera cualquier otro día, no obstante, ese día seria muy diferente y molesto (sobretodo molesto) para cierto vampiro:

-De seguro se preguntan por qué les pedimos que nos reuniéramos aquí tan temprano —dijo Serenity a los dos chicos frente a ella, Dib y Todd para ser más exactos— y es que cierto amigo nuestro necesita un cambio de atuendo y para eso necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Pero que no se supone que todos las niñas saben de estas cosas? —preguntó Dib, confundido.

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone… pero como ya has de saber, yo no soy como todas las niñas —le dijo de forma seria mirándolo fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises.

-O…Okay… —titubeó nervioso, su mirada era penetrante.

-Pero… ¿Quién es la persona en cuestión? —preguntó Todd.

-Eso estaba a punto de decirles… ¡Kelton, tráelo! —gritó hacia la entrada para que su amigo pudiera oírla desde afuera.

Después de unos segundos, pudieron ver al chico castaño jalando con todas sus fuerzas a un joven de 20 años (Ragamuffin), haciéndolo finalmente cruzar por la enorme puerta de vidrio del centro comercial, haciendo que los tres pudieran escuchar más claramente como se quejaba.

- ¡No, no, no, no… NOOOOOOO, SUELTAME! —gritaba resistiéndose.

Sin embargo, no sólo le habían dado la poción para hacerlo inmune al sol, si no que también prepararon otra para que ocultara temporalmente sus rasgos vampíricos: su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos (volviéndolos a su antiguo color miel), sus colmillos y su fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndolo parecer un humano común y corriente, sólo que aun necesitaba sangre, afortunadamente había bebido 4 litros de sangre de un ciervo que había cazado en la mañana, no estaría hambriento durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Y deja de gritar, todo mundo nos está viendo como dementes!

-Grrr…. "Sigh"… está bien… pero eso no quiere decir que aun este de acuerdo con esta idea.

Ya habiéndose calmado, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Chicos, el es… Alex Smith —los presentó Sera recordando el seudónimo que Ragamuffin había inventado en la mañana—. Necesitamos que nos ayuden a hacerlo parecer de esta época.

Los dos chicos lo miraron de reojo desde abajo hacia arriba, viendo su ropa del siglo 19.

-Este será un trabajo difícil —dijo Dib.

Nota de la autora: Si, lo sé, no estuvo tan interesante, perdón -_-U Pero les prometo que el siguiente será más genial. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios :D


	20. Ropa, lecciones, dulces y sombras

Antes de empezar con la misión "Modernizando a Alex" (Así le llamó Dib a la "misión" XD) tenían que encontrar un "estilo" que le quedara bien a Ragamuffin, así, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto decidieron que lo más conveniente sería darle un atuendo tipo urbano mesclado con gótico, metalero, punk… o lo más parecido a esos cuatro estilos mesclados. La ropa la tendrían que pagar Sera y Kelton con sus ahorros ( T-T ) pero no les importaba, esa era una de sus muchas frases: "Dinero va, dinero viene".

Eran más o menos las 12:30 PM cuando se dirigieron a los probadores, habían escogido varias ropas que habían encontrado por separado en varias tiendas de distintos estilos y era hora de que Ragamuffin se las probara.

-Esto es sin duda lo más humillante que he hecho en años… —gruñó Ragamuffin entre dientes mientras veía toda la ropa que sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera material radioactivo.

-Vamos Alex —intentó animarlo Dib—, es sólo ropa.

-Cierto —afirmó Squee—, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué traes puerta ropa de hace como dos siglos?

De nuevo otra pregunta incomoda llegaba de repente.

-Pues… ehm… es que soy de… Europa… —divagó.

-¿De qué parte? —preguntó Dib.

Serenity y Kelton pusieron mucha atención en Ragamuffin, tenían curiosidad por saber de dónde venía su "maestro"

-De… Rumania… soy de Transilvania —respondió, pero en el fondo él sabía que estaba mintiendo, y de alguna forma sus "alumnos" también lo supieron.

- ¡¿En serio? —Preguntó Dib, emocionado— Dime ¿Has visto algún vampiro?

Esa pregunta no sólo había sido incomoda, la sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

-No. —dijo de forma sencilla.

-Ya llegamos. —dijo Todd para hacerles saber a los chicos que ya llegaron a los probadores.

-Bien, ahora entra y mescla la ropa como mejor te parezca —le indicó Kelton.

-Cuando ya tengas puesto un atuendo entero ven con nosotros y luego te diremos que pensamos —dijo Sera.

-¿Y cuántas veces tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó Ragamuffin.

-Las que sean necesarias. —respondió Dib.

El joven suspiró fastidiado y se dirigió a los vestidores, mientras los cuatro se sentaban en los asientos cerca de los vestidores, esperando.

-¿Es primerizo en esto de la ropa? —les preguntó Todd a Sera y Kelton.

- Sí —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es miembro de una familia muy conservadora ¿No es así? —les preguntó ahora Dib.

-Algo así… —contestaron al unísono otra vez.

Esperaron unos minutos a que saliera el joven vampiro hasta que al fin llegó.

Atuendo numero 1: Camisa roja, chaqueta de cuero negro tipo motociclista, pañuelo rojo atado a la cabeza como motociclista, pantalones de mezclilla rotos, botas negras de motociclista, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos. Resumen: Motociclista XD

-No. —dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo bajando los pulgares como los viejos emperadores romanos cuando condenaban a alguien en el coliseo.

El vampiro sólo dio un resoplido molesto y volvió a los probadores, regresó tres minutos después.

Atuendo numero 2: Camisa azul de manga larga, chaleco gris tejido a mano, pantalones de color beige, lentes cuadrados (Como los de Tim Burton) y zapatos negros. Resumen: Universitario nerd.

-No. —dijo Dib.

-No. —dijo también Sera.

-No. —dijo Kelton igual que los otros dos.

-Creo que la democracia ganó —masculló Squee.

Atuendo numero 3: Pantalones de mezclilla rotos hasta las rodillas, zapatos converse rojos, camisa azul holgada, patineta, rodilleras, coderas y casco rojo. Resumen: Skater

-No… —dijeron los cuatro al unísono.0

Ragamuffin sólo gruñó exasperado otra vez y se fue.

-¿Quién eligió eso? —preguntó Sera.

En respuesta, Todd levantó tímidamente su mano.

-Para serles sincero… no tengo idea de por qué lo elegí. —Se justificó.

-Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso. —Suspiró Dib.

Y así, después de pasar por varios estilos (los cuales fueron: el chico punk, rockero de los 80's, surfista, John Lennon, mesero, rastafari, policía, hippie, vaquero, hombre viejo y el marinero XD) Al fin pudieron encontrar un atuendo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo: Pantalones de mezclilla, tenis negros, camisa negra, suéter gris con cremallera y hoodie (abierto a la mitad y sin el gorro de la hoddie puesto), una muñequera de Metallica en el brazo izquierdo y un guante de cuero sin dedos en la mano derecha. Oscuro, moderno, algo vintage y con un toque rudo, en resumen: ideal para él.

-Perfecto —dijeron al unísono los cuatro.

-¡AL FIN! —Gritó Ragamuffin, aliviado de ya no tener que probarse más ropa incomoda, apretada y/o ridícula.

-Bien, ya los ayudamos y ahora nos tenemos que ir —dijo Todd, al mismo tiempo en que él y Dib se ponían de pie.

-¿A dónde van? —les preguntó el castaño.

-Al parecer papá ya terminó de ajustar su apretada agenda —aclaró Dib.

-Ya veo, van a pasar el resto del día con su padre. —dijo Kelton.

-De hecho… es sólo el padre de Gaz y Dib… él… no es mi padre —terció Squee, sintiendo pesar a cada palabra pero sin demostrarlo.

-¿Es tu tío o algo así? —le preguntó Sera.

-Por así decirlo… —se limitó a contestar.

-Entonces Gaz no podrá ir al cine conmigo y las demás… —suspiró la joven bruja con desilusión— Tendré que avisarles a Lenore y Lydia.

-Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión. —dijo Dib.

Después de unas cortas despedidas Dib y Todd se fueron, dejando a los chicos solos con el joven vampiro versión actualizada XD.

- ¿Ahora que sigue? —preguntó Ragamuffin.

-Ahora sigue el paso 2 —dijo Sera.

-¿Y cuál es ese paso?

Los dos chicos dibujaron unas sonrisas inocentes pero algo maliciosas en sus rostros al escuchar esa pregunta.

-No me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto… —musitó el vampiro, esperando lo que seguramente sería algo horrible, o al menos para él.

**Dentro de una galería de arte:**

- … —No tenía palabras, simplemente no las tenía.

-Eso me suponía —dijo Vincent— a ti siempre te han gustado este tipo de fotos.

Estaban dentro de una exposición de las fotografías, estaba contemplando la foto de una tormenta eléctrica en una ciudad urbanizada, la oscuridad de la noche corrompida por los decenas de rayos mientras las nubes eran iluminadas de una forma violenta, los edificios, la contaminación lumínica causada por el alumbrado público… era simplemente impresionante.

Ya habiéndose "recuperado" del impacto que le provocó tan intensa imagen, él y su amigo fueron recorriendo con la mirada el resto de la galería, cada una de las fotografías era impactante… parecían ser escenas que estaban destinadas a ser fotografiadas, no obstante, había una foto al extremo este de una de las salas que le llamó especialmente la atención.

Se dirigió hacia ella ignorando totalmente a Vincent, se detuvo frente a ella, era la foto de una gran avenida en medio de un centro urbano de alguna ciudad, había una enorme grieta de más de 70 metros a lo largo de esta, al final había un enorme cráter en el piso como de 8 metros de diámetro, el cielo estaba nublado y gris… pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar que el cielo estaba morado unos minutos antes de que tomaran esa foto. De repente, una pequeña chispa de familiaridad se encendió en su mente seguida de una serie de momentos revueltos que le resultaban igual de familiares a pesar de estar seguro de no haberlos vivido.

Eran escenas borrosas… un manto difuso de "niebla mental" las cubría, estaba parado en medio de esa misma avenida, no había ni un auto, ninguna persona en los alrededores, sólo estaban él y una figura amorfa de tamaño colosal dirigiéndose hacia él, sintió como se relamía los labios con un insano placer mientras sostenía más fuerte un objeto que al parecer era una enorme hoz.

-Este es el punto sin retorno… —dijo su voz en esa escena de una forma sádica y tétrica.

Esa frase retumbó en sus oídos por varios segundos hasta que fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la mano de Vincent posándose en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tierra llamando a John —decía su "amigo"— ¿Estás bien?

-Esa foto… ¿Cuándo la tomaron? —dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Según la descripción… la tomaron hace como unos 27 años. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió, por alguna razón la gente no estaba circulando por esa avenida a las 12:00 AM, cuando los autos volvieron a transitar por allí una hora después el cráter ya estaba. Bueno, eso es lo que dice la descripción ¿Por qué te interesó tanto esta fotografía?

-… Por nada… —mintió.

**Al frente de alguna librería de Nevermore, a eso de las 1:30 PM:**

-De acuerdo… —le decía Lenore a Serenity, hablando con ella por su celular—… Bueno, entonces vamos otro día ¿Pero qué están haciendo?… Ya veo, entonces hay que planear luego cuando podríamos vernos los siete en otra ocasión… está bien… adiós. —se despidió para después colgar.

-¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Lydia.

-Al parecer Gaz, Dib y Todd van a pasar la tarde con su padre, Kelton y Serenity están... a decir verdad, no me dijeron lo que estaban haciendo, sólo que era algo confidencial o algo así y que durarían toda la tarde.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Mmm… bien, si quieres podemos ir al cine pero a ver otra película. —Sugirió Lenore.

-Buena idea. —Dijo Lydia— Entonces nos reunimos de nuevo aquí después de almorzar ¿Qué te parece a las 5:00 PM?

-Me parece bien… pero aun sigo preguntándome que esta estarán haciendo Sera y Kelton.

**4:00 PM:**

Ragamuffin conocía muy bien la vida actual y todo lo que implica, no obstante, aun seguía siendo un novato en el tema de las citas, por eso, Sera y Kelton iniciaron con un largo proceso llamado: Operación citas y etc.

Operación citas y etc.

Sección: padres. Tema 1: agradarle al padre de la chica en cuestión.

-… y por lo tanto para mi es algo muy importante ¿Qué opinas, muchacho? —preguntó indiferentemente.

-Pues… creo que es una idiotez, no tiene el menor sentido para mí. —contestó francamente.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! —exclamó.

- ¡Corte! —gritó Sera.

Estaban dentro de la antigua casa de Lenore, en la sala para ser más precisos, practicaban una plática a solas entre el padre y el "pretendiente", Sera estaba disfrazada de Lenore (usando una peluca rubia) y Kelton de su padre… o como se imaginaban al padre de Lenore (usaba un sombrero de copa junto con una gabardina polvorienta y un bigote falso que encontraron en el ático).

-¡Ragamuffin, nunca, en ninguna circunstancia digas ninguna clase de grosería, insulto o cualquier palabra que se le parezca en frente del padre de tu cita! —dijo Serenity.

-Pero si sólo dije "idiotez" —se justificó, no entendía por qué decir algo así era tan serio.

-Esa pequeña palabra podría hacer que te "destierren" por siempre de la casa de Lenore. —dijo Kelton.

- ¿Qué jamás has tenido una cita? —le preguntó la bruja.

-No —respondió a secas de manera indiferente.

- O_o … ¡¿En serio? —preguntaron sus "alumnos" al mismo tiempo. No podían creer que su "maestro", un vampiro con más de 200 años de edad, no hubiera tenido ninguna cita o algo semejante.

"De nuevo hablando al unísono" pensó —No, no he tenido ninguna cita ni he salido con ninguna chica jamás. —admitió dándole muy poca importancia al hecho.

-Dejemos de desviarnos del tema y sigamos con "Operación citas y etc." —sugirió Kelton.

- ¿Y cómo cuantas "reglas" son? —preguntó el vampiro

-De las que Kelton y yo conocemos y recopilamos… —empezó a decir Serenity dándole un vistazo a la pequeña libreta— son unas 23… con suerte tardaremos como tres días en enseñarte todo.

- "Sigh" —suspiró el vampiro con cansancio— esto será más largo de lo pensé.

**Calles de la zona Oeste de Nevermore, 7:00 PM:**

Habían pasado toda la tarde con su padre, o en el caso de Squee, con el señor Membrana, fueron a toda clase de lugares: al teatro, diferentes tiendas, el museo de historia natural, etc. Dib y Gaz no habían tenido una tarde así con su padre desde que tenían memoria y uso de la razón, era muy agradable estar con él sin preocuparse de que de repente lo tuvieran que llamar para que acudiera a una reunión importante o que de repente surgiera un compromiso y se tuviera que ir.

En esos momentos estaban en una dulcería, cada quien estaba buscando algún dulce o caramelo que fuera de su agrado, Dib estaba en la sección de los chocolates buscando una nueva marca que había visto en un comercial, no obstante, lo seguían preocupando y confundiendo muchas cosas, una de ellas fue por qué su padre seguía sin creer en lo paranormal si él había revivido a los muertos una vez (Nota de la autora: Lo mencionaron en el capitulo "conductores remoto del espacio exterior" de Invasor Zim), o bueno se suponía que lo había hecho, pero en realidad no recordaba nada al respecto, si realmente había pasado… ¿Por qué su padre lo mencionó? Si lo mencionó quería decir que lo recordaba ¿Entonces por qué su padre lo recordaba y él no? ¿Y si lo recordaba por qué seguía sin creer en lo paranormal? No tenía sentido.

Empezó a recordar muchas más cosas que habían sucedido en su ciudad y muy pocas de ellas tenían sentido, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Todos esos pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza fueron desvanecidos al sentir que chocaba con otra persona mientras buscaba sus chocolates, haciendo que esta se cayera, al parecer era un chico de su edad.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención —dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarlo, se sintió realmente mal al ver que ese chico tenía lentes oscuros y un bastón de metal: era ciego— ¡Perdón, y-yo no quise…!

- ¿Uh? ¿Dib? —Dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda del susodicho— ¿Eres tú, Dib? —le preguntó ya estando de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Me conoces? —le preguntó desconcertado.

Sin previo aviso, el chico (Quien al parecer era pelirrojo) comenzó a recorrer con su mano derecha el rostro de Dib, sintiendo sus lentes, su frente, no fue sino hasta que llegó al mechón de su cabello con forma de hoz cuando al fin pudo reconocerlo por completo.

-¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Qué sorpresa haberte encontrado por aquí!

-Disculpa, ¿tu quien eres?

-¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas?

Dib trató de recordar en donde lo había visto antes, ese tono peculiar de color de cabello lo había visto antes… en un compañero de su escuela, sólo que el muchacho frente suyo tenía el corte de cabello un poco más largo y actual que el niño que estaba en su primaria, si realmente era quien suponía entonces se lo había dejado crecer, analizó sus facciones y después de examinarlo por unos segundos más llegó a su conclusión: era él.

-¡¿Keef? —exclamó.

Sí, era el "mejor amigo" de Zim (Ustedes saben, el del episodio: El mejor amigo) la última vez que lo habían visto fue en la casa de Zim donde supuestamente habría una fiesta.

-Vaya, al parecer si me recuerdas —dijo sonriendo—. Déjame adivinar, fue por mi color de cabello, ¿cierto?

-Pero… que… ¡¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó finalmente.

-Bueno, es una historia graciosa… lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba dentro de la casa de Zim y después… no sé por qué razón… estaba persiguiendo una ardilla.

-¿Una ardilla Ó_Ó?

-Sí, luego no sé que más pasó pero el punto es que al llegar a la puerta de mi casa pasó algo raro.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se me cayeron los ojos —dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Mi mamá me dice que rodaron hasta caer en una alcantarilla abierta.

Dib se quedó en shock, deducir lo que había pasado dentro de la casa de Zim hace cinco años fue cosa fácil, le había quitado los ojos y le había puesto otras cosas en su lugar con lo cual pudo ver hasta llegar a su casa… Zim lo había dejado ciego.

"¡Malito seas, Zim!" lo injurió en su mente —Keef… yo… no sabía que…

-Descuida, Dib —dijo adelantándose a sus palabras— No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-Pero… ya no puedes ver…

-Sí… —suspiró— fue algo difícil aprender el Braille pero estoy bien. Además, al perder mi vista descubrí mi talento.

-En serio ¿cuál es? —preguntó intrigado.

-Tocar el piano, el violín y el saxofón, no es por presumir pero soy realmente bueno. Sería genial que tú, Gaz y tu papá me escucharan tocar un día de estos.

Dib dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro… pero con pesar, se sentía culpable, si hubiera puesto más atención los movimientos de Zim, si hubiera sido más precavido… quizás aun podría ver. Por otra parte, Keef parecía realmente feliz, había encontrado una pasión por la música, tenía un motivo por el cual levantarse en las mañanas, algo por lo cual sonreír a pesar de no tener vista.

-¡Dib! —Lo llamó su hermana desde el otro pasillo (de goma de mascar) — ¡Ya casi nos vamos, apúrate!

-Es cierto, —recordó Dib, tomando rápidamente los chocolates que estaba buscando— bien… Keef, me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te guste hacer.

-Gracias, fue agradable charlar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo. Adiós Keef —se despidió dirigiéndose a la caja registradora, donde estaban su padre, Gaz y Todd.

No pudo evitar notarlo, Keef también parecía estar más cuerdo, parecía tener mucho más sentido común y uso de lógica que cuando estaba en la escuela… no había duda alguna, algo realmente extraño pasaba en su ciudad.

**En algún lugar de la ciudad donde vivían Dib y su familia, 12:00 A.M. :**

Había descansado durante varios días, desde la noche del jueves de la semana pasada para ser más exactos, tenía que dejar que su alma y su cuerpo se regeneraran, toda la energía que había soltado esa detonación le había dado la fuerza suficiente para transformarse en una sombra y poder llegar a aquel edificio abandonado a las afueras de la urbe en uno de esos barrios bajos, donde pudo entrar en un profundo transe mientras se "reparaba" entre las tinieblas del estacionamiento subterráneo de esa edificación olvidada.

En esos momentos se encontraba justo en el borde del nivel numero 17, el último piso del edificio, viendo de lejos a toda la ciudad desde arriba, sintiendo los rayos de la luz de la luna y el viento correr sobre su nuevo cuerpo, hace mucho que no sentía esa libertad…

-Hace diez años que no me sentía tan… vivo, a pesar de lo que soy… de lo que somos… —suspiró con una voz tétrica.

Miró a lo lejos el cielo y sus estrellas profanados por la contaminación lumínica, suspiró de nuevo concentrado sus sentidos mientras cerraba los ojos, perseguía el rastro de una aura en particular… abrió sus dos ojos morados de golpe unos momentos después.

-Con que allí estas… —dijo maquiavélicamente— me encerraste durante diez años en la mente de ese niño mientras tú te encargabas de "eso"… todo porque no querías herir a más de esos… humanos —gruñó con ira y desprecio—. Pero ahora no podrás huir más de mi… tienes que recordar. Lo juro… voy a encontrarte… Johnny.

Nota de la autora: lo sé, me tarde mucho… ¡Es que la maldita tarea me quita mucho tiempo! Pero en fin, perdónenme si es que por allí hay algún error de ortografía… y si el capitulo estuvo muy corto o los dejé con ganas de leer más… ¡Amo hacer suspenso T-T !

Volviendo al tema, les agradezco otra vez por los comentarios, no saben cómo me alegran el día ^_^ y no se desesperen, muy pronto Lenore y Ragamuffin tendrán su cita, lo prometo. Sólo esperemos que no aparezca Mr. Gosh XD


	21. Tecnicas de acercamiento

Era una lluviosa noche en la primera mitad de los 1600's: El joven rubio de ojos azules estaba inmovilizado sobre suelo de esa vieja cantina, las gotas de lluvia caían violentamente afuera, aunque no dejaba de gritar hasta el punto de romperse sus propios tímpanos podía escuchar a la perfección cada gota que tocaba el suelo ya que la puerta que daba hacia afuera estaba abierta, el dolor era insoportablemente inmenso…

Sus manos y sus pies habían sido clavados al piso con gruesos y grandes clavos dejándolo acostado como si fuera una enorme cruz cristiana, no paraba de sangrar y llorar amargamente, cada vez más de ese líquido rojo salía de su cuerpo… sin embargo, si ese joven iba a morir esa noche no sería por la pérdida de sangre… ver todo ese sufrimiento de parte de su víctima le causaba un insano y perverso placer inhumano.

Un rayo alumbró el cielo afuera haciendo que la luz iluminara la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, dibujando la sombra de su silueta sobre la persona clavada, había dejado a un lado el martillo con el que lo había clavado para tomar una enorme lanza que previamente le había arrebatado a uno de sus perseguidores (el cual ahora estaba muerto) mientras caminaba hacia él con pasos lentos y firmes, el rubio no dejaba de gritar desesperado.

-¡Aléjate, maldito hijo de Satán! —gritó aterrado sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Veamos… déjame analizar lo que dijiste… —decía cínicamente— me dices que me aleje y que no haga lo que vaya a hacer después de lo que tú me hiciste a mí y a Tom… mmm… Estás loco si crees que te dejare ir.

-¡Maldito seas… arderas en el infierno…! —masculló pausadamente por el dolor.

-No lo creo… yo ya no puedo morir y tu sólo eres un humano —le recordó—… además, también has pecado y vaya que lo hiciste… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la mañana en el lago?... —le decía mirándolo con sus escalofriantes ojos color escarlata.

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien del pueblo librarse de esa aberración!

Ese último comentario lo enfureció tanto que podría jurar sentir la ira quemándolo por dentro, tenía grandes deseos de correr hacia él y arrancarle el rostro de un zarpazo, no obstante, no demostró sus emociones y volvió a sonreír de forma alegre y perversa.

-¿Dices que el fin justifica los medios? Creo que usted no aprendió nada en la iglesia,_ "Maquiavelo"_… pero volviendo a la orden del día… ¡ ¿Qué le parecería terminar de saber lo que Cristo sintió cuando lo crucificaron? ! —preguntó de una forma terroríficamente alegre, cínica y macabra mientras elevaba la lanza.

-¡No… no, no, NOOOO, aléjate de mi…! —gritaba con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara.

Estaba a punto de revivir la siguiente escena, estaba a punto de volver a ver aquel momento que disfrutó tanto pero (por decisión propia) sacudió su cabeza alejando esas memorias de su cabeza, debía admitirlo, cada vez que recordaba aquella noche sentía el mismo placer insano arder dentro de él con la misma intensidad pero también la amargura y la tristeza de los hechos que sucedieron antes de esa noche.

"¿Qué haces, Ragamuffin? —Decía en su mente— Ya nada de eso importa, tienes que olvidar… recuerda el ahora, concéntrate"

Ya habiendo alejado esos pensamientos de su mente volvió a ver la realidad que lo rodeaba, estaba sentado en el tejado del techo de la vieja casa de Lenore, había vuelto a ponerse su ropa de hace dos siglos, eran aproximadamente las 11:00 PM, habían dejado las lecciones de "Operación citas y etc." para seguir con las "clases" de magia, su alumna estaba progresando mucho.

- ¡Yahoooooo! —Gritaba Serenity felizmente— ¡No puedo creer que no haya intentando esto antes!

Era la primera vez que volaba en escoba, se sentía tan bien, la sensación de no tener ningún suelo bajo tus pies, la libertad, ser uno con el aire, el viento nocturno acariciándote la cara… ¡Era simplemente magnifico!

Kelton seguía tomando nota de todo desde el pórtico, no obstante, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Sera, era extraño, la forma en que su cabello se mecía con el viento, su sonrisa… lo tenían hipnotizado, pero esos pensamientos no duraron mucho en su cabeza porque…

-¡Tienes que intentarlo :D ! —dijo la chica desde arriba.

Esas tres palabras lograron sacarlo de su "ensimismamiento"

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?

-Dije que tienes que intentarlo —repitió la chica regresando al piso— ¡La sensación de estar volando es incomparable, inténtalo! —dijo ofreciéndole la escoba.

-Ehm… bueno, no sé si sea una buena idea… —masculló.

-Yo creo que sí lo es —dijo Ragamuffin desde el tejado, para después saltar hacia abajo y caer de pie sobre el piso como los gatos—, esta sería una buena oportunidad para saber si realmente hay magia en ti.

-No sé… es que…

-Vamos —lo animó su amiga— sólo haz lo que hice yo.

Aun dudoso, el chico castaño tomó la escoba con la mano derecha y cerró los ojos, empezó concentrarse como lo hizo Sera al inicio de su lección, empezó vaciar su mente como le había indicado Ragamuffin a su amiga y trataba de llevar su energía hacia el objeto para que este lo obedeciera.

Después de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos, comenzó a soltar poco a poco la escoba esperando obtener el mismo resultado que Sera consiguió… y así fue, al soltar la escoba por completo esta no se había caído, permanecía levitando sobre el piso, el chico no creía lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

- ¡Viva, lo hiciste! —lo felicitó su amiga.

-No… puedo… creerlo… —dijo sin aliento el castaño de ojos verdes.

-Buen comienzo —terció el vampiro—, ahora ponla en marcha.

- ¿Qué?

-Siéntate e intenta volar con ella. —le explicó Sera.

Y así lo hizo, se sentó y concentro su energía sobre el objeto una vez más, esperó a que reaccionara como él lo deseaba una vez más, sin embargo, su suerte no fue tan buena esa vez, la escoba comenzó a temblar demasiado y de un momento a otro salió disparada haciendo que el chico se cayera de espaldas, al final, la escoba terminó atravesando una de las ventanas del frente con tal fuerza que rompió no sólo el vidrio, sino también el marco de madera de la ventana y parte de la pared.

-(al mismo tiempo) ¡ o_O !

- ¡ D: !

- (los dos volteando a ver a Ragamuffin) … Ó_Ò …

- ¬_¬ * … (mirándolos con furia) … grrrr… —gruñía conteniendo sus inmensas ganas de lanzar maldiciones y groserías al aire.

- ¿Tendremos que reparar eso…? Ó_ÒU —preguntaron al unísono temblando de miedo por la mirada asesina del vampiro.

- ¡ ¿Ustedes que creen DX ? !—preguntó con ira y sarcasmo.

Lunes en la mañana, 11:00 A.M.:

El sábado y domingo habían pasado de forma normal, las lecciones de magia y las de "Operación citas y etc." siguieron, Kelton y Sera tuvieron que conseguir otro árbol para poder reparar la pared, pero esta vez no lo sacaron del terreno del hombre loco de la otra vez XD.

Durante todo el fin de semana Dib, Gaz y Todd pasaron el tiempo con el profesor membrana, ustedes saben, por el tiempo en familia y todo eso. Puesto que los tres estuvieron ocupados, los demás (Lenore, Lydia, Serenity y Kelton) decidieron pasar también un tiempo los 4 juntos, aunque sólo lo fueron un par de idas al cine, al parque, a veces a los juegos de video, también aprovecharon ese tiempo para conseguir más información sobre nuestra querida chica de un ojo azul y el otro gris.

Beetlejuice seguía con su búsqueda, estaba progresando lentamente, su "sexto sentido" seguía sin volver y en esa ciudad había más personas de las que se imaginaba.

Por otra parte, Johnny ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse un poco a eso de la rutina de un maestro, pero los intentos de Vincent por "devolverle la memoria" seguían siendo igual de tediosos para él. También estaba acostumbrándose a usar el nombre de John, no obstante mantenía en su mente el constante recordatorio de que él no era John, perder su verdadera identidad no haría otra cosa más que conducirlo a la locura… bueno, a una locura más grande que la que ya tenía oculta en su subconsciente.

La noche del domingo decidieron que ya hora de que los demás conocieran a Ragamuffin, así que en la mañana del lunes se pusieron de acuerdo con los otros por teléfono para reunirse en el mismo parque en el que todos se encontraron por primera vez con el motivo de presentarles a su "amigo del extranjero", no debían enterarse que él era un vampiro, sobretodo Lenore, o al menos no todavía…

En fin, la tarde había llegado, por suerte el día estaba nublado, los cinco (Lenore, Lydia, Dib, Gaz y Todd) estaban esperando en el parque, aunque Dib y Todd se imaginaban de antemano sobre quien podría tratarse, pero no le querían "arruinar" la sorpresa a los demás.

-Me pregunto de quien podría tratarse… —suspiró Lydia.

-Sí, igual yo —dijo Dib fingiendo interés.

-Y yo me pregunto si se tardaran mucho —gruñó Gaz mirando a su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 3:30 PM.

-Chicos… creo ya no tendremos que esperar por más tiempo —dijo Squee señalando disimuladamente con el dedo a su derecha "vaya… está muy pálido hoy" pensó Todd.

Lenore volteó hacia la dirección señalada, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Allí estaba, usando ropa de la época actual (la misma que compró el viernes) y con un color de ojos distinto, acompañado por Serenity y Kelton… el chico con que se encontró en el cementerio.

Por otro lado, de no ser un vampiro, Ragamuffin hubiera jurado que su corazón comenzaba a latir peligrosamente rápido, que comenzaba a sudar e inclusive que sus manos le temblaban… pero él sabía que era imposible, desde hace mucho que había dejado de pertenecer al mundo de los humanos. Tampoco podía comprender el porqué de esas sensaciones, se suponía que sólo iba a presentarse… se suponía que sólo era Lenore, sólo era ella, ya la conocía, no obstante, las sensaciones persistían, "¿Qué hay en ella que me pone así?" se preguntaba, ¿Era acaso porque ahora estaba viva?... ¿O porque ahora era una señorita?

- ¡Vaya, hasta que al fin llegan! :D —exclamó Dib a forma de saludo.

- ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Lydia mientras los tres se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

-Perdón por el retraso. —se disculpó Kelton, ahora estando a escasos 2 metros de la banca de piedra en la que los demás los esperaban.

-Así que él es el extranjero. —dijo Gaz, sin preámbulos.

-Eso estábamos a punto de decirles. Chicos, él es Alex, vino a vivir aquí para ir a la universidad al final del verano —los presentó Sera.

-Hola, me llamo Alex Smith, soy de Transilvania. —se presentó Ragamuffin usando su seudónimo.

"Alex… entonces el nombre que empezaba con R era el de su otra vida" dedujo Lenore.

Y como es costumbre, las manos comenzaron a ser estrechadas entre sí, presentándose, diciéndose sus nombres y apellidos. Por último llegó el turno de la chica rubia.

-Hola, soy Lenore Poe —lo saludó fingiendo que era la primera vez que lo veía "Será mejor aclarar mis dudas después" dijo en su mente.

-Mucho gusto. —"Está fingiendo, lo veo en su mirada" pensaba Ragamuffin "pero creo que será mejor así, si voy a regresarle sus recuerdos tiene que ser paulatinamente"

No pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez alojarse en su pecho al estrechar su mano con la de Lenore… era tan suave… tan fina y delicada, como la de una joven dama de sociedad de las que solía haber hace dos siglos… o mejor aun…

"Como la de una princesa…" pensó dulcemente "…esperen ¿dije… princesa? … O / / / O … … ¡ ¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar? !" exclamó en su mente, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Oh? ¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó Lenore al ver sus mejillas se habían puesto repentinamente rojas, haciendo contraste con su pálida piel casi semejante a la de un cadáver, los alumnos "alumnos" de Ragamuffin no pudieron terminar la poción que ocultaba ese rasgo vampírico de él.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, eso! Ehm… pues… ¡Sí! —Titubeó de forma tan nerviosa— E-es q-que… es… ehm… ¡Alergia! Sí, eso… es alergia.

-Mentiroso… —susurraron Sera y Kelton al mismo tiempo, pícaramente.

- ¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Ragamuffin, volteando a verlos con ojos asesinos, el sonrojo aun no se iba.

-Nada ^_^ —dijeron al unísono otra vez.

Y a partir de ese momento las cosas se tronaron alocadas… bueno, en realidad no tanto, simplemente durante la siguiente semana y 4 días se la pasaron haciendo cosas que a Ragamuffin jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer, entre ellas estaban:

-El gotcha —o paintball— (idea de Dib, Todd y Kelton)

-Bajar en patines una calle de más de 150 metros con 45 grados de inclinación (idea de Sera y Gaz)

-Jugar hockey sin protección (Idea de Dib y Kelton, de la cual todos se arrepintieron después de los primeros 30 minutos XD)

-Lanzarse globos con agua un día soleado (idea de Lenore y Lydia)

-Arriesgarse a ir a los barrios peligrosos de la ciudad y apostar con unos motociclistas jugando billar para probar su suerte (idea de Dib y Sera, no les fue tan mal, terminaron saliendo con 30 dólares en promedio cada uno)

-Hacer el experimento de las botellas de refresco de dieta y las mentas con 10 de ellas (idea Kelton y Todd, ustedes saben, cuando se las pones al refresco y explota XD)

-etc.

Pero también hicieron cosas no tan alocadas, ustedes saben, salidas al cine, los bolos, el teatro (a ver "Hamlet" de Shakespeare) y más. Ragamuffin odiaba el tener que beber esa poción con sabor a té de calcetines sucios con menta, mugre, orégano y polvo de queso seco y podrido, pero no le daba mucha importancia, para él los momentos que pasaba con Lenore y los demás chicos valían toda la pena del mundo.

Y así, el momento había llegado, era un nublado jueves, estaba atardeciendo, los ocho estaban saliendo del centro comercial, habían tenido un día agradable, no obstante, nuestro joven vampiro debía concentrarse en la manera de decírselo, obviamente debía hacerlo a solas —aunque sabía de antemano que sus dos alumnos lo estarían vigilando— pero… ¿Debía hacerlo de forma directa o tenía que usar alguna sutileza primero? No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer pero si iba a hacer algo tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo día.

-Hasta luego —decía Dib mientras Todd y Gaz caminaban junto con él a su casa.

-Adiós, nos vemos después —se despedía Lydia de Lenore.

-Adiós. —Se despidió Lenore también ella.

(Sugerencia de la autora: escuchar "La valse d`amelie" de Yann Tiersen en esta parte, es música de piano)

- L… Lenore —dijo Ragamuffin dando el primer paso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento antes de que te vayas? —preguntó tratando con toda su fuerza mental de no sonrojarse, por suerte lo logró.

-Ehm, Claro —accedió sin sospechar nada— Adiós Sera, adiós Kelton.

-Adiós —se despidieron, fingiendo que realmente se iban cuando en realidad iban a seguirlos, tenían que cerciorarse de que su "maestro" no lo fuera a arruinar.

El vampiro y la chica caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, no es que no tuvieran nada que decirse, fue más bien una cuestión de timidez. Al final llegaron al parque, en medio de dos caminos cruzados que formaba una "x" en el centro, la misma "x" en la que todos se cayeron aquel miércoles.

- ¿Me dirás como es que sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

-En realidad, no. Bueno, sí te lo diré un día de estos… es que…

-Morí de una forma horrible en mi otra vida ¿No es así? —dijo de forma directa y sin emoción alguna en su mirada, recordando la visión que vio en el espejo de su baño.

-Algo así… —suspiró, aun recordaba lo destrozado que se sintió cuando murió en el consultorio de ese doctor hace quince años. Al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de deducción de Lenore— … pero yo quería decirte otra cosa. —espetó tomándola por los hombros.

- O / / / O … ¿Oh? ¿Q-qué quieres decirme? —inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

-Pues… y-yo… me preguntaba si…

Estaba realmente nervioso, era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca desde que ella aun era una zombie y jugaba con él, seguía siendo la misma Lenore en el fondo pero eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de que ahora era una joven mujercita. Lenore también estaba nerviosa, nunca había estado tan de cerca de un chico, o en ese caso un joven, uno que en el fondo le parecía bastante familiar a pesar de haberlo conocido desde hace poco.

Por otra parte, Sera y Kelton estaban viendo todo, ocultos detrás de un árbol, se sujetaban las manos con fuerza, esperando que su "maestro" no cometiera algún error o en términos más informales "Que echara todo a perder". Los segundos parecían arrastrarse de forma más lenta, el viento soplaba entre los arboles, el sonido de las hojas meciéndose llenaba la acústica de ese lugar.

- ¡…Si quisieras tener una cita conmigo el sábado! —exclamó con el rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante…no había ningún sonido en el aire salvo por el pulso agitado de Lenore retumbando en sus oídos, la chica tenía sus dos ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera en shock, el joven sentía que le faltaba el aire a pesar de no necesitarlo, también que se había librado de un pequeño peso, los dos espectadores estaban boquiabiertos… sin palabras. Pero como todo en esta vida, ese momento fue efímero y temporal… el sonido de las hojas volvió acompañado de una palabra:

-… … … … … … Sí. —respondió sin salir totalmente del shock.

La soltó de los hombros, no le creía a sus oídos, realmente lo había logrado… ¡Realmente había aceptado! El tampoco podía salir de aquel transe, estaba "congelado". Una palabra estuvo a punto de asomarse por los labios del joven pelinegro cuando:

-Pero… hay un pequeño detalle, Alex… —masculló Lenore, mirando al suelo— Lo que pasa es que…

**En algún hotel, 10:00 PM:**

"Fracaso", sentía que esa palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza y no tenía intención alguna de irse, los había estado buscando durante casi 3 semanas y aun seguía sin encontrar alguna pista.

Beetlejuice se sentía bastante frustrado, irritable, inclusive algo iracundo. Estaba acostado sobre su cama (más bien flotando) y mirando hacia el techo (con su apariencia real), se suponía que él era el grandioso Beetlejuice _"The ghost with the most"_ y no podía encontrar a dos simples mortales, ni siquiera su "sexto sentido" había vuelto, fuese cual fuese el hechizo que hicieron aquel viernes fue uno realmente poderoso.

Pero por otra parte se alegraba de no encontrarlos todavía, después de todo seguía sin gustarle lo que tendría que hacer cuando los encontrara… no quería matar a nadie… él había muerto asesinado y no quería que alguien sufriera una muerte así causada por sus propias manos, no podría…

"bip-bip" comenzó a sonar un celular que le habían dado en el departamento de migración del inframundo.

-Diga. —contestó sin ánimo.

-Señor Beetlejuice… —dijo la voz del hombre lagarto.

-Oh, es usted, el cara de lagartija… digo, el señor de la oficina XD —aun no había perdido su sentido del humor.

-Grrr… —gruñó el hombre— lo llamo para saber si ya cumplió con su trabajo.

-Ah, eso… pues… lo que pasa… —titubeaba—… es que… yo… pues…

-Eso me temí —dijo el sujeto sin mucha sorpresa—, le informo que se está tardando demasiado, para no hacer esto largo iré directo al grano: tiene tres días más como límite para darnos pruebas irrefutables de que cumplió su labor.

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! —exclamó dejando de flotar, cayendo sobre el colchón— ¡ ¿Está loco? ! ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo…!

-Ya le hemos dado el tiempo suficiente… así que o cumple con su trabajo o enviaremos a alguien más a hacerlo.

- Está bien… —dijo apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Por cierto, hay otro detalle, si no cumple en el plazo establecido cumpliremos con el resto de las clausulas de su contrato.

-Espere… es decir que…

-Le prohibiremos volver al mundo de los vivos y ver a su joven amiga de todas formas. Adiós.

-¡Oiga, usted no…! —pero antes de poder decirle algo más el tipo lagarto ya había colgado.

Furioso, Beetlejuice tomó el teléfono celular y lo aplastó con sus manos para después estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Maldito… —susurró con furia.

Nota de la autora: De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza… ¡ESTÚPIDA TAREA! ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE TE INVENTARON! DX … … En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia ^_^

Y… bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que: Hasta la próxima XD

Posdata: perdón si hay por allí algún error de ortografía.


	22. Permisos, partidas y viciones

No podía dejar de darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared de madera del pórtico de la mansión, no tenía ninguna idea, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando llegase la hora, pero fuese lo que fuese se le tenía que ocurrir antes del sábado, Lenore ya había aceptado ir a una cita con él pero hacía falta encargarse de un pequeño (más bien, enorme) detalle.

**Flashback (recordando…)**

-Pero… hay un pequeño detalle, Alex… —masculló Lenore, mirando al suelo— Lo que pasa es que… mi papá… es alguien muy… desconfiado. Y cada vez que un chico me pedía una cita… pues…

Lenore no podía evitar hacer tantas pausas, no sabía cómo decírselo. Por otra parte, Ragamuffin tenía curiosidad por saber el resto, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos al saber que otros chicos le habían pedido citas, pero descartó la idea de inmediato diciéndose: "¿Celos, yo? Eso es imposible"

-Cuando ellos iban a mi casa para pedirle a mi papá permiso de salir conmigo personalmente… pues él… tendía a hacer todo lo posible para que al final salieran huyendo de la casa —espetó.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… —empezó a contar— a un chico una vez lo roseó con gas pimienta en los ojos con el pretexto de que sólo estaba probando si funcionaba. A otro, lo recibió en la puerta sosteniendo un cuchillo lleno de sangre de vaca de un filete que acababa de cortar, pero el chico pensó que era de una persona y huyó, a otro le empezó a contar todas las formas en las que sabía matar a alguien en caso de tener que hacerlo como defensa propia… "Sigh" podría seguir contándote pero tardaría horas…

-Ya veo… —suspiró, el padre de Lenore realmente cuidaba a su hija de los chicos.

-Así que… bueno —no podía evitar titubear— si quieres tener una cita conmigo, antes tienes que lograr que mi papá no te vuelva loco o te haga cambiar de opinión. Y el problema no acaba allí.

- ¿Hay más?

-Sí —espetó apesadumbrada— si sobrevives a las locuras macabras de mi papá, el problema será pedirle la cita.

- ¿Y por que eso es un problema? —preguntó confundido.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Con mi papá uno tiene que ser sumamente especifico y tener mucho tacto! un pequeño detalle fuera de lugar y mi papá podría malinterpretar las cosas a tal grado de creer que le estas pidiendo llevarme al altar.

A Ragamuffin le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al pensar que el señor Poe podría pensar eso, pero el frio en la espalda fue reemplazado por el rubor que empezó a invadir sus mejillas al imaginarse a Lenore y a él juntos en el altar de una iglesia como comprometidos, agitó su cabeza de lado a lado para alejar esos pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá la forma de pedírselo. Te lo garantizo —le aseguró.

**Fin del flashback.**

Había pasado horas pensando pero su cabeza estaba vacía… y no dejaba de darse golpes con la pared.

-Ragamuffin, basta —le dijo su alumna, sentada en las escaleras del pórtico—, si rompes la madera del pórtico esta vez no seremos nosotros quienes lo reparemos.

-"Sigh" —suspiró dejando de golpearse— no puedo creerlo, tengo más de cuatrocientos años de edad y no se me puede ocurrir como pedir una tonta cita.

-Oye, es tu primera vez, recuérdalo. —le dijo su otro alumno.

-Como sea… algo se me tiene que ocurrir, pronto.

-Para serte sincera, creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por el padre de Lenore —le decía Sera—, más bien deberías pensar en que vas a hacer con Lenore en la cita.

-Cierto —terció Kelton— ¿Al menos ya tienes idea de lo que van a hacer?

(Silencio incomodo de parte de Ragamuffin…)

- ¡ ¿No sabes qué van a hacer? ! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es mi primera vez ¿Recuerdan? —Espetó con cierto dejo de enojo.

**En alguna ciudad:**

Aquella joven adulta empacaba sus cosas, no le gustaba la idea de tener que irse a vivir a otra ciudad, apenas podía sobrevivir en la suya, con toda la locura que la rodeaba… Pero tenía que hacerlo, su nuevo trabajo en Nevermore la obligaba a tener que irse a vivir allí.

Aunque, por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar sentir un poco de optimismo en ella, lo cual era inusual, su naturaleza negativa siempre predominaba… pero esa vez era diferente, después de todo, esta vez dibujaría ilustraciones y diseñaría portadas de libros para una muy famosa casa editorial en Nevermore.

Sí, quizás limitarían su trabajo a diseñar respecto al contenido del libro pero esta vez no la limitarían a sólo dibujar Sci-fi como en _Nerve Publishing_ donde solía trabajar hace 6 años, esta vez tendría más libertad… eso le gustaba, lo único que esperaba era que su jefe no fuera un completo desquiciado que se había extraído los centros de creatividad de su cerebro quirúrgicamente como el anterior, sólo el tiempo lo diría, pero en esos momentos en lo único que debía preocuparse era terminar de empacar y tratar de ignorar los constantes lloriqueos de su amiga, algunos de tristeza y otros de felicidad.

-No puedo creerlo "sniff" al fin vas a aventurarte no sólo a salir más, si no vivir a otra ciudad. —decía la joven sentada en el sillón detrás suyo, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de euforia de su rostro cual madre que ve a su hija caminar al altar.

-No exageres, Nevermore no está tan lejos de esta ciudad, podrás visitarme cuando quieras, Tenna. —le recordó volteando hacia atrás, pausando su labros por un instante.

-Lo sé, pero aun así extrañare tenerte como vecina de apartamento, Devi.

Sí, a estas alturas ya han de saber de quién hablo: Devi D. o _the one that got away_.

Seguía siendo la misma joven mujer de siempre, sólo que un poco más mayor y ahora prefería dejar su cabello suelto, pero seguía siendo del mismo color morado teñido. Durante los últimos 6 años había trabajado haciendo caricaturas políticas y tiras cómicas en un periódico bajo ese mismo seudónimo (the one that got away) le pagaban bien pero este nuevo trabajo representaba más oportunidad para ella de explorar otro lado de su arte, era una oferta a la que no se podía negar.

-"Sigh" —suspiró con fastidio— sólo espero que mientras no esté aquí no vayas a estrellar tu auto en frente de otra guardería.

(Lo mencionaron en el #2 del comic "I feel sick")

- ¡Oye, eso me pasó sólo una vez! No es para tanto, tal vez salí en las noticias y mi auto terminó hecho una chatarra pero no es para tanto —se justificó—, además, eso pasó hace años.

-Sí… pero… —decía mientras guardaba otra de sus camisas dentro de la maleta— hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente a pesar de los años…

-Oh… —susurro pensativa— hablas de cosas como lo que te pasó con Joh…

Detuvo sus palabras al instante al ver como la peli-morada apretaba los puños con fuerza y exhalaba con pesadez.

-Ay no, perdón, no quise…

-No, no importa, está bien, el pasado ya pasó… —decía volviendo empacar, pero no podría olvidarse de aquella jamás por más que tratara— en lo que debo pensar ahora es en rentar un nuevo apartamento, procurar no tener ningún vecino loco, conocer a mi nuevo jefe, reajustar mi rutina, actualizar mi credencial para votar, mi cuenta del banco… "uff"… tengo mucho por hacer…

-Te ves estresada, ¡¿Por qué no hablas con Spooky? —sugirió como una niña emocionada, sacando aquel muñeco-esqueleto haciéndolo sonar, emitiendo su típico "squeek"

"Justo como en aquella vez a las tres de la mañana… hace seis años" pensó Devi. -Creo que no, Tenna.

La joven hizo una pausa a su labor y se dirigió a la ventana de su apartamento, esa era su penúltima noche allí, la penúltima noche en la que miraría al cielo nocturno en esa ciudad por lo menos hasta la próxima vez que visitara a Tenna.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que su amiga dijo hace unos segundos, sí… no podía olvidarlo, tanto a él como a todos los momentos que pasaron juntos hasta la cita en la que intentó matarla, debía admitir que todas aquellas charlas que tuvo con Johnny en la librería fueron bastante agradables, por unos instantes pensó que realmente podría establecer una relación con él, conocerse mejor, salir más veces… e inclusive… compartir el resto de sus días con él. Sin embargo, todo eso ya estaba en el pasado además, no debía olvidar lo que la grasa de la "gorda psíquica" le había dicho aquella vez, lo recordaba a la perfección, la mujer era tan gorda que tapaba todo el pasillo, arrastrarse entre sus pliegos de piel y la pared del pasillo fue algo realmente difícil y que sin duda jamás volvería a hacer:

**Flashback (Recordando… hace poco más de 6 años…)**

Nota de la autora: Esto también pasó en el #2 del comic "I feel sick"

La grasa había terminado de mostrarle aquella parte de su infancia, ella sólo atinó a decir:

- ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ¿Era retardada? No recuerdo haber sido retardada…

-No, no… presta atención, el nombre de ese chico era Spidgey Simons.

-Oh, lo recuerdo ahora…

-Nosotros, la grasa, vemos que ese chico fue la última vez que conociste a alguien que pudo haberte comprendido de verdad, él pudo haber sido bueno para tu vida.

- Santa mierda ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

- Murió… de un ataque de asma inducido por la tiza (gis).

-FUCK! —gritó.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó la grasa.

- ¡Sí, significa que maté a Spidgey! —espetó abrumada, aunque en realidad no fue su intención hacerlo, era sólo una niña ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenía asma?

-Más importante, significa que ya no puedes vivir ninguna clase de éxito social, esa posibilidad murió con el pobre y sibilante Spidgey.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Lo que no lograba entender era que, si se suponía que ya no podría conocer a alguien que fuera capaz de comprenderla ¿Entontes por qué paso tan buenos momentos con nny? Tal vez la grasa se equivocó, tal vez no, pero esas palabras seguían intactas dentro de su cabeza.

-Ninguna clase de existo social... —suspiró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó su amiga al otro lado de la habitación.

-No. —mintió.

**A la tarde siguiente, 3:00 P.M. Nevermore, en alguna parada de autobús en la esquina de una calle.**

Estaban sólo a unas cuadras, dos para ser exactos, no debían dejar que algo saliera mal, revisaban por última vez que tuviera todo, se aseguraban de cada detalle.

-¿Ya tienes todo estructurado? —le preguntó la chica.

-Sí

-¿También el pollo de hule? —preguntó ahora el chico.

-Sí… espera ¿Qué? —dijo volteando hacia el chico.

-Jaja sólo bromeaba XD —rió el castaño.

-Kelton, esto es serio, actúa como profesional —lo reprendió su amiga.

-Vamos, Serenity, fue sólo una broma. —se justificó.

Sí… nuestro "trío dinámico" estaba a sólo dos cuadras de la casa de Lenore, había llegado la prueba de fuego, se lo pediría, le pediría al padre de Lenore salir con ella, ¿Cómo? no lo sabía, pero algo se le iba a ocurrir, después de todo, a veces la improvisación es la mejor solución.

-Aquí voy… —susurró con la mirada fija a la calle.

-Que la fuerza sea contigo —le desearon suerte Sera y Kelton, al más puro estilo de Star Wars XD.

**En la casa nueva de Lenore:**

Se preparaba con esmero, revisaba su cabello, su ropa, tenía el presentimiento que de un momento a otro "Alex" llegaría a su casa, estaba en el baño del segundo piso, se arreglaba cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle pero también haciéndolo rápido, no quería que su padre fuera quien recibiera al joven en la puerta. Pero seguía sin comprender, no sabía por qué le ponía tanto esmero en su apariencia.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco bien… pero una vez nos conocimos ¿Acaso en mi otra vida él me gus…? —Empezó a preguntarse, sonrojándose— O/ / /O … ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y el sonido que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos sonó… era el timbre.

-¡Yo abro! —dijo su padre desde el primer piso.

- ¿Qué? … ¡E-Espera! ¡No! —gritaba mientras corría hacia abajo.

**Escuela Forense de Nevermore:**

Ya casi terminaba, Johnny revisaba algunos de los expedientes de sus alumnos y revisaba las tareas que había dejado la otra clase, aprovechando que tenía el día libre, no habría clases ese viernes por motivos de fuerza mayor. Sólo lo dejaron pasar por ser uno de los maestros del plantel, hubiera revisado todo eso en su casa pero se sentía bien en ese lugar, algo tenía esa aula que lo hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo.

—Veamos… —decía mientras miraba el expediente de una de sus alumnas— Amanda Peterson… vaya, estudió la preparatoria en mi ciudad, me sorprende que esté cuerda —espetó para sí mismo, recordando cómo eran las personas del lugar donde vivía, esa ausencia de inteligencia que tanto le disgustaba— …ahora, veamos este… Jonathan Lewis.

Una extraña sensación de familiaridad se alojo en su pecho al decir ese nombre, no encontraba nada familiar en el dueño del nombre o en el apellido, pero si en el primer nombre… "Jonathan", resonaba en su mente, hacía eco.

De nuevo aparecieron en su cabeza una serie de imágenes y sonidos totalmente desconocidos para él pero insólitamente familiares, haciéndolo experimentar una fuerte migraña, esta vez eran un poco más fuertes que aquel día en la galería de fotografías, el sonido era más claro y las imágenes más definidas.

Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una escuela secundaria, se caminaba hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida, estaba completamente solo, al parecer se había tardado un poco más en salir, lo suficiente para que el lugar se vaciara por completo. Los fríos casilleros de metal eran su única compañía en ese momento, por lo menos hasta que…

- ¡Jonathan! —Exclamó una voz detrás de él, un adolecente a juzgar por el tono que daban sus cuerdas vocales— ¡Espérame, Jonathan!

Estaba a punto de voltearse para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz cuando, de golpe, volvió a la realidad.

-Jonathan… —susurró mirando al vacio, enterrando los dedos entre su negro cabello— ¿Quién es Jonathan? —dijo esto último más cuerdo.

Empezó a suponer que tal vez se trataba de alguien que conoció y que el dueño de la voz extraña era él en la secundaria… o él se llamó Jonathan hace mucho tiempo… o tal vez sólo era una visión sin sentido.

-Johnny… John… Jonathan… Jonathan C. —pensó en voz alta— Mm… quizás… no, esto es ridículo —concluyó volviendo a su labor.

No obstante, el fantasma de la duda había entrado a su cabeza y no se iría tan fácilmente, debía aceptar que desde que llegó a Nevermore había recordado y visto por primera vez fragmentos de su memoria perdida, quizás ese sitio tenía una extraña influencia sobre él que lo hacía recordar, fuese lo que fuese debía ser algo grande, no obstante, no debía pensar en ello en esos momentos…

-Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo para sí mismo.

**6:00 P.M.**

Ambos seguían esperándolo en la banca de la parada de autobús, dos horas les parecía mucho, pero después de todo, se trataba de un padre asegurándose de que su única hija no saliera con algún truhan o algo parecido, de todas formas, por más normal que fuera el caso, los dos no podían evitar empezar a preocuparse.

-Tres horas para pedir un permiso es mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees? —Dijo Kelton mirando hacia el cielo.

-No sólo le está pidiendo salir con ella, apuesto a que su padre también quiere conocer mejor al joven que va salir con su hija.

-Pero tres horas son mucho… —suspiró sin apartar la mirada del cielo teñido de gris y algo de naranja por el inicio del atardecer—. Creo que su papá es algo paranoico.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que se trata de un padre soltero, ellos son así, sobre todo si tienen hijas únicas. —le recordó la bruja.

-Sí… pero tu padre no es soltero y aun así se puso como loco aquella noche cuando dejamos al pueblo sin electricidad —recordaba entre risas.

-Jaja tu lo has dicho, y el tuyo también, por suerte Zoe hizo que se calmaran un poco antes de que llegáramos, nos hubieran castigado de no ser así.

-Cierto… "Sigh"… —dejó de ver el cielo y dirigió la mirada a su amiga— dime, Serenity…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

El chico apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, sintió su respiración agitarse y el pulso también.

-Es decir… ellos dos van a salir juntos mañana y me preguntaba si… ¿Es necesario que lo vigilemos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… veras, él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y pensé que… —le temblaba la voz, no podía evitarlo— podríamos aprovechar la tarde de mañana.

- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Si quieres tú, yo, y los demás...! bueno, si es que no están ocupados ¡… podríamos ir a…!

-N-No, no me refiero a eso —dijo apartando sus ojos de los de ella— no estarían los demás.

-Pero entonces no tendría ningún sentido —comentó algo confundida—, sólo seriamos tu y yo.

-Exactamente… mira… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… que…

- ¿Qué? —inquirió curiosa, acercando su cara a la de él, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo? —Pensaba— ¡Vamos, Kelton! Tienes 15 años, eres un hombre ¡Sólo díselo!"

-Lo que trato de decirte es que…

- ¡Ragamuffin! —exclamó la chica al ver al vampiro aparecer al final de la calle, llegando de la casa de Lenore.

La joven bruja se puso de pie y caminó hacia el vampiro para saber cómo le había ido.

"Una oportunidad desperdiciada…" dijo apesadumbrado en su mente, sin más remedio que levantarse también e ir a la misma dirección, aunque también estaba curioso por saber si todo había marchado bien.

Los dos corrieron hacia el vampiro pero se detuvieron cuatro metros antes de llegar con él al ver su ropa y su cara cubiertas por lo que parecía ser ceniza, el fleco le ocultaba parte de los ojos.

- O_o… ¡ ¿Qué te pasó? ! —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No quieren saberlo —dijo sin inmutar su expresión indiferente, pasándolos de largo, haciendo como si los dos no estuvieran allí.

- ¿P-Pero que ocurrió? —inquirió Kelton mientras ambos trataban de seguirle el paso al joven, quien caminaba bastante rápido.

-Más importante aún, ¿Qué dijo el señor Poe? —quiso saber Sera.

El joven se detuvo, los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo quedando a dos metros detrás de él, no se molestó en mirarlos, sólo llevo su mano hacia arriba, levantó el pulgar de forma afirmativa como los emperadores romanos al perdonarle a vida a un gladiador condenado y siguió caminando.

- ¡Dijo que sí! —celebró la bruja.

-Pero aun no nos has dicho que pasó —dijo el castaño.

-No quiero recordarlo, dejémoslo así ¿quieren? —espetó sin darse la vuelta.

-Okay… —dijeron al unísono, no había duda de que había pasado algo realmente loco en la nueva casa de Lenore ¿Qué fue? eso jamás lo sabrían pero al menos podían imaginárselo, lo importante era que la respuesta de su padre había sido afirmativa, sin embargo... no podían conformarse tan fácil— ¿No podría darnos una pista? —le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar al unísono? —respondió su pregunta con otra, molesto.

-Vamos, Ragamuffin, sólo dinos—le pidió Kelton.

-No

-Onegai, Ragamuffin-san —pidió ahora Serenity.

-Ni en japonés me van a convencer —musitó irritado, sin sospechar lo que tramaban sus dos alumnos— no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiar de opinión.

- "Sigh" —suspiraron con languidez… tendrían que conformarse con imaginárselo.

-Los veré en la noche para las lecciones, hay algo nuevo que quiero intentar enseñarte, Serenity. —avisó sin voltearse.

-Está bien —respondió la chica.

Al final, lo vieron irse en soledad, caminando por la calle, pero algo les decía que estaba bien, y no se equivocaban, sonreía ligeramente, aliviado de que después de todo el _show_ que tuvo que pasar en la casa de Lenore al final la respuesta de su padre haya sido afirmativa, no obstante, temía que cuando llegara la hora de recordarle quien fue en su vida pasada terminara arrepintiéndose, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, recordó lo que Serenity le dijo, quizás podría llegar a traumarla, lo menos que quería era llegar a causarle algún daño.

También había otro detalle, algo realmente importante que tarde o temprano tendría afrontar, y aun no sabía qué haría cuando ese momento llegara…

- ¿Cómo le diré que soy un vampiro?

**Horas después:**

Horror, era la palabra que describía a la perfección las escenas que pasaban por sus ojos… puro y frio terror. La película mental que en esos momentos se proyectaba en su mente iba demasiado rápido pero al menos su cerebro podía captar algunos, los cielos se teñían de un morado nocturno, la luna se veía roja, no había ni una sola estrella, el rojo no dejaba de apuñalar sus ojos, había demasiada sangre por todos lados.

Un ser enorme y amorfo se acercaba a la ciudad desde el horizonte pero se veía demasiado borroso, mientras que las puertas de una especie de inframundo lúgubre e infernal se abrían liberando a distintos tipos de seres que parecían ser sombras con ojos rojos y sed de sangre, todos se dirigían hacia un mismo punto pero no sabía cuál.

Aquel puño totalmente negro golpeó a aquella chica en el hígado haciéndola escupir sangre y dejándola en el suelo. La figura de un hombre estaba siendo atravesada por una especie de katana.

Por último, de nuevo en las "puertas infernales", se veía como dos personas luchaban contra las sombras, entonces, una de las sombras le lanzó algo a una de las personas, todo estaba borroso también, no podía distinguir muy bien que era aquel objeto, pero en un acto de valentía y altruismo, corrió hacia donde él o ella estaba, la apartó del camino del proyectil y entonces, en vez de darle a esa persona, le dio a él, el objeto, fuese lo que fuese, terminó destrozándole el brazo derecho, mirando impotente como las gotas de sangre, los trozos de carne y tejido y los pedazos de hueso se esparcían, sintiendo un dolor… humanamente indescriptible.

Sus gritos despertaron a todos en la casa, bueno, a excepción del señor Membrana, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, había estado arreglando asuntos con cierta empresa por medio de una video-llamada durante horas, cosa que lo dejó agotado y durmiendo "como tronco".

Los que sí habían podido despertar fueron Dib y Gaz, quienes corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Todd, el mayor de los dos (que no traía puestos los lentes, por cierto) abrió la habitación de golpe, encontrándose con Squee, gritando y estremeciéndose en el piso. Sin vacilar, Dib encendió la luz y Gaz intentó despertarlo.

- ¡Vamos, Todd, despierta! —decía agitándolo por los hombros.

Pero no funcionaba, decidió optar por un método más drástico, elevó su mano derecha y la impulsó hacia abajo directo a su mejilla izquierda, terminando por darle una fuerte cachetada. En sólo un segundo, Todd volvió al mundo real, despertó de inmediato, giró su cabeza en dirección a los ojos de la peli-morada.

-Gracias… —masculló con la respiración agitada.

-De nada —contestó.

-Ehm, chicos… —carraspeó Dib—… el pudor… —musitó.

Al oír eso se dieron cuenta en la posición precaria en la que ambos estaban, Todd costado en el piso, Gaz sentada sobre él, ambos en pijama y la de la chica consistía en sólo un short y una camisa de tirantes color rosa. Ambos se separaron al instante, apenados.

-Perdón… y-yo —dijo sonrojada, elevando la mirada poco a poco hacia la de él, mirando cómo le había dejado la cara— Ay no… Todd, te dejé los dedos marcados.

- N-No importa —espetó mirando a otra dirección, sobándose la parte enrojecida—, con que me hayas despertado…

-Volviendo a lo importante ¡ ¿Qué pasó? ! —Inquirió Dib—. ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

-No sé… no me acuerdo… sólo puedo recordar la parte en la que mi brazo explotó…

- ¿Fue una pesadilla? —le preguntó Gaz.

-No lo sé, Gaz… el dolor fue muy real —suspiró mirando a su mano derecha.

- ¿Tuvo algo que ver con lo que gritaste cuando estabas inconsciente en el hotel? —quiso saber Dib.

-Supongo…

Nota de la autora: en primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza de más de dos meses… no tengo derecho al perdón T-T ... Maldita escuela… malditos exámenes… malditos proyectos que tardan semanas… ¬_¬ (grrrrr)

En fin, en serio, perdonen por la demora. Agradezco de nuevo a todos por los comentarios :D sí, lo sé, fue prácticamente un pecado de mi parte haberme ausentado por tanto y llegar con este capítulo tan aburrido T-T pero descuiden, ya casi vienen las partes con más acción, se los prometo, trataré de subir el 23 lo más pronto que pueda.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, nos vemos ^_^ Perdón si por allí hay uno o más errores de ortografía.


	23. Sangre al final de la diversión

Durante la mañana del sábado habían surgido ciertas circunstancias que obligó a todos cambiar de planes, entre ellos nuestro trío dinámico, cambiando la fecha de la cita, en vez del sábado sería el domingo, la feria llegaría a la ciudad ese día por motivos del día de la independencia (4 de julio) tenían que aprovechar esa oportunidad, no había nada más divertido que una feria.

Al final, el día tan esperado llegó, eran la 5:00 PM de la tarde del domingo, los tres esperaron en la entrada de la feria, por lo menos hasta que llegó Lydia, Serenity se fue con ella a la casa de los sustos, quedando así solos los dos, pero eso dúo tampoco duró mucho, poco después llegaron los hermanos membrana y Todd, la chica se fue con Squee a los autos chocones mientras que su hermano y Kelton decidieron ir a probar su suerte en los juegos de destreza dejando así al vampiro esperando solo.

La chica llegó corriendo a eso de las 5:45 (Por suerte su padre no la acompañaba), tenía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color, con un ligero suéter gris encima y calcetas blancas, todo eso acompañado por unos broches en forma de cráneo como los que solía usar antes.

—"anf" perdón por llegar tarde… es que "gasp"… el paranoico de mi papá…—trataba de justificar su retraso.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste ¿No? —dijo Ragamuffin.

—Sí… —suspiro dándose un respiro, había corrido bastante.

—Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos.

—Sí, sólo no vayamos a ningún juego caro, sólo tengo unos 15 dólares…

—No hay problema, la cita va por mi cuenta. —aseguró

— ¿En serio? No me gustaría hacerte gastar mucho…

—Descuida, tengo mucho dinero —le garantizó.

**Flashback:**

Ragamuffin corría en el bosque, tenía que encontrar ese lugar pronto. "Espero que aun siga allí después de 200 años… y que no se haya oxidado". Después de unos minutos lo encontró, una pequeña cueva con la entrada bloqueada por una enorme roca. La movió y sacó de adentro lo que buscaba: una caja fuerte; cruzó los dedos mientras recordaba la contraseña, al final se abrió.

Sonrió al ver que el contenido estaba intacto, todas esas monedas de oro estaban tal y como las recordaba, la recopilación del dinero de los bolsillos de sus víctimas durante varias décadas.

El dinero también era necesario para los vampiros, no se puede ir volando a todos lados, a veces se tiene que tomar el tren o viajar en barco.

— ¿Quién necesita los bancos? —se dijo mientras tomaba una de ellas, no era alguien avaricioso, pero pensaba que hubiera sido una lástima que todo ese dinero se hubiera perdido en un banco de hace 200 años que seguramente hubiera quebrado en la depresión de los años 20's.

**Fin del flashback.**

**Varios minutos después:**

Se acomodó sus lentes, ajustó su vista, calculó la velocidad de la rueda y tiró los cinco dardos, de los cuales sólo tres de ellos dieron en el blanco.

—Rayos, sólo 30 puntos… —suspiró Dib.

—Puedes elegir uno de estos —dijo el dueño del establecimiento, señalando a los premios de 30 puntos, los cuales no eran tan "geniales" como los que estaban en la enorme y larga repisa de los de 50 puntos.

Se conformó con un llavero en forma de murciélago de peluche.

—Quizás los dardos no sean lo tuyo. —dijo Kelton.

— ¡Tenemos a un ganador! —exclamó el mismo señor, ahora al lado de la segunda rueda de las cinco que había en el puesto.

Dib volteó a esa dirección, viendo como aquel hombre de tan buena puntería recogía un enorme pulpo de peluche para su hijo, había algo raro en ese sujeto, al menos para el chico de lentes, era algo en su ropa… algo en el cuello de su camisa…

—Tierra llamando a Dib —decía el chico chasqueando los dedos al lado de su oído izquierdo para llamar su atención— ¿Qué ocurre?

—O-Oye Kelton… ese sujeto —titubeaba apuntando disimuladamente al hombre— ese señor… la prenda blanca que tiene en el cuello…

— ¿Él? Es un reverendo católico —le aclaró.

—Oh, cierto… eso…

— ¿Que acaso jamás habías visto uno o qué? —le preguntó.

—Bueno… no sé…

**Por otra parte: **

Había algo extraño en el aire de esa ciudad, él lo sabía desde el momento en que entró, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que recuperó la mitad de su sexto sentido en que se dio cuenta, reparar el celular que le dieron fue realmente difícil, pero después de unas horas lo logró, en esos instantes estaba reparando la caratula.

Ese era su ultimo día, dentro de unas horas más en la noche el sujeto mitad lagarto para saber si ya hizo el trabajo…

—Y que sorpresa se va a llevar… —dijo Beetlejuice para sí mismo.

Horas después, en la noche:

Eran las 7:30 PM, ya casi no quedaba nada de la luz naranja del atardecer, la noche estaba entrando, lo cual significaba que él podía quitarse ese túnica negra, la luz del sol no era mortal para él pero no le gustaba exponerse a ella, había tardado en llegar pero al fin pudo hacerlo, en esos instantes estaba caminando en las afueras de la ciudad, en medio del bosque a un lado de una carretera, después de unos minutos estaba al frente de ese enorme letrero que decía "bienvenido a Never More", sonrió al leerlo.

—Aquí es… —susurró— al fin… después de tanto tiempo voy a poder verte… pero en cuando ponga un pie en esta ciudad… —decía mirando la línea invisible que indicaba el límite del condado—… te va a hacer daño, y por lo tanto a mi también pero hasta después de unos minutos, y tendré que buscarte hasta la noche de mañana a menos que consiga algo de ese tipo de sangre… y creo que aquí hay de esa…

Respiró profundamente y se acercó más al límite, sólo unos centímetros más y estaría adentro.

—Es hora… muy pronto estaremos cara a cara otra vez —dijo cruzando la línea, posado su pie lentamente en el paso—… Johnny…

En la feria:

El joven había estada siendo llevado de aquí para allá por "su amigo". Al parecer, John amaba las ferias, sobre todo subirse a los juegos mecánicos, entre ellos la montaña rusa. En esos momentos Nny estaba sentado con Vincent en una banca, él bebía un granizado de cereza mientras que "su amigo" comía un enorme algodón de azúcar.

—No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a subir a todos esos juegos… —musitaba Johnny.

—Pero te divertiste ¿No es así? —le preguntó.

—Bueno… sentir la adrenalina me gustó… pero tener que ver a todas esas personas vomitar por haber comido antes de subirse fue realmente desagradable…

—Pero si tú siempre hacías lo mismo de niños—le dijo Vincent.

—Bien dices, lo hacía, pero ya no… —espetó levantándose y empezando a caminar— y creo que ya fue suficiente feria por hoy, me voy a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si aun no empiezan los fuegos artificiales y a ti te encanta verlos, no te puedes…! —Estuvo a punto de pararse pero no lo hizo al ver que Nny se detuvo a unos tres metros de él— ¿Estás bien, John?

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no por voluntad propia si no porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en la serie de imágenes y sonido que llegaban a ella.

Esta vez se trataba de un parque, estaba atardeciendo, varios niños jugaban y corrían entre los juegos, excepto por aquel niño solitario de ojos color miel y cabello negro, estaba apartado de los demás jugando con lo que parecía ser un peluche en forma de fantasma, se veía bastante melancólico, los ojos detrás de esos lentes empezaban a formar lagrimas pero él las reprimía, algo le atraía de ese niño, era diferente al resto.

—London bridge is falling down —cantaba—, falling down, falling down…

En la realidad, Johnny seguía parado, Vincent comenzó a agitarlo de los hombros para que reaccionara, sus oídos y su nariz estaban sangrando.

— ¡John, por favor, despierta! ¡Di algo! —decía desesperado.

Después de un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, habló:

—... London bridge is falling down, my fair lady… —completó la canción con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

Y en sólo un instante se desmayó.

Media hora después, en la misma feria:

Habían tenido una tarde maravillosa, subieron a varios juegos, probaron suerte en varios juegos de azar y destreza (en los cuales Ragamuffin había ganado varios premios para Lenore haciendo uso de sus habilidades, ya que no había bebido la poción para ocultar sus capacidades vampíricas) y varias cosas más.

Ahora estaban subiendo a la rueda de la fortuna, el hombre jaló una palanca y echo a andar el mecanismo del juego, se elevaban más y más, Lenore sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Ragamuffin.

— ¿Le temes a las alturas? —preguntó.

—No, en realidad temo a caer y… que se me rompa algo… —contestó.

—Como Serenity —susurró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada —se detuvo a contemplar las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos—, linda vista ¿No es así?

—Sí… ¡Ah! —gritó apretando la mano del joven aun más al sentir que el juego se detuvo, dejando a los dos en la cima— L-Lo siento.

—Descuida —dijo tratando de no sonrojarse, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—Estas frio… —masculló sintiendo mano carente de calor del joven, Ragamuffin suspiró— oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no quisiste comer nada?

"Porque sólo bebo sangre" Dijo en su mente —No soy de los que tienen gran apetito…

—Ya veo… dime, Alex…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuándo me contaras como morí? —inquirió.

Tragó saliva, no sabía que contestarle.

—A su tiempo, veras… fue horrible… no me gustaría que recordaras todo de repente y terminaras…

— ¿Traumada? —dijo con el sonido del viento como fondo.

—Exacto. —dijo de forma cortante.

—Oh… ¿No me podrías dar al menos una pista? Digo, de mi vida anterior... es decir —divagaba— ¿Fuimos amigos?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo— muy buenos amigos.

—Me da gusto —dijo sonriendo también— "Sigh"… ¿Y tú crees que me lo puedas decir antes de agosto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues, veras… yo y mi papá estaremos aquí sólo por un tiempo, a principios de agosto nos iremos a Boston.

— ¡¿Boston? Esa ciudad está muy lejos.

—Lo sé, siempre ha sido así, nos mudamos seguido por el trabajo de mi papá —suspiró con tristeza, pero recuperando su buen humor de inmediato—, lo bueno es que conocido a mucha gente aquí. Por cierto ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad?

De detuvo a pensar un poco.

—Medicina.

Algunos minutos después:

Dib, Gaz y Todd habían tomado el autobús para ir a casa, se la habían pasado muy bien en la feria, no obstante, el chico de lentes seguía inquietado por algo…

—Oye… Gaz ¿Había alguna iglesia en la ciudad donde vivimos? —preguntó.

—Ahora que lo dices… no, no había ninguna —contestó— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Todd puso atención a lo que decían, presentía que era importante.

—Es que vi un reverendo católico en la feria y no sabía que lo era hasta que Kelton me lo dijo, sabía que tenía que ver religión pero…

—A mi me pasó algo igual pero con las chicas —interrumpió Gaz—, pasamos cerca de una iglesia hace unos días, tampoco sabía muy bien que era ese edificio hasta que Lydia me lo dijo, pero presentía que tenía que ver con el concepto de… el concepto de… —le costaba recordar esa palabra.

—De Dios… —completó Todd.

—Exacto —espetó Gaz.

—Todd ¿En tu ciudad había alguna iglesia? —le preguntó Dib.

—No, supe lo que son la religión, Dios y todo eso por lo que veía en la televisión, pero no había nada relacionado a eso en mi ciudad, excepto por la cruz del collar de la mamá de Pepito.

Estaban desconcertados, sus ciudades no sólo tenían en común la falta de lógica en su vida diaria, también estaba ese detalle del cual apenas se habían dado cuenta ahora que estaban en otro lugar fuera de ellas ¿Qué otras cosas tenían en común esas dos ciudades?

—Hay algo muy malo en los lugares donde vivimos —suspiró Todd—. Algo realmente grande.

En el techo de un edificio:

Beetlejuice esperaba la llamada del hombre lagarto, no esperaba a poder decirle lo que quería, después de unos minutos el celular sonó.

—Diga, señor cara de lagartija.

— ¡Beetlejuice…! —gritó molesto.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo desgaste —dijo entre risas.

—Grr… ¿Ya cumplió con su misión?

—No —contestó de forma cortante y burlona—, y jamás lo haré, de hecho nadie más lo hará y usted no puede hacer nada al respecto, viejo lagartija.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a…?

—Déjeme decirle algo, señor —lo interrumpió de nuevo—, ni usted ni sus trabajadores pueden poner un pie aquí ¿Sabe por qué?

— ¿Por qué, señor Beetlejuice? —preguntó tarando de mantener la compostura y no gritarle groserías por el teléfono.

—Porque en donde estoy ahora es una de "esas" ciudades… —decía con un tono alegre, malicioso y con misterio.

Al hombre le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda.

— ¿Qué tipo de ciudad?

—_Senseless city…_ —susurró imitando el sonido de las serpientes al pronunciar las "s"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, empezó a temblar.

—N-No… es imposible…

—No, no es imposible, y mientras permanezca aquí soy… ¡INTOCABLE! —Exclamó haciendo la seña de Rock and Roll— y Lenore y el chico de cabello negro también lo son, ¡Adiós!

— ¡No, alto! —trató de detenerlo pero el joven colgó.

Beetlejuice tomó el celular en sus manos y lo rompió, esta vez de forma definitiva para después arrojarlo lo más lejos posible sin importarle si podría caerle en la cabeza a alguien.

En alguna parada de autobús:

—Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho —agradeció Lenore sosteniendo el peluche en forma de zorro que Ragamuffin ganó para ella.

—De nada, no fue nada…

—Al contrario, fue genial, no pensé que mi primera cita seria así de divertida —dijo sonriendo.

—M-Me alegra —dijo ahora él desviando la mirada, le gustaba que aun conservara su actitud feliz y bulliciosa… pero aun no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Fue realmente agradable, las ferias de ahora son muy diferentes… —dijo esto último sin darse cuenta, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho— E-Es decir… las de aquí, sí, eso…

—Ya veo. ¿En Transilvania son más grandes?

—Algo así.

La charla terminó, el autobús había llegado.

— ¡Adiós, Alex! —se despidió la chica mientras subía al autobús— ¡Nos vemos luego!

El autobús se fue dejando solo al vampiro. Ragamuffin suspiró alegre para después irse de allí directo al banco de sangre, no había tomado sangre humana desde hace mucho y empezaba a sentirse débil.

En otra parte de la ciudad:

—Sigo sin creer que todo resultó a la perfección —decía Kelton.

—Pues empieza a creerlo porque pasó ¡Nuestro maestro tuvo una cita con Lenore!

Ambos caminaban hacia la parada de autobús, después de ver que todo había salido bien decidieron irse a sus casas.

—"Sigh"… esta fue una buena tarde, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa, Kelton? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús, al mismo tiempo que el chico sacaba un billete de su bolsillo para cuando llegara el vehículo.

— ¿Tú crees que algún día podríamos hacer lo que te dije la otra vez? —inquirió.

—No lo sé, sigo diciendo que no tendría sentido ya que sólo seriamos tu y yo.

—A eso me refiero… "Sigh"… Serenity, lo que trato de decirte es que…

De repente, un fuerte viento pasó cerca de ellos llevándose el billete.

—Kelton, dime que tienes más dinero para el autobús… —decía la joven bruja mirando al billete flotar en el aire.

—No, ese era mi último billete —dijo el chico— ¿tú tienes más dinero?

—No, gasté los 17 dólares que tenía en la feria.

Sin dudarlo, fueron corriendo tras el dinero, si no lo atrapaban tendrían que caminar media ciudad hasta sus casas. Llegaron a una calle abandonada en la que futuramente construiría un edificio de oficinas para una compañía de seguros de vida, corrieron hasta un callejón, la joven se adelantó y atrapó el billete.

—"Uff" que bueno… —suspiró Kelton, quien estaba a unos cuatro metros detrás de ella.

Entonces, el chico pudo sentir una presencia extraña detrás de ellos y no se equivocaba, volteó un poco hacia atrás y pudo ver cómo una figura oscura se acercaba con velocidad hacia ellos, de alguna forma supo en menos de un segundo que su objetivo era ella, no él. Sin embargo, él no permitiría. Mientras que la chica se ponía de pie pudo escuchar como su amigo gritaba:

— ¡Serenity, corre!

En un segundo escuchó como su amigo caía al piso junto con varias gotas, miró hacia el piso de su lado izquierdo y vio la roja sangre que había alcanzado a salpicar hacia donde ella estaba. Sus pupilas se encogieron y corazón pareció detenerse.

— ¡Kelton! —gritó dando media vuelta.

Antes de poder al menos ver algo o terminar de girarse, sintió aquel puño golpear directamente a su estomago, fue tanta la fuerza ejercida en ese golpe que la lanzó a la pared del fondo del callejón. Al final, la chica cayó al piso… vomitando sangre.

Nota de la autora: perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, esta vez lo que me mantuvo ocupada por tanto fueron las fiestas de navidad y todo eso, en fin, gracias otra vez por todos los comentarios, que tengan un feliz año nuevo y, como siempre digo, lo mejor aún está por venir :D

Perdón si hay errores de ortografía.


	24. Noche de lamentos

La joven conducía hacia su nuevo apartamento, ya había arreglado todos los trámites en la oficina de la editorial donde le ofrecieron empleo, ahora que todo estaba arreglado podría presentarse a trabajar el lunes.

Apenas había llegado a la ciudad el día anterior, pero sentía que estaba realmente en casa, ese lugar para ella era simplemente magnifico, no sólo por la ciudad en sí, también por los habitantes, toda la gente que vivía allí parecía ser sorprendentemente más cuerda que la gente en su ciudad y las cosas parecían tener mucha más lógica.

Devi estaba realmente feliz, por primera sentía que tenía una vida perfectamente normal sin ninguna clase de incidentes o eventualidades que parecieran haber sido provocadas por alguna fuerza del destino adicta al humor negro. Nada de lidiar con los idiotas de siempre, nada de zombies que le comían la cabeza al mesero, ni de pervertidos, ni de tipos que fingían ser vampiros y tampoco jefes locos, no… esta sin duda sería una de las mejores etapas en su vida.

Estaba tan concentrada en conducir y en sus pensamientos que escuchar ese grito de dolor, horror y angustia la hizo frenar de golpe, derrapando en el pavimento. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de una calle abandonada, los autos no transitaban y todas las casas y establecimientos de allí tenían letreros con la palabra "vendido". Al salir de su vehículo para comprobar que había pasado (no sin antes haber tomado su rociador de gas pimienta), vio a lo lejos los resplandores de colores de los fuegos artificiales de la feria.

Unos segundos después pudo escuchar una serie de lamentos e imploraciones provenientes de la misma dirección, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de un callejón, "Espero no estar cometiendo una locura" pensó. Se asomó un poco… por unos momentos creyó estar viendo una versión viviente de "La piedad" de Miguel Ángel, a María sosteniendo a Cristo ya muerto al fondo de ese callejón, pero luego ajustó mejor su vista deshaciendo aquella ilusión renacentista dando paso a la realidad, la joven que no era María en realidad no sostenía al joven que no era Cristo, sino más bien estaba a su lado, agitándolo con la esperanza de hacerlo despertar, ambos estaban heridos y cubiertos de sangre.

— ¡Kelton, despierta! ¡Háblame, por favor! —gritaba la joven bruja.

Devi caminó hacia ellos viéndolos mejor, el chico tenía una enorme herida a lo largo del pecho, como si hubiera sido golpeado con una hoz.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? —exclamó.

La chica apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Devi al oír su voz, volteó a verla, abriendo aun más sus ojos grises, "Todo su cuerpo la tiene también…" pensó Sera.

Se quedaron viéndose una a la otra en una especie de transe hasta que la menor de las dos dijo a media voz:

—Ayúdeme… —le pidió, bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo en que derramaba más lagrimas.

La mayor reaccionó de inmediato, rápidamente se acercó a los dos y levantó al chico poniendo su brazo izquierdo (el de Kelton) sobre sus hombros.

— ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó?! —preguntó alarmada mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Yo… yo… él —titubeaba Serenity, poniendo el brazo derecho de su herido amigo en sus hombros—… nos ¡Aaahhh! —gritó cayendo de rodillas al piso.

La joven adulta volteó a verla, se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza mientras escupía sangre, estaba demasiado débil. "Debo llevarlos a un hospital, pronto…" dijo Devi en su mente

**En algún lugar del inframundo:**

—Una _senseless city_… ¿¡UNA _SENSELESS CITY_!? —gritó energúmeno aquel zombie de traje elegante.

—Sí jefe, Beetlejuice está en una de "esas" ciudades… y al parecer el sujeto A y el sujeto B también lo están —dijo el hombre mitad cocodrilo.

Se encontraban dentro de una de esas oficinas de blanco, el zombie era el jefe del hombre cocodrilo. El jefe trataba de no enfurecer más, pero le era casi imposible.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, jefe? —le preguntó.

El hombre lo pensó un poco.

—Según la ley no podemos ir a ese tipo de ciudades sin importar la cantidad me magia que haya en ellas —suspiró el hombre.

—No estará pensando en dejar el trabajo a medias ¿cierto, jefe? —inquirió nervioso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... Sólo déjame pensar, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Sí, jefe.

El hombre salió de la oficina, dejando a su jefe solo. Apretó los puños con fuerza después de cerrar la puerta, sintiéndose frustrado por estar en una posición tan impotente al respecto.

—Beetlejuice… desearía que no hubieras experimentado con _**eso**_ antes de que te mataran —musitó furioso.

**En una sala del hospital:**

—Dígame ¿Tiene parientes con miopía o glaucoma? —le preguntó la doctora a Johnny mientras revisaba sus pupilas con una pequeña lámpara.

—No sé…

—"Sigh"… No —Respondió Vincent por él.

Después de desmayarse lo llevaron al hospital, despertó 20 minutos después de llegar, pero para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con su salud, Vincent decidió que sería bueno que hicieran unos exámenes. Nny no se negó, le midieron la presión arterial, le hicieron exámenes de sangre y al parecer todo estaba bien con él. En esos instantes le hacían un examen de la vista.

—Bien, todo está bien con sus ojos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —le dijo sonriendo.

Al final, ambos salieron de la sala.

—Aun no entiendo qué te pasó —espetó "su amigo"— ¿Y por qué cantabas "London Bridge is falling down…"?

—Realmente no tengo idea… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Sigo insistiendo ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

El joven suspiró, era obvio que no dejaría de insistirle, tenía que decírselo ahora.

—De niño soñaba despierto, imaginando que yo era Vincent Price —comenzó a contarle—, tanto que una vez cuando tenía siete años, cuando mi madre me castigó por escarbar en el jardín buscando a la Lenore del poema de Edgar Allan Poe, mi imaginación llegó a tal grado que creí que había estado años encerrado "en mi mansión" cuando sólo pasé en realidad unos minutos en habitación.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

—Mi madre entró a mi cuarto y yo estaba en el piso, prácticamente muerto… me llevaron a un hospital como este, fue allí donde te conocí.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, te sucedió algo parecido a mi… sólo que tu creíste ser H.P. Lovecraft… —recordó—, el resto es menos complicado… charlamos, nos fuimos, nuestros padres nos llevaron a terapia en el mismo lugar, nos conocimos más… y nos hicimos amigos…

—Vaya, con que fue así… —dijo.

—Sí, pero quería que lo recordaras por ti mismo… dime ¿empiezas a recordar? —inquirió.

—Un poco… —mintió.

**En la sala de urgencias del hospital:**

El joven doctor revisaba a la chica sobre una camilla, la joven que los había llevado allí a ella y a su amigo estaba sentada al lado de la chica. El médico había levantado su camisa para ver el daño de nuevo, tenía un enorme moretón morado y negro en medio del abdomen.

—Tienes suerte de que no haberte roto las costillas o que un órgano hubiera salido dañado —Decía el doctor viendo otra vez los rayos X— ¿Qué les pasó?

—No sé… —respondió apenas con la fuerza suficiente, sabiendo que mentía— Y Kelton…. ¿Cómo está?

El hombre suspiró.

—No te voy a mentir… llegó demasiado dañado, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y cocerle varios puntos en el pecho… demonios… parecía que sus órganos recibieron una sacudida… y —era más que obvio que no encontraba las palabras correctas— su cabeza… esos rayos X nos revelaron…

—Deje de divagar ¿Qué le pasó al muchacho? —preguntó Devi de forma directa.

—Está en coma —dijo al fin.

La joven miró a la bruja, su mano agarraba con fuerza la sabana de la camilla, sus músculos temblaban y sus labios también, tenía los ojos el vacio, su mirada reflejaba desesperación, tristeza profunda y ganas de gritar.

—Oye ¿estás…? —empezó a decir.

La mente de la bruja ya no pudo soportar el peso de la noticia, gritó con todas sus fuerzas enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello, arqueando la espalda y doblando las rodillas hacia arriba, esos dos últimos movimientos la hizo experimentar un dolor insoportable… pero no le importó. El aire se enfrió al instante a pesar de ser verano, al mismo tiempo en que todas las ventanas del primer piso se rompieron. El doctor se alarmó.

—Voy a ver qué pasó —avisó de golpe—, ahora vuelvo.

Se abrazaba a sí misma, buscaba consuelo en sus propios brazos, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Devi por otra parte, no podía dejar de mirarla, había algo diferente en ella, eso lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio, no obstante, en esos momentos algo se activó dentro suyo al verla llorar… algo…

—Tranquila —trató de calmarla, abrazándola; mientras esta ocultaba su rostro en su hombro derecho de la joven adulta, empapándolo de lágrimas.

…algo extrañamente… maternal…

**Minutos después, en la casa de los Membrana:**

— ¿Qué dijo papá? —Le preguntó Dib a Gaz, quien acababa de llegar a la sala.

—Según él, jamás había tenido algún programa de televisión o cosa parecida… y Santa Claus jamás vino a la ciudad —respondió la chica de cabello morado— ¿Y tú ya los encontraste?

—No hay nada, según la programación de la tele no existe el show de papá… ¡Tampoco "Misterios misteriosos"! —Dijo cambiando una y otra vez el canal de la tele con el control remoto— ¿Qué hay de ti, Todd?

—Igual, no hay nada de nada, ninguno de los hechos que me contaron que pasaron en su ciudad aparece —contestó tecleando en la computadora de Dib—, ni siquiera lo del agua y mucho menos lo del magma.

Desde que llegaron a su casa empezaron a buscar información sobre las cosas locas que pasaron en su ciudad (al menos en la de Dib y Gaz) y no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera su padre recordaba que pasaron.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Fueron sucesos grandes! ¿Cómo es posible qua no haya ningún registro? —decía Gaz.

—No lo sé… —suspiró Todd.

El teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar.

— ¿Quién contesta? —dijo Dib.

—Yo —espetó Gaz yendo hacia el aparato, tomando el teléfono— Diga… sí soy yo… ¡Hola! ¿Qué…?... ¿Eh?... Sí, claro ¿pero por qué…?... … … "gasp"… ¿Qué tu qué?...

— ¿Qué pasa, Gaz? —preguntó Squee.

Cinco segundos después, la chica soltó el teléfono, el objetó cayó al piso, y su mirada se perdió en el vacío, un nudo se formó en su estomago.

**En la nueva casa de Lenore, a las 12:00 PM:**

El vampiro se había infiltrado a ese lugar hábilmente, cerciorándose que nadie pudiera verlo. Ragamuffin había vuelto del banco de sangre del hospital, después de satisfacer su hambre. Después de tanto al fin había bebido una bien merecida dosis de plasma y glóbulos rojos.

—Lástima que el anticoagulante cambió el sabor —dijo para sí.

En la tarde había bebido las pociones para ser inmune al sol y la que ocultaba el color de sus ojos y sus colmillos, pero no las que ocultaban su fuerza y su velocidad. Al beber sangre humana de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y sus colmillos salieron. Aun tenia puesta su nueva ropa, había subido por la ventana izquierda del segundo piso que daba hacia el patio trasero, llegando así a la habitación de la chica.

Allí estaba ella, acostada, el calor del verano la había obligado a alejar la sabana de su cuerpo, quedando descubierta sobre el colchón, su pijama consistía en sólo un ligero camisón morado de tirantes…

—Sólo una ligera tela entre el aire y su piel… —susurró relamiéndose los labios, pero al sentir su lengua recorriendo lascivamente su boca se dio una bofetada a sí mismo— ¡¿Qué diablos piensas, Ragamuffin?! —Exclamó en voz baja— ¡Tú ya no haces eso…! "Sigh"… ya no lo haces…

Le fue inevitable recordar su vida en el siglo 19 antes de ser convertido en muñeco… las noches en que andaba de aquí por allá en Europa, viajando, devorando gente, seduciendo mujeres en clubes clandestinos o en las calles, llevándolas a lugares oscuros haciéndoles creer que tendría relaciones carnales con ellas para al final matarlas y comerse su carne o simplemente beberse su sangre, dependiendo del hambre que tuviese esa noche. Recordó el fatídico día en que, al viajar de nuevo al continente americano, decidió ir a Never More, los meses que pasó allí antes de comerse a la hermana de la bruja esa al frente del hotel Le Yum.

Dejó de recordar para concentrarse en el ahora, se suponía que había ido a su casa **sólo** para comprobar si había llegado a salvo, nada más por eso, lo de ir a su cuarto llegó después a su mente, ni siquiera supo porque le hizo caso a esa loca idea. Pero allí estaba, sentado en el marco de la ventana, viendo a Lenore dormir.

Ella, por otra parte, soñaba, revivía recuerdos de ella a principios de los 1800's, estaba dentro de una habitación de algún hospital, había un hombre y una mujer al lado derecho de ella, un doctor al lado izquierdo, se le dificultaba respirar. Fuera del sueño, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, tomó la sabana que cubría el colchón con fuerza, sudaba frio.

Ragamuffin se preocupó, se acercó a ella "como por cuestiones de inercia" para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo, puso su mano sobre su frente, suspiró aliviado al sentir que su temperatura era normal, ahora el problema era que estaba demasiado cerca de Lenore. Se sentó en la cama y trató de controlarse, de no relamerse los labios, de no acercarse más a ella, de no hacer NADA. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, acercó su rostro a ella al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de la chica empezaron a derramar lágrimas, Lenore estaba recordando una parte realmente dolorosa de su pasado.

No pudo evitar obedecer al impulso de querer limpiárselas, al poner de nuevo sus manos en su piel sintió con más intensidad su calor, los latidos de su corazón… la vida rodeándola. Estaba fascinado, no podía quitar su mano de su mejilla, dejar de mirar su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, su…

—Cuello…

Unos pocos centímetros de distancia lo separaban a él del cuello de Lenore. Se relamió los labios de nuevo, inclinó su cabeza, su mente estaba vacía, no era la sangre lo que quería puesto que ya había bebido hace rato… no… lo quería era a ella en su totalidad, cuerpo y alma. Quería poseerla desesperadamente, pero él era inmortal, la única manera de tenerla siempre a su lado era convirtiéndola en un ser como él.

Abrió su boca, alargó sus colmillos, estaba listo para encajarlos en ella cuando…

—No te vayas… —masculló la chica llorando aun más.

Esas tres palabras fueron lo suficiente para evocar una serie de imágenes en su cabeza, todas dirigidas hacia una misma persona, la veía de nuevo en su cabeza, de pequeño aferrándose a su pierna diciéndole "no te vayas", unos años más mayor quitándose una venda de los ojos, el mismo chico un par de años más tarde sonriéndole en medio de la noche con melancolía, y por último la sangre…

Se separó bruscamente de ella antes de poder tocar su piel con sus colmillos cayendo al piso de la habitación, recuperando su sentido común, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Caminó con rapidez a la ventana, estaba a punto de saltar al suelo del patio.

— ¡No me abandones! —Gritó Lenore abrazando a su almohada.

Sintió una apuñalada al corazón cuando escuchó eso, pero ignoró esa sensación y saltó, corriendo a toda velocidad de allí. Lenore despertó poco después de que se fue, recordando su sueño con sumo detalle.

—Sólo fue eso… nada más… —se dijo a sí misma, abrazándose.

Volteó a su izquierda, viendo que su ventana estaba abierta. "Qué raro… creí que la había cerrado" pensó. Se levantó para cerrarla, sintiendo que sus pies estaban hechos de plomo a cada paso que daba. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que una persona que conocía estuvo allí al tocar el marco de la ventana. Sin embargo…

—No… sólo estoy imaginando cosas —dijo ignorando a su instinto.

Un par de minutos después, a kilómetros de allí, afuera de la vieja mansión, Ragamuffin no dejaba de darse golpes en la frente contra aquel árbol.

— ¡Idiota… idiota… idiota! ¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando, maldito imbécil?!

Quería seguir golpeándose por, según él, ser tan estúpido, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando la sangre que brotaba de su frente empezó a llegar a su camisa.

—Perdón, Lenore… perdóname… —musitaba apretando sus puños, empezando a llorar lagrimas carmesí— tu también… Tom… perdóname por no haber podido hacer algo…

**En los límites del sur de la ciudad, en una parte del bosque:**

— ¿Aquí es? —Le preguntó la chica al hombre que estaba a su lado, mirando a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad.

—Sí, aquí es Never More, tendremos que pasar un tiempo aquí.

— ¿Cree que él siga aquí, maestro? —preguntó.

—Creo que sí, pero eso no lo sabré hasta que mi sexto sentido vuelva a sanar…

—De nuevo le pido perdón, maestro, no sabía que…

—Tranquila —la calmó—, no fue tu culpa, los errores y los accidentes pasan, no te culpes ¿Sí?

—Sí, maestro.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

La joven volteó hacia atrás, viendo que su mascota estaba persiguiendo a un ratón.

— ¡Mimi, apúrate!

El gato azul oscuro de ojos rojos acató la orden, corrió hacia su ama y caminó con ella.

**En la mañana, en otro lugar:**

El chico despertó, sentía realmente cansado pero extrañamente ligero, estaba acostado sobre una superficie plana y fría, pronto descubrió que se trataba de un piso de madera, se sentó en el suelo poco a poco mientras ajustaba su vista, se sorprendió al ver de qué lugar se trataba.

—Es mi casa… mi verdadera casa…

Al ubicarse mejor supo que estaba en la sala, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como lo dejaron antes de irse excepto por una cosa, había un libro extraño sobre el sillón, lo tomó y leyó en título en voz baja:

—Handbook for the recently deceased (Manual para los fallecidos recientemente)

**Nota de la autora:** De nuevo perdón por la tardanza y por los posibles errores de ortografía en este capítulo, pero al fin lo terminé :D Bueno, es todo por hoy, gracias otra vez por los comentarios y, como he dicho varias veces, lo mejor aún está por venir ^_^ hasta pronto.


	25. Recuperación y larga espera

**1:00 A.M. del 5 de julio, en el inframundo:**

—Ahora sé que Beetlejuice está en alguna senseless city al norte de U.S.A. Pero dime ¿Ya pudiste hacer contacto con él? —Le pregunto el hombre mitad lagarto al sujeto sentado en el centro del dibujo.

Él y un zombie trabajador del gobierno que era especialista en portales entre mundos se encontraban en una sala de lo que en el inframundo equivaldría a la CIA, había un gran pentagrama en el piso acompañado por varios trazos de runas antiguas.

—No, no puedo… es como si su alma estuviera dividida en dos… —decía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose— una de ellas creada por la inestabilidad mental y un proceso encarnatorio que se hizo a medias…

—En términos simples, por favor.

—Seguramente cuando el shinigami Nny peleó contra "él" una parte de su aura terminó dañada y cuando reencarnó después de subir al tren, una parte de su esencia se separó y terminó sellada en su nueva alma hasta cierto momento en su otra vida… —explicó— no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber pasado pero ahora esa otra parte está fuera él y por lo tanto… —pausó, sabía que se iba a enojar cuando se lo dijera— contactarlo es imposible.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó saliendo de allí, furioso.

**En Nevermore. Flashback (Recordando):**

En un segundo escuchó como su amigo caía al piso junto con varias gotas, miró hacia el piso de su lado izquierdo y vio la roja sangre que había alcanzado a salpicar hacia donde ella estaba. Sus pupilas se encogieron y su corazón pareció detenerse.

— ¡Kelton! —gritó dando media vuelta.

Antes de poder al menos ver algo o terminar de girarse, sintió aquel puño golpear directamente a su estomago, fue tanta la fuerza ejercida en ese golpe que la lanzó a la pared del fondo del callejón. Al final, la chica cayó al piso… vomitando sangre.

—Ah… ya veo, con que eras tú la de la sangre con magia y no él—Dijo aquella voz—, pequeño error de cálculo…

Alzó la vista con dificultad, viendo la figura frente a ella, era un hombre alto y delgado, seco de carnes, cabello alborotado y dos cuernos a rayas doblados hacia el frente. Pero lo más peculiar de él era que su persona en su totalidad era un enorme abismo oscuro, su piel, su ropa, cada rincón de su cuerpo era de un profundo negro, todo eso era contrastado por su par de ojos completamente morados. Pero lo más siniestro era la esencia de la muerte dentro y alrededor del ser.

—Shi… ni… ga… —decía pausadamente.

— ¿Shinigami? … Sí, eso soy; o al menos lo que quedó de uno, sin mi otra mitad no estoy completo… desaparecería… bueno, eso si es que no tomo un poco de esta a tiempo… —dijo poniéndose frente a ella, tomando algo de la sangre que había vomitado con su dedo índice— pero en lo personal… creo que es mejor beberla directo de la fuente.

Rápidamente, tomó su brazo izquierdo y la mordió cual vampiro sediento. El dolor era agudo, profundo y lancinante, como un par de cuchillos encajándose dentro de su carne, penetrando en sus nervios. Quería gritar desgarradoramente pero no podía, había enmudecido, tampoco podía moverse, estaba muy débil por el golpe… además… cuanta más sangre abandonada su cuerpo menos fuerza le quedaba.

Al final, después de haber bebido unos 400 mililitros del líquido que corría por las venas de la chica, la soltó.

—Gracias, joven dama —dijo sosteniendo el mentón de la chica con su mano, obligándola a verlo directamente a sus penetrantes ojos morados.

**Fin del flashback.**

Eran las 3:00 A.M. en tiempo presente (o como algunos la conocen, la hora del diablo) La joven bruja no dejaba de repasar ese recuerdo, no lo comprendía… ¿Por qué un shinigami la atacaría? No era "la hora" de ninguno de los, y de haberla sido, se suponía que debía esperar hasta que pereciera el destinado muerto en cuestión para después cegar su alma… lo que les pasó no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Sin embargo decidió darle una pausa a sus pensamientos y a su lucha contra el insomnio causado por el estrés postraumático para…

—Gracias de nuevo por dejarme estar en tu casa —dijo la chica—. Y por dejarme dormir en tu cama esta noche...

—No te preocupes —le respondió la de ojos ámbar, quien estaba sobre una bolsa (saco) de dormir al lado de la cama—. Era lo menos que podía hacer… después de lo que pasó.

Sera había llamado a Gaz por teléfono desde el hospital, ella vivía en la casa al frente de la suya, puesto que tanto en su casa como en la de Kelton no había nadie; sus padres estaban cenando afuera, su hermanita con una niñera y el padre de su amigo había ido a ver una película.

La joven la había llamado para saber si su padre podía recogerla del hospital y dejarla en su casa. Con sólo haber oído la palabra "hospital" supo que algo malo había pasado. Después de lograr que su padre hiciera una pausa en su trabajo, la llevó en auto al centro médico. Su hermano y Squee quisieron ir también pero decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse a investigar más a fondo, esta vez Todd en la tele y Dib en la computadora, ya que el de lentes tenía más experiencia en eso de sumergirse en "La web profunda" sin ser atrapado por las autoridades.

El resto no fue necesario recodarlo, aquellos momentos ya estaban lo suficientemente gravados en su memoria, no los olvidaría tan fácilmente: Ella llegando al hospital mientras varios de los que estaban allí no podían creer que el famoso profesor Membrana estuviera en ese lugar; ver a su amiga en la camilla acompañada por aquella joven mujer de cabello morado, el doctor diciendo que al parecer hubo un error en las radiografías, que algunos órganos sí habían sido golpeados y tendría que guardar reposo casi absoluto por unos cuatro días, su padre llamando al papá del chico en su teléfono…

Recordaba sobre todo cuando el padre de Kelton llegó al hospital después de que su padre le llamara con el número telefónico que le dio Sera, el cómo empalideció cuando la enfermera le dio la noticia, el eco de sus sollozos que venían desde la habitación donde yacía el joven en coma.

Ella y su hermano jamás habían sufrido ninguna clase de accidente ni nada pero… a veces se preguntaba si su padre reaccionaría de la misma forma si les sucediera algo a ellos, pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de casa que había terminado dudando si realmente su padre los quería tanto como afirmaba en las videograbaciones que les dejaba cuando se iba de casa.

—Pero aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué insististe en quedarte en mi casa? —Preguntó.

La chica le había dicho a Gaz cuando nadie las veía que necesitaba quedarse en su casa hasta que pudiera ponerse de pie sin ayuda, le dijo que tenía un muy buen motivo. Ella y la joven bruja se encargaron de convencer a los padres de ella y al profesor Membrana que aceptaran. Al final de una serie de largos argumentos los tres cedieron, el prof. lo hizo principalmente por el hecho de que quería comprobar si ese nuevo comportamiento social que "apareció" en su hija podría durar un poco más, cosa que no dijo en voz alta; no quería que Gaz pensara que la usaba como conejillo de Indias para una posible teoría sociológica que tenía en mente desde hace un par de semanas.

—No quería que Marie Ann me viera así —dijo señalando con su mirada al vendaje en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Hablas de tu hermana menor?

—Mi media hermana… —aclaró— yo… siempre he sido un ejemplo para ella y… no quería que me viera en este estado… tan débil…

—La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? —dijo sujetando el borde de la sabana dentro del saco, tratando de reprimir la ira que se formaba dentro de ella.

—Sí... es mí deber protegerla, no quiero que me vea de esta forma —suspiró—. Siento que a veces es cansado eso de tener que aparentar fuerza pero al final… es mi deber como su hermana mayor protegerla aunque sea sólo dándole una sonrisa para que sepa que todo está bien… a pesar de que en el fondo duela… o así es como yo lo veo…

La peli-morada apretó más la tela bajo su mano.

—Pero… ¿A ti quien te protege entonces? —preguntó controlando las emociones que surgían desde lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

—Nadie… —espetó— pero Kelton y Tess han sido mi apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, los aprecio mucho, como si fueran mi familia. No obstante, los lazos de sangre son más indelebles… ¿Gaz…?

— ¿Sí?

—Tienes mucha suerte de compartir un lazo así… de tener a un hermano mayor que te proteja… —decía abrazando a su almohada— tienes suerte… —masculló, cayendo finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Apretó su mano mucho más al oír eso, terminando por encajarse las uñas en la palma de la mano a través de la tela, la sangre empezó a brotar de la parte abierta de la piel. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, encendió la luz y se limpió la sangre. Poco después, mientras se vendaba la mano no pudo evitar cerrarles la entrada a su mente a todos esos recuerdos de su infancia, todos aquellos momentos…

—No sabes lo que dices, Serenity… —gruñó, furiosa— no tienes idea de lo que…

Interrumpió su monologo al ver de nuevo ese recuerdo asomándose en su cabeza, ese momento que la atormentó por tantos meses en su niñez. La chica apretó sus dientes y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Dib… —comenzó a musitar mientras una lágrima de rabia corría por su mejilla izquierda—, como te odio…

**Algunas horas después a eso de las 11:00 A.M. , en Crestfallen (donde se quedó el fanfic en el capitulo anterior):**

Nada, no entendía nada de ese libro. Miró de nuevo la página y leyó el tema en el que se había quedado:

—Perímetros geográficos y temporales: los perímetros funcionales varían de manifestación a manifestación… ¡Y eso que rayos significa! —gritó iracundo.

Estaba realmente frustrado, no había nada en ese manual que le fuera útil, lo único que le había dado una pista sobre su situación (hasta ahora) era el título del libro, el cual leyó de nuevo.

—Handbook for the recently deceased (Manual para los fallecidos recientemente) —el sonido de su voz leyéndolo otra vez hizo eco en su mente—… No… no puede ser cierto… ¡No estoy muerto!

Al gritar eso una de las ventanas de la sala se rompió, haciéndolo cubrir de inmediato su boca son sus manos. "Cálmate, Kelton. Caer en la desesperación no te ayudará en nada" pensó apartando sus manos poco a poco de su rostro, viendo por unos momentos la imagen de la sala a través de estas, sus manos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaban semitransparentes… como un fantasma…

—Me pregunto si eso sigue allí —dijo para sí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, asomó su cabeza un poco hacia afuera de la casa y de nuevo apareció ese paisaje en frente de él, un desierto de dunas amarillas, estructuras raras enterradas en la arena y una enorme serpiente a rayas blancas y negras hundiéndose y saliendo de ellas, avanzando. Volvió a entrar dentro de los perímetros de la casa y cerró la puerta.

—Sí… sigue allí —suspiró, desanimado.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la sala mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz, tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a Nevermore y pronto; aun recordaba con detalle la noche del 4 de julio, Sera ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, quería saber con urgencia si ella se encontraba bien. Fue a darle otro vistazo al libro en busca de algo útil cuando, en una de las páginas, encontró la sección de Emergencias.

— ¡Aleluya! —Gritó el chico castaño a pesar de no ser religioso— veamos… Emergencias: en caso de emergencias dibuje una puerta, toque tres veces.

Le parecieron algo extraño esas instrucciones, pero después de todo, no muchas cosas parecen inverosímiles de nuevo cuando uno sabe que la magia es real.

Pudo encontrar un gis, dibujó una puerta alrededor de la pared de uno de los pasillos y tocó las tres veces indicadas, esperó un poco a que sucediera algo y después de unos segundos empezó surgir una luz color verde alrededor de los trazos de gis que había hecho, acompañada de mucho humo del mismo color. La madera de la pared del pasillo comenzó a partirse siguiendo las líneas dibujadas y empezó a abrirse como una verdadera puerta. Ya estando totalmente abierta se armó de valor y entró.

**Dos días después, en el techo de algún edificio, 7 de julio:**

Beetlejuice se había hecho a sí mismo invisible, estaba contemplando el cielo nublado mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Ya no tendría que matar a nadie y eso lo relajaba, pero ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para saber qué hacer respecto a 4 cosas:

1- Puesto que él no haría "el trabajo", obviamente mandarían a alguien más para hacerlo, pero tendrían dificultades para logarlo sin violar las leyes respecto a las "Senseless cities". Eso le daría tiempo.

2- Su sexto sentido se había recuperado, revelándole que en Nevermore habían 6 personas con energía del inframundo en su interior, 1 vampiro, 1 bruja, 1 mago, 1 aprendiz de hechicería y 2 shinigamis. Los otros 10 lo tenían sin cuidado, lo que no sabía era… ¡ ¿Qué hacían 2 shinigamis allí? !

3- Entre las 6 personas con energía del inframundo se encontraba Lydia. Estuvo a punto de darle una visita sorpresa ayer pero al ver por la ventana de su cuarto, pudo ver que sobre su buro había una foto de ella con otras 3 chicas, y una de ellas era sin duda la nueva encarnación de Lenore, dedujo que ella también era una de esos 6.

4- No se lo había dicho a Lydia pero desde hace meses varias personas con el don de la clarividencia tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo mágico presentían que un mal antiguo iba a volver dentro de poco, pero el gobierno de ambos mundos los obligó a callar para que no se propagara la histeria en masa. Él lo sabía gracias a fuentes confiables que tenía en la infraestructura del sistema gubernamental del Neitherworld.

—Si esas 6 personas, el mago y la bruja y la aprendiz de hechicería son cercanos a Lydia la cosa será menos difícil para mí —suspiró Beetlejuice— ¿pero… como sería adecuado hacerlo?

Algo le decía que era necesario que él y esos 10 se encontraran y se conocieran pero cuando lo hicieran terminarían desmayándose o peor por tanta acumulación de energía del inframundo y magia dentro de una senseless city, también presentía que algo grande se avecinaba y ellos jugarían un papel decisivo en eso. De repente tuvo la sensación de que el pecho se le comprimía.

—Diablos… pensar tan en serio me está afectando —él no acostumbraba a actuar tan maduramente— ¡Debo jugarle una broma a alguien!

Fue al borde del techo y miró hacia abajo, un joven oficinista ataviado caminaba con rapidez hacia la puerta principal "Perfecto…" pensó. Hizo aparecer un globo de agua con jabón en su mano y lo dejó caer, le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que se distrajera, tropezara y los papales en su maletín salieran volando.

—Justo en el blanco —dijo entre risas, sin duda eso le subió el humor.

**Dentro de una sala de espera:**

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba o de lo que se suponía que hacían los trabajadores de ese lugar, sólo sabía que tenía que esperar a que fuera su turno según el número que tenía; había varas personas en ese lugar, sólo que a diferencia de él, ellas fueron víctimas de accidentes o atentados homicidas, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eran muertos.

(Nota de la autora: A estas alturas ya han de saber que se trata de la sala de espera que apareció en la película de Beetlejuice)

Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y estaba cansado, decidió levantarse e ir directamente con la "secretaria" detrás de la ventanilla.

—D… Disculpe… —titubeó— ¿Que se supone que…?

—Estás aquí por ayuda ¿verdad? —Le dijo la joven de piel azulada, vestido de coctel y una banda alrededor de su cuerpo con el título de Miss Argentina, mirándolo con impaciencia— la sección de emergencias del manual…

—Ese es el problema —dijo sujetando el borde de su camisa— no entiendo nada de lo que dice y…

— ¿Lo leíste completo, niño? —Lo interrumpió— Más importante aun ¿lo trajiste contigo?

—No, y no lo he leído del todo pero…

—Te lo explicaré rápido —espetó—. Tienes 3 cupones de sesiones de 90 con Juno…

— ¿Juno? —dijo confundido.

—La rehabilitadora —dijo exasperada—. Chico, se que eres nuevo en esto pero no puedo creer que hayas recurrido a la sección de emergencias tan pronto…

— ¡Eso es lo que trato de decirle! —Alzó la voz— ¡Es un manual para fallecidos recientemente y yo no lo estoy! —dijo al fin.

Se hizo gran silencio en la sala el cual fue rotó unos segundos después por una explosión de carcajadas, el chico se sintió apesadumbrado. ¿Y ahora qué? tal vez si estaba muerto…

—Jajaja… chico, me has animado el día con esa broma, jaja… —decía limpiándose una lagrima de la risa, sacando su mano de la ventanilla, tomando sin aviso su brazo para colocar sus dedos debajo de su muñeca— si realmente estuvieras vivo tendrías…

Bajo su dedo índice y del medio percibió aquello que no había sentido en años en ella y en nadie más: pulso cardiaco.

—Por el amor de… —musitó con una mano en su frente con cara de incredulidad e impaciencia, dirigiendo después su mirada hacia el interior de la oficina— ¡Oigan, hay un comatoso aquí! —gritó.

**Un día después, mediodía del 8 de Julio:**

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a la inauguración del nuevo teatro mañana? —Le preguntó de nuevo su padre— Me invitaron por haber ascendido de puesto en la empresa y es un evento privado…

—No… —suspiró Lenore mientras dibujaba sentada en su cama— después de lo que pasó no sé si sea buena idea…

Ella y Lydia se habían quedado en la casa de Gaz durante la tarde del día de ayer y todo el día anterior al ayer, por suerte al Prof. Membrana no le molestó en lo absoluto, sus hijos jamás habían invitado amigos a su casa cuando era niños.

En el fondo, a los 6 les parecía muy raro el hecho de que fueran tan unidos cuando no llevaban más de un mes de conocerse pero ninguno se detuvo a meditar en ello. Las cuatro chicas se le pasaron todo ese tiempo juntas, hablando de diferentes temas, lo que sea que ayudara a Sera a olvidar el dolor, tanto el físico como el causado por lo que le había pasado a Kelton.

—Bueno, es tu decisión. Pero aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión hija.

—Lo pensaré —se limitó a decir cambiando de posición—. Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que compartía cumpleaños con Dib?

Mientras estaban en la casa de Gaz, el Prof. reconoció a Lenore por sus inusuales ojos, terminó por contarle que él había conocido a su padre en el hospital. Dib y ella no podían creerlo cuando lo oyeron.

—Nunca me preguntaste —contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

**En otra casa.**

— ¿Y aun te duele mucho? —Preguntó el vampiro, sentado en la cama de la chica junto con ella.

Durante e de Julio permaneció en la mansión sumido dentro de sus pensamientos después de haber tratado de morder el cuello de Lenore. El miércoles 7 salió de su ensimismamiento y recordó a sus 2 alumnos, pensó que tal vez se habían ausentado por algo importante y en la noche los esperó. Puesto que no llegaron, él decidió darle una visita a Serenity aprovechando que ya había memorizado la receta de la poción que lo hacía inmune al sol. Al llegar, ella se encargó de explicarle todo.

—No, ya casi no me duele, la magia en mi interior ha hecho que mis órganos sanen más rápido —dijo tratando de ser optimista.

—Entonces dices que un shinigami los atacó y después bebió tu sangre —recapituló—. De seguro disfrazó su aura para que pudiera atacarlos, pero Kelton pudo sentir su presencia, seguramente se confió de más y dejó de ocultar su esencia en el último instante. Aun así ¿Por qué no intentaste contraatacar? El sábado te enseñé como lanzar hechizos de defensa sencillos sin usar una varita…

— ¡ ¿No crees que si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho? ! —gritó.

El aire de la habitación se enfrió, el vidrio de la ventana y las varias cosas en su cuarto comenzaron a temblar, como si fueran a estallar en pedacitos. Por lo que Ragamuffin veía en la mirada de furia de la chica, Sera no estaba del todo consciente de ello.

—Cálmate, descontrolarte no te servirá de nada. A él no le hubiera gustado que perdieras los estribos.

Al escuchar eso, la de ojos grises reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, puso la temperatura normal otra vez y detuvo a los objetos.

—Perdón… —suspiró.

—No te preocupes —dijo "Lo que tú puedas hacer sin querer cuando te enojas… no es nada comparado con lo que yo hice…" pensó.

**De noche, nuevo en el inframundo:**

Ya estaba cansado de tanto esperar: primero pasó dos días esa sala de espera y ahora, ya que al fin había podido salir de allí, estaba dentro de otra.

Poco después de que la _Miss Argentina_ gritó "Hay un comatoso aquí", un hombre vestido de traje muerto a causa de quemaduras de tercer grado en el cuerpo lo sacó de allí sin prácticamente decirle nada. Al parecer esa sala era sólo una parte de un gran edificio; al tener la oportunidad de ver por una ventana, supo que ese edificio sólo era un lugar más dentro de una calle de un lugar mucho más grande.

Lo llevó a una puerta que al parecer era un portal directo a otro edificio, mientras caminaban por los pasillos el hombre al fin habló. Al parecer la separación del alma y el cuerpo no era algo muy normal, mucho menos que un alma apareciera en el inframundo sin estar muerta. Y como no estaba muerto y tampoco tenía pasaporte del inframundo era considerado, por la ley, un "inmigrante ilegal"; pero que dentro de ese edificio había un piso donde tendría el derecho de amnistía con tal de que no saliera de allí hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara del coma.

Era una enorme sala de espera como a la que llevaron a Lenore, pero esta se parecía mucho al interior de la "Grand Central Station" en Nueva York, también era de color blanco. En esos momentos estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada.

—Esto es un asco ¿Verdad? —dijo el joven de 23 años a su lado, quien anteriormente se había presentado con Kelton, él había terminado en coma después de accidentarse en patineta.

—Lo sé… —suspiró "Serenity… espero que estés bien" pensó angustiado.

El portón principal de abrió de nuevo, varios voltearon para ver quién era el nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez los que entraron eran dos hombres; un hombre mitad lagarto acompañado de la que parecía ser una secretaria fantasma con un megáfono y una hoja de papel.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde en "Grand Central" era el equivalente de la parte donde daban los boletos, ambos empezaron a hablar con uno de los trabajadores tras la ventanilla, se notaba desde lejos que era un asunto serio. Después de terminar de hablar, se dieron media vuelta y la secretaria encendió el megáfono.

—Escuchen todos, necesitamos que cooperen con nosotros, es un asunto urgente, son ordenes de "arriba"—decía—. Vamos a mencionar varios nombres de ciudades y si alguno de ustedes estuvo allí antes de terminar en coma, por favor háganoslo saber levantando la mano ¿De acuerdo? —Pausa— Bien: Geranite Ville…

Y así comenzó a decir varios nombres haciendo grandes pausas entre ciudad y ciudad, hasta el momento ninguno había alzado su mano, por lo menos hasta el momento en que dijeron el nombre de la 8va ciudad.

—Nevermore.

Kelton levantó la vista, esperanzado. Tal vez al fin, después de esos 3 horribles días, podría volver al mundo humano y reencontrarse con su amiga.

— ¡Yo… yo s-soy de allí! —Titubeó, levantando la mano.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, el chico casi se congeló al verlo directamente a los ojos, eran penetrantes y amarillos.

—Tú, el de cabello café… —dijo señalándolo con el dedo— ven con nosotros.

Nota de la autora: Al fin, después de casi 5 meses de ausencia… subí el nuevo capítulo :´) …

Sigo sin creer que no actualicé el fanfic en casi 5 meses T-T ¡Soy una vergüenza para fanfiction!

Les pido perdón a todos mis lectores, no saben lo arrepentida que estoy T-T

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, subiré el 26 durante los próximos 5 días, es que ya tengo mejor pensado lo que va pasar y ya casi terminamos los exámenes semestrales.

Y comenten por favor, me gusta saber la opinión de la gente que lee este fic, es muy valiosa para mí.

Generalmente digo que lo mejor está por venir, y una parte de ese "mejor" va aparecer en el siguiente capítulo, las cosas se pondrán muy… bueno… ya sabrán de que hablo ^_^


	26. La odisea de Zim: Parte 2

Estaba sentado dentro del vehículo, el cual era una enorme camioneta; tenía que encontrar la forma de salir rápido de allí sin llamar la atención, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse frustrado, se suponía que iba a experimentar aquello que los humanos llaman vacaciones de verano, no ser arrestado. Por otra parte, Zim seguía intrigado por cierta palabra que habían mencionado los oficiales al subirlo a la camioneta.

—Díganme, oficiales de la fuerza policiaca humana —les decía atreves de la rejilla desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta— ¿Qué es eso que llaman "antidoping"?

—Te llevaremos a un hospital y te tomaran una muestra de tu sangre para saber si estas bajo el efecto de alguna droga —contestó un policía.

Zim sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al oír eso, si le hacían esa prueba sin dudas lo iban a descubrir, recordó algunas de las peleas que había tenido con Dib, peleas en las que inevitablemente salió rasguñado, y su sangre no era como la humana, era verde…

Tenía que salir de allí y pronto antes de que llegaran a la estación, en silencio buscó una pistola de rayos en su inseparable mochila e hizo un agujero en la puerta; para su suerte, estaban aun en medio de la nada y el retrovisor de la camioneta-patrulla estaba roto, no había ningún vehículo detrás y tenían la radio con volumen alto y no escucharon la parte de metal caer sobre la carretera. Empujó sus maletas por el agujero, después tomó a Gir (quien seguía actuando como un perro normal) y salió, cayendo sobre el pavimento.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Gir? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me llevaran en su cochino vehículo terrícola?

—No sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Estuvimos a punto de…! "Sigh" olvídalo, Gir. Lo mejor será que salgamos del medio del camino antes de que nos atropelle algún vehículo terrestre.

Caminó hacia el pasto y desdobló el mapa.

—Veamos… Nevermore está aquí, a varios kilómetros al noroeste… estan esas otras 2 ciudades entre la nuestra y a la que queremos llegar… bien… tendremos que "pedir un aventón" para llegar a la zona urbana y tomar un autobús… ¡Vámonos, Gir! Busquemos algún conductor dispuesto a llevarnos.

— ¡Sí, amo! —exclamó para después tratar de tomar las maletas y arrastrarlas pero…— no puedo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? —Preguntó, recordaba que en su ciudad lo había mandado a sacar la basura y él llevaba grandes cantidades sin ningún problema.

—No puedo, es muy pesado —decía intentando mover todas las maletas a la vez pero le era imposible.

Zim recordó también que un "monstruo perro humano" normal del tamaño de Gir no podía cargar mucho peso, dedujo que tal vez Gir inconscientemente empezaba actuar como un perro terrícola común y corriente mientras llevaba puesto el disfraz para mantener a salvo la misión "Que buena unidad U.C.I. tengo" pensó Zim, alegre.

—Déjalas, Gir, yo me las llevo —dijo atándolas con la cuerda para unirlas, para su suerte, sólo eran 3.

Al final le pidieron "aventón" a un auto que pasaba por allí y llegaron al centro de la ciudad (era enorme), ahora el siguiente objetivo para Zim era conseguir dinero; no fue algo muy difícil, con ponerse a bailar como "street performance" fue suficiente, junto unos 45 dólares en total después de cinco horas.

Eran las 3:00 P.M. mientras caminaba por la calle, desafortunadamente, estaba tan ocupado pensando como llegarían a Nevermore sin tener que recurrir al horrible transporte público terrícola (recuerden el capitulo: la caminata de la ruina) que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en la calle continua a la estación de policía. Los dos oficiales que lo habían arrestado en el restaurante habían llegado hace poco allí, estabas confundidos viendo el enorme agujero en la camioneta cuando divisaron a Zim caminando al otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Oye, tú! —gritó uno de ellos.

El alien reconoció su voz de inmediato y se dio a la fuga junto con Gir y las maletas, el que le puso las esposas comenzó a seguirlo. Después de unos tres minutos de persecución la "adrenalina Irken" que invadió a Zim al inicio de esta comenzaba a acabarse, haciendo más presente en su mente el hecho de que se estaba sobre esforzando y sus músculos (sobre todo los de las piernas) estaban a punto de acalambrarse por la falta de calentamiento previo.

Debía encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse o al menos donde su piel verde y su ropa no llamaran tanto la atención. Vio su salvación en un grupo de peatones que estaban cruzando la calle, corrió rápidamente hacia la esquina donde iban a cruzar pero llegó allí demasiado tarde; la figura de luz verde en forma de una persona caminando cambio en una mano de luz roja de "no pase"

Pero eso le valió un comino a Zim, cruzó haciendo que varios autos frenaran de golpe o derraparan, girando y terminando en forma horizontal respecto al flujo del tránsito de la calle; ese fue el caso de uno de los autos más cercanos a la acera desde donde cruzó, lo cual obligó al policía a detenerse.

— ¡Hasta nunca, humano apestoso! —se despidió Zim, festejando su brillante huida.

No obstante la reciente inflación de su ego, debía salir de esa ciudad y llegar a Nevermore lo más pronto posible. Sus principios le impedían pedir ayuda a los humanos así que decidió llegar a Nevermore por su cuenta y en auto ¿Pero cómo iba a conseguir uno? Resolvió ese dilema rápidamente, esos 5 años en la tierra le habían permitido aprender varias cosas, algunas de ellas eran que:

-La policía de tránsito era muy diferente a la policía judicial a pesar de ser casi lo mismo.

-Cuando alguien infringía la ley de transito se le daba una multa que debía pagar con dinero.

-Si la persona no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar, su vehículo era retenido por la ley y terminaba en el depósito de autos.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Zim llevaba oculto detrás de un basurero afuera de un depósito desde hace media hora, esperando… afortunadamente Gir no hacia ningún escándalo y seguía actuando como un perro normal, lo cual era extraño pero benéfico.

Poco después un auto fue llevado allí, sigilosamente sacó unos binoculares de sus inseparable mochila; se fijó bien en el diseño del auto, era enorme camioneta negra, probablemente blindada. También en las llaves de este y el llavero que las sujetaba. En cuestión de instantes formuló un plan en su cabeza, para el cual tenía que esperar para llevarlo a cabo.

—Es aprueba de bobos —dijo en voz baja—. Vámonos, Gir, volveremos en la noche. Pero por mientras hay que ocultarnos de la policía.

**En la noche:**

Con ayuda de las "patas de araña" de su pak pudo infiltrarse dentro del depósito y sacar las llaves sin que el guardia nocturno se diera cuenta, también pudo quitarle ese seguro metálico a la rueda delantera derecha al vehículo con su pistola de rayos sin hacer ruido y le quitó las matriculas para que no lo identificaran. Ahora el problema era el auto, estaba dentro de él, sentado en el asiento de conductor y Gir con las maletas en el asiento de atrás, tenía las llaves y todo lo necesario excepto por una grandísimo detalle: no sabía conducir.

—No puede ser tan difícil, los bebes irken juegan con equipos tecnológicos más avanzados, primero se debe… —empezó a analizar lo que tenía en frente, no sabía por dónde empezar— esta cosa indica… esto… —entonces recordó aquella vez en que el robot rentó todas esas películas— ¡Gir!

— ¿Sí, amo? —dijo volviéndose rojo por un momento.

—Tu viste hace unos meses de todas esas películas de… —trató de recordar el nombre— rápido y rabioso… ¡Lo que sea! Viste como conducían ¿No?

—Sí… —dijo bajando la cremallera de la cabeza de su disfraz de perro.

— ¿Cómo rayos es que se enciende esta cosa?

En menos de un segundo Gir se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Primero tienes que meter la llave allí —dijo señalando la abertura junto al volante, el irken hizo lo que dijo—, ahora gírala.

La giró un par de veces y el motor empezó sonar, a lo lejos vio como el guardia se despertaba de una siesta.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Ya nos descubrieron por tu…!

— Ahora pisa ese pedal —le indicó Gir interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Ese? —preguntó.

— ¡Hasta el fondo! —gritó alegremente.

Y lo hizo, para su infortunio, ese pedal era el acelerador. En cuestión de instantes ya habían llegado al extremo oeste del depósito, era tal la potencia del vehículo que terminaron tumbando la reja de metal, saliendo hasta la calle.

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡¿Gir, qué te pasa? ¡¿Nos quieres matar? —gritó al borde de un infarto.

— ¡Gira a la izquierda! —gritó bulliciosamente.

El alien giró instintivamente el volante hacia su izquierda, evitando así chocar contra un teléfono público. Condujo por varios minutos a toda velocidad para salir de la ciudad antes de que alertaran a toda la policía de allí sobre "el auto sin matricula que iba a exceso de velocidad en medio de la noche". Ya afuera de la ciudad en algún lugar al lado de la carretera pudo darse un respiro.

—"Sigh", nos salvamos esta vez, Gir —suspiró aflojando las manos del volante— ¡Pero se más discreto la próxima vez!

— ¡Sí, jefecito!

—De acuerdo. Si conducimos toda la noche quizás estemos en Nevermore para la noche de mañana ¡pásame el mapa!

—No está —dijo como sí no hubiera pasado nada grave.

— ¿No está?… ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

—Se me cayó —respondió sonriendo.

El irken tenía ganas de gritarle a su unidad U.C.I. con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo.

— (facepalm) Bien… buscaremos un mapa en la mañana. Dormiremos aquí.

—Sí, amo.

Zim se acomodó en el asiento trasero de la enorme camioneta mientras que Gir se acostó en el del copiloto y se dispuso a dormir, después de unos minutos estuvo a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando...

—Amo… —susurró

— ¿Que quieres, Gir? —preguntó adormilado e irritado.

— ¿Me cuenta un cuento? —pidió con una vocecita tierna— El del cerdito volador.

—No, quiero dormir —espetó, a lo que Gir reaccionó empezando a llorar escandalosamente como cuando Zim le dijo que no se iba a comer sus waffles— ¡Suficiente! ¡¿Si te cuento un cuento me dejas en paz?

—Sí —contestó bulliciosamente.

— Bien, había una vez…

—Zzzzzzzzz… —se durmió de inmediato.

— Este viaje va a ser más largo de lo que pensé —musitó enojado.

A la mañana siguiente:

— ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! —gritaba Zim.

Habían ido él y el robot a una tienda a un lado de la carretera para comprar un mapa (y unos tacos para Gir), en esos momentos estaban estacionados al pie de un árbol enorme a un lado de la carretera. Había tratado de encontrar la ciudad de Nevermore en el enorme pliego de papel pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¡Este mapa está defectuoso! —Se quejó sentado sobre el cofre de la camioneta mientras Gir comía sus tacos en el techo del auto— ¡El nombre no aparece por ningún lado!

— ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda? —preguntó el robot con comida embarrada en la cara.

— ¿Pedirle ayuda a un apestoso humano? ¡Nunca! —Se rehusó— sólo tengo que recordar en donde estaba y ya está. Veamos… creo que estaba… por aquí —dijo señalando un punto en la dirección contraria a donde estaba Nevermore en realidad, un punto muy al sur— Sí, aquí.

Después de terminar de comer empezaron a conducir siguiendo la ruta trazada en el mapa. Estuvieron viajando por la madre carretera durante tres días evitando entrar a las ciudades, sólo andaba por la periferia y compraban comida cuando era necesario, no querían que algún policía identificara que traían un vehículo robado. La gente seguía viéndolo raro pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, mientras siguieran pensando que estaba "haciendo cosplay" de algún personaje todo estaba bien.

Para su suerte el dueño del auto había dejado una billetera llena de dinero adentro por lo que el comprar gasolina no fue un problema, por lo menos hasta el atardecer del jueves 17 de junio, cuando se les acabó el combustible en el momento menos indicado.

— ¡Vamos, arranca vehículo terrestre inútil!

— Uy, se le acabó la gasolina… —dijo Gir.

— ¡Ya sé que se le acabó! Lo que quiero ver es si arranca un poco más, estamos varados sobre las vías de un tren en medio de la nada—gruñó furioso—. Lo bueno es que no viene ninguno en este momento.

Y como si de una broma cruel del destino se tratase, a lo lejos se oyó el silbido de una locomotora de carga (no de pasajeros) , se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Gir, hay que darnos prisa antes de que nos aplaste!

Intentó hacer que el motor de la camioneta se activara de nuevo pero no funcionó. El tren estaba a sólo 100 metros de ellos, ya no había alternativa, debían apartarse del camino y pronto.

Rápidamente salió de la camioneta y se apresuró a sacar las maletas y la billetera de allí, Zim y Gir empezaron a correr, sólo se detuvieron por un momento cuando escucharon al tren golpear el auto, el cual de deformó como una hoja de papel arrugada, al menos la carrocería exterior, el resto seguía siendo empujado por el tren atreves de la vía, causando chipas por el rose del metal.

—Awww yo quería que estallara —dijo Gir, triste.

En respuesta sus plegarias el auto estalló y la locomotora se detuvo.

— ¡Sí! —gritó el robot.

— (facepalm de nuevo) A veces me da miedo de enterarme de lo que pasa en tu demente cabeza… —levantó la vista y vio que varios hombres empezaron a salir del tren— ¡Corre, Gir, antes de que nos vean!

**Tres días después:**

Si no podían ir en auto entonces irían en el transporte que había aplastado el vehículo que consiguieron. Se escabulleron dentro de una locomotora de carga en otra vía lejos de la del accidente, no fue muy agradable el tener que viajar en medio de cajas de madera llenas de "no sé que" y tener que ignorar a su squeedly spooch cuando le pedía comida... pero era eso antes de tomar el transporte público.

Habían llegado a su destino en la tarde del domingo 20 de junio, ambos salieron del vagón cuidando que nadie los viera. Llegaron a una tienda poco después y compraron de nuevo comida y un mapa.

A Zim casi se le cae la cara al ver que:

1- En ese mapa sí aparecía el nombre de Nevermore, estaba al norte del país y ellos estaban muy lejos de allí.

2- No sólo estaban lejos, estaban en el extremo contrario: se encontraban en la capital del estado de Luisiana; Baton Rouge.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Se dijo a sí mismo sentado en la banca de un parque mientras Gir miraba a los pajaritos actuando como un perro normal— ¡¿Cómo es posible que esto le pase al invasor Zim? ¿Ahora como llegaremos allá?

Comenzó a "romperse la cabeza" ideando un plan cuando la respuesta se le presentó de forma inesperada, miró al cielo un momento para despejar su mente cuando una avioneta presentando publicidad de una empresa con un cartelón atado en la cola pasó volando.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Tenemos que ir en avión! —Exclamó— Pero cuesta muchos dineros… —reflexionó un poco más— ¡pero no importa con tal de llegar a nuestro destino! ¡Vamos a experimentar lo que son las vacaciones de verano lo quieran o no! ¡O me dejo de llamar Zim!

Fue difícil comprar el boleto de avión, primero tuvo que ir a tomarse una foto y pegarla en el extraño papel que Zim suponía que era una de las credenciales para votar del dueño de la camioneta, despues sacó dinero de un cajero automatico, "jaqueó" el cajero para que le diera lo más posible sin tener que usar la tarjeta de credito de la billetera. Para no tomar riesgos se habia "disfrazado" antes para que la camara del banco no captara su cara.

Sabía que si usaba la tarjeta a pesar de jaquear el sistema para evitar escribir una contraseña, el banco la rastrearía y por lo tanto a él tambien, así que desidió apartir de ese momento la usaría lo menos posible.

Compró su boleto con destino a la capital del estado en donde el mapa decía que estaba Nevermore. Subió al avión a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Gir iba en donde ponen a las mascotas, tuvo que convenserlo en el baño del aeropuerto para que actuara como un "monstruo perro humano" común y corriente un poco más.

Despues de 7 horas de viaje el avión aterrizó a las 10 de la noche, para su mala suerte, no llegó a donde él quería. Despues de pregutarle a un hombre que caminaba por allí sobre su paradero actual al notar que la mayoría de las personas allí hablaban español supo que se encontraba en...

— ¡Perú! ¡Estamos en Lima, Perú, Gir! —gritaba el alien, quien en esos momentos estaba en un hotel. Había sacado mucho dinero en Luisiana por lo que pudo pagar en efectivo una noche allí.

Al parecer la "credencial para votar" del tipo era nada más y nada menos que su pasaporte, Zim descubrió que terminó allí por haber leído mal el boleto poco después de que el hombre aquel le dijera dónde estaba.

—A mi me parece bonito :3 —dijo el robot sin su traje de perro mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad de Lima a través del vidrio de la ventana.

— ¡No! Nada de bonito, Gir. Tengo que presentar un informe a los más altos sobre las vacaciones de verano pronto o se preocuparan —decía caminando de un extremo a otro en la habitación—. Debemos volver a Estados Unidos, ¡Pero no hay vuelos hasta dentro de 5 días…! —Se detuvo a pensar— esperen ¡Eso es!

— ¿Vamos a ver a las llamas? —dijo señalando a fotografía del susodicho animal que estaba en un folleto turístico que tomó en el aeropuerto.

—No, aprovecharemos este pequeño percance en la misión para experimentar lo que son las vacaciones de verano —decía apagando las luces de la habitación—. A partir de mañana empezaremos a… turistear —dijo eso ultimo con un tono dramático.

— ¿Podemos ir a Machu Picchu? —preguntó suplicante señalando una foto del lugar mientras Zim se acostaba en la cama.

—No —respondió apagando la luz de la lámpara en el buro, dejando el cuarto en la oscuridad a excepción de las luces que venían desde afuera—, tendríamos que tomar un autobús, recuerda que los detesto.

— ¡Pero yo quiero ir! —suplicó poniéndole el panfleto en la cara.

— ¡No iremos y punto final! —dijo de forma secante apartando el folleto de su rostro.

El robot comenzó a llorar ruidosamente mientras saltaba en la cama gritando "quiero ir, lo necesito", impidiéndole a Zim la noche de sueño que tanto había esperado.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas— ¡¿Dejaras de gritar si te llevo a donde estan esas ruinas?

—Por favor —pidió suplicante.

— "Sigh" de acuerdo… ¡Pero este es el ultimo capricho que te concedo!

Y esas ultimas palabras fueron todo menos verdad, despues de un viaje en autobus de 24 horas (el cual se vio resignado a tomar) donde tuvo que areglarrselas para que no vieran a Gir en su maleta y otro viaje en autobus que tomó en Cusco llegó a Machu Picchu, donde Gir, a pesar de estar actuando como perro normal, corrio de aquí por alla como loco entre los muros de piedra deteniendose para ver cualquier cosa que la llamara la atención.

Las ruinas le parecieron muy familiares a Zim, le recordaban a la arquitectura de las civilizaciones antiguas Irken en su planeta. Pero sacudió esa idea de su cabeza convensiendose a sí mismo que las ruinas de su raza eran mucho mejores que cualquiera que podría haber en ese planeta.

Despues de un día explorando las ruinas incas volvieron a Cuzco y se hospedaron en un hotel de allí. Al día siguente tomaron un autobus de regreso a Lima. Al llegar allí pasaron un día paseando por la ciudad y la mañana 25 de Junio compró un boleto de avion con destino a Iowa. Planeó que al estar allí conseguiría otro auto para poder llegar a Nevermore sin tener que tomar otro apestoso "autobus"

Al llegar se dioque vez de Iowa terminaron en Orlando, Florida. Al alien casi le salió humo de la cabeza por el enojo. No podía creer que el "Poderoso Invasor Zim" se hubiera equivocado. Culpó a los voletos de avion por ser demasiado

Fue poco despues de que aterrizó el avión que tomó cuando la promesa de que "ya no iba aconcedirle caprichos a Gir" perdió su valides. Le inistió con tantas ganas ir a Disneylandia que no pudo negarse, tuvo que disfrazarlo y hacerlo pasar por su hermano menor como cuando vendieron dulces de puerta en puerta como hace 5 años. Llearon al parque en la mañana del 26.

—Gir, estamos a punto de entrar un mundo distinto y peligroso; lleno de gente, comida y estructuras mecánicas creadas para hacer a las personas vomitar sus entrañas —decía como si estuviera a punto de entrar al campo de batalla—. Entraremos en un —tragó saliva nervioso—… Parque temático.

La vista del parque desde la entrada era de lo más extraña y aterradora para los ojos de Zim, pero para Gir era un paraíso de infinitas posibilidades de diversión y comida, además, estaba disfrazado de niño, podía ir a donde sea y hacer lo que quisiera sin necesidad de comportarse como "alguien normal"

— S…Sera mejor que iniciemos por algo sencillo, creo que deberíamos ir a… —pero se dio cuenta que Gir ya no estaba a su lado, si no a 40 metros adelante.

— ¡Mickey! —gritaba mientras corría, para ir abrazar un hombre disfrazado del famoso ratón— ¡Voy a morderle la cabeza!

— ¡Gir, espera! —exclamó tratando de alcanzarlo.

**En la noche:**

El robot dormia placidamente en el sillón de la habitación del motel de paso que alquilaron mentras Zim se recupera de un largo día agotador. Perseguir a Gir por todos lados evitando que se lanzara sobre los tipos disfrazados de los personajes de Disney, subir a casi todos los juegos mecanicos del lugar terminando mareado en cada uno de ellos y ser obligado a comer más comida terrestre de la que su squeedly spooch podía soportar no era precisamente su idea de divercion en el verano.

Pero ahora tenía que anfrontarse a un nuevo problema: se le estaba acabando el dinero, el día en Disneylandia le había costado más de lo que creyó. Según sus calculos sólo le quedaba suficiente dinero para un viaje en avion más y una noche en un hotel varato. Había investigado en la (según para él) "cosa internet" y no habi vuelos directos a Nevermore, sólo a la capital del estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad. Tenía que conseguir más dinero para comprar comida y poder pagar cualquier tipo de transporte que no fuera el publico para cubrir el tramo entre la capital y Nevermore.

Sabía que bailando en la calle no lograría juntar la cantidad sufifientepara subssistir al menos 2 días restando lo del avion y el hospedaje. Debía pensar rapido. Buscó ideas usando el metodo de su unidad U.C.I.: viendo la televición. Despues de un rato de estar buscando entre los canales se encontró con una pelicula que le dio la respuesta.

**Noche del 27 de junio:**

Habian tomado un vuelo en la tarde, llegarón a Carson City a eso de las 6:00 PM. Luego de un par de horas "pidiendo aventon" (aun se negaba a tomar el transporte publico) se encontraban en la entrada de la ciudad en la que, según el Irken, solucionarían sus problemas financieros.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire— llegamos a… ¡Las Vegas!

Zim miraba con cierto desdén a la gente caminando de aquí por allá mientras sentía "kañangas ñangas" por toda esa vida nocturna y contaminación visual de las luces.

Gir, al contrario de su amo, estaba embelesado por el "paisaje" que le ofrecía "La ciudad que nunca duerme". Los anuncios de neón, los cartelones, los letreros anunciando los espectáculos y la música lo tenían realmente hipnotizado.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado y seguir el plan, con la credencial del tipo creerán que soy mayor de edad y podré… —trataba de recordar la palabra— apostar… ¡Luego de reunir suficiente dinero en esos cochinos juegos de azar vamos a…!

Pero se dio cuenta que su robot no estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de la vez en Disneylandia, esta vez no lo veía por ningún lado, había desaparecido.

— ¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**Nota de la autora: **Lo sé, sé que me tardé mucho y se preguntan que pasó en Nervermore después del capítulo anterior pero tenía que escribir que pasó con Zim, no podía dejarlo a él y a Gir a su suerte XD

En fin, no se preocupen, escribiré que ocurrió después del capítulo 25 en el siguiente. Tenía que hacer una pausa para la comedia antes de seguir con el drama y la acción, las cosas se van a poner muy feas en Nevermore, sobre todo para Lenore, Serenity y Kelton.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de terminar el siguiente lo más rapido posible.

Bye.

Posdata: Respecto a la Duda de "guest", WTF? significa What the Fuck? o What da Fuck? , espero haberte aclarado la duda :)


	27. Un asesino enviado del inframundo

El chico suspiró, justó cuando pensó que ya no tendría que esperar sentado en algún lugar resultó que aun tendría que pasar por un largo proceso antes de que realmente pasara algo, primero tendrían que darle una especie de pasaporte temporal para que pudiera salir del edificio sin violar la ley.

Eran las 3:00 PM del 9 de Julio y esperaba en una silla en medio de un gran pasillo, dentro de las instalaciones del mismo edifico del cual se había escapado Lenore, habían llegado a eso de las 11:00 PM del día anterior; acompañó al hombre lagarto a varias oficinas para responder varios cuestionaros y firmar documentos.

En esos momentos se estaba despertando de una siesta que duró apenas 40 minutos. La distancia mínima entre las puertas era de 20 metros, separadas por largos espacios blancos y vacios de pared. Desde hace dos horas que el hombre mitad lagarto lo dejó esperando allí, estuvo a punto de levantarse a caminar un poco cuando sintió que un par de presencias se acercaban a más de 60 metros.

"Es ese sexto sentido…" pensó Kelton. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para practicarlo por primera vez, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Sentía que era el hombre lagarto y alguien más, tal vez un zombie; quiso ir un poco más lejos así que intentó concentrar su energía en sus oídos y hacerlos tan agudos como los de un perro… funcionó.

—Entonces así se harán las cosas… ¿no cree que es arriesgado? —dijo la otra persona, aparentemente era más joven que el otro.

—Es la única forma en la que se puede hacer, no tenemos alternativa —espetó el hombre lagarto—; Beetlejuice nos falló. Por cierto ¿Has tenido noticias sobre los Irken? Estoy tan metido en este asunto que no he tenido tiempo de revisar los informes.

"¿Los Irken?" pensó. Kelton había escuchado hablar de ellos un poco de parte del abuelo de Serenity, pero sólo una vez antes de que este muriera. Sobre la raza alíen que estaba conquistando otros planetas desde hace unos 3 siglos; esa era una información confidencial del mundo mágico y el inframundo. Se suponía que ellos no debían saberlo, eran muy jóvenes aun.

— Sí, al parecer ya conquistaron a los flukisianos… —suspiró.

— ¿En serio?... diablos, han avanzado muy rápido.

—Lo sé, y la resistencia del planeta Vort volvió a pedirle ayuda al gobierno del mundo mágico… y unos tipos que se hacían llamar "Los Resisty" venían con ellos…

— ¿Cuántas veces hay que decírselos? —Interrumpió— No podemos interferir a menos que ellos ataquen la tierra, el tratado lo impide.

—Debo recordarle que el sujeto "Z", el irken de la _senseless city,_ ha intentado destruirla varias veces…

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó irritado— pero está dentro de una _senseless city_, no podemos hacer nada allí. Además, el sujeto "D" siempre está deteniéndolo…

—Sí, pero ya han hecho bastantes locuras; recuerde que el sujeto "Z" dejó a Marte hecho pedazos y no pudimos detener a ninguno de los dos porque el aterrizaje del sujeto "Z" fue calculado dentro de los perímetros de la misma _senseless city_… —decía levantando su voz poco a poco— y también está lo que pasó con el sujeto "T" y el magma y la vez que los ladrones de planetas intentaron robarla, la SWAT de ambos mundos tuvieron que llevar a cabo hechizos que requieren la energía que consume todo el continente americano en 4 días para que el sujeto "Z" y ellos no…

—Sé que es frustrante pero no podemos hacer nada, recuerda las leyes y el tratado. Además, él ya puso un pie fuera de la ciudad; todo estará bien mientras ellos no sepan de nuestra existencia, sólo es cuestión tiempo… —aseguró—. Ahora recuerda porque estamos aquí. De lo que tenemos que encargarnos es mucho más importante que la amenaza Irken… y si los clarividentes tienen razón esto será aun más difícil de hacer sin el shinigami Nny…

—De nuevo le pido perdón por no haber podido contactarlo —se disculpó.

—No fue tu culpa —pausó—. Nuestro futuro colaborador está a unos pocos metros, dejemos de hablar de esto antes de que nos oiga.

Kelton abrió los ojos rápido y empezó a mirar al techo, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada; pero lo que había oído no podría quitárselo tan fácil de la mente.

—Dewey Dwayne Kelton, el es el señor Oscar Rigalt —los presentó el hombre lagarto al chico y el zombie.

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos sin intercambiar palabras, sólo hubo contacto visual. El muerto viviente no parecía tener más de 27 años.

—Aun no logro entenderlo —dijo el menor de los tres— ¿Por qué me hicieron firmar tantos papeles?

—Eso es lo que te explicaremos a continuación —espetó el hombre lagarto.

Los tres entraron a la oficina al lado derecho de la silla donde estaba esperando, la cual era la misma en la que le dieron "su misión" a Beetlejuice.

—Seremos directos —Dijo el hombre lagarto tomando asiento atrás del escritorio— te dimos ese pasaporte porque te necesitamos.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Puesto que estas aquí como una esencia separada de su cuerpo… —comenzó a decir el zombie, recargado en un pared— no podemos decirte exactamente el motivo ya que, perderás la mayoría de los recuerdos de lo que vivas en este mundo cuando vuelvas a la tierra, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que un humano común sepa de nuestros, aunque sea información sacada de recuerdos vagos.

Kelton no era un humano común y él lo sabía, "desde aquel incídete en Míchigan" pensó.

—Sí… ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que quieren que haga? —preguntó.

—En estos momentos, hay dos personas en la tierra que son una amenaza para el equilibrio del todo —explicaba el hombre lagarto—, y por cierto grupo de leyes no podemos ir a la tierra. Por eso debemos enviar a alguien más para que se "encargue" de ellos… y tú eres el "alguien" perfecto para hacer el trabajo.

El adolescente supo al instante a que se refería con lo de "encargarse"; bajó la mirada.

—Puedo deducir que la idea no te parece en lo absoluto —espetó tras el escritorio—, pero debido a las circunstancias no podemos aceptar una respuesta negativa —pausó—; por eso vamos a hacerte una oferta a la que no te podrás negar.

El chico levantó la mirada, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

—Hay una manera de enviar almas que están en coma de vuelta a la tierra y directo a su cuerpo —comenzó a hablar de nuevo el hombre lagarto—, pero es un hechizo que requiere mucha magia y energía.

—Además de que debe estar acompañado de runas escritas con un material hecho de cierto tipo de mineral muy raro y muy costoso —agregó el zombie.

—Demasiado costoso —espetó el hombre lagarto secándose el sudor de la frente—. Pero volviendo al tema, la oferta es esta: tú haces el trabajo, te "encargas" de ellos y nosotros cubriremos los costos de tu "viaje de vuelta a casa"… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

Se quedó callado durante un par de minutos, no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte quería volver al mundo humano pero no hacerlo con sangre en las manos y un remordimiento indeleble gravado en su conciencia. No obstante, esa era una oportunidad única; además, él no sabía si despertaría pronto coma, no quería seguir esperando sentando para que al final regresara a su cuerpo después de 10 años o más… no, definitivamente NO.

—Está bien… —suspiró el castaño— acepto.

—Perfecto —dijo el hombre lagarto, inclinándose a la derecha para sacar una especie de contrato del cajón del escritorio— Firma aquí —agregó extendiéndole un bolígrafo.

**Mientras tanto, en Nevermore:**

Miró la invitación, estaba impresa en un papel color beige.

— ¿Vas a ir? —le preguntó, apretando entre sus brazos un cojín del sillón.

—No lo creo… no sé si sea correcto —dijo la rubia.

Ellas estaban en la casa de la joven bruja, Lenore la había visitado para hablar un poco. Llegó el momento en la conversación en que Lenore mencionó lo de la inauguración del teatro.

—Si es por mí, no te preocupes —Espetó Sera—. Estaré bien.

— ¿Es serio?

—Sí, ya casi no me duele —le aseguró— además, tengo que… encargarme de algo… —dijo esto último ocultando la oscuridad en su tono de voz—. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Ragamuffin en la feria? No hemos podido hablar de eso desde el accidente.

Esa pregunta llegó a Lenore de forma inesperada.

—Pues… bueno, nos fue bien; fuimos a muchos juegos y… y… —no podía evitar tartamudear, ni sonrojarse.

—Ay, no… ¡Lenore! ¡No me digas que tu y él…! —decía señalando sus labios.

— ¡N-No! —Gritó toda roja— C-claro que… no… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Por nada —se limitó a decir "Uff… qué bueno que el maestro se tomó las cosas con calma" pensó "hubiera sido un desastre hacerlo en la primera cita…"

**En la vieja casa de Lenore:**

"Despejar la mente" pensaba "despéjala… ¡hazlo ya!"

Desde lo que había pasado en la noche del 4 de Julio su mente era un remolino de pensamientos que iban de aquí para allá el cual apenas pudo ignorar un poco para hacerle esa visita a Serenity, y para colmo no lo dejaban dormir, llevaba ya 4 días sin dormir; no era como si lo necesitara pero su ausencia se estaba volviendo tediosa.

Intentaba despejar su mente con meditación, en esos momentos estaba sentado en la posición de medio loto con su ropa nueva en el techo de la mansión, aprovechando que una capa gruesa de nubes cubría Nevermore.

—No es tan difícil —se dijo a sí mismo el vampiro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo— sólo tienes que despejar tu mente… no pensar en nada.

Pero no pensar era más difícil de lo que pensaba, no podía dejar su mente en blanco. Así que mejor optó por pensar en otras cosas ajenas a los pensamientos que lo acosaban.

"Bien, relacionemos palabras... amigos... fiestas... biscochos, té —decía recordando esa fiesta de té done fueron Taxidermio y los demás— veneno en el té, Mr. Gosh explotando… Lenore"

Ahora esa última palabra evocó una escena totalmente diferente, y esta vez inventada por su mente. Recordó cuando entró a su cuarto, lo que siguió fue modificado por lo que muchos definirían sus bajos instintos. Lenore estaba acostada sobre la cama en una posición provocadora, uno de los tirantes de su camisón estaba fuera de su lugar, la habitación era iluminada por una luz rosa y la chica mordía lascivamente una fresa.

—Hazme tuya… —le suplicó son un extraño brillo en su mirada.

— ¡Aaahhhh! —Gritó deshaciendo ese loco sueño y dándose a sí mismo una bofetada— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, cerebro?! —Exclamó— ¡Yo no pienso en ella así! ¡Ella NO me gusta ni nada por el estilo, ella no…!

Se detuvo abruptamente y suspiró, no sabía si lo dijo para negar un deseo inconsciente o decía la verdad.

—No… no puedo pensar en ella así —masculló—, sólo quiero devolverle sus recuerdos… y volver a ser su amigo… nada más…

**En la casa de los Membrana 4:00 PM:**

— ¡Encontré algo! —gritó Dib desde el sofá.

Al instante, los otros 2 corrieron hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Squee.

—Verán, durante todo este tiempo no he podido encontrar ningún tipo de información de nuestras ciudades; en la web no aparecía nada, ni siquiera su ubicación, como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero entonces encontré esto —Dijo señalando la pantalla de su laptop.

— ¿El sitio web de el periódico de nuestra ciudad? —Dijo Gaz— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Mucho, pude entrar al archivo del sistema de la imprenta y la editora y ver los registros de las noticias de hace cinco años —explicaba— y lo que encontré confirmó mis sospechas.

— ¿Y qué encontraste? —quiso saber Todd.

—Nada —espetó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Gaz, molesta— ¡Pero si acabas de decir que…!

—Exacto. No encontré nada, tanto como en los archivos del periódico como en los registros de la nación de desastres naturales —explicaba—, en el cual debería haber evidencia de lo que ha pasado pero nuestras ciudades no aparecen en ninguno de los mapas del estado que he encontrado. Y tampoco pude encontrar nada de la vez en que ese tal "Pepito" hizo explotar parte de la escuela de Todd y los niños de su salón cuando supuestamente se volvieron zombies…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Dib? —preguntó Gaz, impaciente por ir directo al grano.

—Para poder encubrir todo eso y borrar todas aquellas evidencias, quienes sean que lo hicieron, tuvieron que mover hilos en el sistema para logarlo. Ser influyentes a tal grado de ocultar y borrar sucesos que incluyeran a muchos terceros e inclusive incidentes a escala mundial y estatal; en resumen, tener control sobre casi todo… —pausó— Es eso… o todo este tiempo hemos vivido dentro una ilusión hasta que salimos de nuestras ciudades —concluyó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad de que los 3 estemos locos? —dijo Todd, temblando, temeroso de la idea de ser encerrado en un sanatorio mental otra vez.

—Tal vez; pero también está el hecho de que mi padre recuerda a Zim y las veces que invité a Tak a la casa, no lo recordaría de no haber sido cierto…

— ¿Ya ahora qué? —suspiró Gaz, negando en su mente que lo que dijo Dib pudiera ser verdad.

Ellos sabían que en las ciudades donde vivían la inteligencia era un don muy extraño, el del pensamiento crítico lo era aun más y los 3 poseían ambos ¿Qué eso no era suficiente para hacerlos inmunes a la "locura" diaria de la que los habitantes eran victimas pasivas?

—No sé… esperar, creo… —dijo Dib mientras cerraba los sitios web confidenciales antes de que lo detectara el FBI— ver qué pasará cuando volvamos al final del verano, y si las cosas realmente siguen igual allí…

—Espera, ¿dijiste volver? —Lo interrumpió Todd.

—Dib, después de todo este mes… ¿En serio quieres regresar? —cuestionó Gaz.

—Bueno… tenemos que hacerlo tarde o temprano ¿O no?

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala; al final de cuentas, los tres no tenían información, palabras, y mucho menos ideas…

**En el cementerio de la ciudad:**

Aquella presencia descansaba dentro de un mausoleo, acostado sobre una de los ataúdes de piedra, esperando…

—Era sangre con magia la de esa noche, lo era… —se decía así mismo— pero la joven que la poseía no era una bruja completa, si no mitad bruja…

Gracias al detalle que mencionó, la magia que había en la sangre de Sera tardaría más de lo previsto en restaurar sus fuerzas.

—Maldita sea… con este serán 5 días de estar esperando —gruñó—, pero no importa, todo esto valdrá la pena… te arrepentirás por haberme abandonado… Johnny.

**Inframundo, 7:40 P.M.**

—Ya casi está listo ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Oscar a Kelton.

—Sí —dijo ocultando su incomodidad causada por la dureza del piso.

Se encontraban en la misma habitación donde el zombie y el hombre lagarto trataron de contactar a Nny. Estaba acostado sobre un pentagrama dibujado con gis verde, alrededor había muchos símbolos parecidos a los que él y Sera habían dibujado en la vieja mansión de Lenore. Alrededor habían otras dos personas que estaban allí para "vigilar que no hubiera ningún error en el proceso" según las palabras del hombre lagarto.

—Ahora te explicare parte de esto —empezó a decir Oscar—. Sabemos en donde podrían estar los dos que buscamos pero tendremos que ir a comprobarlo. Usaremos tu alma como un puente; para llevar a cabo la misión necesitaras un cuerpo físico, así que pondremos tu esencia dentro de alguien no-vivo y desde aquí yo dominaré tus movimientos, viendo a través de los ojos del cuerpo que usaras.

— ¿Está diciendo que estaré en la tierra como si fuera un zombie mientras usted me mueve como un robot a control remoto? —la idea le parecía de lo más desagradable.

—Algo así —respondió el hombre lagarto algo incomodo por la forma en que lo planteó— pero no te preocupes, tu alama sólo será la conexión, tu yo estará en un estado suspendido mientras el señor Rigalt te controla desde aquí; para ti no será más que un sueño.

Eso le evitaría ver lo que haría pero aun así le quedaría la culpa por haber colaborado.

— ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que quienes buscan están en Nevermore?

—Gracias a cierta información que nos proporcionaron "los dioses", un "tercer ojo" y cierto hechizo que pusimos en el celular de un ex bio-exorcista que proclama ser "the ghost with the most"—respondió Oscar.

"¿Los dioses? ¿Tercer ojo? ¿De quienes hablan?" dijo en su mente.

—Ya casi está listo. Por último tenemos que mostrarte una imagen de los sujetos objetivos —decía el hombre lagarto—. Por alguna coincidencia, en los pocos casos de personas que no pasan por el proceso de purificación terminan siendo en apariencia muy parecidos a cómo eran en su vida anterior, no muchos saben esto. Cuando te muestre la foto la imagen quedará guardada en tu inconsciente y ya estando en la tierra, el señor Rigalt podrá localizarlos haciendo uso de un sexto sentido "visual" de corta duración.

Terminaron de pulir los detalles restantes y llegó el momento esperado. Oscar recitó una especie de hechizo que terminó adormeciendo a Kelton.

—En menos de 1 minuto estarás dormido y podremos llevar tu alma a la tierra, pero antes de que pase eso tenemos que mostrarte la foto —decía Rigalt sacando la foto de una carpeta—, es lo que las cámaras de seguridad del edifico pudieron captar hace 15 años.

Entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor, sintió que le quitaron el aliento cuando vio que ellos dos eran sin lugar a dudas Lenore y Dib en sus vidas pasadas. Quiso negarse a último minuto pero el hechizo cobró efecto y quedó dormido, en sus últimos momentos de conciencia podía seguir pensando y escuchar todo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

—Listo —espetó el hombre lagarto—, tracen los símbolos restantes.

"¡No! ¡Esperen, alto! —Gritaba en su mente escuchando como los otros dos terminaban de dibujar— ¡Cambie de opinión! ¡Ya no quiero hacerlo! ¡Deténganse!"

Era demasiado tarde, los 2 empezaron a recitar un cantico en latín mientras Oscar ponía su mano en su frente, haciéndolo sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica. Para finalizar, dijo una palabra en un idioma extraño que no pudo identificar y, finalmente, todo el sonido se desvaneció junto con su conciencia.

**Nevermore, unos minutos antes de las 8:00 P.M.**

Sera se escapó de su casa fingiendo estar dormida, estaba en esos momentos dentro de la Escuela Forense de Nevermore. Se había infiltrado usando un hechizo de invisibilidad, era viernes y dentro de poco la clase de la tarde terminaría.

Había pasado el día anterior buscando un hechizo para poder traer a su amigo de vuelta hasta que lo encontró; no era específicamente para traer almas de vueltas del coma, era más bien para invocar fantasmas pero según ella, era casi lo mismo.

Uno de los elementos necesarios era un corazón que no estuviera en estado avanzado de putrefacción, y sabía que el único lugar sin policías donde podría encontrar uno era allí; investigó que la morgue le proveía cadáveres que no habían podido ser identificados a la escuela cuando los necesitaban. Escuchaba como el maestro dentro explicaba algunas cosas sobre el sistema digestivo o algo así_._

La campana sonó y los estudiantes salieron. Ella esperó a que se para entrar; se asomó por el vidrio de la ventanilla de la puerta para comprobar que ya no hubiera nadie, para su desgracia el maestro seguía allí. Desde su perspectiva, estaba de espaldas; lavaba los utensilios que había usado con mucho cuidado y meticulosidad después de haberse puesto un nuevo par de guantes desechables.

"Maldición, se va a tardar mucho…" musitó en su mente. Empezó a pensar en algo para distraerlo hasta que vio la puerta al lado izquierdo del pasillo: el armario del conserje. Corrió rápidamente hacia allí, estaba abierta; tiró al suelo todos los objetos de limpieza que pudo y comenzó a hacer ruido moviéndolos con magia mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Johnny, al oír todo ese escándalo, salió a ver qué sucedía. Apenas vio que la puerta se abría y el maestro salía; Serenity entró con un hechizo para atravesar paredes que sólo se usaba una vez al día, sin fijarse en la cara o la complexión de quien acababa de salir.

Lo primero que vio Nny fue todo el contenido del armario sobre el suelo, estuvo a punto de llamar al conserje que estaba limpiando otra aula de la escuela pero decidió hacerlo él, después de todo, Vincent lo esperaría afuera para ir a su casa y recordarle "sus películas favoritas". No tenía muchas ganas de pasar con la noche con él pero no tenía opción; aun así, trataría de aplazarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Mientras Johnny recogía las cosas, Sera se acercaba al cadáver mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la cocina que se había llevado; el cuerpo estaba en buen estado. Ahora debía hacer unos cortes con el cuchillo y sacar el corazón. Pero no podía, algo la detenía; tal vez era el respeto por los muertos, el pensar que esa persona tenía un nombre y ahora era sólo un número de registro escrito en una etiqueta colgada en el pulgar de su pie, un recuerdo la frágil naturaleza del todo o quizás era la sola visión en picada de un vientre abierto con el gris pálido reemplazando al rojo sangre en su interior pero sin rayar en el color a podredumbre.

2 minutos después, Nny ya había terminado de recoger las cosas del armario del conserje, entró al salón para recoger sus cosas y llamar a la morgue para que se llevaran el cuerpo puesto que ya no lo necesitaría. Se pasmó por unos momentos al ver el cuchillo flotando en el aire (Sera un seguía invisible). No obstante, después de todo lo que había en su ciudad y en especial su casa, no le sorprendió demasiado.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Dijo para intentar llamar la atención de lo que sea que le estaba jugando "la broma".

"¡Maldita sea!" musitó en su mente, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta. Dio media vuelta para ver si aun no era demasiado tarde, tal vez el maestro sufría de miopía y podría volver a intentarlo. Sus pupilas se encogieron, sintió que se le helaron las venas y le estrujaban el pecho al ver al maestro; estaba en un shock tan profundo sin querer desactivó el hechizo de invisibilidad dejándola la vista de Johnny. Cabello alborotado, seco de carnes, alto, ojos café oscuro, la esencia de la muerte rodeándolo y en su interior; todo en el era igual a excepción de la ropa, los ojos morados y que su integridad física no era un abismo negro. Para ella no había duda, era él, pero ella no sabía que no era del todo así.

—Shi… ni… ga… —decía pausadamente como aquella vez el 4 de Julio.

Inconscientemente hizo que el aire se enfriara y los focos se rompieran, dejando el laboratorio en la oscuridad excepto por la poca luz que entraba por la puerta.

Había sido invadida por la ira, iba a vengarse contra el que ella estaba segura que era el culpable de que su mejor amigo estuviera en coma. En menos de un suspiro, el pelinegro sintió ser golpeado por una especie de bola de acero en medio del estomago, fue tan fuerte el impacto que lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del salón, milagrosamente no se había roto nada pero escupió mucha sangre. Levantó la vista sentado en el piso y contempló dos ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de la chica frente a él. Sostenía la "bola de acero" como si estuviera hecha de algodón.

—Confiesa tu pecado, ángel de la muerte loco —le dijo con una voz llena de desprecio.

— ¿Qué?

De inmediato, la "bola de hierro" se transformó en ectoplasma verde y después en una espada cuyo filo apuntó hacía su cuello.

— ¡No finjas que no sabes lo que hiciste! —gritó.

Nny salió de su confusión temporal y supuso lo que "seguramente" estaba pasando.

—Ya veo… No podían dejarme en paz ¿verdad? —musitó con desdén.

Sin previo aviso tomó el filo de la espada con ambas manos sin importarle que sangraran, Sera no se esperaba eso. Rápidamente, el joven empujó la espada hacia atrás con fuerza logrando doblar el brazo de la chica, golpeándola debajo de la garganta obligándola a retroceder.

Tomó la oportunidad y pateó una de sus rodillas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de lado, en cuanto la espada cayó al piso devolvió a su forma original: un simple cuchillo. Sera estaba atónita, "¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan rápido y poner tanta fuerza en un solo golpe?" pensaba. Él caminó hacia la de ojos grises y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

—Dime ¿qué parte de mi se supone que eres está vez? —dijo.

Hizo caso omiso de lo que el mayor dijo, se levantó (cosa que él también hizo) e intentó clavarle el cuchillo en el hombro pero él sujetó su brazo son la mano izquierda y con la otra le arrebató el objeto, llevando su punta hacia su ojo izquierdo siendo separados por escasos 5 centímetros. Todo eso en apenas 3 segundos.

—Al parecer estás del lado de Psycho-Doughboy ¿No es cierto? —preguntó

Una incomodidad en su brazo izquierdo lo detuvo antes de poder decir algo más. Sin darse cuenta, ella le había puesto la mano izquierda sobre el codo y le había congelado el brazo, una masa de hielo lo cubría.

—Aleja esa cosa de mi ojo, ahora —le ordenó.

—Como desees —replicó con una sonrisa burlona, retirado el cuchillo de su globo ocular pero encajándolo en su brazo derecho obligándola a soltar su otro brazo.

La chica gritó de dolor. En cuanto el joven lo sacó de su carne, rompió el hielo con el metal del cuchillo y después aplicó cierto conocimiento que había adquirido en sus 7 años en busca de respuestas: saber golpear puntos vitales y esenciales.

Le tomó sólo un golpe en el hombro para inmovilizar el otro brazo, otro en el estomago para debilitarla un poco más y un pequeño empujón con su dedo índice en su frente para dejarla tendida en el piso. La bruja seguía sin poder creer lo rápido que era, intentó levantar su mano derecha para hacer otro hechizo pero el dolor lancinante del corte se lo impedía. El otro tampoco estaba muy bien y su vientre le dolía, con todo eso le era imposible poder levantarse por más que lo intentara.

—Debo admitir que esto me impresiona —dijo Johnny limpiándose un poco de la sangre que quedó en su barbilla después del golpe con la bola de hierro—, es la primera vez que una voz intenta hacerme daño directamente.

— ¿De… qué hablas? —quiso saber, respirando entrecortadamente.

El joven se puso de cuclillas frente a ella otra vez.

—No finjas, eres otro producto de mi inestabilidad… ¡¿No es así?! —Gritó esto último encajando el cuchillo en el mismo brazo, haciéndola gritar de nuevo; fue allí donde lo notó, estaba sangrando. Recordó cuando le encajó un cuchillo a Psycho-doughboy antes de ir al cielo y al infierno… él no sangró— eres humana… —dijo no muy impresionado.

— ¿A quién le dices humana? —Musitó, enojada— "con que tu eres la de la sangre con magia y no él" ¿Recuerdas cuando lo dijiste?

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablado? Apenas te conocí hoy —objetó.

— ¡No mientas! —Gritó empezando a llorar por la rabia y la impotencia— ¡El 4 de Julio tú nos atacaste a mí a mi amigo para conseguir mi sangre! ¡Y por tu culpa ahora está en coma!

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo dirigiendo el filo a su garganta—, pero de una cosa puedes estar segura…

Antes de que poder seguir, ambos sintieron que un objeto de metal les golpeaba la cabeza, haciéndolos desmayarse. Johnny terminó cayendo hacia atrás de espaldas y Sera permaneció en la misma posición.

En frente de ellos estaba de pie el cadáver que Nny usó para la clase, antes de que lo vieran, había tomado un banquillo de metal y los golpeó a los 2 con el respaldo. Tenía que evitar que lo vieran, sabía que estaba oscuro pero entraba luz por la puerta, decidió no tomar riesgos. Luego de revisar que ninguno de los órganos de su vientre abierto se cayera y de tomar el bisturí que estaba en el lavadero del laboratorio, se dirigió al pasillo de la escuela, donde lo vio en conserje quien estaba poniendo su trapeador en el armario. Al verlo se desmayó del susto.

El cadáver aprovecho eso para quitarle la ropa (unos pantalones beige, zapatos negros, una camisa negra y una gabardina de conserje color azul) Al salir buscó el lugar más cercano en donde hubiera tierra sin concreto y puso su mano allí, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. La visión de varios lugares de la ciudad pasando en "cámara rápida" pasó por sus ojos hasta encontrar el sitio indicado.

Un teatro recién inaugurado, la gente de alcurnia y otros invitados estaban disfrutando de un pequeño buffet antes del espectáculo. Divisó a uno de sus objetivos con ropa elegante, no muy animada, recargado en uno de los pilares de mármol, aparentemente tratando de recordar algo.

—Te tengo… Lenore —dijo Oscar a través de las muertas cuerdas vocales del cadáver.

Sin más demora, guardo el bisturí en la gabardina y comenzó a correr, no podía perder ni un segundo "Entre más pronto acabe con esto, mejor" pensó.

**Nota de la autora:** Lo sé, me tardé mucho otra vez pero es porque ya entré a la escuela y apenas encontré el tiempo para escribir esto. De nuevo les agradezco mucho por los comentarios, no dejen de enviarlos :) en fin.

¿Qué pasara a continuación? ¿Oscar matará a Lenore y a Dib? ¿Johnny, Serenity y Kelton estarán bien? ¿Ragamuffin tomará parte para evitar una tragedia? ¿Qué pasó con Beetlejuice y Lydia? ¿Cuál es el motivo verdadero del hombre Lagarto? ¿A qué parte de las vegas se fue Gir XD ? ¿Por qué hago estás preguntas de nuevo?

¡Descubran la respuesta a esto y mucho más, en el próximo episodio en el mismo canal! XD jaja Bye


	28. Drama espectral fuera de escenario

El vampiro bebía la sangre de un ciervo que cazó, no se comparaba a la humana y entre más tiempo se abstenía de beberla su 6to sentido se atenuaba y no podía sentir la esencia de alguien a menos que fuera muy potente, pero no quería ir al banco de sangre. Aun trataba de despejar su mente, temía que si salía por sangre humana y se distraía aunque sea un poco terminaría por recordar esa visión lujuriosa de Lenore que su mente inventó antes de poder eliminarla de su cabeza por completo y tener que repetir el proceso de varias horas de meditación… por quinta vez desde que la pensó.

Entonces, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda acompañado por una extraña presión en su columna vertebral; no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber que se trataba de una presencia del inframundo, no obstante…

—Es muy pesada —dijo concentrándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos, dejando sin querer sangre en su cabello— demasiado… un momento… —descubrió otro detalle— es como si fueran dos, pero en un cuerpo… ¡No puede ser…!

Ragamuffin supo de inmediato que tipo de hechizo era y que sólo miembros experimentados del gobierno del inframundo podían efectuarlo; ¡¿Pero qué era lo que hacían en una senseless city?! Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar. Sin preámbulos; se limpió la sangre de la boca, se acomodó las mangas del saco de su viejo traje y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, rastreando la pesada aura con su sexto sentido.

Él no sabía que otra persona hacía lo mismo, un loco con apetito de insectos que se proclamaba "the ghost with the most", nadie menos que Beetlejuice. Estaba a punto de darle (ahora sí) una visita a Lydia, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a hacer después, cuando sintió esa esencia pesada supo que era sin dudas un trabajador de elite del gobierno del inframundo: habían mandado a alguien más a hacer su trabajo. Y él no permitiría que lo hicieran, los amigos de Lydia eran también los suyos; como en el caso de Bertha y Prudence (sus amigas en la serie) ¡Y ningún amigo de Beetlejuice sería asesinado por las asquerosas manos de un "perro del gobierno"!

**En la escuela forense:**

Johnny comenzó a despertarse unos 4 minutos después del golpe, apenas estaba recobrando completamente la conciencia cuando:

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Es el día, señor Parker! —Oyó que alguien gritaba desde el pasillo.

Giró su cabeza hacía el pasillo, viendo con la poca luz al conserje en sólo ropa interior.

— ¿Pero que hace semidesnudo? —Preguntó— ¿Y a qué se refiere con lo del día?

— ¡Los muertos están regresando de la tumba, es día del juicio! —Exclamó aterrorizado— vi al cadáver que usted usó para la clase caminando por los pasillos como un vivo, señor Parker…

Los recuerdos de lo anterior al momento en que lo noquearon llegaron a su mente. Recordó el sonido en el pasillo de las cosas del armario del conserje cayéndose, el cuchillo flotando, la pelea… la chica. Serenity no rompió 1 de las lámparas del techo y cuando rompió los focos no sólo hizo eso, también interrumpió el flujo de electricidad al lugar. Por coincidencia, cuando Nny la recordó, la energía y la luz volvieron; revelando ante el conserje a la bruja con 2 apuñaladas en el brazo derecho, un charco de sangre debajo de este y a ambos con dos enormes golpes en la cabeza de los cuales también brotaba sangre. El conserje se desmayó otra vez.

Nny miró atrás al oír quejidos ajenos a su boca o la del conserje. Ella seguía agonizando en el piso, con sólo ver el charco bajo su brazo, supuso que hasta el momento había perdido unos 400 mililitros de sangre. Pero luego otra cosa llegó a su mente: el cadáver. Tenía que devolverlo a la morgue, era el último "disponible" y un catedrático lo había "comprado" antes que él para usar su esqueleto en la facultad de medicina; habían llegado a un acuerdo donde él lo usaría para su clase (sin cortar ningún hueso) y luego se lo daría a él. Iba a irse y buscar el rastro de sangre de seguro dejó el "zombie" pero se detuvo al recordar a la chica; seguía en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente y sangrando. Pensó en dejarla e ir por él pero, ese nuevo sentido de la responsabilidad que sentía hacia su clase y sus alumnos se vio también reflejado en ella, no podía dejarla así. "Mierda…" musitó en su mente.

—Hay que desinfectar eso… —empezó a decir levantándose del piso, acercándose.

— ¡Aléjese! —gritó aterrada, comenzando a retroceder por suelo impulsándose hacia atrás con las piernas y los brazos a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

— ¡Escúchame, tu… lo que seas! —Exclamó— ¡No te agrado y tú no me agradas pero por lo visto tienes 2 opciones!: No dejas que te cure y quedas con la posibilidad de que surja un infección en tu tejido muscular y perder el brazo o me dejas desinfectarla aunque me golpeaste con una bola de metal de más de 10 kilos y hacemos como que nada pasó, sin repercusiones de ningún tipo ni para mí, ni para ti…

La joven percibió mejor su esencia, era exactamente igual a la del shinigami del 4 de Julio excepto por una sutileza que no podía distinguir, no era él pero era alguien muy cercano; le convenía tenerlo "cerca" para llegar al verdadero y conseguir su venganza. Y su brazo le dolía demasiado, él se ofrecía a ayudarla… no tenía opción.

—B-Bien… —masculló resignada, sentándose en el piso con las piernas dobladas.

Nny fue a buscar las cosas al otro lado del laboratorio. Encontró un frasco alcohol industrial al mismo tiempo en que vio que sus manos seguían heridas por hacer sujetado el filo de esa espada. "Maldición…" pensó. Mientras se desinfectaba las manos sobre el lavadero metálico, soportando el dolor del líquido, le hizo a Sera algunas preguntas…

— ¿Estas vacunada contra el tétanos?

—Sí… —respondió con un hilo de voz lo suficientemente audible para Johnny.

—Perfecto, no tendrás un brote gangrena—dijo mientras terminaba de vendarse las manos—; no tengo hilo sintético para cerrarte la herida, tendrás que ir al hospital… pero podemos desinfectarla —decía acercando a ella, mojando un grupo de gasas medicas con el alcohol.

— ¿Dolerá mucho? —preguntó.

—Como mil demonios…

**En el nuevo teatro:**

Lenore estaba recargada en uno de los pilares de mármol mientras la gente comía. Tenía puesto un vestido corto púrpura oscuro, zapatos negros abiertos sin tacón y los broches de cabello en forma de cráneo. La obra comenzaría en de 20 minutos, pero su mente seguía vagando. Desde el 4 de Julio que no sabía nada de "Alex" y estaba preocupada. "Y si la forma en la que soy en esta vida no le agrada tanto como solía ser en la anterior…" pensaba "tal vez compartíamos otros intereses… o quizás era más bonita y ahora le desagrado" pensó con tristeza; pero al darse cuenta mejor en lo que dijo en su mente se sonrojó. "¡En que rayos piensas, Lenore! a ti no te interesan esas cosas…"

Era tal su ensimismamiento que se asustó al volver a la realidad de golpe cuando la alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar. Todos comenzaron a salir corriendo ignorando los pasos a seguir en caso de incendios, en especial el 1ro: No entrar en pánico. Lo que ella no podía ver era que alguien dentro del edificio había creado una ilusión que sólo los humanos comunes podían ver en esos momentos, la ilusión de humo saliendo desde la entrada hacia los asientos del escenario hasta la primera mitad del vestíbulo. Lenore trató de encontrar su padre con la mirada pero no lo veía.

— ¡Lenore! —se escuchó que alguien gritaba entre la gente.

— ¡Papá! —gritó ella en respuesta, esperando a que la escuchara.

Trató de ir con él pero no sabía de dónde surgió su voz, la gente no dejaba de gritar y correr. Él podía verla a través de los espacios vacios entre la gente; mas no podía alcanzarla. Halló un espacio entre la gente lo suficiente ancho, trató de ir allí pero a causa de un desliz se cayó y la gente, presa del pánico, corrió sobre él y uno de ellos le dio una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Lenore intentó ir a la salida recargándose en las paredes para no tropezar y caer pero antes de dar el 1er paso, algo tomó el control de su cuerpo, no podía moverse. Luego su mente cayó bajo el mismo hechizo, su voluntad se desactivó: se había vuelto un maniquí… metafóricamente.

No pasó mucho hasta que el teatro se vacío, no quedaba nadie, ni el señor Poe ya que alguien más se lo había llevado al verlo en el piso para que "no lo consumieran las llamas" antes de que los bomberos llegaran. La persona responsable de la desactivación de la voluntad de Lenore estaba atrás de ella a 25 metros, un cadáver de un hombre de 29 años vestido como conserje, extendiendo la mano para acortar la distancia que la energía del inframundo tendría que recorrer hasta su cuerpo: Oscar Rigalt.

—Media vuelta —le ordenó, la chica obedeció de inmediato— ven aquí…

Lenore caminó hacia él, al mismo tiempo en que Rigalt sacaba el bisturí del bolsillo de la gabardina. En pocos segundos los 25 metros que los separaban se volvieron sólo 2, el hombre dio un suspiró antes de concluir el trabajo que Beetlejuice no hizo.

—No te preocupes, no va doler… mucho —dijo con calma.

Eso último hizo que Lenore se detuviera a medio metro de él, los recuerdos que acarrearon esas palabras específicamente en ese orden tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para liberarla. Un ciclón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un huracán… los días de su último otoño en el siglo 19 con un corazón latiente trajeron consigo el mismo dolor que causaron aquel entonces: los doctores, su familia mortificada, su cuerpo y salud deteriorándose, luces apagándose, la tierra, la miradas de terror y por último, ese momento en el que ella estaba tendida en el piso de la sala mientras ese cuchillo temblaba sobre ella a causa de las vacilantes manos del quien lo sostenía.

—No te preocupes, no va doler… mucho —dijo con la misma calma.

En el ahora, Oscar estaba punto de clavarle el bisturí en el corazón cuando…

— ¡NOOOOOOO! —gritó Lenore con fuerza, agachándose, enterrando las manos entre su cabello, justo como aquella noche en el baño de su casa.

Esa acción hizo que el bisturí pasara por encima de su cabeza. En cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el piso, la joven volvió a la realidad; recordando lo que pasó en su estado de hipnosis, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Por suerte, sus reflejos estaban al 100% esa noche. Necesitó sólo un golpe en la rotula para hacerlo caer. Analizó la situación con rapidez a pesar de la confusión; quitarle el bisturí no era una opción, sus brazos se veían musculosos, no mucho pero si más que los de ella. Correr a la salida era otra opción pero estaba lejos, sus zapatos eran incómodos a pesar de ser sin tacón y era más alto que ella, la alcanzaría con facilidad.

Combatir a mano limpia era tonto, necesitaba algo para defenderse; entonces recordó el bufet. Como era evento de alcurnia habían chefs para preparar lo que los invitados quisieran de las mesas, entre esas cosas carne… alzó su vista… los cuchillos seguían allí. Se levantó y corrió hacía la mesa donde servían la carne. Oscar fue tras ella 3 segundos después, estaba a 2 metros de la mesa cuando Lenore dio media vuelta encarando a su perseguidor con la nueva arma que había tomado en las manos; Oscar se detuvo, su bisturí estaba en obvia desventaja contra aquel cuchillo.

—No sé qué es lo que quiera —decía temblando pero con una voz firme— pero aléjese de mí.

—Deja de intentar evitar lo que tiene que ser hecho… —musitaba lleno de ira, metiendo la mano izquierda en su bolsillo, encontrando lo que buscaba.

Arrojó el pañuelo del conserje hacia sus ojos para crear una distracción. Rápido, corrió y tomó uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero Lenore se quitó el pañuelo de la cara a tiempo y sus reflejos le ayudaron a defenderse, los filos de los cuchillos chocaron. Después, ambos empezaron a luchar con los cuchillos con la misma rapidez de los luchadores de esgrima. Ella no entendía aun como era que podía esquivar los ataques tan bien ni cómo es que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades para atacar.

"Deber ser lo mismo que me hizo bailar ballet tan bien aquella noche, pero no importa" pensaba al luchar "Nadie va matarme esta noche…"

**En alguna parte del lado oeste Nevermore:**

Los 2 corrían rápido por las calles, eran sólo personas con mucha prisa para los peatones nocturnos de la ciudad; de haber sido decisión de ellos hubiera corrido mucho más rápido pero estaban tratando de seguir el rastro que había dejado la pesada presencia. Ambos habían iniciado desde puntos distintos pero por coincidencias del destino terminaron chocando entre sí en una calle no muy transitada de la ciudad.

— "auch" —se quejó el vampiro— ¡Oye, fíjate por donde…! —Detuvo su reclamo al ver de quien se trataba— ¿Tu?

— ¡¿A quién le dices que se fije?! ¡Tarado de m…! —cesó el también al verlo mejor— ¿Oye nos conocemos?

Ragamuffin seguía en shock, no podía creerlo; estaba allí, frente a él…

—U… usted… es… B… Be… —trató de controlar su lengua a pesar de la conmoción— ¿Es usted Betelgeuse? (nota: pronunciación "Bi-tel-ga-is")

El semblante del otro se ensombreció.

—Ya no uso ese nombre desde hace muchos siglos… —suspiró— ¡Ahora soy Beetlejuice! ¡The ghost with the most, baby! —Exclamó volviendo a su siempre alegre actitud— Sólo no digas mi nombre 3 veces… ups; olvida eso ultimo, siempre olvido que ya no estoy en Paceful Pines (la ciudad donde vive Lydia)… pero sigo diciendo que me resultas familiar —agregó haciendo aparecer una lupa, examinándolo.

—Oiga, no sé si esto…

— ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡El vampiro ese de hace 400 años que causó esa masacre en Inglaterra! —Dijo con bullicio, eso dejó a Ragamuffin sin aliento. "Así que él era el vampiro que detecté junto a los otros" pensó — ¡Sé que es noticia de ayer pero vaya record el que rompiste! ¡Poco más de 1000 personas en unas cuantas horas y sólo usando tus manos…!

De inmediato le tapó la boca con su mano antes de continuara, ya había tenido suficientes recuerdos de su pasado ese verano, no quería más.

— ¿No se supone que debería estar en las oficinas del inframundo justo ahora? —preguntó fríamente cambiando de tema.

— ¡Hace años que ya no trabajo para la burocracia! —Espetó relajado quitando la mano de su boca— ese ya no es mi campo, todos lo saben. Te perdiste mucho estos 2 siglos que te fuiste, _savage killer_ ¿O como era que te llamabas? W…

—Mi nombre ya no es ese, es Ragamuffin… —gruño con desprecio, pero no dijo más al respecto al recordar porque estaba corriendo en primer lugar— Ay no… ¡El aura doble!... ¡¿Por qué carajo sigo aquí?! ¡Debo…!

— ¡Espera un momento! —Lo detuvo posando la mano sobre su hombro— ¿Tu también vas tras la presencia de aura doble?

—Sí ¿Acaso usted también?

— Háblame como tú, no usted; me haces sentir más viejo. Y sí, también voy ¡La vida de alguien depende de ello!

Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna hipótesis sobre la presencia de un miembro de elite de la "CIA del inframundo" y la relación que esto tenía con "Betelgeuse", el rubio de piel morada clara se lo llevó corriendo de la mano hacia donde sentía más fuerte el rastro de la presencia. En pocos segundos ambos estaban buscando con sus sextos sentidos el dueño de aquella aura, Ragamuffin aun seguía cuestionándose esas cosas pero decidió parar. "No es tiempo para reflexionar… algo me dice que esto es sólo una parte"

**De nuevo en el teatro:**

La pelea iba muy pareja, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de rasguños, sólo que salía más sangre de los de la chica. Oscar debía admitir que Lenore era bastante hábil. A pesar de estar utilizando sólo cuchillos, la rubia recurría a movimientos típicos de la lucha con espadas y esgrima.

— ¡Te he visto utilizar más de 10 técnicas esta noche! —Dijo el zombie sin dejar de luchar—, eres muy buena para ser franco.

—Gracias —dijo con modestia fingida— ¡mi padre me enseñó bien!

Eso último que dijo hizo que su mente se suspendiera en el tiempo. No "era totalmente ella" cuando lo dijo. Su padre no le había enseñado nada de eso… al menos no el de esa vida. Otro vendaval mental hecho de momentos de otra época llegó a su mente, pero uno de ellos tenía más fuerza que los demás. Era un hombre alto enseñándole las técnicas básicas de la esgrima, su voz era cálida y cariñosa; al terminar la lección la abrazó con fuerza, se sentía completamente segura en sus brazos. Las escenas de sufrimiento pulcro, fúnebres y sangrientas que siguieron después de eso hicieron tal contraste en su mente que tuvo la fuerza de hacerla empezar a llorar sin notarlo.

Aquello y el primer sollozo que dio duraron pocos segundos en el "mundo real", sin embargo, para Oscar fueron suficientes; logró quitarle su cuchillo y arrojarlo lejos para después darle un gancho al hígado mal calculado que terminó bajo su diafragma, dejándola sin respiración y tendida sobre el suelo en un parpadeo. Lenore se sujetaba el abdomen, adolorida; y recuperando el aire perdido a bocanadas, había sido demasiado fuerte. Oscar estaba sobre ella, dándose un segundo para contemplar la efímera belleza de la vida en su cuerpo antes de quitársela el mismo.

—Como decía… —continuó apuntando el cuchillo a su corazón— no va a doler… mucho.

En las siguientes decimas de segundo, justo cuando el cuchillo empezó su recorrido hacía el pecho de Lenore, dos personas no mortales llegaron allí. Una, aunque no pudo leer su esencia supo quien era con sólo verla desde lejos. La hoja de metal estaba a sólo a unos milímetros de la chica cuando él, con ayuda de su velocidad sobrehumana, "tackleó" al zombie como un jugador de futbol americano, terminando ambos a 6 metros de Lenor de la barra de buffet.

— ¡¿Quién eres y qué demonios ibas a hacer, maldito?! —dijo aquel joven, sujetándole la garganta, estrangulándolo mientras lo elevaba a 40 cm del piso.

Lenore giró a su izquierda terminando tendida sobre su costado. Reconoció al joven de inmediato pero en un estado que jamás había visto: pálido cual cadáver, ojos más rojos que los de la 1ra noche, uñas que parecían garras de un lobo, rastros de sangre en el cabello, colmillos alargados al máximo y listos para morder, todo eso sumado a una mirada fulminante digna de un asesino sin misericordia.

— ¿Alex? —Dijo Lenore, asustada y con la voz temblorosa— ¿Pero qué…?

El joven volteó verla. Al parecer, durante el "tackleo", el cuchillo cambio su dirección y pudo hacerle un corte profundo cerca de la yugular; estaba sangrando y mucho. La preocupación lo invadió acompañado de un repentino ataque de apetito.

—Un momento… —dijo Beetlejuice— Oh mi… ¡Lenore! ¿Eres tú? —gritó sorprendido.

"¡Beetlejuice! ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?... ¡¿Y por qué esta _**él**_ aquí?!" pensó el señor Rigalt mirando a Ragamuffin

— ¡¿Se conocen?! —Les preguntó, confundido— ¿Pero cómo?

Oscar se sacudió la confusión de la cabeza por el momento y aprovechó para usar la cantidad de magia limitada que le habían dado antes de ir a la tierra para mover los cuchillos de la mesa de buffet, los cuales dirigió hacía el pecho del vampiro. Ragamuffin lo soltó dando un alarido de dolor y empezando a quitárselos frenéticamente, eran de plata y le estaban quemando la carne, de las heridas salían hilos de humo.

— ¡Alex! —gritó la chica.

Ya en el piso y con el cuello libre, Oscar intentó mover el resto de los cubiertos hechos de plata con la magia para quitarse al vampiro del camino e ir directo a Lenore pero olvidó un detalle en su plan:

— ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! —exclamó Beetlejuice, quien con sólo ver los movimientos de sus manos supo lo que iba a hacer.

Rápidamente, se teletransportó detrás del zombie y cambió su forma humana a la de una enorme serpiente a rayas, aprisionando a Oscar y apretándolo.

—Sigues usando el truco del cambio de forma ¿Verdad? —dijo sonriéndole con desdén, tratando de no malgastar aire.

—Es mi favorito, no lo puedo evitar… —respondió—. Ahora ¿Te dejo sin aire o te saco los órganos por la boca apretando más?

Beetlejuice no tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que pudiera estar llevando la energía mágica en su interior hacia sus ojos para controlar los objetos a su alrededor con la mirada a pesar del desgaste físico que eso suponía… y así lo había hecho. De un momento a otro sintió el frio de varios tenedores para trinchar en su cuerpo. El dolor lancinante lo obligó a volver a su forma original, liberando al zombie.

— ¡Maldito perro del gobierno…! —musitó quitándose uno de los 10 largos tenedores de su espalda, a pesar de ser prácticamente un "fantasma", podía sentir el dolor a la perfección.

— ¡Beetlejuice, aguanta! —decía Ragamuffin sacando el ultimo cuchillo de su pecho.

— ¡Yo puedo solo! —Exclamó— ¡Tú ve y ayuda Lenore!

"¿Lenore?" El ardor de la plata había tan intenso que lo hizo olvidarse de todo, incluyendo a la rubia y la herida que tenía en el cuello. "¡Imbécil!" se gritó en sus adentros dándose una bofetada mental. Corrió de inmediato hacia ella, controlándose con todas sus fuerzas para no empezar a lamer la sangre que cubría su piel expuesta y parte de la ropa. Rompió 2 tiras de la camisa debajo de su saco, una para limpiar toda la sangre y otra para hacer presión sobre el corte.

— A… Alex… tu pecho… —dijo Lenore, señalando a la quemadura.

—Shh… ahora no —dijo limpiando la sangre—. Va a sanar de todas formas.

Por otra parte, Beetlejuice y Oscar estaban a dos metros entre ellos.

—Debiste terminar tu trabajo, te hubieras ahorrado todo esto —musitó el señor Rigalt mientras Bj se quitaba el ultimo tenedor— ahora tendré que hacerlo yo y no dudare en eliminar a los que se opongan.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? —preguntó Ragamuffin interrumpiendo su labor.

— ¿Por qué no les cuentas, Beetlejuice? Diles como es que debías matar a…

Antes de poder seguir con la revelación, una enorme masa de materia viscosa y verde le cayó en la cara. Al otro lado estaba Beetlejuice con una pistola en la mano.

— ¡Sabía que sería útil guardarme unas de estas para mí! —exclamó sosteniendo en lo alto la pistola de slim que le dieron en Scarazona cuando fue su Sheriff (episodio 11 de la primera temporada: the pest o' the west)

— ¡Pero qué asco! —espetó Rigalt quitándose el slim de la cara.

—Y es sólo el inicio… —dijo con un aire de malicia. A su lado, hizo aparecer dos clones de él mismo, cada uno con 4 brazos, sosteniendo 1 pistola en cada una— ¡Y hay muchas más de donde vinieron estas! —dijeron el original y los clones al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda… —suspiró Oscar.

**Afuera del teatro:**

Serenity trataba de seguirle el paso a Johnny, era rápido. Después de una larga discusión, logró convencerlo de que la dejara ayudarlo a buscar al zombie; después de todo, ella quería ganarse su confianza y descubrir la conexión entre él y el shinigami del 4 de Julio.

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? —Le preguntó Johnny mientras entraban al teatro.

—Sí, estoy segura — dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se sostenía el vendaje sobre su brazo derecho— es dentro del teatro —"Esperen…"— empezó a localizar otra presencia cerca del zombie "… ¡Lenore!" — ¡Hay que apurarnos!

Y así lo hicieron, "Lenore, si en serio estas allí, espero que no te haya pasado algo malo" dijo en su mente. Avanzaban corriendo por el pasillo principal para llegar al vestíbulo, Nny corría más rápido que Sera, llegó antes al lugar encontrándose con esa extraña escena. Beetlejuice y sus clones disparaban slim a Oscar sin pausa para no permitir que usara más magia además de la que usaba para hacer levitar unas 3 mesas alrededor suyo protegiéndolo de ser embarrado con más slim. Al otro lado, Ragamuffin estaba con el saco puesto pero sin camisa por debajo, tratando hacer la mayor cantidad de tiras de tela con ella para poder vendar Lenore y llevársela de allí; su cuerpo estaba usando mucha de su fuerza vital para sanar la quemadura de plata, por lo tanto no podría usar su velocidad por un tiempo y tardaría en llegar al hospital; para él lo mejor era detener el sangrado y evitar que muriera en el trayecto.

— ¡Eh visto muchas maneras de pelar pero esta ha sido la más ridícula! —Gritó Rigalt— ¡¿Slim?! ¡Qué infantil y poco ortodoxo!

— ¡Llámalo como quieras pero funciona para mí! —exclamaron Bj y los clones.

Para Johnny, eso no superaba en lo absoluto lo que había vivido hace 7 años la noche en que murió y volvió a vivir; no obstante, allí estaba de nuevo, frente a otro "asunto" cuyas magnitudes sobrenaturales no podía entender, justo cuando pensó que podría tener una vida decente y tranquila al menos una vez a pesar de ser robada.

— ¡¿Ahora en qué demonios me metí?! —exclamó sobándose el tabique de la nariz.

Al escuchar esa voz, Beetlejuice y Oscar se detuvieron y voltearon en dirección a la entrada del pasillo. Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos y atónitos al verlo, tanto que Bj deshizo sus clones e hizo desaparecer los dos brazos extra que tenía y Oscar dejó caer las mesas que flotaban su alrededor. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia, con un cuerpo humano y una apariencia no tan diferente a como lo recordaban… él…

—N… Nny… —titubeó Beetlejuice— después de… casi 28 años… tu…

"Su cara me parece familiar" pensó Johnny al ver a Beetlejuice.

—Sh… Shinigami Nny… —dijo Oscar, temblando— Es usted… ¡¿Pero cómo?!

— ¿Shini… que? —preguntó Johnny, confundido.

— Oiga… ¡¿Qué le pasa?! —Dijo Sera jadeante y enojada viniendo desde el pasillo de la entrada— ¡No me deje así como…! así…

La dueña de esa voz se quedó casi "congelada" al ver a todas aquellas personas juntas (a pesar de no reconocer a 2) y al vestíbulo destrozado, pero al ver a la rubia…

—Dios… ¡Lenore! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —gritó asustaba, anunciando mejor su presencia allí.

Algo en el hechizo que mantenía a Oscar al mando de aquel cuerpo se rompió un poco al escucharla, haciendo despertar a la otra aura dentro de él, que tomó el control del cadáver, desviando sus ojos de Nny a la joven, mirándola a los ojos.

—S… Se… —una voz diferente y más joven que la de Oscar luchaba por hablar— Ser… ¡Serenity! —gritó finalmente la otra aura.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" se preguntó la bruja, detectando algo familiar en esa voz. De repente, el zombie se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar, liberando inconscientemente gran cantidad de energía haciendo que las ventanas de la pared más cercanas a él se rompieran.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No se supone que debías despertar ahora! —gritó el señor Rigalt.

— ¡No me importa! —dijo la otra voz usando el mismo cuerpo— ¡Ya no quería seguir con esto en primer lugar! ¡Déjame salir!

"Un momento…" pensó Sera "Esa voz es de… no, es imposible"

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡El cuerpo se rompería! ¡Debo matarlos antes de que se cumpla lo que ese "tercer ojo" predijo!

Entonces, todo en la mente de Beetlejuice se aclaró, revelándole qué clase de hechizo era. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Hay que destrozarlo! —Dijo en voz alta— ¡Nny, tenemos que destrozar el cadáver! ¡Hay que aprovechar que ambas almas se pelean por el control de ese cuerpo!

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Tengo que devolver ese cadáver a la morgue, el catedrático irá a recogerlo en una hora! —Objetó Johnny— ¿Y cómo rayos es que me conoces?

— ¡Yo te consigo otro! ¡Y de lo segundo hablaremos luego, sólo haz lo que te digo! —pero entonces reparó en lo que no tenía nada consigo con que ayudarlo, a menos que…— Nny, tienes que decir _Post Mortem Nihil Est_.

— ¿Para qué? —protestó.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —le exigió.

— ¡Bien! —Resopló fastidiado— _Post Mortem Nihil Est_…

De repente, una enorme oz apareció flotando en frente de él; aun sin entender que pasaba, la tomó.

— ¡Sabía que en el fondo aun eras un shinigami! —Celebró Beetlejuice— ¡ahora vamos!

Oscar, a pesar de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo dentro de "él", al ver que Beetlejuice y Nny se acercaban con la intención de destrozar la integridad física temporal que estaba usando para la misión, concentró su energía lo mejor que pudo e hizo flotar los vidrios rotos de las ventanas, dirigiéndolos hacia el "ex bio exorcista" como una ventisca filosa de hielo. Mientras Beetlejuice esquivaba el vidrio roto lo mejor que podía; Johnny siguió avanzando hacia el zombie, al estar cerca comenzó a atacarlo con la oz como si el manejo de esta fuera para él un conocimiento congénito, pero Oscar evitaba la hoja de la oz muy bien.

— ¡Shinigami, espere! —Trataba de razonar con él mientras evitaba ser mutilado— ¡No quiero atacarlo! ¡Sé que no recuerda pero tiene que escucharme! ¡Si no completo la misión tendremos que enfrentar de nuevo lo que pasó hace 28 años cuando usted…!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Exclamó sin dejar de atacar— ¡Yo aun no existía hace 28 años!

Sera, a pesar de la confusión, supo que con sólo dos no podrían destrozar el cadáver, necesitaban al vampiro.

— ¡Maestro! —Dijo Serenity— Ve con ellos, si ti no podrán; yo me quedo con Lenore.

— ¡Ten esto! —Dijo rápido, dándole las tiras de tela que había hecho— ¡Átalas y véndala lo más rápido posible, luego llévatela al hospital! —le indicó yéndose de allí.

—Sera… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pasa…? — preguntó Lenore, muy débil.

—Yo tampoco sé qué rayos pasa —admitió, uniendo las vendas lo más rápido posible.

Como si del poder de la ira se tratase, el vampiro pudo encontrar un poco de energía de reserva dentro de él, la cual uso para llegar hacia el zombie por detrás en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Esto es por lastimarla! —gritó tomándolo por sorpresa, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrelló en la pared el otro lado.

Al impactarse con el muro, el flujo de magia que controlaba los vidrios se vio interrumpido haciéndolos caer, liberando a Beetlejuice de la ráfaga de cristal. Había hecho una enorme grieta, su muerta columna vertebral se había fracturado 3 discos y había perdido el pulgar derecho, mas al parecer tenía otro que había tomado su lugar. Pero al fijarse mejor, no era un pulgar físico, era el de el alma bajo ese occiso ser. "Ahora entiendo…" pensó la otra persona con la Oscar compartía el cadáver a pesar de no poder controlarlo en ese momento "Esto va a doler…pero valdrá la pena"

—Perfecto… —exhaló Bj— Ahora veamos si mi teoría funciona ¿Qué dicen caballeros? —les preguntó a Ragamuffin y Johnny.

El vampiro sonrió afirmando con la cabeza mientras que Nny suspiró fastidiado haciendo el mismo gesto que el vampiro. Los tres corrieron hacia el muerto viviente, quien reaccionó levantándose y tratando de huir pero sus pies seguían plantados en la tierra.

— ¡Vamos, reaccionen! —les ordenó a sus pies.

— No los dejaré moverse —dijo el cadáver con la otra voz— ¡Ya descubrí tu truco!

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no sabes que también te va a…?!

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Nny estaba a un metro de él; le cortó el brazo izquierdo con la oz, el grito que dio el zombie fue emitido por las dos voces. Inconscientemente se teletransportó muy cerca de Sera y Lenore, donde trató de tapar la herida con su otra mano pero un brazo etéreo semitransparente se lo evitaba. Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Nevermore y en aquella sala de la CIA del inframundo, el cuerpo de aquel joven comatoso y el de Rigalt se retorcían de dolor y escupían sangre por la boca.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó uno de los dos presentes durante el hechizo de transportación al hombre lagarto.

—N… no lo sé —titubeó nervioso, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así.

En el teatro, al estar a una distancia no tan lejana, Sera (empezando a vendar a Lenore) pudo notar mejor lo que vestía ese otro brazo semitransparente "esa manga… es igual a la del suéter que él traía puesto el 4 de julio… ¿acaso…?"

— ¡Mi turno! —exclamó exclamó Beetlejuice apareciendo detrás de él, convirtiendo su brazo en una estrella de púas y atravesando el pecho del muerto con ella; otro grito de voz voces llenó la acústica mientras que parte del contenido de la caja torácica salía volando.

Oscar cayó de rodillas al piso, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza. Ragamuffin aprovechó eso para romperle de un golpe parte del cráneo, dejando expuesto el cerebro. Luego Nny se les volvió a unir cortándole la pierna derecha, sin embargo, había otra pierna etérea dentro que sostenía el cuerpo aun cuando ya habia amputado la anterior.

— ¿Pero por qué no se cae en pedazos? —Preguntó Johnny— ¿Y que es ese cuerpo translucido bajo el cadáver?

—Es el alma bajo el muerto —le aclaró Beetlejuice—. Esto es raro, puedo ver un poco a través de él.

"Esperen, ¿Que esos no eran los tenis que tenía el amigo de Sera cuando fuimos a la feria?" pensó Ragamuffin.

—Creo que sé quien es en realidad… ¡Betelgeuse, Nny! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

— ¡Que ahora me llamo Beetlejuice! —Lo regañó— ¿Y estás seguro?

— ¡Sí, confíen en mí!

Sin nada más que decir, el vampiro se lanzó sobre el zombie como un león a una gacela.

—Si eres quien creo que eres, perdón por lo que sentirás a continuación —se disculpó.

Comenzó a despedazar el cadáver dando grandes zarpadas como un tigre. Arrojando los pedazos de carne muerta lo más lejos posible; tejido muscular, pedazos de hueso, cartílago, partes de órganos y mucha sangre volaban a todas direcciones acompañados de una disonancia hecha por alaridos de sufrimiento, helándoles las venas a Lenore y Serenity.

—No puede ser… —masculló el vampiro, arrojando a un lado el resto de las costillas que quedaban del cadáver.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, un humo blanco empezó a salir de esa alma y empezando a acumularse a su lado izquierdo formando poco a poco la figura semitransparente de el señor Oscar Rigalt, de pie y tosiendo violentamente.

— ¡Con que mi teoría era cierta! —Exclamó Beetlejuice, triunfante— Esa era la marioneta —dijo señalando a uno de los pedazos del cadáver— él era los hilos —señaló ahora a aquella persona etérea en el piso— y usted era el titiritero…

—Dices bien, Beetlejuice… —musitó con enojo— no sé cómo le haces para interferir en este tipo de cosas… justo como hace 28 años, pero… —dio un largo respiro— diablos, me queda poco tiempo… sólo diré que no podrás evitar una auditoria directa con el parlamento después de esto… ustedes tampoco, shinigami Nny y joven W…

— ¡No se atreva a decir mi antiguo nombre! —le advirtió el vampiro.

—Ya sé que tendré que volver a hablar con ese montón de estirados —respondió Bj al comentario de Rigalt— Y no me preocupa en lo absoluto —dijo sacándole la lengua.

Oscar empezó a desvanecerse, volvía al inframundo.

— ¡No olvides saludar a Juno de mi parte! —exclamó burlonamente, despidiéndose.

Al desvanecerse por completo, Ragamuffin ayudó al "alma" a sentarse en el piso. Para ese momento, Serenity ya había terminado el vendaje de Lenore. Se movió un poco a la izquierda para poder ver quién era ese "fantasma" dentro del cuerpo occiso. Enmudeció al ver a ese chico semitransparente pero con color tenue en su integridad etérea, quien aún seguía temblando y respirando entrecortadamente por el dolor que experimentó al ser "destrozado en carne viva" segundos atras. Allí estaba, ese castaño de ojos verdes que había visto sacrificarse por ella la noche del 4 de Julio.

—S… Serenity… —dijo el chico con dificultad, mirándola a los ojos como si no la hubiera visto en años.

Lenore, al ver desde el suelo como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, le apretó la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa, queriendo decir: "Ve, yo estaré bien". La bruja, al interpretar ese gesto, se levantó y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Kelton! —gritó llorando con más fuerza.

Cayó voluntariamente sobre sus rodillas al llegar con él, abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Como respuesta, el joven le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— ¡Kelton, perdóname! —le pidió sin poder dejar de llorar— ¡Si hubiera sido más rápida el 4 de julio…! ¡Si mi magia fuera más poderosa…! Si tan sólo…

—Shh… tranquila… —le dijo al oído, reprimiendo unas lagrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos— estoy aquí…

Ragamuffin había tomado a Lenore mientras tanto, empezándola a cargar sobre sus brazos, aun estaba débil. No obstante, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio y esbozar una media sonrisa ante tal conmovedora escena. Pero entonces recordó que…

—Lenore, yo… no sé cómo empezar… —divagaba nervioso— yo…

Pero al voltear su rostro hacia el de la chica, vio que ella yacía dormida sobre sus brazos, la pérdida de sangre la había dejado sin energía para más, "Bueno…" suspiró en su mente "Le daré explicaciones más tarde…". Nny inevitablemente se dejó llevar también por la calma; pero el estar cerca de ese momento enternecedor… no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en Devi y las buenas tardes que pasaron en la librería, cosa que lo hizo suspirar pesadamente. De repente, todo fue interrumpido por el sonido de las sirenas del camión de bomberos acercándose.

—Demonios… ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Johnny con sarcasmo, mirando la Oz que aun sostenía en la manos— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Ahora nos vamos —dijo Beetlejuice—, no se ustedes pero yo tengo ganas de darle explicaciones a la policía esta noche.

Habiendo dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos y los teletransportó a él y a los demás a otro lugar, abandonando el teatro, los destrozos que hicieron, las partes de cadáver y charcos de sangre que dejaron esparcidos por el vestíbulo.

**En el inframundo:**

Oscar volvió a su cuerpo, tosiendo.

— ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Que ocurrió?! —Le preguntó el hombre lagarto, preocupado.

Estaba demasiado deleznable, sólo le alcanzó la energía para decir…

—Lo siento, jefe… fallé… —y luego se desmayó.

**Nota de la autora: **casi 4 meses sin actividad… de nuevo T-T Lo sé, quieren una explicación de mi parte… se las daré.

A finales agosto entre a 3ro de preparatoria (senior high) el último año de escuela antes de la Universidad y… pues… como diríamos aquí en México… ¡NOS TRAEN A TODOS EN CHINGA!

Es decir, los maestros nos tienen trabajando como burros a todos los de 3ro, apenas ahora que terminé los exámenes de Noviembre encontré tiempo para terminar el capitulo y subirlo (Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, casi 16 páginas). Lo bueno es que las únicas materias que se me dificultan son Cálculo diferencial y Estadística, ¡Historia Universal Contemporánea y Derecho son lo máximo! :D

Les pido una sincera y profunda disculpa, mis queridos lectores. Y sigo sin creer que ya llevo 2 años escribiendo el fanfic. Para los que se pregunten cómo en que parte voy de la historia, pues, si esto estuviera dividido en 5 actos, estoy empezando el 4to.

LA HORA DE LAS REVELACIONES DE LOS OSCUROS PASADOS DE TODOS ESTA PUNTO DE LLEGAR.

Sólo ténganme paciencia, ya tengo en mente lo que pasara el siguiente capítulo pero tengo que terminar los trabajos y exámenes semestrales. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que escribir (a computadora, por suerte) una monografía de 15 páginas sobre las revoluciones árabes, deséenme suerte T-T


	29. Coordinación en las sombras

—Vaya, ¡Que noche! —espetó el joven enfermero.

—Lo sé, quien diría que al teatro nuevo le iría así en su inauguración —suspiró la doctora bebiendo su café.

Muchos de los presentes allí terminaron con heridas ocasionadas por correr y empujarse al creer que la ilusión de humo hecha por Oscar era real. Había desde severos raspones en la piel hasta huesos fracturados.

—Lo bueno es que no ha habido nada serio… —dijo el enfermero dejando media frase al aire.

Se escuchó el estrepito de un auto derrapando sobre el pavimento al frenar y como una de sus puertas se abría y cerraba con rapidez; después, un joven vestido como en el 1800's sin camisa debajo del saco abrochado, entró por la puerta de la sala de urgencias cargando a Lenore en brazos, quien seguía inconsciente.

— ¡Un doctor, ahora! —gritó el vampiro, a quien por suerte sus colmillos volvieron a su tamaño promedio, haciéndolos menos notables a simple vista.

—…hasta este momento… —dio fin la doctora a la frase del enfermero.

El "taxi" que lo llevó al hospital se fue tan rápido como llegó, condujo hacia una parte solitaria en los límites del parque donde Johnny lo esperaba, quien había "des-invocado" la oz. Procurando que no lo vieran, el "taxi" volvió a su forma original.

—Bien, ya le di a Ragamuffin una buena coartada por si acaso —decía Beetlejuice—, ahora la joven bruja sólo tiene que esperar un par de minutos antes de entrar.

— ¿Ahora sí me ayudares a conseguir un cadáver? —Dijo Nny con impaciencia, frunciendo el seño— Faltan 40 minutos para tener que reunirme con el catedrático de la facultad de medicina.

—No te preocupes: iremos a un cementerio, sacamos a un muerto no tan podrido y luego re-hidrataré el cadáver con un hechizo sencillo —decía relajado.

—Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo… —suspiró con fastidio.

—Por favor, tu también decías este tipo de cosas como si fueran lo más simple del mundo —espetó con calma, sonriéndole de lado.

— ¡BASTA! —le gritó, furioso. Eso último hizo a Johnny perder la paciencia.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin saber el motivo de su súbito enojo— Sólo dije que tu…

— ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con Vincent y sus intentos por devolverme recuerdos de una vida que ni siquiera es mía! —Musitó— Ahora llegan tu y ese otro tipo diciendo que soy o era un shini-lo que sea y cosas sobre algo que pasó hace 28 años…

—Shinigami —lo corrigió Beetlejuice.

— ¡Como sea!... —Hizo una pausa para tomar más aire— Sólo BASTA… por ahora… la pared maldita, las voces… he tenido suficiente —decía bajando la mirada—… no recuerdo nada de lo que viví hace más de 9 años, y nunca he podido dormir… sólo deténganse, TODOS, al menos 5 minutos… por favor…

Beetlejuice entendía; sabía lo que se había planeado desde el principio cuando esa cosa fue encerrada en la pared y lo que seguramente le pasó al sentir el llamado del deber con la tarea que le fue asignada antes de volver a nacer. Era lógico que estuviera cansado de todo… teniendo amnesia, estando envuelto por la oscuridad emanada de un demonio y tener el ambiente de una _senseless city_ como única realidad por mucho tiempo… comprendía que en esos momentos, por dentro, tuviera ganas de gritar: ¡DETENGAN AL MUNDO! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR!

—Está bien, me detendré… por ahora —suspiró— Pero antes de ir al cementerio hay algo que tengo que preguntarte… ¿No recuerdas nada de mi? —preguntó.

Johnny se detuvo a pensarlo un poco.

—Tu cara… me parece conocida —se limitó a decir.

—Con eso me basta por ahora—dijo con una media sonrisa.

**De nuevo en el hospital:**

Lenore se encontraba sobre una camilla de la sala de urgencias, separada de las otras dos a los lados por delgadas cortinas azules. Mientras la doctora terminaba de curarle la herida en su cuello, el enfermero hablaba con Ragamuffin.

—… Entonces, me dijo que no sabe cuál es su número del seguro social —señaló leyendo la anotado anteriormente.

—No, no lo sé —de hecho, no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso— yo…

— ¿Cuál es su relación con la paciente?

—A…Amigo —se limitó a decir—, soy su amigo…

— ¡Lenore! —gritó un hombre detrás de él.

En ese momento, cuando volteó a ver que quien era, casi pudo jurar que sintió que le iba a dar un infarto, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible; "Esto se va a poner feo…" pensó. Sí… era el padre de la susodicha, con una venda en la cabeza, dirigiéndose a ellos.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó?! —Le preguntó a la doctora, alterado, pasando a un lado del enfermero y el vampiro como si no estuvieran allí.

—Nada muy grave, por suerte —decía la doctora limpiando un poco de sangre seca de la herida con un algodón—; un poco más profundo y le hubiera cortado la yugular, sólo tuve que cocerle un par de puntos.

—Gracias al cielo —suspiró aliviado— ¡No tuve que haberla llevado al teatro! ¡¿Por qué…?! —Se detuvo al notar la presencia de "Alex"— ¿Por qué estás aquí…? —dijo con un tono de voz amenazante, caminando hacia él.

—Yo… yo… —sabía bien que eran pocas las cosas que podían igualar la furia que había en el infierno, y unas de ellas eran: las mujeres iracundas y un padre a quien alguien se osó a tocar a _su pura e inocente hija_.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —exclamó, tomándolo por las solapas se su saco— ¡¿Qué tuviste que ver con esto?!

— ¡N-nada… —decía nervioso, sintiéndose patético al mismo tiempo— lo juro…!

Él, uno de los asesinos más salvajes que el mundo jamás haya conocido, sintiéndose nervioso frente a un simple mortal. Pero analizándolo mejor, a pesar de tener más de 400 años, en el fondo seguía siendo un joven, ¿No se suponía acaso que así se debería sentir ante un malentendido como ese?

—Pero claro que tuvo que ver… —intervino la doctora, poniéndole los nervios de punta— fue en excelente nudo el que hiciste —Lo felicitó.

Afortunadamente, la doctora dijo eso ultimo a tiempo antes de que el puño del señor Poe terminara su recorrido hacia la cara del joven, deteniéndose a 10 centímetros de él.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el padre de Lenore, perplejo mientras bajaba su puño.

—Este jovencito hizo un buen trabajo con las tiras de tela de su camisa —dijo mostrando a la vista el vendaje —es una muy buena venda improvisada, y el nudo de calabrote doble que hiciste la mantuvo fija, buen trabajo —dijo ahora hablando con Ragamuffin.

—G…Gracias… —titubeó aun recuperándose de los nervios, sintiéndose un poco culpable al roblarle el crédito a Serenity por haber hecho el nudo.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa… —musitó el hombre, pero con un dejo de menosprecio.

—No hay cuidado, no tiene porque —dijo ignorando el desdén de su voz, comprendía que lo siguiera viendo como el joven que le quería arrebatar a su hija.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué estas usando esos lentes de contacto rojos? —preguntó.

—Larga historia… —se limitó a decir.

—Despertara en una o dos horas —señaló la doctora—, por el momento le sugiero que tome la dosis de paracetamol que seguramente le recetó el doctor que lo atendió —le dijo al señor Poe al ver que se sujetaba la cabeza por el dolor.

—Buena idea… ¿Dónde puedo conseguir agua para pasarme las pastillas?

—Hay una máquina expendedora al final del pasillo, no es lejos.

Cuando se fue a comprar la botella de agua, Ragamuffin aprovechó para:

— ¿Por qué me ayudó? —le preguntó a la joven doctora.

—Bueno… muchos de mis novios solían pasar lo mismo con mi padre —recordaba entre risas— digamos que se lo que se siente ser _como tu_… bueno, estar en tu lugar.

Esa frase lo hizo recordar cierto momento hace 4 siglos, volvió al mundo real en pocos segundos, fijándose en la doctora; sus ojos color café y su cabello caoba eran muy parecidos a los de _ella_.

—Oiga… ¿el nombre de Tom Kendrik le suena familiar? —preguntó dando lugar a una pequeña esperanza.

—No, lo siento… —respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa, desvaneciendo las ilusiones del vampiro.

**Dentro del mismo hospital:**

Ya habían terminado de coserle los puntos a Sera en la sala de urgencias, habían llamado a sus padres y pronto llegarían; pero tenía una buena coartada para que no la castigaran. Se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¿Tú crees que funcione? —le preguntó Kelton a Sera.

—No lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo —suspiró.

Al final ambos llegaron a la habitación donde estaba, vieron a dos enfermeras y un doctor salir del cuarto. Allí estaba su padre, sentado sobre esa silla y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Joseph? —preguntó, preocupada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Serenity? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo el hombre, desviando la vista del cuerpo de su hijo por un momento— ¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió al ver el vendaje en su brazo que cubría los puntos y el parche en su frente.

—Es que Minx se escapó por la ventana y traté de alcanzarla, corrí por varias calles y me caí sobre una botella rota, por suerte había una farmacia cerca y compré un poco de alcohol industrial —mintió usando _la coartada_ por primera vez— ¿Y usted se encuentra bien? ¿Qué hacía ese doctor y las enfermeras aquí?

—Dewey tuvo una complicación —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—, empezó a convulsionar y vomitar sangre…

El joven apretó sus puños y tragó saliva, tratando de no caer en pánico.

—Pero no fue nada grave ¿Verdad? —quiso saber Sera.

—No… —dijo exhalando profundamente— afortunadamente no…

—No puede verme ni escucharme ¿no es así? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Ella, en respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Kelton suspiró pesadamente.

—Sera, ¿me haces un favor? —Le pidió— necesito aire… *coff* ¿podrías…?

— ¿Quedarme con Dewey? Claro.

Cuando dejó la habitación, los dos se acercaron más al cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué dijo mi mamá cuando lo supo? —preguntó Kelton.

—No lo sabe, ni tu padre ni los míos le han dicho —respondió— no querían que se alterara estando en Miami. Tú y tu papá saben mejor que nadie sobre su sensibilidad cardiaca…

—Lo sé, casi se infartó cuando tú, yo y Tess nos perdimos en la excursión escolar al bosque —recordó, poniéndose al lado de la cama— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Intenta entrar a tu cuerpo de nuevo. Acuéstate y trata de fusionarte a él.

El joven se "acostó sobre el mismo", hundiéndose en esencia dentro de su cuerpo. Sera esperó unos minutos. Luego Kelton se levantó… pero sólo su alma.

— ¡Demonios! —Musitó con las manos sobre el rostro— ¿No hay acaso otra forma de hacerlo?

—No, sólo el hechizo del que te hablaron el zombie y el hombre lagarto —le dijo. Él le contó lo sucedido en su estadía en el inframundo, camino al hospital—. Sabes que usaría mis ahorros de toda la vida para comprar el material pero sólo se halla en el inframundo y no tengo pasaporte. Además, por los papeles que me contaste que te hicieron firmar, el que te dieron podía usarse para sólo un viaje de ida y vuelta…

—Entiendo —dijo deduciendo el resto—, Oscar y yo utilizamos la ida pero sólo él fue de vuelta… "sigh" supongo que tendré que seguir esperando…

—Eso parece… de veras lo lamento… —se disculpó de nuevo, al borde de las lagrimas.

—Tranquila, ya te dije que no fue culpa tuya —dijo con una media sonrisa, ocultando la inquietud que sentía ante la incertidumbre del tiempo que le tardaría a su cuerpo despertar "podrían ser meses" pensó nervioso "tal vez años…"

**Sábado 10 de Julio, poco antes del amanecer. Antigua casa de Lenore:**

Ragamuffin terminaba de hervir los ingredientes de las pociones que ocultaban sus rasgos vampíricos. Recordaba lo que pasó la madrugada de ese mismo día mientras trataba e ignorar los fétidos olores que provenían del caldero:

**Flashback (Recordando) 3:00 A.M.:**

Los 5 se reunieron en el punto que habían acordado poco antes de que se separaran en camino al hospital y al parque. En esos momentos, Ragamuffin, Beetlejuice, Serenity (quien se había escapado de casa otra vez) Kelton y Johnny estaban en la parte de atrás del museo de Nevermore.

—Naturalmente detesto ponerme _en plan serio_ pero es necesario —habló primero Beetlejuice—. Nny, sé que te prometí _detenerme_ pero debemos volver a hablar sobre todo este asunto una vez más.

—Bien, pero sólo está vez. Después te detendrás al menos por un día —accedió.

—De acuerdo —dijo suspirando—. Ahora diré todo sin pausa y si tienen preguntas ahórrenselas para el final. Estamos metidos en un gran lio y no sólo nosotros 5 y Lenore. En Junio unos agentes del departamento del migración del inframundo me llevaron con unos tipos de la NCIA (neitherworld central intelligence agency, la CIA del inframundo) y me echaron una mentirota diciendo que debía matar a alguien porque si no el equilibro que influía a los flujos de almas en el Neitherworld se rompería; pero sabía que eso no era verdad y esos no eran sus motivos —empezaba a divagar, confundiendo al resto—. Ellos no lo sabían porque siguen creyendo que no me importa lo que tenga que ver con lo que dicen los _terceros ojos_ ¡Pero yo estaba al tanto, siempre estuve al tanto…!

— ¿Lo que dicen_ Terceros ojos_? —Exclamó Ragamuffin— ¿Cómo información de ese tipo pudo filtrarse en el sistema? ¿Y que tenía que ver lo que dijeron contigo como para qué los de la NCIA acudieran a ti?

—Eso trato de decir —dijo Bj—. Les diré el _cómo_ luego; el punto es que uno tuvo una visión muy peligrosa que incluía a Lenore, tal vez a mí, a un niño que conoció en el inframundo y ahora es más o menos de su edad… y como a 10 personas más…

— ¿Y qué es eso de los _terceros ojos_? —preguntó Johnny, interrumpiéndolo.

—Un tercer ojo es el nombre que se le da un mago que puede tener visiones del futuro —explicó Serenity—. Normalmente los que tienen ese don terminan trabajando para el gobierno del mundo mágico.

— ¿Inframundo? ¿Mundo Mágico? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —Espetó Nny, cada vez más confundido— Justo cuando pensé que lo había visto todo cuando fui al cielo y al infierno; ahora estoy envuelto en todo un lio que parece salido de una película…

—Y como decía antes de que me interrumpieran; —retomó Bj la charla— tengo el presentimiento de que de esas 10 personas más podrían encontrarse en esta misma ciudad y en estos momentos, entre ellas también podrían estar todos ustedes…

— ¿Pero sobre que era la visión que tuvo ese _tercer ojo_? —quiso saber Ragamuffin.

—Algo horrible que vendrá… por eso me pidieron hacer cierto trabajo cubriéndolo con una mentira un tanto obvia —decía nervioso—, creo en el fondo sabían que los descubriría pero que también me daría cuenta que estaban muy desesperados como para inventar un motivo tan tonto… aun así me impusieron una condición…

— ¿Hablas del trabajo que mencionó ese tipo del gobierno? ¿Pero que era? —peguntó el vampiro.

La hora de que una parte de la verdad saliera a flote había llegado.

—Para evitar que se cumpliera, querían que matara a alguien que es un punto crucial en la visión… la misma a la que ese trabajador del gobierno quería matar —todo se aclaró en la mente de Ragamuffin, dejándolo boquiabierto— Yo debía matar a Lenore… —admitió ante ellos.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! —exclamaron el vampiro y su dos alumnos, consternados.

—Lo sé ¡Pero luego ya no quise hacerlo! Cuando me di cuenta que esto era una senseless city, y que no podrían tocarme aquí, le llamé al idiota cara de lagartija y le dije que no lo haría —les contó.

— ¡¿Esta es una senseless city?! —dijeron Kelton y Sera al mismo tiempo, la costumbre había vuelto.

—Claro que lo es ¿Acaso no lo notaron antes? —dijo Bj— El punto es que todos tenemos que reunirnos antes de que los de la NCIA nos llamen para ir a la sub-cámara de la asamblea de asuntos intra-mundiales con sede en el inframundo para una _toma de decisión drástica _como esa vez hace 28 años —explicó Bj—. Nny, sé que no recuerdas pero estuviste allí conmigo.

— ¿En serio algo tan malo paso hace 28 años como para que las cosas llegaran a tal extremo de que varios del parlamento se reunieran una sub-cámara con ustedes? —inquirió Ragamuffin, incrédulo ante aquello.

—No tienes ni la menor idea —se limitó a decir—. Ahora que lo pienso, tú debes ser la nieta de Jack Williams —dijo ahora mirando a la _mujer del grupo_—; tu abuelo también estuvo allí, te pareces a él ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ¿Serenity Williams?

—Serenity Rose; mi padre cambió su apellido por el de mi abuela cuando cumplió 18… —titubeó— surgieron problemas… entre ambos.

—Comprendo —suspiró Bj—. Volviendo al tema, debemos reunirnos todos a discutir esto antes de que nos llamen a los 3 —dijo refiriéndose a él, Ragamuffin y Nny.

— Pero con exactitud ¿Quiénes son los que nos tenemos que reunir? —preguntó Johnny.

—Nosotros, Lenore, 5 personas con energía del inframundo, 1 aprendiz de hechicería… quien tal vez esta con su maestro… un mago y el otro shinigami —se detuvo a pensar— esperen, olviden al mago, ese eres tu —dijo mirando a Kelton—, lo eres ¿Cierto?

—Supongo… —masculló.

— ¿Y cuándo sería el día en que nos reuniríamos todos? Por lo que se tarda la burocracia del inframundo con el papeleo yo diría que tenemos 3 semanas o un mes —intervino el vampiro.

—En realidad, desde que las computadoras se usan allá el proceso se agilizó —lo corrigió Bj— tenemos como máximo menos de 2 semanas antes de que nos llamen, pero saben que estamos aquí; es obvio que van a enviar a algún representante de gobierno para una especie de _Parlei _mañana, yo puedo hablar con él o ella para preguntar por la fecha en la que tengamos que ir.

—Pero hasta entonces tendremos que esperar ¿no es así? —dijo Johnny, entendiendo un poco más de que trataba todo aquello.

—Sí… la calma antes de la tormenta —concluyó Beetlejuice.

**Fin de flashback.**

No había dudas de que el galimatías que tendrían que resolver allá era de grandes proporciones, sentía que la hora de la revelación de TODO se acercaba; mientras tanto, tendrían que buscar la forma en la que se reunieran todos los que Beetlejuice mencionó. Pero aun había algo muy importante de lo que tenía que encargarse.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos le diré que soy un vampiro?! —musitó haciendo eco en la casa.

Ayer en la noche Lenore lo había visto en su verdadera forma y dejando salir parte de sus instintos homicidas. Recordaba su mirada… era igual a la de esas jóvenes que mató en el siglo 19, llena de miedo.

La visitaría para ver cómo estaba y quedaría con ella para reunirse mañana e ir a pasear. Había concluido que tenía que amortiguar el golpe de la noticia y que la mejor forma de hacerlo (según él) era olvidando un poco lo que pasó, llevándola a los lugares más lindos de la ciudad. Pero iba a estar soleado según el sujeto del clima en la tele. Por eso hacía un cambio especial en la poción, con cenizas y belladona extra para un efecto más resistente al sol. "Espero que esto resulte bien" pensó.

**8:00 A.M:**

El sonido del teléfono hizo eco en las paredes de la casa de John Parker, por lo menos hasta que su nuevo dueño contestó.

—Diga…

—Nny, soy Beetlejuice —decía mientras comía unos escarabajos en una bolsa de palomitas (cotufas, crispetas, canchita, popcorn) —; me encontré con el representante de gobierno a las afueras de la ciudad —avisó—, enviaron a un viejo momia.

— ¿Que dijo? —inquirió apretando más el teléfono.

—Nos quieren allí el martes 20 de Julio en la mañana —respondió—, sin excusas ni pretextos… oye ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al oír que respiraba entrecortadamente.

—No… ni meditando toda noche pude terminar de procesar todo esto —suspiró cansado— ¿Y crees que termine pronto? Tengo que estar de vuelta en el _mundo real_ a las 1:00 PM, no puedo dejar a mis alumnos sin clases.

Beetlejuice casi se atragantó con los bichos al oír eso.

—*coff*… ¿Tu? ¿Maestro? ¡No puede ser! —Decía, alegre e incrédulo— ¡Jamás te habría imaginado dando clases! Jajaja ¿Qué enseñas? ¡¿_Metodología de la siega de almas_ o acaso _Metafísica mortal_?!Jajaja… ja… —dejó de reír al oír la serie de furiosos gruñidos que venían del otro lado del teléfono— ups…

—Te pedí que te detuvieras… ¡Que parte de…! —pero calló al darse cuenta que lo trataba como un amigo—… es cierto ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?! —Estaba tan cansado a noche y concentrado en conseguir otro cadáver (además de que trataba de procesar todo) que olvidó notar aquello tan importante— Tú me conoces, ¿no es verdad? Realmente me conoces…

—Sí —dijo guardando sus escarabajos para más tarde.

— ¿Desde hace cuantos años? —preguntó ansioso.

—Desde hace 28 años… —respondió, preparándose para el bombardeo de preguntas.

— ¿Es decir que me conoces de toda la vida? ¿O soy mayor de lo que parezco? ¿Realmente me llamo Johnny? —Preguntaba a toda velocidad— ¿Tuve familia o hermanos? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Desaparecí de la ciudad donde vivía? ¿Acaso soy humano o algún ser como tú? ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¡Espera! —Lo detuvo— no sé todo eso, te conocí hace 28 años y fuiste mi amigo pero por corto tiempo y ya no te volví a ver —aclaró—; no sé nada de ti ahora. Ayer mencionaste que tu memoria empieza apenas hace 9 años ¿No?

—Sí, sólo recordaba mi nombre y mi edad… pero en este punto ya no sé si al menos eso es verdad —se lamentaba— ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién fui?... ¿Quién eres?

Podía deducir lo que sentía; pero no era el momento para la verdad. Con un nudo en la garganta, trató de volver su voz a su tono alegre y despreocupado.

—Por ahora sólo diré que tú eres Nny, fuiste mi amigo, y yo soy the ghost with the most; nos vemos luego—colgó.

Al otro lado de la línea, Johnny apenas pudo controlar su furia. "Y de nuevo nos quedamos solos, tu y yo… querida incertidumbre mía" pensó.

**En el cementerio, dentro del mausoleo:**

La presencia estaba más que feliz a pesar del contratiempo que le causó el beber la sangre de Sera, los acontecimientos recientes lo habían beneficiado mucho.

—Con que usaste la oz ¿no es así? —Dijo entre risas de regocijo— eso renovó mi fuerza. Más debo esperar, la luz del día me hace daño y esta soleado… espero que no tengas planes para hoy en la noche.

**En la casa de los Membrana 1:00 PM: **

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna pista en el tuyo? —preguntó Gaz.

El día anterior habían decidido hacer su prioridad principal el saber que significaban las visiones de Todd. La red wifi de la casa no funcionaba desde la mañana y Dib fue por unos libros a la biblioteca que tal vez tuvieran información, desde simbología hasta significado de los sueños. En esos momentos estaban sentados sobre el techo.

—No, nada —suspiró Dib, cerrando el libro—. Ni usando la red wifi de la biblioteca pude encontrar algo útil con mi computadora mientras estaba allí…"sigh" hermanos, odio decirlo pero no sé qué hacer, si no podemos descifrar esto tendremos que…

— ¡¿Hermanos?! —exclamaron Todd y Gaz.

Dib examinó las palabras que había usado, quedando boquiabierto. Volteó a mirar a Todd, en cuya cara empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa, cosa que lo calmó. Pero al ver a Gaz su rostro empalideció. Lo miraba realmente furiosa; no comprendía, se suponía que Squee le agradaba ¿Por qué se había enojado? Por primera vez hubiera dado lo que sea por entender lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Todd, al notar la tensión del ambiente, optó por cambiar de tema.

—Ehm, oigan… ¿Ya vieron las noticias del periódico matutino? —Dijo poniendo el ejemplar frente a él— M… Miren, al parecer hubo un incidente en el teatro que se inauguró ayer.

Eso apagó la ira de Gaz por el momento.

—Déjame ver eso —lo tomó, empezando a leer el artículo— alarma de incendios… bla bla bla… no había tal incendio… personas herida por el pánico… bla bla… vidrios rotos y un cadáver destrozado en el vestíbulo… —eso la preocupó—Lenore me contó ayer por teléfono que iba a ir a esa inauguración.

— ¿Crees que le pasó algo? —preguntó Todd.

—No estoy segura, mejor le llamo —dijo levantándose— creo que el techo me cansó un poco —agregó lanzándole una mirada fría Dib, haciéndolo temblar.

—Mujeres… —suspiró Dib cuando Gaz se fue— ¿Ahora por qué se enojó?

—Ni idea, no aprendí mucho de emociones en el sanatorio mental —suspiró—… pero por algo ha de ser ¿no lo crees, hermano? —dijo eso ultimo en broma.

—Oh, eso… se me trabó la lengua, es todo —titubeó apartando sus ojos de la mirada perspicaz de Todd, mientras este trataba de reprimir la felicidad que sentía.

**Casa de Lydia 3:00 PM:**

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Perci?" es lo que se estuvo preguntando toda la mañana. Desde la noche del día anterior no sabía dónde estaba su gato. Había buscado por todas partes, desde la casa hasta las calles del vecindario, preguntando a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino si había visto un gato negro. Trataba de ser optimista pero el temor de que un auto lo hubiera atropellado la preocupaba. De repente, el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el primer piso llamó su atención; al bajar, encontró a su papá alterado en la cocina mientras su madrasta limpiaba otra de sus esculturas "tratando de calmarlo".

—Vamos, Charles, seguramente fue tu imaginación de nuevo —insistía Delia.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lydia.

—Vi a una serpiente de rayas blanco y negro salir del grifo de agua —dijo agitado su padre, recargándose sobre la mesa.

"¡¿Rayas blancas y negras?!" —Papá, ¿De casualidad tenía ojos amarillos con morado?

—Sí, de hecho… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¡Por favor, Charles! Deja de pensar en disparates y tranquilízate ya.

—De cuerdo —empezó a respirar hondo— trata de relajarte… trata de relajarte…

Todo eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde naturalmente aparecía.

— ¡Beetlejuice! ¿Estás allí? —preguntó a su alrededor.

Esperó… nada. Probó diciendo su nombre 3 veces pero no ocurrió nada tampoco, por lo menos hasta que…

*Shake, shake, shake senora shake your body line / Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake it all the time* se escuchaba al mismo tiempo en que los objetos empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

(Para aquellos que recuerdan la película de Beetlejuice, esta es la canción que salió al final: Jump in the line)

— ¿Eres tú? —preguntó mirando al techo de su cuarto.

*Work, work, work Senora, work your body line /Work, work, work Senora, work it all the time*

La puerta de su nuevo armario de abrió, dejando a la vista a aquel amigo suyo con apetito de insectos, vestido con un traje de música calypso.

— ¡Beetlejuice! —gritó con júbilo.

—My girl's name is Senora. I tell you friends I adore her —cantaba junto al vocalista, acercándose a Lydia bailando—. When she dances oh, brother, she's a hurricane in all kinds of weather.

La tomó y comenzó a bailar con Lydia, mientras ella reía.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! —exclamó.

— Jump in the line; rock your body in time. O-kay! I believe you —cantó, volviendo su traje a la normalidad— ¡Claro que puedes creerlo, Lyds! ¡Soy libre de esos creetinos!

La joven recordó todo lo que pasó en Paceful Pines antes de que se fuera. Se separó de él bruscamente, haciendo que Bj detuviera la música y los objetos danzantes.

—Dices que terminaste el trabajo ¿Los mataste? —titubeó.

— ¡Lyds! ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así? —dijo dramáticamente fingiendo que iba a desmayarse.

— ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que eras libre?

—Porque supe que los que buscaba estaban aquí y esta es una senseless city ¡Soy intocable aquí! —celebró.

— ¿Senseless city? ¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber.

—Por el momento lo único que debes saber es que mientras esté aquí, ellos no pueden obligarme a nada —le aseguró sonriéndole—. Pero por ahora, creo que tenemos algo pendiente…

Hizo sonar la música de nuevo y comenzaron a bailar otra vez, flotando en esta ocasión. Lydia aun quería saber con más detalle lo que había pasado, pero la calmaba el saber que todo está bien y que Beetlejuice no tuvo que matar nadie. Y saborearía la felicidad de ese momento después de vivir la ausencia de su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo.

**8:00 PM (Casa de John):**

El joven estaba realmente agotado, primero lo de anoche, las horas de incertidumbre en la madrugada, la llamada de Beetlejuice que lo dejó aun más confuso y ansioso… y para colmo, Vincent llegó a su casa en la tarde para pasear por la ciudad y tratar de devolverle "su memoria perdida". Había sido una tarde bastante tediosa. Abrió la puerta de su "casa" y al instante un olor familiar lo invadió, era la mescla de canela y chocolate. Se detuvo en seco al sentir el ambiente de la casa. A pesar de la oscuridad, la temperatura y los olores le hicieron saber que habían estado cocinando allí... alguien había entrado.

Con rapidez, encendió la luz de la sala pero no había nadie. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa al ver ese plato de comida, era una especie de postre y había una nota a su lado que decía: Come, no está envenenado. La caligrafía de las letras también le era familiar. Debía encontrar al intruso, si es que aun seguía allí, mas no pudo evitar detenerse a tomar una cucharada. Estaba delicioso, el sabor le trajo recuerdos sonoros de una voz femenina hablándole con cariño, era reconfortante pero lo entristeció.

Dejó el postre y se fue a buscar al "chef intruso misterioso". No estaba en la cocina ni en los cuartos del primer piso. Subió al segundo, encontrándose con varios lápices y hojas de papel arrugadas conforme subía los escalones, tenían dibujos muy buenos de seres místicos y otras creaturas. Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente, ahora eran sobre un salón de arte en una escuela. Se sujetó la cabeza, le dolía.

—Fue difícil copiar tus dibujos valiéndome de los vagos recuerdos de ti haciéndolos… pero creo que hice un buen trabajo —dijo orgulloso una voz desde más arriba.

Subió el resto de la oscura escalera encontrándose con una silueta humana con ojos morados brillantes al final de ella. Había algo en su esencia que también le parecía familiar pero que lo alteraba.

—Hola, Johnny…

En menos de un segundo ya se había lanzando sobre él, terminando los dos rodando escaleras abajo. Ambos, al llegar al piso fueron iluminados por la luz que provenía de la sala, dejándolos más visibles al otro. Nny examinó a la creatura; era como su gemelo pero su cuerpo era un abismo negro, a excepción de sus ojos morados y sus blancos dientes. Tenía 2 grandes cuernos en la cabeza, a rayas y doblados al frente.

(Nota: A estas alturas de seguro han de haber notado que se trata de Nightmare Nny pero con cabello, apareció en el especial de Halloween de Invasor Zim por pocos segundos)

—Tu… me dejaste… —dijo ahorcándolo, hundiendo sus pulgares en el centro de su garganta— ¡Durante nueve años estuve atrapado en esa pesadilla por tu culpa!

Nny logró deshacer el agarre tomando el brazo izquierdo y rompiendo el hueso bajo su mano. Retrocedió adolorido sujetándose la parte herida mientas Johnny jadeaba recuperando aire.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte estos 9 años… pero eso no te salvara —dijo levantándose, lo que Nny imitó. En sólo un instante, ambos tuvieron la misma idea:

— ¡Post mortem nihil est! —gritaron al mimo tiempo, invocando sus hoces.

Y el feroz combate empezó, destrozando todo a su paso en la sala, desde los muebles más grandes como el sillón hasta parte de las paredes de madera. Era algo parecido a un duelo con espadas pero más grandes. Ambos combatían, no obstante, Nny prefería optar por la defensa que por el ataque. Eran demasiado rápidos y sus reflejos también, ninguno lograba hacerle un rasguño al otro.

— ¡Parece que no has olvidado cómo usarla! ¡Te felicito! —exclamó con cinismo el de ojos morados.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —preguntó a punto de cortarle un cuerno, más el otro esquivó su ataque.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —se tensionó al oír eso, pero su eficacia en combate no disminuyó— No me digas que te la borraste ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

— ¿Borrar qué? —dijo a unas pulgadas de cortarle una pierna, pero su "gemelo" dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando a 5 metros de él, mirándolo con desprecio.

—No sólo me dejaste dentro de esa locura, si no que me olvidaste voluntariamente —musitó, en sus ojos se asomaban lo que parecían ser lagrimas— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Empezó a correr hacia él blandiendo su hoz. Nny sabía como contrarrestar el ataque pero de repente, su rival saltó casi dos metros en el aire "¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" pensó. En menos de un parpadeo, su contrincante lo pateó directo en la cara mientras aun seguía suspendido en el aire, haciéndolo caer a 3 metros de allí. Al volver al piso, corrió hacía él de nuevo pero se levantó antes del tiempo que anticipó. Le salía sangre por la nariz y la boca, y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

Ahora el movimiento no esperado fue hecho por Nny, golpeándolo (sin querer) con la parte contraria al filo de la hoz; inesperadamente al hacer contacto con su cabeza una luz morada brilló y el impactó del golpe se amplificó, haciéndolo "volar" hasta estrellarse y romper la pared que daba al pasillo principal y la que separaba el comedor del pasillo.

—Wow, no sabía que pudiera hacer eso —dijo mirando a su oz.

Sin perder más tiempo, atravesó los hoyos que su rival hizo y llegó al comedor. Alzó la hoz, listo para clavársela en el pecho cuando el otro giro sobre sí mismo y la oz de Johnny terminó clavada en el piso. Se sorprendió por un momento hasta que recordó que parte del sótano estaba bajo el comedor. Su contrincante aprovechó esto para darle un golpe en un punto importante de su espalda, dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo. Lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba. Johnny seguía un poco anonadado la "patada voladora" que recibió su cara, pero pudo distinguir en el rostro de ese ser que se le asemejaba tanto el recorrido que hacían las lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su mentón.

—Con que ya te olvidaste de todo ¿no? —Dijo sin cesar a su llanto— ¡Pues veamos si esto te hace recordar! —le gritó levantando su hoz.

Lo último que vio antes de que se le nublara la vista fue el filo frio de la hoja dirigiéndose a su cabeza… y lo último que sintió fue como la atravesaba, desde su frente hasta su nuca.

Nota de Autora: Lamento tener que dejarlos con el suspenso así después de un mes de ausencia T-T ¡Estaba lidiando con todo eso de las fiestas navideñas! DX No es que sea como el Grinch, es sólo que en esa época casi no tengo tiempo libre tampoco… ¡Pero ya lo terminé! Hice casi 16 páginas de nuevo, uff.

El semestre que viene voy a estar aun más ocupada aun, voy a entrar a la universidad este verano y nosotros, los que estamos en tercero de preparatoria (senior high) significa trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo durante los próximo 6 meses T-T

¡Pero dedicare todo el tiempo libre que tenga a dibujar y a escribir! ¡Adiós a la procrastinación, señoras y señores! (posponer las cosas)

Bueno, es todo por ahora, intentaré hacer el siguiente más rápido. Y por favor, comenten, me gusta saber la opinión de mis lectores; no sería nada (en facfiction) sin ustedes :´)

Bye :3


	30. Justificación de mi muerte temporal

Escribo esto desde el cibercafe de mi "barrio"

Para no hacer la historia tan larga, el ventilador del interior de mi laptop se descompuso y eso ponía en riesgo el disco duro y la tarjeta madre. El sábado de la semana pasada la mandamos a que la arreglar y que le pusieran una nueva pieza.

No obstante, ninguno de los 8 proveedores de mayoreo de refacciones (en este país) la tiene aun así que tendré que esperar a que la tengan para que el señor de la tienda pueda conseguirla y que me arregle la laptop.

Así que por el momento estoy muerta para el deviantart y fanfiction a excepción de los días en que tengo clase de informática en la escuela ¿Cuando resucitare? No tengo idea...


	31. Lazos débiles y rotos

— ¡Apúrate! —gritaba aquel chico.

La voz de ese muchacho no mayor de 13 años venía desde afuera de la ventana. Se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casa, se terminaba de vestir y metía el resto de sus cosas en la mochila con una rapidez digna de un maratonista.

— ¡Espérame! —Le pidió—Dame 40 segundos.

Terminó de alistarse y salió de la habitación corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo, hizo una parada en la cocina para sacar un cartón de leche y tomó un poco sin importarle que su camisa se manchara del blanco líquido.

— ¿Tarde otra vez? —suspiró el hombre en la cocina que leía el periódico.

— ¡Fue culpa de la procrastinación! —se justificó, siguiendo con su alocada carrera.

Cruzó la puerta velozmente, encontrándose su compañero en la acera.

— ¡Tardaste siglos! Se te olvidó y lo hiciste en la noche ¿Verdad? —le reclamó mientras ambos empezaban a correr.

— ¡Tu también hiciste lo mismo, tus ojeras no me engañan! —señaló.

— ¡Al menos yo sí me desperté temprano! —se justificó.

Corrieron por esa calle de los suburbios hasta girar en una esquina, a lo lejos vieron que, en la parada, el autobús que debían tomar volvió a arrancar para seguir su ruta, trataron de alcanzarlo y el chico que lo esperó terminó rebasándolo a él… pero al llegar a la siguiente esquina dejaron de correr.

— *gasp*… olvídalo, ya se fue —le dijo al que estaba metros adelante— Mejor esperemos al otro autobús… oye ¿me escuchas?

Pero no respondió, se quedó inmóvil.

— ¡Por favor! No me digas que te enojaste —decía caminando hacia él— hey… vamos, contéstame…

Pero cuando esté se giró su cara estaba desfigurada y con varios hoyos en su carne, como si un animal rabioso hubiera intentado arrancársela. No se podía distinguir el color de su piel entre toda esa sangre. Retrocedió ahogando el grito en su garganta. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, dejándolo en medio de un abismo rojo oscuro. La "película" que pasó veloz frente a sus ojos se grababa en sus retinas, cada uno de esos recuerdos se quedaban en su memoria a medias. Se repetían en una secuencia específica: recuerdo feliz, recuerdo triste, recuerdo monótono, recuerdo de lucha y sangre.

La migraña que le provocaba era inaguantable, el dolor era mucho mayor que el que había sentido cuando le encajaron la hoz. De repente la secuencia "cinematográfica mental" fue deteniéndose poco a poco, quedándose en un recuerdo en particular, donde avanzaba por un pasillo vacío dentro de un edificio abandonado, iluminado por la luz de la luna que provenía de la última puerta abierta. Se escuchaba como si clavaran un hacha una y otra vez en un gran pedazo de carne.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Da la vuelta! —gritaba en su cabeza.

Pero por más que se gritó a sí mismo no pudo controlarse. Al final, cuando puso un pie adentro y pisó ese charco de sangre, aun sin ver de dónde venía… cayó en un súbito ataque de pánico. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto dentro del recuerdo en su mente como en el comedor… afuera… con su cuerpo en el mundo real.

Apenas habían pasado un minuto desde que su _otro yo_ le clavó su arma en la cabeza, aun seguía con las manos en el palo de la guadaña. El grito lo tomó desprevenido, inconscientemente hizo que la hoja de la hoz se sacudiera. El movimiento del metal dentro de su cabeza pudo hacer que su yo consiente volviera a conectarse con el mundo real, abriendo sus ojos; la cantidad de energía usada por _Nightmare Nny _para _hacerlo recordar _fue liberada a la inversa en forma de electricidad espiritual por Johnny cuando despertó, llegando hasta sus manos y electrocutándolas.

El _gemelo_ retrocedió cayendo de espaldas. Johnny instintivamente se quitó la hoz de la cabeza y la dejó a un lado mientras su atacante seguía retorciéndose. Se tocó la cabeza sintiendo como la sangre fluía desde la herida, manchando su cara y su ropa ¿Pero por qué seguía vivo? De repente sintió como la abertura en su cráneo y su cerebro se cerraba. "Justo como pensé aquella vez… no puedo morir, ni aunque quisiera" pensó sin saber si debía sentir alivio o tristeza. El _Nny oscuro_ seguía retorciéndose y gritando, tenía quemaduras de 2do grado en las manos que les faltaba poco para ser consideradas de 3ra. Levantó la vista con dificultad y lo último que vio antes de terminar noqueado fue el palo de la hoz de Johnny pegándole en la cabeza.

**Domingo 11 de Julio 4:30 AM:**

— ¡Zim! —gritó Dib, despertándose bañado en sudor.

Seguían en la sala de la casa, al parecer se habían quedado toda la noche tratando de descifrar las visiones de Todd y terminaron durmiéndose. Dib dedujo que su padre les había apagado la luz. Y de repente le arrojaron un libro en la cara (auch).

—Dib ¿Estás loco? Es de madrugada, aun está oscuro —se quejó Gaz.

— ¡Casi lo olvide, Gaz! ¡Casi lo olvide! —exclamó.

— ¿Qué casi olvidaste? —preguntó Squee adormilado, entrando en la charla.

— ¡A Zim, Gir, Tak… a todo! Gaz, tú aun los recuerdas ¿verdad?

La peli-morada se sujetó la cabeza, buscar en su memoria esos nombres le causaba dolor en el cráneo.

—Zim… es cierto, el alien… ¿Cómo es que lo olvidé? —musitaba por la migraña.

—Esto es malo, empezamos a olvidar ¡Seguramente Zim está efectuando un plan para conquistar la tierra en estos momentos y no estoy cerca de él para detenerlo! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que no lo…?!

—Dib, dime cantas veces _frustraste_ un plan de conquista de Zim un mes antes de que la casa explotara—dijo Gaz, fastidiada.

—Como 6 veces.

— ¿Ves? Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que viste a Zim y la tierra sigue a salvo. No me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo imbécil que es…

—Bueno…—suspiró—. Si fuera un "irken profesional" la tierra ya sería suya… pero aun estoy preocupado ¡sigue siendo una amenaza para la humanidad!

—Como tú digas… —gruñó, volviéndose a dormir.

Todd hizo lo mismo, dejando a Dib reflexionando en la oscuridad. Tomó su laptop e intentó contactarse con los _ojos hinchados_... nada. Y entonces lo recordó, ese detalle extraño en el color del cielo que él y Gaz notaron en su primer día allí "El cielo, no era… Debo salir de los perímetros de Nevermore, pronto" pensó. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia las afueras de la urbe cuando su cuerpo atendió el llamado de Morfeo y cayó dormido.

**8:00 AM:**

Se despertó pesadamente, inhaló profundamente por la nariz, más al querer bostezar supo que tenía la boca sellada. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio a Johnny sin rastro de sangre, sentado sobre una caja frente a él; estaban en el ático de la casa.

—Por si no sabes lo que es eso en tu boca, se llama duct tape —dijo mostrándole el rollo de la gruesa cinta adhesiva color gris.

Pronto supo que estaba sentado en el piso, atado de pies y manos. La hoja de su oz (la suya, no la de Nny) atravesaba su pecho horizontalmente, clavándolo en la pared.

—Experimenté un poco contigo ayer y supe que tampoco puedes morir, tus heridas sanan también —le contó—. Tengo que ir al supermercado, mi despensa se está vaciando. Luego pensaré que hacer contigo.

El otro Nny comenzó a gritarle enojado pero no podía pronunciar las palabras, sólo se oían gruñidos y quejidos a través de la cinta. Johnny cerró la puerta del ático suavemente mientras sonreía de forma cruel.

**9:00 AM, casa de Sera:**

Los rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación, el tipo del clima había dicho que ese día sería soleado también. El aroma a té impregnaba el aire.

— ¿Mejor? —le preguntó Kelton luego de que ella le dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

—Mejor, muchas gracias…

—Sigo sin creer que ese bastardo te hizo eso… —gruñó— ¿Por qué me lo contaste hasta ahora?

Habían vuelto a la casa de Sera después de su reunión tras el museo la madrugada del 10 de Julio. Durmieron en su casa, pero al despertar en la mañana la invadió una sensación de malestar general que se extendía desde sus huesos hasta su piel. La magia dentro de ella hizo que su organismo _olvidara_ la pérdida de sangre en el callejón el 4 de Julio y la que sufrió en la escuela forense durante algunas horas (que en total sumaba 1200 mililitros), pero su cuerpo _le cobró la cuenta_. 1 litro de sangre tarda 24 horas en regenerarse pero los glóbulos rojos en 4 semanas, la magia en su metabolismo le ayudaba a acelerar el proceso un poco pero eso la dejaba sin energía suficiente.

Convenció a su familia de que sólo era gripe para que no se preocuparan, sobre todo Marie Ann. Él la acompañó todo el tiempo, ayudándola en lo que fuera posible; la clase de Ragamuffin de la noche anterior tuvo que ser cancelada.

—Temía que hicieras algo tonto como lo hubiera hecho Tess —suspiró—, además, yo inicié la pelea asumiendo que él fue el shinigami que te atacó.

—Aun así no tenía por qué apuñalarte el brazo dos veces —musitó apretando los puños.

—Ya, Kelton, olvídalo…—dijo con un hilo de voz—. Tenemos otras prioridades ahora. Según dijo Beetlejuice, cuando nos llamó, tenemos que reunirnos con _esas personas_ a más tardar para el 16 de Julio antes de que ellos vayan con los de la NCIA ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—No lo sé pero tiene que ser pronto ¿En serio tú crees que sean ellos? —preguntó refiriéndose a sus amigos.

—Tal vez, pero… también está… esa joven mujer —reflexionó pensando en Devi— Ella tenía energía del inframundo en todo el cuerpo.

**En un apartamento del lado oeste de la ciudad:**

Escuchó el teléfono sonar a través del filtro que formaban todas las hojas de papel que cubrían su cabeza. Se despertó, descubriendo que se había dormido sobre su escritorio trabajando en la portada para una novela ligera. Se secó la saliva en su cara y fue a contestar.

— ¿Quien habla? —dijo con desgana.

—Señorita Devi —titubeó una voz—, soy yo, Serenity; la niña del callejón.

La joven de cabello morado se despabiló de inmediato al oír su nombre, recordó que prácticamente los bloqueó a ella y a su amigo de su mente para evitar distraerse en su primer día de trabajo y los mantuvo así durante el resto de la semana. "Es cierto, le di mi número antes de irme, poco después de que llegaran sus padres"

—Ah… Hola ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo saliendo del shock repentino.

—Sí, mucho, gracias por preocuparse —mintió—. Disculpe, le molestaría si le hago unas preguntas.

**Casa nueva de Lenore 11:00 AM:**

Revisó los puntos de costuras en su cuello mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, el doctor le había dicho a su padre que en 7 días volvieran al hospital para sacar el hilo sintético. Empezó a recordar de nuevo lo sucedido el día anterior:

**(Flashback) 12:00 P.M del sábado 10 de julio.**

Era una tarde soleada, estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua. Aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado en el teatro, se despertó a las 3 de la mañana y ya no pudo dormir.

—Lenore, tu amigo rumano vino a verte —avisó su padre.

Escupió el agua al oírlo, tosió un par de veces antes de contestar.

— *Coff* Ya voy.

Se dirigió al pórtico. Allí estaba él, en frente de su casa; sin palidez en la piel, ojos color miel, dientes normales, uñas cortas y ropa actual… a diferencia de como recordaba que lo vio el 9 de Julio; como un monstruo antropomorfo con mirada y voz de psicópata vestido con ropa de hace 2 siglos, al menos hasta que pareció recuperar algo de humanidad mientras empezaba a hacer esa venda con su camisa.

—Ehm, los dejo solos —anunció el señor Poe entrando a la casa.

—Hola… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo Ragamuffin, con la voz un poco apagada.

—Hola, me encuentro bien —contestó apartando su mirada—. Papá me dijo que me llevaste al hospital, muchas gracias.

—De nada… —sonrió— Bueno, supongo que tienes varias dudas ¿No es así? —dijo serio.

—Dices bien —miró ambos lados de la calle revisando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera oírlos—, dime ¿Lo que pasó ayer fue real?

—Sí —espetó estoicamente.

—Ese zombie… ¿Por qué quería matarme? —preguntó, tocando el hilo en su cuello inconscientemente.

— ¿Te acuerdas del hombre que parecía de 28 a 31 años con piel morada clara y traje a rayas? ¿Y del joven adulto de cabello negro y seco de carnes con la hoz?

—Sí, creo que pude verlos un poco, me parecía conocido el de piel morada—divagó.

—Ayer, ellos, Serenity, Kelton y yo nos reunimos atrás del museo para discutir…

— ¡Kelton! Pero si él está en coma ¿Y qué hacía Sera allí? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué te llamó maestro? —lo interrumpió.

—Es difícil de explicar. El punto es que ellos, tú, yo y tal vez otras 7 personas estamos metidos en un gran lio; un asunto mucho más grande de lo que te podrías imaginar. Beetlejuice, _el de la piel morada_, no tenía la información completa pero tú y alguien a quien conociste en otra vida son parte crucial de un posible efecto mariposa que terminará desatando un caos —explicó.

Lenore se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico seguido por Ragamuffin, era mucho que asimilar, y el dolor de su herida no le ayudaba en nada.

—Alex, estoy confundida —musitó con la mano en su frente.

—Lo sé —dijo rodeando sus hombros con el brazo.

—No comprendes… Alex, casi me matan —dijo temblando aguantándose las lagrimas, aun tenía mucho estrés postraumático que superar— Y estas dudas… no me dejan en paz ¿Quién y que fui como para meterme en esto? ¿Quién y que eres tú?

Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía ganas de decirle todo de una buena vez pero no tenía la información suficiente. Sólo la conoció como zombie, no tenía idea de cómo termino así; además, recordó lo que Sera le había dicho ¿Y si terminaba traumándola? O tal vez no terminaría con un trauma pero sí con más dudas aun sobre quienes fueron su viejos padres, además ¿Qué haría cuando supiera que era un vampiro? ¿Seguirían siendo amigo o habría un rastro de miedo en todas sus acciones cuando estuviera en su presencia?

—Dame tiempo ¿Sí? —Le pidió mirándola a los ojos— Tengo que encontrar la forma de decirte lo que sé.

Silencio…

—Te doy un día, pero sólo un día —dictó su condición—. Ya estoy cansada de estar con la duda.

—Bien, pero mañana nos reuniremos para pasear —condicionó ahora él—. Debo amortiguar la noticia ¿no?

— *Sigh* Esta bien, aquí las 2:00 P.M. —cedió esbozando una media sonrisa—. Pero no llegues tarde y no faltes.

—Prometido.

**(Fin del Flash back)**

—Cumple con tu promesa… por favor —susurró anhelante.

*knoc knoc* tocaron a la puerta —Lenore ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó su padre.

— Claro —lo dejó pasar— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hija, escucha… —comenzó a decir, sentándose al borde la bañera— tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. Ese muchacho, Alex…

**Mientras tanto, al límite norte de la ciudad de Nevermore a eso de las 1:00 PM:**

—De acuerdo, si no funciona aquí no funcionara en ninguna parte —dijo Dib para sí mismo al conectar su laptop con aquella antena parabólica en miniatura.

Se puso sus audífonos y buscó señal con la antena. Después de unos minutos pudo captar la señal que él buscaba, anotó su contraseña como miembro de los ojos hinchados y prosiguió.

—Agente trasero pálido, aquí el agente palomilla —se reportó.

—Agente palomilla, me alegra que se haya puesto en contacto después de casi un mes —dijo el hombre en la pantalla, del cual sólo se veían los ojos y su silueta en medio de la oscura habitación—. Empecé a sospechar que algo le había pasado durante la explosión en su hogar, la cual lamento, vaya infortunio.

—No se angustie, todo fue culpa de Zim —dijo entre dientes eso ultimo—. Lo contacté a usted para informarle de una situación anormal en la ciudad en la que me encuentro, se llama Nevermore.

— ¿Cuál es la situación, agente palomilla?

—Para empezar, me di cuenta de que la prensa, al igual que los habitantes, jamás puso interés en los grandes eventos que ocurrieron en mi ciudad causados por Zim lo cual indica una total falta de sentido común —le contaba— entre ellos cuando la superficie de Marte casi tocó la tierra (episodio: batalla de los planetas). Segundo, hoy en la madruga busqué el nombre de mi ciudad en la internet y no apareció nada…

—Interesante, agente. Pero respecto a lo primero, ese el comportamiento normal de la gente…

— ¡Pero no aquí! —Dijo abruptamente— en esta ciudad todo es diferente, es como si fueran dimensiones diferentes. Y de hecho, estaba punto de exponerle una hipótesis que formulé recientemente acompañada por el tercer punto. La atmosfera terrestre es distinta aquí.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¡El cielo! ¡En mi ciudad el cielo es rojo y aquí es azul! Mire —exclamó apartándose de la vista de la webcam.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron aun más al ver el cielo despejado y azul.

—Espéreme un segundo —dijo estupefacto, apartó la webcam de su ordenador y la llevó hacia la ventana más cercana, apartando las persianas un poco— Agente palomilla ¿Usted también ve el cielo rojo?

—Afirmativo —respondió.

—Esto es algo que no debe dejarse sin investigación —dijo colocando la webcam en su lugar—. Agente, deme sus coordenadas exactas —pidió prontamente.

—Sí —empezó a buscar su ubicación con un sistema de GPS en su computadora—. ¡Listo! Mis coordenadas son…

Antes de poder dárselas, empezó a verse estática en la pantalla, la comunicación se estaba cortando.

—Agente trasero pálido ¿Me copia? —preguntó tratando de restablecer el contacto.

De un instante a otro su computadora empezó a lanzar chispas y entonces se incendió. Rápidamente se quitó la gabardina y trató de apagar el fuego. Lo apagó antes de que se propagara por el pasto. Miró agitado a su fiel laptop incinerada junto a la antena.

—Por Saturno… ¡¿Pero… por qué?! —exclamó.

—Eso es lo que pasa a los aparatos cuando alguien hace contacto vía electrónica con otra senseless city —dijo una voz detrás de él— descubrieron ese raro fenómeno en los 90's.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose con un hombre vestido con un traje a rayas, piel pálida y con un sombrero negro que tapaba sus ojos.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Llámame por BJ por el momento —dijo, tratando de no perder el toque misterioso del papel que interpretaba por el momento—. Te daré un consejo no pedido, no contactes a esa gente por un buen rato mientras sigas aquí… no creo que tengas dinero para conseguirte otra computadora.

— ¿No nos habíamos visto antes? —inquirió.

"Me recuerda un poco… eso es bueno. No hay duda de que es el niño que Lenore conoció en el Neitherworld" pensó —No al menos en esta vida. Al parecer te gusta mucho eso de querer revelar las grandes verdades del mundo ¿No? No me sorprende, después de todos esos años en contacto con lo sobrenatural.

— ¿Cómo es que me conoce? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Todo a su tiempo —rió "Él también vivía en una senseless city, se huele en su piel"—. Pero por ahora déjame revelarte mi propósito de estar hablando contigo. Vengo a ofrecerte respuestas.

— ¿Respuestas? ¿De qué clase? —quiso saber.

— ¡De toda clase! Incluyendo el motivo por el cual casi todos los miembros de la ciudad de la que provienes parecen carecer de sentido común.

"Todo esto es muy bueno para ser verdad" pensó — ¿Estaba espiándome? ¿Es esto una especie de truco?

—Claro que no, y te lo comprobare —espetó—. Tu cumpleaños es en el mismo día que el de una amiga tuya, una niña con el ojo izquierdo gris y el derecho azul.

Dio en respingo mientras retrocedía, incrédulo. "Adivinar eso es posible sólo una en un millón"

— ¿Que quiere a cambio de las respuestas?

—Tu presencia, a una reunión que vamos a tener yo y otras 11 personas el 16 de Julio… Bueno, 12 si decides venir.

Era una oportunidad única, no debía dejarla pasar, tal vez tendría información que lo ayudaría a vencer a Zim cuando volviera a su ciudad.

—Acepto.

— ¡Perfecto! —Celebró— Ahora, creo que será mejor que recojas tu gabardina, se le subirán las hormigas.

El joven fue unos pasos a la izquierda y tomó su prenda, cuando volteo a la dirección en la que estaba ese hombre… ya no había nadie. A varias calles de distancia, Beetlejuice caminaba por las calles con otro nuevo disfraz antes de encontrarse con Lydia. Ahora tenía a uno más asegurado para la reunión del día 16, no obstante, la clama temporal que sentía no le impidió percibir ese cambio en la atmosfera.

"Así que el nivel de magia en el aire de esta ciudad bajó… bueno, esperemos que las personas con las que tenemos que reunirnos tengan suficiente energía del inframundo en su cuerpo y carezcan de viejos trastornos o malos vicios… si no esto se pondrá muy feo para ellos" pensó.

**Antigua casa de Lenore, una hora antes, 12:00 PM:**

Ragamuffin aun tenía que pulir algunos detalles en lo que tenía planeado decir, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Aun estaba el hecho de que no la conocía antes de su estado zombie. Caminaba por la casa intentando buscar más sinónimos en su léxico cuando pasó al lado de una puerta que no había notado antes.

Estaba perplejo ¿Cómo era posible que, después de habitar esa casa durante más de 15 años, apenas la hubiera notado? Era la penúltima puerta del pasillo a la izquierda en el segundo piso, antes de llegar a las escaleras que guiaban al ático. Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada por dentro "Bien, creo que no hay opción…" pensó.

Una patada fue suficiente para tumbar la puerta. "¿Por qué el destino parece querer que esta casa sea constantemente dañada? —Musitó en su mente—. Bueno, la reparare más tarde" Le bastó dar una simple mirada para saber que se trataba de la habitación principal de la casa. La cama matrimonial y el resto de los objetos estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo. Era extraño, las pertenencias que seguramente eran de los esposos que antes dormían en esa habitación seguían en su sitio, como si se hubieran huido de la casa repentinamente.

Abrió el armario, en el cual había ropa desgastada por la polilla y roída por las ratas. Uno de los objetos adentro del mueble llamaba más la atención que otros: un pequeño cofre de madera. Curioso, lo tomó, pareciéndole extraño que no tuviera un candado. Adentro había una caja de metal oxidado (también sin candado) la cual contenía una carta. Rompió el sobre y empezó a leer la hoja de papel.

_**Yo, Richard Lynchfast, escribo esta carta en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales para que aquel que vuelva a morar en esta mansión sepa sobre mi historia y el origen del espíritu de la niña que la ronda…**_

— ¡¿Espíritu de la niña?! ¿No estará hablando de Lenore? ¿O sí?

Leyó de nuevo, sus ojos recorrían ansiosos cada una de las palabras. La leyó dos veces más para asegurarse que no había dejado ninguna palabra, frase u oración sin leer. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la ira contenida, debía desahogar su repentina furia con algo que representara al hombre que escribió esa carta. Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró un viejo reloj de bolsillo sobre un buro.

Lo tiró al piso con fuerza y después empezó a pisotearlo.

— ¡Bastardos! —Gritaba— ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su propia hija?! ¡Espero que sus muertes hayan sido de lo más ignominiosas! ¡Malditas escorias!

El reloj terminó destrozado, mientras quien lo rompió respiraba agitadamente, tratando de calmarse. Todo estaba claro… ya sabía su historia completa. Pero era peor de lo que se imaginó, y para empeorar, de cierta forma se parecía a la de él.

—Malditos humanos… siempre despreciando lo distinto a ellos… eliminando aquello que no entienden —estaba al borde de empezar a romper más cosas.

La cólera que experimentaba sólo la había sentido una vez, pero al saber que alguien más había pasado algo más o menos similar a lo que él vivió hace 400 años lo llenaba de desprecio hacia los humanos con la misma intensidad de hace siglos.

**En la biblioteca 1:30 PM:**

— ¿No hay moros en la costa? —le preguntó ese libro morado a Lydia, quien en realidad era Beetlejuice.

—No —respondió.

—Perfecto —volvió su forma original pero con ropa de estudiante universitario por si acaso— Naturalmente no vengo a estos lugares pero creo que es mejor estar un ambiente _serio_ para ponerse _seriamente_ en _serio_ —dijo poniendo su cara _seria-exagerada._

—Pfft Jaja, si tú lo dices —rió Lydia en voz baja, no había duda que recuperar los días perdidos divirtiéndose con Beetlejuice el día anterior y esa mañana le había devuelto la jovialidad a su vida.

—Bien Lyds ¿Estas lista para saber que es una senseless city? —preguntó.

**En las calles de Nevermore, poco antes de las 2:00 PM:**

El sol brillaba con intensidad, se dirigía con pasos rápidos pero desanimados hacia la casa de Lenore. Ya había planeado el _itinerario_ y tenía dinero suficiente, pero aun sentía incertidumbre por lo que pasaría cuando supiera la verdad de todo. Su mente era un enjambre de pensamiento los cuales dejaron de sonar cuando su sentido del olfato avisó a su cerebro sobre la presencia de un olor extraño en el aire. Era como una mezcla entre carne carbonizada y papel quemado. Pronto, sus nervios reaccionaron, alertándolo que el olor provenía de su piel.

Se cubrió la cabeza con su antebrazo, haciéndole sombra sus ojos. "¡Esto no debería pasar! se supone que le puse belladona extra". Pero estaba pasando. Debía buscar sombra y pronto, el lugar más cercano era el parque (el de la x en el centro) Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí mientras trataba de regular su velocidad, no quería llamar la atención de los demás, por lo tanto no podía correr a velocidades inhumanas.

Llegó a sombra de un gran árbol. Analizó su situación, esa sombra no era suficiente ya que el sol se filtraba entre las hojas y muy pronto comenzaría a salir humo de su piel lo cual llamaría la atención, además, su camisa era de manga corta. Debía encontrar refugio en una sección donde no hubiera tanta gente. Después de unos minutos encontró una sección milagrosamente sin gente y rodeada de árboles frondosos donde había una estatua de algún personaje histórico de la ciudad, su sombra era lo suficientemente amplia para él.

Se sentó al lado de estatua y calculó la dirección del sol, muy pronto se elevaría más y la sombra reduciría su tamaño. Por varios minutos intentó encontrar opciones pero no tenía ninguna. "No puedo morir ahora… ella tiene que saberlo… ¿Pero qué debo hacer?" Entonces, cruzó por su mente una idea que antes hubiera clasificado como absurda: pedir ayuda.

"Bien, espero que esto funcione —pensó colocando las manos en su cabeza—. Maldito viejo inmundo ¡Me convirtió en lo que soy y ni siquiera se molestó en enseñarme algo!" Se calmó y empezó a buscar un alma en particular usando una habilidad similar a un radar. A muchas calles y cuadras de distancia encontró a quien buscaba, cruzó los dedos con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharlo en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Sera seguía en su habitación. Mary Ann había decidido hacerle compañía, por lo tanto no podía hablar con Kelton mientras su hermanita estuviera allí. De repente…

"Serenity ¿Me escuchas?" escuchó que decían dentro de su cabeza en su cabeza.

"¿R…Ragamuffin? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó en su mente, perpleja, era su primer contacto telepático.

"Sí, soy yo… ¡Argh! Maldito dolor… *unf* Ve a otra parte si estas cerca de humanos"

—Ehm, Mary ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? —eso le daría tiempo.

—Claro —Kelton notó que hablaba precipitadamente, algo estaba pasando.

—Sera ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en cuanto la pequeña salió.

—Ragamuffin está en contacto telepático conmigo, creo que está en problemas —le explicó— Si quieres pon tu mano en mi cabeza, así podrás escuchar lo mismo.

"¿Ragamuffin qué ocurre?" —preguntó cerrando los ojos, mientras su amigo siguió su sugerencia.

"El sol… me está quemando —espetó"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no te tomaste la poción? —preguntó alarmada"

"Sí lo hice… es que el señor del clima en la tele dijo que iba estar soleado y le puse un poco de más belladona a la poción para que el efecto aumentara…"

"¿Qué tu qué? Ragamuffin, se supone que no se le tiene que cambiar nada ¡Disminuiste el tiempo del efecto! —Le sermoneó— además, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas bebiéndola?

"Desde que me la probamos por primera vez esa mañana"

"Se supone que cuando la usas de manera constante tienes que dejar de tomarla por 24 horas cada 7 días para dejar que tu organismo se desintoxique, cosa que no hiciste ¿Verdad? —dijo enojada"

"¡No preste mucha atención, lo admito! Era la primera vez que sentía el sol sin quemarme en 400 años —se justificó"

"¿En donde estas? —preguntó apresurada— ¿Hay mucha gente alrededor?"

"No hay gente por ahora. Estoy bajo la estatua de un tal Chester Ronald"

"Ragamuffin, quédate donde estas" finalizó, rompiendo el contacto telepático.

—No estarás pensando ir allí ¿O sí? —dijo Kelton.

—Tengo que hacerlo antes de que lo vea algún humano —intentaba levantarse de la cama.

—No puedes ni con tu propio peso, no te dejare ir —dijo sentándola sobre el colchón de nuevo.

— ¡Va morir si no hago algo rápido! —insistió.

—Yo voy por él —dijo con firmeza— Sé donde esta esa estatua ¿Sabes algún hechizo con el que pueda teletransportarlo aquí y llevarlo al ático? No sé si soy realmente un mago pero puedo intentarlo.

—Sé uno… acércate —le susurró el hechizo en latín al oído— No lo olvides.

—Prometido —le aseguro dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—Espera ¿Qué haces? —Lo detuvo— ¡¿Estás loco?!

—No estoy muerto ni vivo, una caída no me va a lastimar —dijo sonriéndole.

Saltó por la ventana del segundo piso, cayendo sobre el concreto con la agilidad de un gato. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas; su nuevo estado etéreo le permitía correr al doble de su velocidad normal. Sin embargo, no debía excederse, aun conservaba la conexión con su cuerpo y sentía a distancia como el sobreesfuerzo físico lo desgastaba a pesar de permanecer inmóvil "Vamos, cuerpo, resiste. No debo dejarlo morir" se dijo a sí mismo.

Algunos minutos después, Ragamuffin seguía en el parque, trataba de ocupar menos espacio en el piso pero ya no podía doblar más sus piernas ni acercarlas a su pecho… la sombra disminuía cada vez más. Su piel continuaba quemándose, tenía muchas llagas en la piel expuesta pero la peor era el hueco que tenía en la mejilla izquierda el cual dejaba expuesto el musculo de su pómulo.

Ese recuerdo comenzó a aletear en su cabeza como un ave de rapiña lista para atacarlo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad moribunda, ese día del siglo 17… corría a toda velocidad por el bosque a pesar de que era de día, tenía que llegar con él antes de que le hicieran daño, pero el dolor de sus quemaduras era insoportable…

No pudo seguir apretándose contra la roca pulida de la estatua, el desgaste físico que era causado por su cuerpo al gastar sus energías en un vano intento de curar sus heridas y regenerar su piel llegó a su punto máximo y ya no pudo más. Cayó sobre su lado izquierdo más allá del límite de la sombra, quedando totalmente expuesto a los inclementes rayos del sol. Miró al cielo una vez más con la mente y la mirada vacía… comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos y su conciencia se desvaneció en la luz.

**Casa de los Membrana:**

Dib volvió con su computadora calcinada, tratando de recordar en donde había puesto el respaldo de su información cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos yendo de aquí por allá, abriendo cajones y buscando debajo de muebles. Dejó su laptop en la entrada (al fin y al cabo ya no funcionaba) y al llegar a la sala encontró al dueño de los pasos buscando algo debajo del sillón.

—Todd ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y papá?

—El señor Membrana salió —decía sin pausar su búsqueda—. Y yo trato de encontrar baterías.

— ¿Baterías? —"La adicción de Gaz volvió seguramente…" pensó.

—Sí, si no encuentro unas antes de que termine ese nivel le va a pasar… le va a pasar… ¡Algo! —decía con un tic en el ojo.

Dib se preocupó, Todd era alguien muy tímido y nervioso cuando lo encontraron pero después de ese mes en Nevermore parecía haber progresado, ahora todo su avance parecía haber desaparecido.

— ¡Aahhh! —se escuchó un gritó desde la cocina.

— *Squee~* ¡Sabía que le iba a pasar algo! —gritó buscando aun más frenéticamente.

Dib corrió hacia la cocina. Encontró Gaz sentada en el piso con su Game Slave 5 en las manos, su fleco le tapaba los ojos, sus pulgares estaban rojos y temblando, su cuerpo se estremecía como si tuviera frio. Sin duda su adicción volvió, después de todas esas semanas los videojuegos pasaron de necesidad básica a hobbie, pero ahora le eran indispensables como el aire… otra vez.

— *Anf*… *gasp* ¡Las encontré! —llegó Todd a la cocina con 4 baterías de doble A en las manos.

— ¡Dámelas! —gritó como un hombre que buscaba agua en el desierto.

Al tenerlas en las manos, guardó con rapidez los puntos obtenidos y apagó el aparato. Metió dos de las 4 baterías en su juego, lo encendió y siguió jugando con calma. Todd suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente y se sentó en el piso recargándose contra la pared, para después tratar de calmar su respiración. Dib no pudo evitar analizarse a si mismo también, en la madrugada _el obsesivo compulsivo Dib_ pareció volver al recordar a Zim, y aun más cuando contactó al agente trasero pálido. Entonces recordó al hombre extraño que le ofreció respuestas.

—Oigan —comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de Todd y haciendo milagrosamente que Gaz pausara su juego, pero decidió callar por el momento—… no, nada… olvídenlo.

Sus viejas costumbres estaban volviendo, de eso no había duda… pero ¿Tan malo era? Después de todo, en el fondo eran así desde siempre y sin importar cuantos amigos o paz tuvieran… seguirían siendo así por dentro ¿O no?

**8:00 PM:**

Una luz tenue comenzó a asomarse por sus parpados conforme abría los ojos. Las que parecían ser sólo siluetas oscuras y borrosas sobre él comenzaron a enfocarse dando paso a su apariencia verdadera.

— ¿Sigo _vivo_? —fue lo primero que dijo.

— ¡Pero claro! —Dijo su alumna, sentada junto a él— Bueno, tan vivo como un vampiro puede estarlo.

Estaban en el ático de la casa de Sera. Ragamuffin estaba acostado sobre un viejo colchón cubierto de gruesas cobijas.

—El parque… *coff* el sol… —recordaba vagamente— Serenity, gracias…

—A mi no, a Kelton —lo corrigió—. Él te trajo aquí con un hechizo de transportación.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, lo difícil fue subirte hasta aquí desde el 1er piso sin que te vieran—le contó.

—Vaya, nada mal para un novato… —sonrió— *gasp* un momento… ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó.

—Más o menos las 8 de la noche —respondió su alumno.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó levantándose de inmediato— ¡Ay, demonios! Se supone que tenía que verla hace 6 horas.

—Detente, no puedes ir a ningún lado con… —intentó detenerlo Sera.

—Esto no les incumbe, tengo que irme ahora —interrumpió yéndose de allí haciendo uso de su velocidad.

—Ese vampiro —musitó Serenity sobándose el tabique—. No llegara muy lejos a ese ritmo, no con lo poco que le di.

—Le diste suficiente, y no debiste hacerlo... no en ese estado —suspiró— Yo voy, de todas formas, también es mi maestro.

**Unos minutos después, afuera de la casa nueva de Lenore:**

Tal y como Sera lo predijo, no pudo correr a niveles inhumanos por mucho, aun estaba algo débil; pero aun así pudo llegar. Para colmo, el cielo se estaba nublando y amenazaba con llover "Maldito clima, te gusta burlarte de mi ¿Verdad?" gruñó furioso en su mente. Las calles estaban extrañamente vacías, sólo estaban él y el alumbrado público. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la expresión gélida de esos ojos color gris y azul eran indescifrables, no obstante, después se abrieron aun más en señal de asombro y preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la piel? —preguntó, angustiada.

Ragamuffin se tocó la cara, las quemaduras que le había dejado el sol aun no sanaban "Apuesto a que me veo espantoso" supuso.

—Un incidente —se limitó a decir—. Lenore, se que llegué muy tarde pero…

—Desde ayer en la tarde… te esperé —musitó—, y esperé respuestas de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando al fin acordamos en que ibas a dármelas tu…

—Sí, lo sé. —Admitió— Y lo lamento, es que…

—No, Alex —suspiró cansada—. Escucha, toda mi vida no ha sido más que una estación de tren donde todos están un rato y luego se van… tú fuiste lo único que sentí que estaba en la estación mucho antes de ser construida… —media sus palabras— algo que desde hace mucho permaneció a mi lado, pero…

— ¿Pero? —susurro expectante.

—Todo a mí alrededor se ha vuelto más confuso desde que te conozco. Lo sé, pasé muy buenos momentos contigo y los demás pero… después de lo del teatro… —sus labios temblaban al mismo tiempo en que las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer— Alex, ya no puedo más… perdón pero estar contigo es malo para mí —sentenció—. Ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Y así, sin agregar nada más, cerró la puerta; dejando a Ragamuffin en el pórtico con la reciente lluvia.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Bien! Pero te diré una cosa antes de irme —decía lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera a través de la puerta— Lynchfast, recuerda ese apellido.

Kelton llegó corriendo, deteniéndose algunos metros lejos de Ragamuffin, viendo como el cabello le tapaba los ojos sombríamente mientras cerraba los puños con furia.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó nervioso.

— ¿Por esto me arriesgué a casi morirme bajo el sol? —murmuró.

Comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que había venido sin decir nada hasta que…

— ¡¿Sabes que me mantuvo cuerdo durante más de 2 siglos?! —le preguntó a Kelton sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo en la voz— ¡¿Qué me hizo que no me convirtiera en una bestia por completo?! —Pausó para apuntar hacia el cielo— ¡Eso!

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡A ponerme mi vieja ropa!… ¡Y a brindar en honor al agua! —exclamó sarcásticamente.

No le tomó mucho saber que hablaba de chuparle la sangre a algún ebrio. Por otra parte, dentro de la casa, Lenore seguía frente a la puerta; mientras su padre, quien la estuvo viendo desde la esquina del pasillo todo el tiempo, le apretaba el hombro con condescendencia.

—Era mejor así, cariño —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Es por tu bien.

Después de que se retiró, Lenore ya no pudo contenerse y dejó su peso caer en frente de la puerta, mientras las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos cual melancólicas cascadas. Ahí estaba, llorando de rodillas sobre el piso de madera, sintiéndose más sola que nunca antes.

Afuera, Kelton miraba a Ragamuffin irse a toda velocidad sin poder hacer algo. Era un malentendido, lo presentía, pero a esas alturas no podía hacer nada. Sintió a distancia la mano de su padre entrelazándose con la suya en el hospital. Dio un largo suspiro, pensó en ir pero ¿Qué caso tendría? No podía decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Además, tenía que volver, los 100 mililitros de sangre que Sera le había dado a _Alex_ para que su piel sanara un poco más rápido la dejó con menos fuerzas aun, debía cuidarla. De repente, recordó la promesa que hiso con aquel viejo hombre hace años atrás.

—No la he olvidado, señor Williams —dijo mirando hacia el cielo—. Sigo cumpliéndola.

Y así, volvió por donde había venido, pero con una nueva preocupación a su lista.

**Casa de John 8:30:**

Había vuelto de otro día agotador junto a Vincent. Mañana tendría que dar clases, debía acostarse temprano. No obstante, decidió darle un segundo vistazo a su _yo oscuro_. Abrió la puerta del ático, encontrándolo como lo dejó, clavado en la pared con la hoz atravesándole el pecho. De esa forma, le recordaba de algún modo a Nail Bunny.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó sentándose frente a él sobre la misma caja quitándole la cinta de su boca— ¿Vas a decirme quién soy y quién eres tú?

— *Coff* Me dejaste encerrado en esa mente durante 9 años… —lo miraba furioso— estuve en esa pesadilla durante 9 años… ni creas que te sacare de tu incertidumbre tan fácilmente, bastardo.

Johnny suspiró fastidiado.

—Me temía que dirías algo así.

Le tapó la boca otra vez con un nuevo pedazo cinta a pesar de las protestas de su _yo oscuro_ y se fue del ático. "Calma, ya querrá hablar tarde o temprano" pensó.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Sí! Ya tengo mi computadora de nuevo. En realidad ya la tenía desde hace algunos días pero tarde más de lo esperado en terminar el capitulo -_-U Perdón.

Es por eso que lo hice de 18 páginas esta vez, para compensar la tardanza XD. Ya tengo la idea más o menos formada para el próximo episodio, espero no tardarme tanto esta vez. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Y si les gustó el capitulo comenten :D hasta pronto.

Posdata: En wikipedia vi que en los números recientes del comic de Lenore se dijeron que el apellido de Lenore era Lynchfast.


	32. Un alma confundida

Saboreaba ese momento, abrazaba al cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza. Aquella persona no dejaba de intentar librarse de aquel fuerte agarre que la aprisionaba y rompía sus costillas, clavando pedazos de hueso en sus pulmones, impidiéndole recuperar el tan valioso oxigeno perdido.

Él apretaba más y más, sintiendo como la estructura interna de esa fémina sucumbía ante la presión hasta que, finalmente, dejó de oponer resistencia y su cuerpo se aflojó por completo. Sonriendo satisfecho, alejó el cuerpo de él para contemplar el rostro sin vida se su víctima más reciente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que esa cara y ese cuerpo no eran de la persona que espera, si no el de aquella jovencita con el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo gris.

—Qué curioso —dijo la figura de un joven delante de él—, también amaste mucho a la persona a la que le hiciste esto hace años… y mira como terminó —dijo condescendiente.

El joven era la imagen de él mismo, con la misma ropa que usó hace 4 siglos.

—Bien, supongo que ya no lo va a necesitar.

Hundió su mano en el pecho de la chica que aun sostenía en brazos y le sacó el corazón, mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

—Ni mil vasos de agua podrían devolverte lo humano si haces esto en la realidad —sentenció dándole un mordisco cual jugosa manzana.

Despertó bañado en sudor frio en medio de la oscuridad. Saboreó la sangre coagulada en sus labios, por un momento se asustó al pensar que de veras lo había hecho en un estado sonámbulo; pero se calmó al sentir el sabor etílico en la sangre y los comienzos de la resaca, recordando a los ebrios que mató la otra noche. Escuchó el sonido de algo balanceándose sobre la lámpara del techo, alzó su vista descubriendo que era el monstruo ese que Lenore creyó que era el hada de los dientes.

—Ehm… hola —saludó nervioso.

En menos de un parpadeo lanzó a la creatura por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio ya que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Vuelve a esta casa y te corto en pedacitos, Sr. "hada de los dientes"! —gritó alzando el puño.

— ¡No volveré sólo si me regresas mi cola! —puso como condición, enojado.

Le lanzó su cola a la cara, dejándole el ojo morado. Cerró la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, pronto iba a amanecer así que cerró las cortinas. "Carajo… ahora tendré que reparar la maldita ventana"

Inevitablemente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Seguía furioso "Casi me muero por nada" pensó. No obstante, pensó en las cosas que hizo con Lenore como zombie, ya casi se habían _muerto_ varias veces y no se había enojado tanto ¿Acaso su edad hacía la diferencia ahora? Es fácil enojarte con alguien quien amas cuando te lastima… pero también, ¿Qué tal si tenía un buen motivo? "Maldita sea… ¡Basta! No te pongas sentimental, no intentes justificarla" pensó sobándose las sienes "pero…"

**Casa de Lenore, 9:00 AM, Lunes 12 de Julio:**

El día estaba nublado, en el noticiero habían dicho que llovería en la tarde. El hombre tocó la puerta de su cuarto, no habían hablado desde ayer en la noche cuando vio a su _amigo rumano_. No abría

—Lenore, sé que sigues enojada pero no me puedes evitar por siempre—dijo al abrir la puerta, pero ella no se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

El cuarto estaba en completo desorden, como si hubieran buscado algo con desesperación. El armario era el más desordenado. Antes de llegar a Nevermore se habían llevado todo de la casa anterior y él había hecho un "inventario" de todas las cosas; le bastó una mirada al interior del armario para notar que sólo faltaban 2 prendas: el vestido de luto que Lenore había usado para el funeral de un tío hace un año y una blusa blanca. En el piso yacían tijeras, agujas, hilos y varios retazos de tela.

**Casa de Lydia 11:00 AM:**

—Déjame ver, moriste 2 veces y en tu 1ra vida naciste en el inframundo—en esos momentos estaba con Beetlejuice en su cuarto.

Decidió empezar a explicarle el resto de su historia. Sí, había muerto en el siglo 19 pero esa sólo era la 2da mitad de su historia.

—Sip, ¿De qué otra forma pude haber celebrado más 677 veces el _Espantoso día de los inocentes_? —dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Entonces, me mentiste…?

—Claro que no. De haberlo hecho hubiera aparecido un esqueleto en mi armario diciendo que mentí —le recordó.

—Pero se supone que cuando mueres, reencarnas ¿Cómo que es que seguiste siento "tu" después de tu primera muerte?

—Bueno, quizás no lo creas pero solía estar algo loco hace unos siglos —confesó sacándose el cerebro, el cual estaba lleno de mugre.

— ¿En serio? —rió sarcásticamente.

—Sip —afirmó metiéndolo en su cabeza de nuevo—. Las muertes al igual que los nacimientos dentro del inframundo no son cosas de todos los días pero al mismo tiempo no son algo extraordinario —le contaba—. El tren no sólo es abordado por los que _mueren_ en el inframundo; que en realidad no puede decirse que mueren ya que sus existencias son prácticamente muerte, más bien, _se desvanecen_. También lo usan las almas deportadas, es decir, almas que han _vivido_ demasiado tiempo en el _plano mortal_. Una vez que termina el proceso de purificación de sus almas, suben y se van.

— ¿Y qué hay de las otras almas? —Preguntó, curiosa— Además ¿Por qué me dijiste que no muchos sabían eso? (Nota: capitulo 7)

—Las almas de seres con magia y animales reencarnan por si solas. Respecto a lo segundo, es que los ciudadanos del Neitherworld creen que sus almas reencarnan solas también pero en realidad aparecen en el tren sólo cuando este está a punto de partir otra vez. Durante los pocos días u horas de diferencia, entre sus _desvanecimientos_ y la partida del tren, se convierten en una clase más baja de fantasmas cuyo estado nadie ha descifrado aun; ni siquiera los mismos habitantes del inframundo pueden verlos —explicaba—. Se asustarían si supieran que existe un _estado espiritual_ que no puede ser explicado del todo.

—Sabes mucho de esto, Beetlejuice —señaló.

—Solía trabajar para la burocracia del inframundo hace siglos —confesó frunciendo el seño.

— ¡¿Tu como oficinista?! —Exclamó— ¿Entonces porque tu papá insistía en que consiguieras trabajo?

—Papá nunca supo que trabajé allí, la última vez que los vi antes de que me arrastraras a verlos aquella vez — ( parte 2 del capítulo 13 de la 1ra temporada: Los padres de Beetlejuice) — fue hace 300 años y aun estaba en mi 1ra vida, obtuve mi trabajo en mi 2da vida y ellos nunca supieron nada…

— ¿Pero por qué? —quiso saber.

—Porque les hubiera tenido que decir sobre mis "experimentos locos" y mi 2da vida, aunque sean muy sosos, y que su foto este en el diccionario junto a la palabra _aburrido_, son mis padres, no los quería preocupar.

—Ya veo —"Eres tierno aunque no lo admitas" rió en su mente— Espera ¿A qué te referías con tus experimentos?

— ¡Lyds! —Gritó cómicamente desesperado— Ya me hiciste ponerme serio cuando te expliqué todo esto ¡No me hagas ponerme serio otra vez, por favor! —Suplicó abrazándose a sus pies— ¡Ya de por si me hiciste confesarte y recordar que fui un burócrata! ¡Papeleo por aquí, papeleo por allá! —Gritó levantándose de un brinco— ¡Fue horrible! —exclamó enterrando los dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Está bien, ya no hare más preguntas —prometió—, al menos por el resto del día.

—Gracias, Lyds —suspiró flotando acostado, con los brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza.

—Lydia ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? —decía su padre subiendo las escaleras.

—Beetlejuice, escóndete —dijo en voz baja.

—No es necesario —la calmó poniendo sus pies en la tierra, caminando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y justo en el instante en que puso un pie dentro de cuarto, aquel muerto ahora con una nueva apariencia se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo.

— ¡Hola, tío Charles! —lo saludó.

Sí, Beetlejuice había tomado la forma del primo BJ (como en los capítulos: 13 parte 1/Cousin BJ y el 7 parte 2/The Son Dad Never Had) pero unos años mayor y más alto, tenía los mismos pantalones, tenis y camisa a rayas pero más grandes y ahora tenía puesta una sudadera abierta color morado oscuro sin gorro.

— ¡¿BJ?! ¿Pero cómo? No te vi entrar por la puerta —decía consternado.

—Claro que entré por la puerta, sólo que no me vieron —mintió—. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Estaré con ustedes mientras estén en Nevermore!

El pobre hombre estaba a punto de desmayarse, ese sin duda sería el fin de su paz veraniega.

—Está bien… —dijo con un tic en el ojo—. Le avisare a tu tía Delia —se fue de allí.

—Oigan, ahora que lo pienso, no me veo tan mal —dijo mirándose a si mismo después de aparecer un espejo—. Mis dientes siguen verdes.

Ambas cosas eran ciertas. En esa apariencia tenía unos 16 años, con el cabello algo largo, atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y sus cabellos del frente estaban desordenados como los de un rockero; se veía guapo, o al menos eso pensó Lydia, sonrojándose poco después. Recordó lo que pasó hace un momento para quitarse el sonrojo.

—Beetlejuice… ¡Esa fue una grandiosa idea! —lo felicitó Lydia.

—Ahora podre estar contigo sin ocultarme de tus papás ¡Este verano estará de pelos, nena! —Exclamó sacando la lengua como rockero, pero entonces se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire— El nivel de magia del aire… aumentó…

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de esa cosa del grado de las senseless cities?

—Sí, eso… —se concentró más pero sin ponerse totalmente serio, hasta que sintió _eso_—. Esperen ¿Esa mente es de…?

—Por cierto —volvió su padre al cuarto, BJ se calló— llamó el padre de tu amiga… ehm… Lenore.

— ¿El señor Poe? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lydia.

—Quiso saber si su hija no estaba contigo, al parecer desapareció y no la encuentra.

**Calles de Nevermore, media hora más tarde:**

Kelton corría por las calles, Sera le había hecho el dibujo de un sello vikingo que tal vez podría ayudarlo a volver a su cuerpo. Se dirigía hacia el hospital cuando escuchó cómo chocaba un auto en la distancia, el muchacho volteó a la dirección del sonido viendo que el auto se había estrellado contra un buzón. ¿La razón? Una niña rubia que se había agachado en medio de la calle para recoger la paleta que se le había caído. Traía el mismo atuendo que hace 15 años, el cual estaba hecho con un vestido de luto y el cuello de una camisa blanca. No obstante, este vestido era algo diferente, tenía encajes negros y olanes en la parte de abajo.

—Lenore… —exhaló.

Era ella, pero ahora ambos ojos se habían vuelto de color gris y su mirada se veía totalmente diferente. Tomó su paleta, siguió lamiéndola y continuó su camino hacia la acera mientras brincaba infantilmente al caminar. "¿Pero qué le pasa?" pensó Kelton. Por alguna razón sintió que debía seguirla, y así lo hizo. Durante los siguientes 4 minutos se desataron las series de accidentes más inverosímiles que él jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Cuando terminó de comerse la paleta, arrojó el palito detrás de ella y le cayó a un señor en el ojo, quien estaba sosteniendo una escalera mientras su compañero pintaba una pared. Soltó la escalera, el señor se cayó y el balde de pintura y la brocha salieron volando. El balde le cayó a un automóvil, manchando el vidrio del frente y haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control, quien finalmente terminó chocando con un refugio de animales.

Por suerte, ningún perro o gato resultó herido pero todos empezaron a correr en varias direcciones. La mayoría de los perros empezaron a perseguir a un vendedor de hot-dogs; al pobre hombre se le cayeron varias salchichas del carrito mientras corría, una abuelita con un bolso se resbaló al pisar una, su bolso cayó sobre la cara de un hombre y le rompió la nariz.

En cambio, la brocha aterrizó en la acera, justo al frente de un joven en patineta haciendo que sus ruedas se tambalearan y terminó chocando con un beatnik que intentaba encender un cigarrillo. Su encendedor se cayó en un puesto de periódicos y empezó a arder en llamas.

Y pensar que todo inició con solo un palito de paleta ¿Qué eventos desastrosos serían desatados por su siguiente acción? Parecía que Kelton estaba a punto de averiguarlo, ya que Lenore estaba a punto de entrar en una tienda de juguetes. "Por el amor de…" dijo alarmado en su mente.

—Lenore, espera —dijo alcanzándola, poniéndose de pie 1 metro frente a ella—. ¡Alto!

Pero ella no podía verlo ni escucharlo, siguió caminando y pasó atreves de él como si estuviera hecho de humo, Lenore sólo sintió un frio que le estremeció la piel por unos segundos… nada más. "Maldición ¿Y ahora qué hago?". Trató de contactar a Serenity telepáticamente pero no pudo. No le tomó mucho tiempo pensar en algo, no obstante, esa idea requería de la presencia de su maestro, la ventaja era que la mansión no estaba tan lejos. "Por favor universo, no dejes que ninguno de esos niños tenga un _accidente_" pidió en su mente mirando el interior de la juguetería.

**Unos minutos después, alrededor de las 11:50 AM:**

Pudo llegar más pronto de lo que pensó a la vieja mansión sin agitar demasiado su cuerpo a distancia. Entró a la casa y lo encontró en su habitación, dormido en su cama con un montón de manchas de sangre seca en su saco, el cuello y alrededor de la boca.

— ¡Ragamuffin, despierta! —gritó, pero no funcionó.

Lo picó con su dedo en la cara varias veces y eso tampoco funcionó. Lo agitó sujetándolo por los hombros y tampoco. Pensó en sacarlo de la cama a patadas o abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol entrara un poco; en ambos casos hipotéticos, él terminaba siendo arrojado hacia la pared, rompiéndola… o golpeado con una fuerza descomunal, al menos en su mente.

No sabía si podría lastimarlo gravemente, por el estado casi etéreo en el que se encontraba, pero no quería averiguarlo. Entonces su mente formuló algo; Lenore lo atravesó, tal vez el podría hacerse etéreo y atravesar a la gente a voluntad.

Se concentró y metió su mano izquierda dentro de la cabeza del vampiro. Ragamuffin empezó a temblar y en un instante gritó agarrándose la cabeza, sacudiéndose y cayéndose de la cama.

—Argh… cerebro… congelado —gemía el vampiro. Poco después se apoyó al borde de la cama con las rodillas aun en el piso— Niño ¿Estas consciente de que puedo romper la pared con tu cuerpo y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo? —refunfuñó.

El muchacho tragó saliva al pensar que su suposición loca podría hacerse realidad.

—Esto, es importante —titubeó—. Se trata de Lenore…

—Esa pequeña desagradecida… —gruñó— no quiero ver su cara —dijo hundiendo su rostro en el colchón—. Lárgate.

— ¡Pero esto es serio! —Insistió, juntando valor— ¡Anda por allí en la ciudad causando accidentes a diestra y siniestra! ¡Y ni siquiera se da cuenta… y 2 sus ojos están grises y…!

— ¡Espera un segundo! —Lo detuvo Ragamuffin— ¿Está causando accidentes sin darse cuenta?

— ¡Sí! —Afirmó lo dicho— ¡La última vez que la vi la deje en una juguetería!

Se levantó de inmediato, la vieja Lenore solía hacer eso con frecuencia… no la nueva… ¿Su mente volvió a ser la de antes? ¿Olvidó acaso su nueva vida… por su culpa?

— ¡FUCK! —gritó para salir a toda velocidad de allí.

—Maldición… —suspiró Kelton, ahora tendría que correr y alcanzarlo.

**Mientras tanto, en el parque de la "X" en el medio:**

Debían admitirlo, se sentían menos tensos que el día anterior, pero no sabían que el nivel de magia en el aire tenía que ver con eso. Habían decidió ir a tomar aire hace una media hora, Gaz tenía su videojuego a su lado por si acaso. En esos momentos, nuestro querido trío estaba en una banca.

—Lo de ayer fue… intenso —suspiró la chica.

—Lo sé —dijo ahora Todd— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos TODOS? —divagó.

—El 4 de Julio, antes de que Kelton entrara en coma —respondió Dib.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… extraño esos días —anheló Gaz con cierto recelo, sin dejar que sus emociones se notaran mucho.

—Volviendo al tema de lo extraño que pasa en nuestras ciudades y mis visiones ¿Cuál es nuestro estado? —preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Estancados… —suspiró Dib, hasta que…— Esperen ¡Es cierto! –Exclamó entusiasmado— Ayer olvide mencionárselos pero logré contactarme con el agente trasero pálido de los "Ojos hinchados", la comunicación se cortó cuando mi computadora se incendió pero entonces apareció un hombre extraño que sabía de la situación de nuestra ciudad…

— ¡¿Lo sabía?! —dijo Gaz tratando de no exaltarse demasiado.

— ¡Sí! Y me ofreció respuesta a cambio de mi presencia en una reunión que tendrá el día 16 de este mes, él y otras 11 personas; bueno, 12 si voy —explicó

— ¿Tú crees que nos dejen ir a Gaz y a mí? —Quiso saber Todd— ¿Y donde será?

—No lo sé, pero pudo encontrarme, estoy seguro que me encontrara de nuevo…

**A muchas calles de distancia:**

— ¿La ves por algún sitio? —preguntó Lydia, mirando a su alrededores.

—No —respondió Beetlejuice, aun disfrazado como el primo BJ.

Decidieron ir a buscar a Lenore después de que Charles les avisó de la llamada del señor Poe. Por otra parte, a varias calles de allí, Ragamuffin había llegado a la calle de la primera cadena de accidentes; Kelton acababa de alcanzarlo, estaba jadeando y sentía que su cuerpo, en el hospital, se había cansado mucho.

— ¿Fue aquí? —preguntó.

— *Gasp*…*Anf*… sí, aquí la vi por primera vez —pocos segundo antes había pasado a lado de la juguetería, sintiendo alivio de que ningún niño tuviera un accidente.

— ¿Por dónde se fue? —preguntó con prisa.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué le pasó, joven?! —preguntó la abuelita que resbaló con la salchicha, por suerte no se rompió algún hueso.

Aun tenía las manchas de sangre seca en la boca, el saco y la camisa. No recordó que las tenía cuando salió de la mansión.

—Me caí de la bicicleta y aterricé sobre mi mandíbula —mintió rápido.

—Se fue… *coff* por allá… —señaló la dirección, aun agitado.

Sin decir nada, se fue corriendo (pero sin usar su velocidad vampírica) La buscaron por varios minutos hasta llegar casi a las afueras del lado oeste de la ciudad, las personas inevitablemente se le quedaban viendo al_ joven de ojos rojos con ropa del siglo 19 y manchado de sangre_, afortunadamente muchos pensaron que tenía un disfraz. Bajaron a la estación del metro y allí la encontraron. Estaba entre la multitud de gente a unos 10 metros, caminando inocentemente mientras tarareaba _Itsy Bitsy Araña_. Ragamuffin supo con verla que el vestido que llevaba puesto lo hizo ella, aunque debía admitir que no estaba mal cosido.

— ¡Lenore! —La llamó el vampiro.

La joven volteó de inmediato. Ragamuffin se consternó al ver que su forma de mirar era la misma de hace 15 años, inocente pero tétrica y el extraño círculo alrededor de su ojo derecho.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó, confundida.

— ¿Qué…? — titubeó, ¿Lo había olvidado de nuevo?

— Oh… ¡Ragamuffin! ¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves muy alto—dijo sonriendo.

Lo reconoció en esencia, pero lo recordaba como muñeco. No había duda de que no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al oírla decir su nombre otra vez, con su nueva voz.

—Lenore, ven aquí —dijo haciendo un lado su reciente regocijo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Pues… porque sí —espetó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó infantilmente.

— ¡Porque yo lo digo! —Gritó impacientado.

— ¿Joven, se encuentra bien? —le preguntó un policía acercándose a Ragamuffin, viendo sus manchas de sangre.

Kelton vio como la niña empezó a sonreír de forma traviesa, eso no acabaría bien.

— ¡Alcánzame! —lo desafió la rubia, corriendo a toda velocidad.

El vampiro la persiguió dejando atrás al policía y a Kelton. Corrieron a través de la gente hasta llegar a los molinetes de acceso (ustedes saben, esas cosas de metal que tienen 3 tubos de hierro que giran para poder entrar) lo cuales Lenore saltó con la gracias de una gacela. Ragamuffin también saltó encima de ellos pero bruscamente.

Al ver esto otro policía, que estaba del otro lado de los molinetes, empezó a perseguirlos. Alcanzó a Ragamuffin y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, pero el vampiro lo golpeó en el estomago y lanzó al hombre lejos de él haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, consternando a las personas alrededor de ellos. Kelton, por otra parte, trataba de seguirle el paso a Ragamuffin, jadeando.

Lenore entró a unos de los vagones, él no pudo ver a cual así que subió al más cercano (el ultimo), empujando a la gente. El chico alcanzó al vampiro antes de que las puertas se cerraran, tuvo que pasar a través (literalmente) de varias personas causándoles un frio espectral mientras les pedía perdón en su mente.

La gente del vagón se asustó al ver al joven manchado de sangre. Activó su 6to sentido y supo que se encontraba a varios vagones a la izquierda. El tren se puso en movimiento y Ragamuffin comenzó a avanzar. Después de atravesar las puertas de 4 vagones, al fin vio a Lenore sentada en el siguiente a través del cristal de la puerta; ella lo vio también y se dio de nuevo a la fuga.

Siguieron la persecución hasta que el tren paró en la siguiente estación. El maestro y su alumno salieron del tren mas no vieron rastro de Lenore; pero el vampiro supo que se dirigía a las escaleras. Ya en la superficie, Lenore supo que aun la seguirían; así que tomó a un gato callejero que caminaba cerca de ella y se mordió el pulgar de su mano izquierda, embarrándole su sangre al gato en toda la frente y lo dejó ir.

—Eso lo confundirá —dijo orgullosa, luego corrió en la dirección contraria al felino.

Los 2 llegaron al final de las escaleras unos 3 minutos después.

—Esto no está bien —musitó Ragamuffin— sintiendo su esencia a la derecha pero también percibo su olor a la izquierda.

—Entonces hay que separarnos —sugirió Kelton.

—Tú a la derecha y yo a la izquierda —le ordenó poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza—. Si la encuentras, llámame telepáticamente.

**Varios minutos después de eso:**

El joven alcanzó la fuente del olor en un callejón pero descubrió que era un simple gato con sangre un su frente.

— ¡Fue un truco! ... Esa niña… ¡LENORE! —gritó furioso alzando el puño.

"¡Ragamuffin!" dijo Kelton dentro de su mente "La encontré"

"¡¿Donde?!" preguntó alarmado.

"Calle River Side, zona Sur de ciudad" le indicó "Esto no te va a gustar…" titubeó nervioso.

**A muchas calles de distancia:**

— ¿No hay una manera de que puedas… no sé… rastrear su alma? —le preguntó Lydia.

Estaban en la calle donde sucedieron las 2 cadenas de accidentes provocados por el palito de paleta.

—Pues… creo que sí —"Rastree el alma del muchacho con lentes, creo que podre hacerlo de nuevo" pensó— déjame ver…

Unos segundos después, sintió la presencia de la niña justo en el instante en que empezó a llover, coloreando el ambiente de un azul grisáceo.

**2 minutos después, en la dirección que Kelton le indicó a Ragamuffin:**

Era un barrio habitacional algo viejo con algunos edificios de departamentos y casas abandonadas pero sin rayar en la indecencia o la suciedad. Aun había gente viviendo allí pero la mayoría estaba en sus casas por la lluvia, la cual comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de la cara del vampiro pero no totalmente la de su ropa. Vio al niño en medio de la calle, nervioso.

— ¿Y? ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó, impaciente.

—Allí —señaló hacia la casa de tres pisos que se erguía frente a ellos.

Lenore estaba caminando al borde del techo plano del inmueble, con brazos extendidos cual equilibrista de circo mientras cantaba en francés con una voz aguda pero no chirriante como en su vida anterior:

—Alouette gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerai. Alouette…

— ¡Lenore! —Gritó, angustiado— ¡Baja de allí ahora mismo!

La hubiera bajado él mismo volando hacia allí o entrando a la casa y subiendo al techo en cuestión de segundos con su velocidad. Pero había 3 detalles.

**1:** La gente. No podía arriesgarse a que algún viandante o alguien asomándose en la ventana de su casa lo viera volar o hacer cosas vampíricas, imposibles para un mortal. **2:** la puerta. Era de Hierro y estaba con candado, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse ¿cómo rayos subió allí? Y **3:** su energía. Aunque no hubiera gente, no podría volar; el sol le hizo mucho daño el día anterior. La sangre de los ebrios que mató ayer le curó las heridas en la piel pero su habilidad de volar se había _dañado _de alguna forma, no podía flotar más de 1 metro.

— ¡Vamos, Ragamuffin! ¡Canta conmigo! —le pidió con ojos de borreguito.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no pudiste hacer algo?! —le reclamó a su alumno.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puede verme ni escucharme—se justificó.

—Je te plumerai la tête. Je te plumerai la tête… —cantaba dando pequeños brincos en el borde, tambaleándose.

— ¡Deja de saltar! ¡Te vas a caer! —Le advirtió, preocupado hasta la medula.

—Descuida, yo no me lastimo —le aseguró.

Cuando era zombie podía caerse de lugares altos sin sufrir mucho daño ya que estaba muerta, pero ahora su corazón latía.

—Está bien, cantaré contigo pero promete que vas a bajar —aceptó.

— ¡Sí! —Festejó— Je te plumerai la tête…

—Je te plumerai la tête… —repitió cantando, siguiendo el ritmo.  
—Et la tête…

—Et la tête.

—Alouette…

—Alouette.

Y finalmente cantaron juntos el estribillo —Alouette gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerai…

—Bien, ahora bajo —avisó dando un paso atrás, dando por aludido lo que haría.

— ¡No, Lenore! ¡Alto! —suplicó.

Pero su suplica no sirvió de nada, la jovencita saltó. El vampiro corrió para poder alcanzarla. Pero por el bloqueo a su visibilidad que le causaba la lluvia y un error de calcula en la trayectoria del salto de Lenore, Ragamuffin no pudo atraparla… al menos no con sus brazos. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ver que el cuerpo de la chica se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

El chico se cubrió los ojos, sabía que eso terminaría mal. Apartó las manos de su mirada unos 7 segundos después. Ragamuffin estaba tirado sobre la calle mientras que Lenore estaba sobándose la cabeza por la sacudida, con las piernas separadas y las rodillas dobladas… ella estaba sentada justo encima de la cara de Ragamuffin.

Kelton los miraba con un tic en el ojo. No sabía si debía reírse por lo cómico que resultaba eso, sentir empatía hacia ellos por lo doloroso que debió ser la caída o sonrojarse por el erotismo no intencional de su posición actual, en la que lo único que separaba a la cara de Ragamuffin de las partes privadas de Lenore era la tela de los calzones de la chica.

La niña de levantó, adolorida de las rodillas y algo mareada.

—Bueno, ya baje —dijo inocentemente, aun adolorida. Pero entonces…— ¡Un gatito! —se distrajo al ver al animal y se fue en su persecución hacia la otra calle.

Kelton intentó detenerla, tomándola por el brazo. Pero de nuevo, él fue humo para ella y se fue. "Si tan sólo Sera estuviera aquí" pensó, sin duda sería más fácil. Pero entonces recordó a su maestro y volteó a verlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo y seguía acostado en la calle.

—Ragamuffin ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Tengo más de…

Pausó un momento, se suponía que a sus alumnos sólo conocían la segunda mitad de su vida, es decir, 200 años. Pero recordó que en esa noche antes de pedirle permiso al señor Poe de salir con Lenore (nota: capitulo 22) se le escapó de los labios su verdadera edad, ya podía dejar de ocultarlo.

—… más de 400 años… —decía anonadado— he visto guerras, sangre, he asesinado a muchos, presenciado morbosidades de todo tipo y cosas que ningún humano se imaginaría… y aun después de haber visto eso… dudo que una simple catarsis me quite este recuerdo —aseguró.

—Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de tener una catarsis luego ¡Ahora levántate, se está alejando! —apuntó a la dirección a donde se fue.

**Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Forense de Nevermore:**

Como siempre, Johnny llegó más temprano que sus alumnos. Naturalmente lo hacía para sentir la paz del lugar antes de que se llenara de gente, pero ahora lo hacía por otro motivo. Puesto que su _Yo oscuro _no le diría nada tan fácilmente, él tendría que evocar sus recuerdos de otra forma que no incluyera el que su cabeza fuera atravesada con la hoja de una hoz.

Se puso de pie en medio del pasillo de la entrada, concentrándose en aquel recuerdo que llegó a su mente aquella vez que estaba revisando tareas (nota: capitulo 22 también), trató de evocarlo de nuevo mientras escuchaba la lluvia de afuera. Segundos después, ese momento volvió a pasar por su mente justo en la parte en la que se quedó:

— ¡Jonathan! —Exclamó una voz detrás de él, un adolecente a juzgar por el tono que daban sus cuerdas vocales— ¡Espérame, Jonathan!

Volteó encontrándose con el dueño de esa voz, era el mismo chico que había visto en la visión que su _Yo oscuro_ le había provocado, era reconfortante verlo sin toda esa sangre en la cara. Su cabello era castaño cobrizo y sus ojos azules, su piel era apiñonada, su estura era similar a la suya.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —le dijo al muchacho.

—No, olvidé mi libro de historia en el salón y volví por él —le contó— ¿Y tú?

—Estaba en la enfermería… —suspiró.

—De nuevo esos dolores de cabeza ¿Verdad? —Adivinó, la migraña lo molestaba desde hace muchos meses— Te lo digo, viejo, tienes que comer más.

— ¿Y desde cuando eres el experto en nutrición? —Le contestó— Si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste el genio que le puso vinagre a la limonada en la fiesta de Valerie e hiso que todos vomitáramos.

— ¡Tenía 8 años! —se justificó—. En fin, ¿Qué había dejado de tarea el maestro de…?

Y de nuevo el recuerdo se desvaneció. Johnny quería ver más, no obstante, ahora había confirmado algo importante en medio de ese pasillo.

—Mi nombre… era… Jonathan… —titubeó sin aliento.

**20 minutos más tarde, en otro lugar:**

Seguía lloviendo. Sus pasos los habían guiado a la misma calle abandonada en la que futuramente se construiría un edificio de oficinas para una compañía de seguros de vida, la misma parte de la ciudad en la que Kelton y Serenity habían sido atacados el 4 de Julio.

— ¡Allá esta! —le dijo el alumno a su maestro.

Estaba sentada en frente de una casa vieja, alineando pequeñas piedras en el piso.

—El juego se acabó, Lenore —musitó el vampiro.

—Hola, Ragamuffin —lo saludó como si nada—. Perdón por dejarte, pero es que después de que caí sobre ti vi a un gatito y…

—Deja ya de jugar —dijo poniendo en frente de ella—. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta no eres tú. Al menos no la tú de ahora.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con autentica ingenuidad.

Cansado, el joven la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla.

— ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No sé lo que tu mente está haciendo contigo para fastidiarme por lo de ayer… pero ya no es divertido! —le gritó.

— ¿Te hizo daño uno de los muffins del monstruo muffin? —dijo preocupada.

Ese pequeño comentario colmó la paciencia del vampiro. Apretó más sus manos, lastimándola inconscientemente.

— ¡Lenore, ya me tienes cansado! ¡Primero casi me muero bajo el sol por nada! ¡Ahora me haces perseguirte por media ciudad y caes sobre mí aterrizando sobre mi cara…!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —repitió, comenzando a llorar, asustada.

—Ragamuffin, te estás excediendo —le advirtió Kelton.

—Es por lo de ayer ¿No? —Espetó dejándola de agitar pero sin soltarla— ¿Te hice recordar algo que no querías al decirte tu viejo apellido? Lynchfast…

Ese apellido resonó en los rincones de la mente de Lenore, sacudiendo sus emociones con su eco.

—Detente… —le pidió.

—Es eso ¿Verdad? —Descubrió que había tocado el borde de la herida, y avanzaría con hasta el centro— Lenore Lynchfast.

— ¡Basta, por favor! —le suplicó tapándose los oídos, llorando más fuerte.

— ¡Lenore Lynchfast, hija de Richard Lynchfast y Michelle Crowley! —Decía cada vez más alto mientras la chica temblaba— ¡Es eso! ¡¿No es así?!

Un rayo calló a los lejos, iluminando todo y llenando la acústica con el estruendo de un trueno. En eso, de un bolsillo oculto que había en su vestido, Lenore sacó un objeto extraño que pasó cerca de su cara por una decima de segundo; al sentir el dolor en su mejilla izquierda y oler su propia sangre supo que era un cuchillo.

Se apartó de ella con rapidez y la miró sorprendido, sus ojos se habían vuelto azules. Sostenía el cuchillo sin mango de madera frente ella con ambos manos, apuntándolo con una mirada desafiante y asustada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, confundida.

"¿De nuevo?" Se preguntó. Puso más atención a la forma en que lo miraba y como le habló, no era la nueva Lenore pero tampoco la zombie que conoció. Era una parte su mente que desconocía totalmente.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —preguntó de otra vez.

Ragamuffin sintió algo extraño en la cortada de su mejilla, le ardía mucho. Vio como un hilo de humo salía de la pequeña herida: el cuchillo estaba hecho de plata.

—Bien… —susurró la chica, viendo que el pelinegro seguía sin responder.

Sin basilar, se lanzó al ataque con la misma gracia con la había enfrentado a Oscar esa noche en el teatro. El joven evadía sus ataques, pero ella era muy rápida, casi tanto como él cuando hacía uso de su velocidad vampírica.

— ¡Lenore, detente! ¡No me hagas tener que lastimarte! —le advirtió.

— ¡Mi padre me enseñó a defenderme bien! —refutó.

La pelea estaba poniéndose cada vez más intensa al igual que la lluvia y los rayos. "¡¿Ahora qué hago?!" se preguntaba Kelton. Lenore estaba a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en la vena yugular así que tomó una decisión arriesgada. Corrió hacia ella y atravesó su espalda con su mano, poniéndola justo en su corazón, sintiendo como latía. La chica se congeló al instante, tosió un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas.

—Ay no…

— ¡Idiota! —Lo insultó, acercándose un poco a Lenore— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¡No sé! ¡No sabía qué hacer! —Trató de excusarse— Te iba a…

— ¡Nunca, jamás pongas la mano en el corazón de un mortal estando en estado etéreo! —Lo increpó— ¡Es un delito grave y pueden llevarte a la…!

Cortó sus palabras al sentir el filo del cuchillo atravesándole la pantorrilla derecha, cayó al piso sujetándose la herida. Lenore se levantó, mirándolo con condescendencia.

—Debo hacerlo… debo ser buena y obedecer a papá —decía empezando a llorar otra vez— así va a volver conmigo y mamá también vendrá…

Se refería a lo que el señor Lynchfast había escrito en la carta. Empezó a sentirse mal; como un idiota. Casi se murió bajo el sol por nada pero… por culpa de él su mente se encontraba en un estado inestable, mesclando el pasado y el presente.

—Mi papá dijo que ya no podíamos ser amigos… y tú seguirás cerca mío… —dijo apuntando su cuchillo al corazón de Ragamuffin— Te tienes que ir.

El filo comenzó su trayectoria hacia el pecho del joven. Inevitablemente asoció el momento actual con un fragmente de su pasado, cuando uno de sus viejos amigos lo quiso atravesar con una estaca aquella trágica noche. Reaccionó de la misma forma de hace 400 años y lanzó a su atacante a varios metros con sólo una patada en el estomago, dándosela con su pie no herido. Lenore aterrizó sobre las escaleras de la casa del frente, con sangre en la boca e inmóvil. Ragamuffin se dio cuenta de su grave error.

— ¡No! —se levantó y comenzó correr.

Al llegar con ella le tomó el pulso, aun tenía pero era muy débil. Empezó a tocar su abdomen para revisar si no tenía alguna costilla rota. Y la cosa empeoró, el clima les hizo una mala jugada y cayo un rayó sobre la casa, destrozando un pilar que sostenía el techo del pórtico.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Kelton al ver que el techo del pórtico comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

La madera colapsó, Ragamuffin tomó a Lenore entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Sin embargó, el golpe no llegó. Miró hacia arriba, descubriendo que la madera estaba siendo sostenida por magia. Volteó hacia su derecha y Kelton volteó hacia atrás… Serenity estaba sosteniéndolo. Se veía muy débil pero estaba de pie, apenas podía con su propio peso. Tenía puestos sus pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y sudadera pero debajo de esta aun vestía la camisa de su pijama.

—Me harían un gran favor si se quitaran de allí —les dijo a Ragamuffin y Lenore, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

El joven se llevó a la chica en brazos lejos de la casa, ya estando lo suficientemente lejos, Sera cortó el flujo de magia y la madera cayó, al igual que ella sobre sus rodillas segundos después.

— ¡Serenity! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Kelton, levantándola poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Sentí que mi presencia sería necesaria y vine aquí los más pronto que pude rastreando tu alma… —le contó— que bueno que mi instinto tuvo razón… y que llegué a tiempo *coff*

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados a la distancia, salpicando el agua de los charcos.

—Oh mi… —dejó la frase a medias esa chica.

Los 3 dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lado de la calle donde provino, eran Lydia y Beetlejuice.

— ¡¿Kelton?! —dijo sorprendida, al verlo semitransparente.

—Ehm… Hola Lydia —La saludó tímidamente.

— ¡¿Pero… que les pasó?! —exclamó, consternada al verlos así, sobre todo a _Alex_ y Lenore.

—Algo me dice que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda de haber llegado antes… —supuso Beetlejuice.

—Y que lo digas, Beetlejuice… —suspiró Ragamuffin.

—Espera ¿Me reconociste? —aun estaba en la forma del primo BJ.

—Por supuesto, esa pestilencia tuya es inconfundible —contestó frunciendo la nariz.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Lydia, confundida.

—Sí ¿No te conté lo que pasó el 9 de Julio en el teatro? —dijo despreocupado.

—No.

—Ehm, bueno, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones luego —movió su mirada hacia Ragamuffin, Lenore y Sera—. Por ahora veo a 3 personas que necesitan atención médica de inmediato.

—Eso sí que no… *coff* si volviera al hospital por tercera vez mis padres se pondrían furiosos —objetó la bruja, apoyándose en su amigo.

— ¡Tenemos que ir! La patada que le di a Lenore fue muy fuerte, tiene que verla un doctor —dijo Ragamuffin—. Sé que su padre va a matarme pero…

Beetlejuice analizó la situación, si iban al hospital, el verano definitivamente se iría por el drenaje para ellos dos. Debía haber otra alternativa… entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos, en mi segunda vida estudié muchas cosas relacionadas a la medicina —les contó—; tendría que escabullirme dentro del hospital de Nevermore por material, como gasas, vendas y alcohol ¡Pero puedo hacerlo! —aseguró.

— ¿Está seguro de que puedes hacerlo, Betelgeuse? —inquirió el vampiro.

—Beetlejuice —lo corrigió— ¡Y claro que puedo! Lo hice muchas veces hace un par de siglos, confíen en mí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos.

—De acuerdo… —el vampiro aceptó la oferta— ¿Pero en donde?

—La madrugada del 10 de Julio me dijiste en donde vivías en caso de emergencia —le recordó— Podemos ir allá.

— ¿Pero cómo? Por lo que sé, no podemos teletransportarnos allí todos juntos —señaló Kelton— somos más de 5 y una esta inconsciente, la magia podría hacerle daño a Lenore.

—Beetlejuice ¿Crees que podrías convertirte en taxi de nuevo, como aquella vez? — (Nota: capitulo 29) preguntó Ragamuffin.

— ¡Pero claro que puedo! —dijo tronándose los dedos con cara de _challenge accepted_.

En sólo un instante tomó la forma del vehículo, parecía un taxi amarillo común y corriente. Tocó la bocina un par de veces para indicarles que podían pasar, entraron al auto y Beetlejuice arrancó; Lydia iba en el asiento del piloto, Sera en el del copiloto y el resto iba atrás. Anduvieron por las calles de Nevermore en silencio, la lluvia no cesaba.

Durante el viaje, Ragamuffin lo dedujo todo. Que su padre había tenido una charla con ella, pidiéndole que ya no lo viera más, y sumándole a eso el hecho de que le había dicho su antiguo apellido, supo que había desatado una reacción en cadena dentro de su mente. Había revivido su segundo pasado y, cuando quiso matarlo, había mesclado su primer pasado con el presente, pensando en el señor Poe como el señor Lynchfast.

Y como el señor Poe le prohibió verlo, pensó que Lynchfast lo había dicho. El vampiro recordaba lo que decía la carta de Richard. Lenore había mesclado las palabras de su padre actual con los recuerdos de lo que vivió _después_ de su segunda muerte: el abandono. Creyó que haciéndole caso a las palabras de Alan, Richard volvería… pero eso no podría ser.

El vampiro se sintió como un monstruo por segunda vez… después de más de 400 años de _vivir_ sin arrepentimiento de ninguna clase.

—Perdón… —le susurro al oído, abrazando a su cuerpo inconsciente dentro del taxi; reprimiendo el impulso de derramar lagrimas carmesí, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se podía sentir la desolación en el ambiente con facilidad, como el aroma a humedad en medio de esa lluvia. La ausencia de sus voces siguió durante el resto del trayecto.

**En otra ciudad:**

Los niveles subterráneos de esa casa estaban en completo desorden, había madera rota por todas partes, restos de aquello que había pasado hace 7 años. Una de las paredes, totalmente seca pero que hace tiempo siempre estaba húmeda por la sangre, tembló. Algo la estaba golpeando por dentro… estaba despertando.

**Nota de la autora:** Y con esto termina el capitulo. Trataré de actualizar el fanfic más seguido ya que pronto entraré a la universidad y sigo sin creer que ya llevo 2 años escribiendo esta historia. Pero como ya había dicho, si esto estuviera dividido en 5 actos, ya estoy en el cuarto.

Diablos, tengo que hacer el proyecto de metodología T-T Lo he estado aplazando por semanas…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y **¡COMENTEN, POR FAVOR!** Manténganme animada para seguir continuando esta historia XD

Ahora, en respuesta a los comentarios de invitados sin cuenta en fanfiction:

_**Mistery Girl**_ y _**Barbi**_: muchas gracias, me alegro que les guste mi historia :D

Y a _**Guest**_ que comentó en el capítulo 31: no sé en qué numero lo dijeron pero fue uno de los nuevos que Roman Dirge ha hecho a color, supe de su apellido en Wikipedia.

Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la próxima : )


	33. Tensión y un pasado al descubierto

Llegaron a la mansión alrededor de las 2:00 PM, había dejado de llover hace unos minutos. Beetlejuice se encontraba en el hospital, disfrazado de doctor mientras metía en una bolsa el material que necesitaba. Antes de que se fuera, había examinado a los 3 (Ragamuffin, Lenore y Sera) y le aseguró al vampiro que no debía preocuparse, la herida en su pantorrilla sanaría por sí sola. Pero las dos chicas necesitarían tratamiento más complejo.

Después de su diagnostico, insistió en que _tenía que trabajar sin conocidos de las pacientes en la sala_; Lydia era la excepción, según él, ella sería su enfermera asistente. Minutos después de haber_ sacado_ a Ragamuffin y a Kelton fuera la sala, y de ir por el _material_, reapareció dentro de la casa con su apariencia original pero aun con la bata de doctor puesta.

—Bien, enfermera Lydia, ayúdeme con esto —dijo sacando un equipo de transfusión de sangre.

— ¿Hacer esto es higiénico? —cuestionó poniéndose los guantes de latex que trajo.

— ¡Pero claro que lo es! Hasta yo lo soy. Por más que odie admitirlo, me lavé los brazos para esto, mira —dijo mostrándole las manos, sorprendentemente limpias.

—Wow… —suspiró, el que se hubiera lavado quería decir que tomaba eso en serio.

— ¿Y está seguro que puede hacer esto? —Preguntó Sera, sentada en un sillón, cubierta por una manta que encontraron allí— no es que desconfié pero no parece…

—Tú déjamelo todo a mí —dijo con confianza sacando el resto de las cosas—. No estaría haciendo esto si no supiera cómo.

De repente Lenore empezó a toser y gemir pero sin despertarse.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, será mejor atenderla a ella primero.

Afuera, el vampiro y el etéreo estaban sentados en el pórtico, el sonido del viento llevaba la acústica.

—Dime la verdad… —dijo de repente el maestro— ¿Actué como un idiota?

—Sinceramente… sí —aseveró su alumno. Ragamuffin suspiró—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto? Es decir, casi te moriste por nada ayer y eso pero… ¿No te había pasado antes?

Silencio…

—Sólo en una ocasión… y fue en el día en que mi naturaleza asesina salió a la luz por primera vez —contestó con recelo—. Ayer recordé cosas que quería olvidar… y el hacerlo por nada me enfureció, justo cuando ya iba a decirle…

— ¿Decirle que? —quiso saber.

—Descubrí su primer pasado en esta vieja casa-mansión —dijo sin rodeos—. Y luego de meditarlo por mucho, encontré la forma de decírselo con delicadeza. Después de esto dudo que quiera volver a verme.

Se hizo silencio otra vez. Kelton buscó algún otro tema con el que _su maestro_ pudiera distraerse. Vio unos pedazos de vidrio en el pasto a la izquierda.

— ¿Rompiste una ventana? —preguntó.

— ¡Fue culpa del Sr. Hada de los dientes! —Gritó de repente, asustándolo— Él y sus malditas pesadillas… esta es como la quinta vez que se rompe una parte de la casa. De todas las que hay en Nevermore ¿por qué a esta?

—El hoyo en el techo lo hiciste tú. Si no mal recuerdo, estabas volando eb…

— ¡Ya les dije que tenía resaca, no estaba ebrio! —Le aclaró, interrumpiéndolo— Y al menos puedo volar sin _apoyo_ —dijo refiriéndose a la escoba.

—No es su culpa que tenga miedo a caerse —justificó a su amiga.

—Respecto a eso, sigo sin entenderlo —dijo recordando la vez que se cayeron ese fin de semana y las lecciones siguientes— ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo a… bueno… romperse? —preguntó Ragamuffin, expectante.

Kelton suspiró pesadamente.

—Porque su mamá se _rompió_ —dijo secamente, Ragamuffin no esperaba esa respuesta— Sera y yo sabemos sobre 200 años de su vida… creo que es justo que usted sepa sobre nosotros…

—De acuerdo, te escucho —dijo indicándole que podía comenzar con su historia.

**Flashback (Recordando y contando) hace unos 11 años a mediados de Junio:**

Era oficial, definitivamente era la tercera vez que pasaba al lado de esa parte de aquel parque con el árbol torcido a la derecha. Él tenía unos 4 años en aquel año. Iban a visitar a sus abuelos paternos en Chicago: la ciudad del viento. Se quedarían en su casa por 2 semanas. No era la mejor época del año para hacerlo, a inicios del verano (Junio) tiende a ponerse húmedo, aunque es en Julio y Agosto cuando comienzan las lluvias; pero era la única vez en ese año en que las vacaciones de ambos padres coincidían. Aprovechó que sus ellos estaban charlando con sus abuelos mientras desempacaban y salió de la casa a vagar por el barrio para buscar otros niños con quienes jugar.

Era riesgoso salir a caminar solo a tan corta edad en la 2da ciudad más poblada de USA, pero como todos los niños de su edad, lo que más quería hacer era explorar. Llegó a un pequeño vecindario en el que había muchos niños de su edad, pero todos ellos (al menos los que estaban allí esa tarde) ya eran amigos en el preescolar y, como era de suponerse, no quisieron jugar con él.

Anduvo por las calles durante horas buscando a otros niños hasta ese momento. Y para su mala suerte, allí había sólo adultos haciendo deporte, parejas caminando o ancianos dándole de comer a las palomas. Suspiró cabizbajo, estaba aburrido y le empezaba a dar hambre ¿Qué debía hacer? Antes de poder pensar en algo, una hoja de papel arrastrada por el viento chocó contra su cara. Se la quitó de su rostro y la miró, era un dibujo hecho con crayones de la parte del parque en la que estaba. Se sorprendió, era un muy buen dibujo.

Escuchó a alguien correr en su dirección y, al girar su mirada, la vio por primera vez. En aquel entonces era sólo una niña de su edad sosteniendo una caja de crayones; con shorts, tenis y una camisa blanca. Su cabello corto era totalmente negro a diferencia de su apariencia presente.

— ¿Me… me lo devuelves? —preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Es tuyo? —dijo, incrédulo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí… —respondió sujetando el borde de su camisa.

—Es muy bonito —alagó su obra, haciendo que se sonrojara— ¿Y quién es el niño sin cabeza? —dijo señalando al niño sin cabeza dibujado con pantalones de mezclilla hasta la rodilla, tenis blancos y camisa naranja, justo como lo que traía puesto.

—Eres tú —respondió rápido y apenada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo tengo cabeza! —exclamó.

—Es que el viento se llevó la hoja antes de poder dibujártela… —le explicó—Has pasado por aquí como… 2 veces —dijo contando 2 con sus dedos de la mano izquierda— y te quise dibujar… y ahora ya has pasado por aquí… 3 veces —continuó levantando otro dedo para contar 3— ¿Te perdiste?

—No me perdí —dijo obstinadamente, devolviéndole la hoja—, sé por dónde vine.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por dónde? —preguntó.

—Pues por… —quiso señalar una calle pero no pudo— por…

Buscó la calle por donde había llegado a esa parte por 1ra vez pero no la encontró. Trató una 2da vez y el resultado fue el mismo. Ella seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno… sí me perdí —admitió avergonzado, apartando sus ojos de los de ella.

—Mm… yo vivo cerca de aquí, podemos ir a mi casa y llamarle a tus papás por teléfono —sugirió.

Aun se sentía avergonzadocuando ella demostró que sí estaba perdido, pero se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarlo y él no sabía ni siquiera cuantas calles había caminado durante esas horas; además, tenía hambre.

—Okay… vamos a tu casa.

Y así, ambos caminaron por las calles de Chicago en camino a la casa de la niña.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Serenity Elizabeth Rose —respondió, orgullosa— ¿Y tú?

—Soy Dewey Dwayne Kelton.

Al llegar, entraron por la puerta principal de la casa de dos pisos, adentro se escuchaba como preparaban algo en la cocina, llegaba el olor a carne desde allí.

— Amor ¿eres tú? —dijo la mujer desde la cocina, pensando que había vuelto su esposo.

—No; soy yo, mamá —contestó la pequeña mientras los 2 dirigían sus pasos hacia donde estaba la mujer.

—Qué bueno que volviste, ya estoy preparando la…—decía mientras volteaba hacia la entrada de la cocina. Esperaba ver sólo a su hija, por lo que le sorprendió que estuviera acompañada— ¿Y quién es él?

—Lo encontré en el parque —dijo inocentemente, como si hubiera hallado a un cachorrito—. Se perdió y le dije que podíamos llamar a sus papás.

Su madre era una mujer esbelta de cabello castaño claro, casi color paja.

— ¿No sabes en qué dirección vives? —preguntó.

—Es que yo y mis papás no somos aquí —le explicó con timidez—, vinimos a visitar a mis abuelos y nos estamos quedando en su casa…

—Bueno, entonces sólo hay que buscar el numero de tus abuelos en el directorio —dijo sonriéndole.

Después de que le dijo el nombre de sus abuelos a la mamá de Sera, ella llamó a la casa de ellos. Su papá llegaría por él en una media hora, mientras tanto, la pequeña le mostraba su casa; en esos instantes se encontraban en su habitación. El niño esperaba ver el típico cuarto de niña color rosa pero no fue así. Tenía paredes blancas tapizadas de dibujos pegados con cinta adhesiva. Eran muy bonitos, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse algo.

— ¿Por qué hay tantas cajas? —dijo mirando las que había en el cuarto.

—Es que nos vamos a mudar —contestó—. Mi mamá está enferma y papá piensa que es mejor irse de Chicago.

—Pero si tu mamá se ve muy bien —objetó.

—Sí, pero ha estado muchas veces en el hospital… más o menos desde que tengo 2 años —le contaba—. Pero creo que hoy está mejor.

— ¿Como sabes? —preguntó mientras admiraba uno de su dibujos.

—Porque está cocinando, no lo haría si no se sintiera bien hoy—aseguró.

— ¿Y a donde se van a mudar?

—A una ciudad llamada… ehm… —trataba de recordar— Crestfallen…

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo soy de allí! —exclamó, emocionado.

— ¡Genial!

Poco después subieron al ático. Allí también todo estaba en cajas excepto algunas cosas. La ropa vieja no estaba empacada así que se pusieron a jugar con ellas, disfrazándose. Al tomar una bufanda, no pudo evitar ver algunas fotos sin empacar.

— ¿Ese de allí es tu papá? —señaló al hombre en la foto.

—Sí —dijo quitándose el sombrero viejo que le tapaba la vista—. Se fue hace una hora por mi abuelito a la estación de autobuses; se va a quedar con nosotros unos días porque su casa se llenó de termitas.

—Ugh, que feo… Hey ¿Y eso que es? —dijo señalando a una pequeña caja de madera con una especie de cara de mono con extraños asteriscos como ojos dibujado en uno de los lados, tenía una sonrisa amplia de dientes grandes (Nota: de la que habló Sera en el comic, Vol. 1).

Al verla, retrocedió espantada, formando un escudo entre ella y la caja poniendo el sombrero viejo al frente suyo.

—Ah! Es un Jack-in-the-box —supo al ver la manivela de la caja, empezó a tocarla.

(Nota: no hablo de la cadena de comida rápida _Jack in the box_, sino del juguete)

— ¡No la gires! —Le pidió, asustada— La canción que suena es linda… ¡Pero no la gires!

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, confundido.

—Si la giras hasta que se acabe la canción, va salir el hombre mono… —temblaba.

— ¿Y cómo es el hombre mono? —interrogó, curioso al respecto.

—Pues… jamás he terminado de girarla ¡Pero saldrá un hombre mono si lo haces!

—Pfft… —contuvo la risa—. No hay tal cosa como un hombre mono y te lo probaré —le aseguró empezando a girar la manivela, la caja empezó a emitir la melodía infantil de _Pop, goes the weasel_.

— ¡D…Dewey… no… alto! ¡No la gires! —le pedía Sera ocultándose tras unas cajas.

La melodía estaba a punto de terminar y, antes de dar el giro final de la manivela, el timbre de la casa sonó. Serenity suspiró aliviada. A continuación pasó lo siguiente: su padre lo regañó por, según él, casi hacer que le diera un infarto y por causarle molestias a la mamá de Sera. Pero ella aseguró que no había causado molestia alguna, de hecho, pensó que sería buena idea que los dos se reunieran a jugar en alguna otra ocasión. Ese fue el inicio de todo.

**Pausa al flashback-narración:**

—Y así se hicieron amigos ¿Verdad? —dijo el vampiro.

—Sí… —suspiró con un tono nostálgico pero sonriendo— al día siguiente conocí a su abuelo —dijo recordando aquel hombre alto, canoso y arrugado de pómulos marcados y mirada profunda— era amable pero muy misterioso… los primeros días, cada vez que estaba cerca, él no dejaba de ver mi mano izquierda… En fin, durante las 2 semanas siguientes, pasábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo. A principios de Julio ya era tiempo de irnos pero yo quería quedarme con ella un poco más; así que, después de suplicarles muchas veces, mis padres me dejaron quedarme con mis abuelos dos semanas más. Celebramos juntos el día de la independencia, fue genial… *sigh*… pero después todo se puso feo…

**Continuación del Flashback:**

Era el 7 de Julio; Serenity, su mamá y su abuelo, así como Kelton y su abuela, fueron al acuario Shedd de Chicago. Era un lugar impresionante, Sera ya había estado allí unas dos veces antes que esa pero estar tan cerca de los peces le parecía de lo más asombroso. Había pasado 1 hora desde que entraron, en esos momentos se encontraban en el pasillo con el medio tubo de vidrio, donde se podían ver toda clase de peces, y una luz azul llenaba la atmosfera.

— ¿Tus crees que los peces tengan un idioma secreto? —le preguntó Sera a su amigo, mirando a un pez amarillo.

—Yo creo que todos los animales tienen un idioma secreto —respondió observando a otro pez— Oye, ¿no sabes en donde están la nutrias? Me gustaría verlas.

— ¿Las nutrias?... ¡Ah, sí! Están por acá —tomó su mano y se fueron.

Los niños anduvieron caminando por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la sección de los animales polares. Kelton al fin pudo ver las nutrias de cerca, eran más grandes de lo que pensaba. Ese momento de calma fue roto por la voz de una mujer.

— ¡Hija, Dewey! —gritó.

Era la mamá de Sera a unos 20 metros de ellos, los dos abuelos estaban a un poco más atrás de ella, quienes voltearon a su dirección al oírla gritar, cesando la búsqueda. Al ver las caras de preocupación desvaneciéndose de las caras de los tres para dar paso a la calma, supieron que sus rostros volverían a tensarse cuando empezaran a regañarlos.

—Quédense donde están, no se muevan —les dijo la mujer.

Apenas pudo avanzar escasos 4 metros cuando algo en ella pareció no funcionar como debería, se debilitó en cuestión de instantes y se desmayó. Un par de horas después de eso, los niños estaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital mientras sus abuelos estaban hablando con el doctor que había atendido a la mamá de Sera. La niña se sonaba la nariz constantemente mientras sollozaba.

—Tranquila, sólo se cayó…—trató de calmarla, pero supo que debía decir algo más que eso—. Mi papá se cayó del techo cuando sacó un mapache de la casa y el brazo que se rompió sanó en unos días.

—No es lo mismo… —masculló—. Es que tiene una enfermedad rara desde hace mucho y no saben que es… la pone muy débil… pero jamás se había caído así —lloraba—, no quiero que se muera.

—Bueno, son doctores; ya sabrán que tiene tarde o temprano —le aseguró—, la van a curar.

Pero no fue así, su madre empeoró y mucho. No pudo ver a Sera tan seguido, ella y su padre permanecían mucho tiempo en el hospital, por lo tanto la mudanza a Crestfallen tuvo que posponerse. Después de varios días, a mediados de Julio, su madre murió.

Recordaba el funeral, la lluvia, el llanto, las flores, el ataúd. Recordaba el velorio en la casa de los Rose después del funeral, como todos los familiares que asistieron daban sus condolencias a la familia, la comida (nota: recuerden que en USA los funerales son diferentes) y la aflicción presente en el aire. Pero lo que recordaba con más claridad fue lo que ocurrió después de que Sera salió corriendo de su casa escabulléndose por el patio trasero.

La siguió por las calles sin tener noción del tiempo, el cielo nublado y la constante lluvia le impedían deducir que horas eran. La niña dejó de correr al llegar al área de Near North Side, a la playa de Gold Coast, sin importarle tener que cruzar la ruta 41 (lake Short Drive) que separaba la costa del lago Michigan de los grandes edificios al otro lado de esta. En silencio, se puso de pie dentro del agua a un par de metros de la orilla. Kelton la había alcanzado, jadeando y preguntándose como una niña podía correr tanto y tan rápido; miró como sus hombros temblaban, deduciendo que empezaba a llorar otra vez.

—Volvamos a tu casa, tu papá se va a preocupar —le dijo, intentando ser comprensivo—. Ya no llores.

Pero no funcionaba. Serenity llegó al punto en que ya no pudo más y se sentó en la arena y el agua, llorando aun más fuerte. Kelton intentó acercarse para insistirle en que volvieran pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el agua alrededor de ella se estaba congelando. El hielo se extendía pero un círculo alrededor de ella seguía siendo agua; lloraba, inconsciente de lo que pasaba. El sonido del agua congelándose cesó después de unos segundos pero él siguió en shock, sin poder moverse. Escuchó desde lejos la conmoción de las personas, gente acercándose y autos deteniéndose pero, de repente, todo se sumió en el silencio.

Con dificultad giró su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo que todo se había detenido; todo en los alrededores, al igual que el agua, se congeló… todo excepto el viento, las nubes y ellos. O eso pensó hasta que oyó unas patrullas en la playa pero no veía ninguna; entonces, las causantes del sonido —4, exactamente— aparecieron mientras se estacionaban a unos metros formando un medio círculo a su alrededor.

— ¡Quietos! —escuchó que decían desde una de las unidades con un altavoz.

De los autos salieron varios policías con uniformes inusuales, eran una mescla entre un uniforme normal y lo que se definiría como Steampunk. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que, en vez que traer armas, portaban unos báculos de ébano, los cuales los apuntaban mientras un brillo rojo surgía de la punta de ellos, brillo que se apagó cuando los policías notaron sus edades.

—Son sólo niños… —observó uno de los oficiales, perplejo.

—O eso es lo que aparentan —dijo el jefe de esa unidad, acercándose mientras elevaba su báculo de nuevo— ¡Ustedes, pongan las manos en al…!

Su boca se selló abruptamente y el brazo que sostenía el báculo se aflojó; sus movimientos fueron muy tiesos. Se escuchó carraspear a alguien atrás de ellos, haciendo que todos —hasta el par de niños— voltearan a esa dirección. A poca distancia de las patrullas se encontraba el abuelo de Sera, luciendo imponente con su traje negro mientras estiraba su mano, controlando los hilos invisibles de magia.

—Dejen en paz a mi nieta y a su amigo, AHORA —dijo una voz gruesa que transmitía autoridad.

Aun sorprendidos, bajaron sus _armas_ al instante y el viejo liberó a su líder a cambio.

—Señor Jack Williams ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó otro policía— Un segundo ¡¿Dijo usted su nieta?!

—Así es, ella es mi nieta —confirmó con dureza, mas al acercarse a los dos temblorosos niños, su semblante se suavizó— ¿Están bien? —Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es posible que una niñita haya hecho esto? —se preguntó el segundo al mando mirando al hielo.

—Eso, señores, es un asunto que sólo les incumbe a los encargados del papeleo —dijo tomando a su nieta de la mano y alejándola del agua, empezaron a llegar más patrullas mientras hablaban.

—Espere ¿Qué hay del niño? —Dijo al jefe, quien se había recuperado del hechizo de Williams, Kelton se puso tensó al oír que lo mencionaron— Es un humano…

—Si no me equivoco, estimado señor, el niño estaría _congelado_ al igual que el resto de las personas —le recordó—. Revíselo si lo desea.

Con el seño fruncido, se dirigió hacia el niño, quien empezaba a sudar frio conforme se acercaba. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, escudriñando su ser con sólo una mirada que le causó vértigo.

—Hay una chispa en él… débil… —dijo el jefe sin mucho asombro.

Lo siguiente pasó rápido, mientras unos oficiales derretían las 8 millas cubicas congeladas del lago, otros le borraban la memoria a todos los testigos, mientras que un par de agentes hacían muchas preguntas al señor Jack. Kelton aun no creía lo que vio y el vértigo lo mantenía mareado, de vez en cuando dirigía rápidos vistazos hacia Sera, mientras ella sollozaba sigilosamente sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

En 20 minutos ya todo estaba listo, incluyendo el hechizo lanzado al aire de la ciudad de Chicago para que las personas no notaran el tiempo en que estuvieron _congelados_. Los policías se fueron y todo estaba normal de nuevo. El viejo y los niños tomaron un taxi de vuelta a la casa de los Rose, donde el velorio los esperaba.

Los 2 niños no volvieron a verse ni hablarse en 4 días. Kelton no les había contado a sus abuelos ni a alguna otra persona sobre lo ocurrido en la costa del lago, sabía que nunca le creerían, sabía que nada sería lo mismo después del incidente de Michigan (llamaron así a ese suceso por el nombre del lago —Michigan—, aunque hubiera sido en las costas de Chicago). Una tarde, mientras pensaba en la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía, una visita inesperada llegó a la casa de sus abuelos.

—Dewey —tocó su abuela a la puerta—, hay alguien que quiere verte.

La vieja mujer abrió la puerta, acompañada del señor Williams; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del infante haciéndolo enmudecer.

— ¿Podría hablar con él a solas? —Le pidió el anciano— Mi nieta tiene un mensaje para él—explicó guiñándole el ojo como si se tratara de cosas de niños.

—Oh, claro. Dewey, pórtate bien con el señor —dijo su abuela cerrando la puerta.

—Tranquilo, no te convertiré en conejo ni nada por el estilo —dijo al ver como sus dedos se aferraban al borde del colchón—. Lo juro por el Necronomicón, y cuando juramos por ese libro, lo hacemos en serio… ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza, aun sintiéndose nervioso.

—Sé que lo que viste allí te asustó, pero de seguro ya sabes lo que somos ¿Verdad? —pausó para que contestara.

— ¿Ustedes… son… magos? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, la magia, las criaturas fantásticas, los fantasmas y todo eso, existen… Y ahora tú lo sabes, pero sólo porque tienes una pequeña chispa dentro de ti —le explicaba— Estás consiente que todo esto debe permanecer en secreto ¿Verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Cuando… congeló toda esa agua… yo… —decía, vacilante— no pensé… *sigh* ella me dio miedo —admitió finalmente.

—Déjame decirte una cosa: sin importar las habilidades, el corazón de una persona es igual que el de los otros ¿Qué sentirías si de repente tuvieras poderes como los héroes de las películas y todos a los que quieres empezaran a tratarte diferente por pensar que podrías hacerles daño? —preguntó de forma en que lo pudiera entender.

—Mal… muy mal —respondió, captando el mensaje—. No debí dejar de verla después del velorio…

—Exacto. El punto es, Dewey, que mi nieta te quiere mucho a pesar de que se conocen de hace poco. Es una bruja poderosa pero con un corazón frágil, y se hizo más frágil después de que su mamá murió, por eso quiero darte una misión.

— ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? —interrogo, curioso.

—Necesito que seas su guardián. Quiero que a través de tu amistad cuides del corazón de mi nieta —hablaba como si estuvieran en un cuento medieval—. Sé que ustedes estarán mucho tiempo juntos en Crestfallen y yo soy muy viejo. Quiero que tenga un amigo en quien confiar ciegamente.

— ¡Pero es una misión muy importante! —Objetó el niño— Y yo no sé leer aun… y no soy tan alto… y tampoco soy tan fuerte como los…

—No necesitas todo es para ser su guardián —rió—, sólo te pido que seas su amigo y no dejes de serlo, sé que el camino de ambos esta entrelazado y que el tiempo no será un impedimento —le aseguró mientras veía su mano izquierda de nuevo— Así que ¿Aceptáis la misión que os he asignado? —dijo fingiendo acento británico, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Sí! —aceptó levantándose también.

—Joven mozo —hizo aparecer una espada mientras el niño se arrodillaba— ¿Juráis lealtad a la promesa que habéis hecho?

—Lo juro —prometió.

—Entonces, os nombro a partir de hoy Sir Dewey Dwayne Kelton: el guardián del corazón de la joven bruja Serenity Elizabeth Rose.

**Fin del Flashback-Narración:**

—Su abuelo murió de un infarto 6 meses después de esa charla, fue a mediados de Enero, antes de poder enseñarle algo a Sera, estuvo muy ocupado esos meses —hizo una pausa para _recuperar saliva_—. Nos mudamos a Crestfallen, pasó el tiempo y cumplimos 6 años. Fuimos a diferentes escuelas por lo que no pude cumplir mi promesa durante 4 años; por suerte, cuando ella tenía 8 años conoció a Tess. En 5to grado me cambiaron a la misma escuela y los tres nos hicimos amigos.

—Y entonces Sera se volvió un poco más estable ¿no? —dedujo el vampiro.

Silencio de nuevo…

—La Sera que has conocido desde que rompí la puerta de tu casa… no es real del todo… ella no es así —suspiró con pesadez— ¿Conoces el término _Kuudere_?

—Sí, Lenore me habló sobre esas cosas cuando fuimos a la feria —recordó.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, ella es una _kuudere_ —espetó—. Desde ese día en Chicago ella siempre ha tenido ese… —buscó las palabra adecuada— frio. Si no mal recuerdo, las senseless city son… ehm…

Era obvio que no recordaba bien que eran, así que Ragamuffin decidió refrescarle la memoria.

—Son ciudades del mundo humano con magia en el aire dentro de sus límites —explicaba—, dependiendo del nivel de esta, los comportamientos de las personas se ven afectados, siendo de cierta forma ciudades malditas. En el peor de los casos, una senseless city con grado 5, la lógica se corrompe, tanto del comportamiento humano como de determinadas situaciones donde las leyes de la física se desafían; los eventos a grande escala son ilusiones pero estas son bastante reales dentro de los perímetros de la ciudad. Tal como su nombre dice, son ciudades sin sentido.

—Sí, eso… desde que Sera llegó a esta ciudad, ese frio suyo… se ha ido entibiando. Jamás la había visto sonreír tanto desde ese Julio —dijo hablando más para sí mismo—, y luego el incidente del teatro… esa fue la tercera vez que la vi llorar en su vida… e inclusive, hizo una referencia de una película el día en que llegamos aquí...

— ¿Y no lo habías notado antes? —inquirió.

—Sí, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que Beetlejuice nos dijo que esta era una Senseless city. No sé si la esta Sera es la que ella pudo haber sido si su madre no hubiera muerto… no sé si ella es 100% real pero… me gustaría que permaneciera así.

—Estás consiente que eso implicaría no saber si ella es real al estar contigo también ¿Correcto? Sería casi manipulación.

—Lo sé —admitió molesto por como lo dijo—. Tú querías hacer algo parecido con Lenore, y no acabó muy bien que digamos —musitó.

— ¡Esto es diferente! —exclamó molesto—. Si tuvieras 4 siglos de edad comprenderías…

El ambiente estaba tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Recordó que debía medir sus palabras, él seguía siendo un vampiro con una fuerza sobrehumana y no le convenía ponerse a discutir con él. Kelton decidió cambiar de tema otra vez.

—Por cierto ¿Qué quisiste decir ayer con lo de _brindar en honor al agua_? —recordó.

— *Sigh* Acostumbrarme a la sangre me costó en mis primeros años como vampiro. Sólo consumimos la sangre y la carne cruda de nuestras víctimas —decía sintiendo hambre—. Pero hay una excepción: agua. No podemos hacer muchas cosas; como sentir el calor del sol sin pociones, comer comida normal, ver tu reflejo en espejos, entrar a una casa sin permiso, tocar plata, tolerar el ajo, convivir con animales sin que te tengan miedo… Pero una de las _cosas humanas _que podemos disfrutar es tomar agua. Todas las noches, hace siglos, bebía un vaso con agua a las doce… lo disfrutaba tanto… era y sigue siendo lo único que aún conservo de mi humanidad: el agua. Qué loco ¿No?

Se sintió realmente mal por él, nunca pensó que ser vampiro fuera tan difícil.

— ¡El doctor Beetlejuice les informa que las operaciones han sido todo un éxito! —llegó Beetlejuice con su bata de doctor pero con su mismo traje a rayas por debajo.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron Ragamuffin y Kelton, refiriéndose a Lenore y Serenity respectivamente.

—Primero el diagnostico de la señorita Rose —decía fingiendo leer una carpeta que hizo parecer—. Drené sangre de su brazo izquierdo e hice una transfusión en el derecho al mismo tiempo. Un proceso riesgoso pero gracias a la magia en su sistema resultó un éxito, sus niveles de glóbulos rojos estarán restaurados en un par de días.

—Gracias… —suspiró Kelton, sintiéndose aliviado.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lenore? —preguntó Ragamuffin, inquieto.

—Pues con ella fue difícil… —reportaba— fue necesario desinfectar y volver a coser los puntos en su cuello, se le movieron por tanto correr. Después descubrí que un disco de su columna vertebral estaba desviado… —dijo serio y cabizbajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó alarmado.

— ¡Pero se lo arregle! —Anunció sonriendo, calmándolo mientras sonreía modo trollface en su mente (XD) — De hecho, despertó hace unos minutos.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo está su mente? —quiso saber Ragamuffin,

—Normal, recuerda su vida actual y no la pasada, pero también recuerda lo ocurrido en su _trance_ —describía—. Primero se alarmó al recordar algo sobre unos accidentes, después se sonrojó al recordar algo que tenía que ver con calzones y una caída ¿Algo que decir al respecto, vampiro travieso?

—Sólo continua —pidió, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Bueno, por ultimo empezó a llorar, Lyds y Sera la están calmando. Hombre… ¿Qué tanto le hiciste a esa niña?

—Muchas cosas…—exhaló enterrando los dedos en su cabello—. Esperen, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿podrías ayudarnos con algo?

—Les cobraría por mis servicios pero hoy estoy de humor —bromeó.

— ¿Podrías decirnos si él es un mago o no? —pregunto señalando a Kelton.

— Ah! Es cierto, el chico del teatro —lo recordó—, déjame ver —dijo metiendo su mano en su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer mientras tocaba en donde se suponía que el corazón se ubicaba— Mm… Nop, no lo es —concluyó quitando su mano.

— *Coff* pero no entiendo… —tosía confundido— ¿Qué hay del contacto telepático que tuve contigo?

—Ya había una conexión establecida, recuerda que toque tu cabeza antes de separarnos fuera del metro.

Era cierto, "también toqué la cabeza de Sera ayer" recordó — ¿Y qué hay del hechizo de transportación que use el domingo?

—Creo hay una buena explicación para eso —intervino Beetlejuice— dime ¿Conoces el termino _esponja_?

**Adentro de la casa:**

—Lenore, tranquila. Después de todo, estás en una pieza —decía Lydia con optimismo—. Nada de lo viste puede hacerte daño.

Las tres estaban sentadas en el sillón más grande de la sala. Lo último que recordó fueron los recuerdos que la acosaron mientras intentaba atacar a Ragamuffin con el cuchillo de plata. Lenore respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Esa sensación que tuve… de todos dándome la espalda… —recordaba calmando su llanto— fue tan borrosa pero fuerte…

—Recuerda tu presente. Nosotros nunca te daríamos la espalda —la consoló Sera.

—Bueno, pues yo… —masculló Lenore, pero entonces— Un momento ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú lo sabías! —exclamó, sintiendo rabia alojándose en su pecho.

— ¿De qué hablas? —interrogó la joven bruja.

— ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? —Levantaba la voz— En el teatro lo llamaste maestro. Ya lo conocías… ¡Y sabes lo que es! ¿No es así?

—Lenore, no te mentiré… —dijo con firmeza— Sí.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! —Gritó poniéndose de pie— ¡Todo este tiempo y tu siempre supiste todo!

—Espera un segundo —dijo levantándose también—, yo nunca…

— ¡He tenido visiones horribles desde inicios de Junio y casi me matan el viernes! ¡Y ahora lo que pasó toda esta mañana! —Gritaba— Y tú sabías sobre este asunto, sea cual sea, desde el comienzo y nunca me lo contaste ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!

Lydia notó que el aire dentro de la casa se enfrió en instantes.

—Escúchame, Lenore Poe —comenzó a decir Sera, apretando los puños—No tienes derecho a gritarme y te diré porque. 1 Estas equivocada si crees que tuve algo que ver con lo del teatro, este asunto es mayor de lo que piensas; hay más gente involucrada en esto. 2 Conocí a _Alex_ antes que tú, al menos en este verano. 3 Sé que lo ayudamos a acercarte a ti sabiendo la creatura que era pero fue lo menos que podíamos hacer por él, ya que cumplió su parte de un trato que tenemos, y él nunca tuvo malas intensiones… —su voz subía de volumen conforme exponía sus puntos.

Lydia empezó a ver que los objetos comenzaban a temblar.

— 4 Lo que te ocurrió está mañana fue causado sólo por tu mente y nada más; no me culpes por tu inestabilidad sólo por las coincidencias de mi conexión con _Alex_ y por haber estado en los sucesos del viernes y hoy. —Ahora el piso temblaba, estaba cada vez más enojada— Por ultimo: Si no mal recuerdo… ¡SALVE TU TRASERO 2 VECES! ¡Detuve el sangrado de tu cuello y evite que un montón de madera calcinada por un rayo cayera sobre ti! ¡Así que eres o una olvidadiza o una gran ingrata!

— ¡Serenity, espera! —llamó Lydia su atención.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, colérica.

Al gritar, el jarrón sobre la mesa de té explotó. El ruido la hizo poner atención a su alrededor, todo temblaba, el aire estaba frio, la sala parecía tener una capa de escarcha y podían ver sus propios alientos.

—Ups, creo que me excedí —reconoció apenada, poniendo la sala como estaba.

Lenore comenzó a repasar todo lo que le había dicho, pero se concentró más en el punto 5. Por poco había olvidado lo de la venda y recordaba haber abierto los ojos un poco después de que aterrizó sobre esas escaleras, como ella parecía sostener la madera. Era cierto; había salvado su trasero 2 veces ¿Y cómo le agradecía?

—Perdón… —titubeó arrepentida, derramando un par de lágrimas— no debí gritarte. No recordaba que… y además estaba tan… perdóname.

Dio un largo suspiro sobándose la frente— Descuida, no eres la única que ha _metido la pata _—la reconfortó recordando a Johnny—. También malinterpreté las cosas con alguien y quise matarlo — "Pero de hecho fue él quien casi me mató a mi" pensó "Aun así le debo una disculpa… maldición"

—Gracias por salvarme, pero aun así, sabes mucho de este asunto y no me has dicho nada.

—Ninguno de nosotros está completamente al tanto de todo esto —intervino Lydia— por eso nos vamos a reunir todos en unos pocos días. Seremos unas 13 personas incluyéndote.

Saber eso tranquilizo a Lenore por el momento, pronto sabría más sobre el asunto en el que estaba metida, no obstante, aun trataba de darle un orden a todos esos recuerdos de su vida anterior. Además, estaba la cuestión sobre su _Amigo rumano_.

—Y Alex ¿qué es él? ¿Un demonio? —preguntó a Sera.

—Tibio… —se limitó a decir.

— ¡Sera, por favor! —espetó, impaciente.

—Eso es algo que sólo a él le corresponde decirte —le aclaró—. Recuerda que se trata de su vida. Además, aun tienes que pensar en lo que harás ahora, él está detrás de esa puerta esperando que salgas —dijo señalando a la entrada.

—Yo… no… ¡No lo sé! —Exhaló desplomándose sobre el sillón—… no sé si podré acercármele… creo que… le tengo miedo —suspiró abrasándose a sí misma.

Afuera, los tres esperaban a que las chicas salieran; pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente la perilla giró abriendo la puerta. La mirada de la jovencita rubia era indescifrable.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —peguntó Ragamuffin, rompiendo el hielo.

—Sí… —respondió sin ánimo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, el vampiro sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad entre ambos otra vez.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Quiso saber Kelton— ¿no te duele nada?

—No, la transfusión de sangre me puso como nueva —contestó.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, enfermera Lydia —dijo Beetlejuice en su papel de doctor—, deberían darle un aumento.

—Gracias, doctor _Juice_ —rió—. Sé que prometí no hacer más preguntas pero ¿cómo es que tu y _Alex _se conocen? —quiso saber Lydia.

Al voltear y notar el frio silencio que se formó entre Ragamuffin y Lenore, decidió hacerle un favor, rompiéndolo por un rato.

—Que te lo diga el colmilludo —dijo llamando la atención del susodicho— ¿Por qué no le cuentas, Ragamuffin?

—Ah, eso… Pues fuimos compañeros de celda —contestó el vampiro.

A sus alumnos les sorprendió la rapidez y la franqueza con la que respondió, ahora resultaba que su maestro también estuvo en prisión "Pero que buen ejemplo a seguir…" pensaron con sarcasmo.

—Sip, fue unos años antes la revolución Francesa, estábamos de fiesta en el viejo reino de Nápoles en un festival de centauros o algo así —les contaba Beetlejuice—, no recuerdo muy bien…

—No me sorprende, estabas tan borracho —recordaba Ragamuffin.

— ¿Disculpa? Si no mal recuerdo eras tú el ebrio que estaba bailando en calzones sobre una mesa gritando: ¡Soy el rey del imperio Otomano! —decía Bj.

Con gran esfuerzo, los otros se aguantaban la risa, mientras que el vampiro gruñía.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! Al menos yo no besé a una vaca creyendo que era una mujer —le recordó.

— ¡No fue mi culpa que esa vaca estuviera maquillada! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que no era una mujer?! —gritó.

Mientras los dos discutían, los otros los miraban realmente entretenidos; no obstante, Sera notó que Lenore no se les había unido en la diversión, mantenía la mirada baja y en silencio. La joven bruja carraspeó haciéndoles saber a los dos que no era el momento para discutir esas cosas, a pesar de la buena intención de Beetlejuice para romper la tensión entre ellos.

—Ehm, bueno, mejor dejamos esto para otra ocasión —dijo Beetlejuice— pero insisto que tú estabas más ebrio. Por cierto, Lyds ¿no me habías dicho que se te perdió algo? —sacó el tema a la luz para tener una excusa e irse de allí, sabía que el ambiente se pondría tenso de nuevo.

—Sí, no he visto a Percy en días —dijo preocupada por su gato.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Vayamos a buscarlo —dijo cambiando su apariencia a la del primo Bj— See you later, guys!

Ambos se alejaron de la mansión mientras Ragamuffin se preguntaba cómo es que aquel fantasma y esa joven pudieron formar una relación tan fuerte; por otra parte, debía sacudirse los pensamientos de la cabeza y afrontar lo que venía.

—Los dejamos solos —avisó Serenity, yéndose de allí con su amigo.

Ahora eran sólo ellos dos en el pórtico de la vieja mansión.

—Lenore… yo… —No sabía cómo terminar la frase.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Alex o Ragamuffin? —preguntó de repente.

Guardó silencio. Toda esa en inestabilidad en su mente surgió con sólo decirle su viejo apellido ¿Qué pasaría si le recordaba algo más reciente como su tiempo con él antes de su segunda muerte? No quería averiguarlo, la pobre ya había tenido suficiente por un día así que decidió callar.

—Ya me lo suponía… Sólo llévame a casa ¿Sí? —Suspiró— este lugar me es familiar pero no sé en qué parte de la ciudad estamos —al parecer ese sexto sentido de la ubicación que ella tenía respecto al lado Este de Nevermore se había dañado durante su estado de_ trance_.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron hacía la parada de autobús más cercana y tomaron el que pasaba más cerca del barrio en el que Lenore vivía. Todos los miraban raro por vestir ropa de hace 2 siglos y un extraño vestido negro. Sus voces permanecieron apagadas durante todo el trayecto. Después de unos minutos, llegaron.

—Aquí me bajo —avisó Lenore sin emoción en su voz—. Gracias por pagar el boleto.

Salió del vehículo lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle oportunidad a Ragamuffin de decir algo. Sabía que cuando llegara a su casa tendría que enfrentarse a su padre por preocuparlo todas esas horas, aunque eso pasaría cuando él volviera en el caso de que la estuviera buscando por la ciudad; de ser así tendría que llamarlo por teléfono, al menos de esa forma parte de la reprimenda no sería cara a cara. Por otra parte, Ragamuffin se quedó en el autobús, esperando a que volviera a pasar por donde empezó su trayecto sin importarle tener que recorrer media ciudad en el vehículo, o que las personas lo vieran raro.

"Todos los que me importan… terminan siendo lastimados... —pensaba— Tal vez deba dejar que se aleje… ¡Pero no quiero! no quiero hacerlo, Tom…" detuvo sus pensamientos al notar una especie de hueco en el pecho "¿Qué es esto…?" dijo en su mente poniendo la mano sobre su corazón.

**Por otra parte, en las calles de Nevermore:**

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero qué tonto! —exclamó Kelton de repente mientras él y Sera caminaban hacia su casa, pasando por una calle solitaria oscurecida por la sombra de los arboles.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin importarle si las pocas personas allí pensaban que hablaba sola.

—El 4 de julio, en la feria, le dije a Dib que el señor ese que ganó el pulpo de peluche para su hijo era un sacerdote católico —recordó el muchacho— pero en realidad era un reverendo protestante.

—Bueno, no te culpo, no estás familiarizado con el tema… además, ambos visten esa cosa blanca en el cuello —mencionó Sera.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me confundió —de repente, recordó la charla que había tenido con Ragamuffin— Oye… Serenity…

— ¿Si, Kelton?

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto" pensó juntando valor. Sin previo aviso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, terminando separados por escasos centímetros.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con el pulso acelerado y muy sonrojada.

—Déjame verte así —"Más bien… déjame recordarte así" se corrigió.

En su mente resonaba lo que Ragamuffin le había dicho en la mansión. La escarcha que se había acumulado por años dentro de ella parecía derretirse con el viento de Nevermore. Sonreía, lloraba, se enojaba, se preocupaba, sentía miedo… Era lo que seguramente pudo haber sido su madre aun estuviera a su lado.

Kelton no podía negar que le agradaba mucho esa nueva faceta de ella, no obstante, debía enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión; y aun si no lo era, sabía que tarde o temprano el viento dejaría de soplar y el hielo volvería, dejando sólo pasto congelado y un dulce recuerdo distante. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más las cosas permanecerían así: debía aprovecharlo.

Pero no debía tomar mucho provecho, cosa que supo al ver que después de mover su pulgar sin querer, dando una acaricia no intencional su mejilla derecha, el vidrio de una ventana cercana explotó a causa de un hechizo accidental. La soltó de inmediato, mirando como respiraba agitadamente con su cara teñida de carmín.

— ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? —tartamudeó sin aliento y confundida.

—No lo sé —mintió, siguiendo caminando.

—Quizás te están dando algún medicamento intravenoso en el hospital, actúas como loco —supuso la joven bruja.

—Tal vez sea eso… —le siguió la corriente.

**Horas después, alrededor de las 8:00 PM: **

No sabía en donde podría encontrar a Beetlejuice y la impaciencia le había ganado. Decidió investigar que era un shinigami. Según lo que entendió de todos esos artículos en el internet, un shinigami era una especie de dios de la muerte, un segador de almas; y también que había muchos animes en los cuales la apariencia de estos seres variaba, desde personas comunes (Bleach y Kuroshitsuji) hasta creaturas de apariencia terrorífica (Death Note)

No obstante, lo que más le inquietaba era saber su pasado. Justo por eso, en esos momentos, tenía a su otro yo clavado con la hoz en el piso del ático, atado de pies y manos; junto a él había una mesa donde yacían muchos instrumentos que Johnny utilizaba en sus clases. No era inmune ante el dolor, pero no lograba hacerlo hablar.

—Te preguntare una vez más ¡¿En donde vivía cuando me llamaba Jonathan?! —exigió que le dijera, mientras retiraba la cinta de su boca unos segundos.

—Me dejaste allí… —decía de nuevo— durante 9 años… no, fueron 10 años… 9, 10, ya no recuerdo bien… el 2004 fue año bisiesto…

— ¡No me importa que fue lo que te hice o donde te deje! —Gritó— Sólo sé que si no me respondes esta sesión de tortura seguirá hasta el amanecer. Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Dónde vivía?

No respondió.

—Eres realmente obstinado —le colocó la cinta de nuevo y tomó un escalpelo de la mesa—. Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.

Encajó el filo del metal dentro de su pecho, mientras su _yo oscuro_ gritaba.

**Martes 13 de Julio, antigua casa de Lenore:**

—Esto va a ser difícil, no imposible, pero sí difícil —dijo Beetlejuice.

Estaban sentados en la terraza del segundo piso, pensando en que podían hacer. El _ghost with the most_ quiso ayudar al vampiro, después de todo, fue su compañero de parranda una noche ¡Y qué parranda fue esa!

—Tendré que darle una disculpa, una muuuuuy buena —se dijo Ragamuffin.

—Mmm… déjame ver… —pensaba— ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a repetir la escena del rey otomano?

— ¡Nada dispuesto! —exclamó.

— ¡Sólo era una sugerencia! —Reía— Veamos, no sé mucho de mujeres pero sé que chocolates no bastaran en esta situación… —Buscó algo que podría funcionar recordando una película cursi que Lydia le insistió en que vieran juntos— ¡Tengo una idea!

Empezó a susurrarle lo que se le había ocurrido.

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo con cara de WTF?

— ¡Vamos, es un plan a prueba de bobos! —lo persuadió— Si algo que le gusta a las niñas de su edad es la música ¿Y qué mejor pretexto que el usáremos para cubrir el plan?

Lo pensó por un momento ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… hagámoslo —aceptó resignado.

— ¡Eso quería oír! ¡Vamos a rockear, nenes! —festejaba.

**Nota de la autora:** 19 y media paginas de Word en este capítulo de fanfic. En serio lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que me gradué el 14 de Junio, tuve una crisis bla bla bla etc.

Por eso se me dificultó mucho escribir este capítulo, pero lo bueno es que ya lo terminé. El pasado de uno de los personajes ya fue revelado, y faltan varios más.

Para los que conocen mejor el comic de Serenity rose, se que cambié un poco la historia original de los personajes para que encajara con la del fanfic pero tratando de no modificarla demasiado respecto al canon.

En fin ¿Qué locura harán ahora Beetlejuice y Ragamuffin? Eso lo descubrirán muy pronto junto al pasado de más personajes.

Espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto, recuerden: COMENTEN POR FAVOR :D

Nos vemos, bye.


	34. Odiseas y Mala suerte

**Parte 1 del capítulo 34: La odisea de Zim parte 3 **

**Noche del 27 de junio**

"Por el amor a Irk ¿Como rayos me metí en esto?" pensaba mientras enterraba esas espadas en la caja donde estaba la _hembra humana de curvas voluptuosas_. Si la mataba ante tantas personas iría a la cárcel… pero se suponía que ella y las demás sabían qué hacer para llevar a cabo aquella ilusión ¿No?

**Hace unas horas (flashback):**

— ¡Gir! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Gritaba Zim— ¡Gir!

Corría por las calles de la Ciudad del pecado, empujando a la gente y buscando debajo de cada bote de basura, atrás de cada banca y en todas las aceras (banquetas). Debía encontrarlo y rápido. Lo buscó hasta las 9:00 PM. Jadeaba cansado en una baqueta, no encontraba a Gir y le empezó a dar hambre desde hace varios minutos. Iba a empezar a desesperarse cuando recordó que:

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó con un *facepalm*— maldita atmosfera terrestre que me hace olvidar cosas.

Antes de iniciar el viaje le había puesto a Gir un microship por si se perdía, sacó aquel aparato de su pak (muy parecido al que usaba Bulma en DragonBall para rastrear las esferas del dragón XD) y comenzó a buscar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, el aparato le indicó que se encontraba dentro del MGM Grand Las Vegas.

— ¡Kañangas Ñangas! —Gruñó enfrente del edificio— ¿Cómo voy sacarlo de allí?

**10 minutos después:**

"Paso 1: entrar al hotel por la puerta del mantenimiento, listo" decía en su mente "Paso 2: entrar a los ductos del aire acondicionado, listo. Paso 3: entrar a la sala de vigilancia, noquear a los que vigilan a través de las cámaras y volver al ducto de ventilación, listo. Paso 4: encontrar a Gir, en proceso". Salió del ducto en uno de los pisos, el aparato le indicó que estaba dentro de una de las suites de lujo del edificio principal. Sólo había un obstáculo: los dos guardaespaldas.

—Veamos, ¿Dónde está ese aparato? —Decía buscando dentro de su pak en el otro pasillo cerca de la suit— ¡Aquí esta! —dejó de esconderse en la esquina del final del pasillo y— ¡Oigan, humanos apestosos! —gritó a unos 7 metros de ellos.

En cuanto voltearon, activó la _maquina paralizadora de rayos de electrochoques a distancia_ (o MPRED como le llamó Zim segundos atrás para que su nombre no fuera tan largo) y les disparó, descargando los rayos de energía azul sobre ellos haciendo que se desmayaran, pero aún se retorcían un poco. Los metió en dos carros de ropa sucia que estaban al frente de otra habitación, haciendo uso de su fuerza Irken y con ayuda de las _patas de araña_ de su pak.

Entró a la habitación, siendo Gir lo primero que vio. Estaba acostado sobre la enorme cama con la barriga inflada, había devorado toda la comida que el huésped de esa suit había pedido por servicio a la habitación. Los restos de los platillos estaban regados por todas partes.

— ¡Gir! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —exigió una explicación.

—No sé…—respondió, dando luego un fuerte eructo.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa —gruñó sobándose las sienes— sólo salgamos de aquí antes de que…

El huésped, quien estaba tomando una ducha, salió del baño envuelto con una toalla; sorprendiéndose al ver a esos "2 visitantes inesperados"

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Y qué hacen aquí?! —gritó el hombre.

**5 minutos después:**

Metieron al hombre amordazado y atado de manos dentro del baño.

—Eso bastara, al menos por ahora —dijo Zim sacudiéndose la ropa—. Bueno, Gir, ahora vámonos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta pero él no abrió; era su asistente. El huésped de la suite era un mago famoso y su presentación sería en 45 minutos. Se las arregló para parecerse lo más posible al mago, una barba falsa y un poco de maquillaje para Halloween que el señor tenía en una maleta especial. Ahora estaba en medio del show, terminando de poner la última espada. Una de las asistentes le indicó que debía abrir la puerta de la caja. Aun dudoso, la abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver que la mujer ya no estaba.

La misma muchacha le dijo en voz baja que abriera la otra caja, y así lo hizo, sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando vio a la mujer adentro y entera. Sus asistentes posaron para recibir los aplausos y Zim las imitó. Los siguientes actos fueron menos difíciles, sólo bastaba con seguirles la corriente a las asistentes del mago. 1 hora más tarde, Zim volvió a la suite, donde su robot miraba la tele comiendo unas papitas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Aplástalo! —gritó arrojando unas frituras sobre él.

—Deja la televisión, Gir. Mi actuación haciéndome pasar por el ilusionista humano fue espectacular pero no debo confiarme de mi suerte —decía quitándose la barba falsa—; empaca tus cosas, nos vamos ahora.

— ¡Pero ya viene la mejor parte! —lloró Gir.

— ¡Nada de peros! Tenemos que seguir con la misión de las vacaciones de verano y entregar el reporte a los altos antes de que… esperen ¡es cierto!

Abrió uno de los armarios en donde estaban los zapatos finos y la joyería del mago.

—Este humano tiene muchos dineros y son pocas las cosas que pueden hacer sin dineros en este planeta. Continuare mi reporte de las vacaciones aquí el tiempo necesario. El mago será mi rehén y fuente ocasional de información —sentenció Zim—. Tú estás encargado de alimentarlo de vez en cuando.

—Sí, señor —acató la orden volviéndose rojo— ¡Viva, el gorila subió al edificio! —exclamó azul de nuevo.

Y así continuaron las cosas, en cada presentación aprendía los trucos que hacían. Fuera del escenario, llevaba una libreta consigo para anotar las debilidades humanas que observaba en los turistas y apostadores. Todo siguió en ese curso hasta la noche del 4 de julio cuando Zim estaba anotando algunas cosas dentro de la suit de lujo.

—… las bebidas alcohólicas, anteriormente mencionadas, tienen en los humanos un efecto estupefaciente cuya duración varía con el peso y tamaño del terrícola en cuestión —anotaba—. Respecto a la composición de dichas…

Paró sus anotaciones cuando escuchó un sonido raro venir de la pequeña sala de la suit, salió del cuarto y al llegar allí se encontró al mago, desatado —y desnutrido por esa semana en que sobrevivió a base de agua del lavabo y los dulces que le daba Gir— mientras sostenía el teléfono acostado en el piso.

—… vengan rápido —y colgó.

— ¿A quién llamaste, terrícola inmundo? —gritó Zim.

—A seguridad —dijo desde el piso.

— ¿Les dijiste que yo era…?

—No, hubieran creído que estaba ebrio —sonrió—. Vienen por ti, alíen.

Maldición, eso era malo, era muy malo. Zim tomó su peluca y se puso sus lentes de contacto para después empacar sus pocas pertenencias en la maleta.

— ¡Rápido, Gir, hay que largarnos de aquí! —gritó Zim.

Sabía que los de seguridad eran más o menos como la policía y ya había tenido una experiencia bastante mala con ellos. Se metió al ducto de ventilación de nuevo en uno de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad en ese hotel. Siguió la misma ruta que tomó la primera vez y salió por puerta trasera sonde entraban los de mantenimiento. Caminaron en dirección a las afueras de Las Vegas.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Gir en su disfraz de perro mientras se comía un chocolate.

—Tenía planeado que fuéramos a Nevermore pero durante mi investigación descubrí que está nación es precisamente la potencia más poderosa de este planeta —le contaba a Gir—. Iremos a las ciudades más importantes de este país y exploraremos sus puntos débiles en cada una de ellas. Prepárate, Gir, nuestra próxima parada es ¡Los ángeles, California!

Después de hacer autostop en la carretera y llegar a Carson City, Zim se dirigió a aeropuerto de esta mientras pensaba: "Duerme tranquilo mientras puedas, planeta patético, porque muy pronto caerás ante los pies de Zim ¡Ya lo verás! Muajajaja!

**Parte 2 del capítulo 34: Infortunios de un martes 13.**

**Martes 13 de Julio, 12:00 PM:**

Se reunieron en el pórtico de la vieja casa de Lenore, Bj acaba de contarles su plan.

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Quieres que los 3 vayamos a la tierra de los muertos y los monstruos para comprar artículos de fiesta? —recapituló Kelton.

—Exacto, sólo en el Neitherworld se puede conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor —les aseguró Beetlejuice.

—Espera, hay gente del gobierno del Neitherworld enojada contigo —le recordó Sera—, seguramente tienen rodeada tu casa y la de tus amigos en caso de que se te ocurra volver.

—No se preocupen por eso, ya me encargue de ese asunto. Verán…

**Flashback, recordando y contando.**

—Iremos a la reunión pero cambio quiero que cumpla con mis demandas. Quiero que lo jure por el Necronomicón —dijo haciendo aparecer una grabadora en su mano (de esas que grababan sonido con un casette)

—No está en posición para hacerlo —objetó el hombre.

—Oh bueno, entonces me voy —dio la media vuelta fingiéndose el ofendido.

— ¡Espere! Bien, lo juro por el Necronomicón —accedió el viejo momia gruñendo.

—Primero, inmunidad para Lydia Dyts —comenzó a decir sin ningún atisbo de flexibilidad en su voz—. La quiero fuera de esto, si volviese al inframundo por algún motivo la dejaran en paz. No le harán preguntan y no se le acercaran.

—Hecho.

—Segundo: sé que tienen a mis vecinos —dijo refiriéndose a Jaques, Ginger y Monstruo—, a Doomie, a mi casa y a mis padres bajo vigilancia, aléjense de ellos y de mi hogar.

— ¿Algo más? —dijo resignado.

—Sí, también quiero inmunidad para mí. Cuando vuelva al Neitherworld para la reunión, no quiero que me traten como criminal o que intenten arrestarme por no cumplir el contrato que firme con ese tramposo cara de lagartija.

—Está bien. Ahora recuerde que no puede ausentarse por ningún motivo, todo este asunto podría estar altamente relacionado con lo sucedido hace 28 años —le recordó.

—Ya lo sé… —suspiró fastidiado— Por cierto ¿Cómo está Juno? —preguntó.

—Sigue siendo tan adorable como siempre —dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo.

**Fin del flashback-narración.**

—No lo sé… además, es martes 13 —masculló Kelton—; es día de mala suerte.

— ¿Qué no el de mala suerte era el viernes 13? —dijo Ragamuffin.

—En realidad, no. El viernes 13 es por la película con ese nombre, en realidad es el martes 13 el de la mala suerte —le aclaró Serenity.

—Pero antes tendrían que disfrazarse —dijo Lydia a Beetlejuice—. Esta vez no será tan fácil como cuando llevaste a mis padres o cuando llevamos de campamento a Prudence y a Bertha—le recordó (Episodios _Scumer Vacation_ de la segunda temporada y _Campfire Ghouls _de la primera temporada) —No tienen pasaporte ni ciudadanía honoraria como yo.

— ¿Ciudadanía honoraria? —repitió Kelton con una ceja arriba.

—Sí, la obtuvo cuando me conoció —intervino Beetlejuice—. Es una historia divertida pero será mejor contarla luego, tenemos disfraces que hacer.

**Unos 30 minutos más tarde:**

Serenity era una zombie de cabello azul y Kelton una momia, estaban irreconocibles. En esos momentos se encontraban en la habitación de la vieja mansión donde habían regresado a Ragamuffin a su forma original en Junio. Pusieron una mesa en medio con una bola de cristal.

—Aparecerán en la sala de mi casa —les decía Beetlejuice—, después vayan a varias tiendas y consigan todo lo que puedan pero sólo lo mejor, si quieren pueden conducir a Doomie. Ragamuffin, dales el dinero.

— ¿De mi dinero? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no tengo —le mostró sus bolsillos vacios— y acordamos que tú serías el proveedor, eres el más rico de nosotros.

—*Sigh* bien —gruñó dándole a sus alumnos y a Lydia algunas monedas de oro que traía con sigo.

—Oye, ahora que tienes dinero, creo que deberías devolvernos lo que gastamos en tu ropa —le recordó Serenity cuando fueron de compras con Dib y Todd.

—Está bien —gruñó de nuevo, dándole tres monedas—. Espero que sea suficiente para que recuperen sus ahorros.

Los tres se pusieron alrededor de la mesa mientras Lydia decía la invocación que usaba.

—Though I know I should be wary still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose! Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice!

Y desapreciaron del lugar.

— ¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Ragamuffin.

—Claro, Lydia conoce al Neitherworld como la palma de su mano. Ahora apúrate, recuerda el paso 2 —se detuvo a oler el aire— vaya, la magia disminuyó cuando se fueron… en fin, démonos prisa.

**Netiherworld, Casa de Beetlejuice:**

Los chicos aparecieron justo donde Beetlejuice les había dicho. Como prometió el viejo momia, no había policías o agentes en la casa ni fuera de ella. Lydia había aparecido, después de muchas semanas, vistiendo su poncho rojo en forma de telaraña; una sensación de alegría y alivio la llenó al sentirlo sobre ella.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde iremos? —quiso saber Sera.

—Iremos al centro de la ciudad —respondió Lydia—. Y se cómo llegar rápido.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al garaje, allí se encontraba ese auto mejor conocido como Doomie, quien alegremente tocó el claxon al ver a Lydia.

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Me extrañaste?! —exclamó mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Está vivo? —preguntó Kelton, sorprendido.

—Sí, también es una historia divertida —respondió mientras Popsie lamía su rostro cariñosamente.

— ¿Y quién va a conducir? —preguntó Serenity.

—Yo. No necesitas 16 años para conducir un auto aquí —contestó Lydia subiendo al asiento del piloto— Pero antes hay algunas personas que quiero presentarles.

Abrieron el garaje y salieron de la casa en Doomie, Lydia miró primero hacia esa casa al otro lado de la calle.

—Mmm, el perro de Monstruo no está en su patio, supongo que fueron al veterinario.

Siguieron conduciendo por un par de minutos más, aun seguían en aquellas vías de tierra que se elevaban en las alturas. Ella buscaba a Jaques, a Ginger y a Monstruo entre los caminos pero no los veía y se estaban acercando a la mancha urbana de esa parte del Neitherworld.

— *Sigh* creo que no podre presentárselos —suspiró, desilusionada— Tal vez lleguemos a encontrárnoslos en la ciudad.

—Lydia… no es por arruinar tu entusiasmo —decía Sera— pero creo que no es buena idea que les digas quienes somos…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—Yo y Kelton no estábamos en las demandas de Beetlejuice. Podría haber gente de la NCIA por allí, si nos identifican a pesar de estar disfrazados, nos van a llevar para interrogarnos; a mí por ser la nieta de Williams, ya que él estuvo en una sub-cámara cuando paso esa cosa hace 28 años y a Kelton por los papeles que firmó con esos… ehm…

—El hombre lagarto y Oscar Rigalt —dijo Kelton—. Y ahora que lo pienso, otro motivo que ellos tendrían para interrogarnos es que estuvimos con Beetlejuice y —se detuvo a recordar su nombre— ese tal Johnny en el teatro.

—Y ellos estuvieron en ese incidente hace 28 años —completó Lydia, captando el mensaje— Supongo que no podré presentarlos con ellos ¡Pero si los presentara a Bertha y a Prudence sé que les agradarían mucho! —Exclamó emocionada, pensando en sus amigas de la escuela— *Sigh* Las extraño tanto…

Al ver que Lydia empezaba a ponerse nostálgica, Sera decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que realmente nos pase algo? Digo, con lo del martes 13 y eso… —dijo la joven bruja.

—No lo creo —la calmó Lydia.

**1:00 PM En las calles de Nevermore:**

Era inaceptable, era algo que Gaz no podía tolerar. Mientras caminaba hacia aquella tienda llamada Arcade Palace en el lado oeste de Nevermore, recordaba con vergüenza como el domingo se le pusieron rojos los pulgares tan rápido, y como le dolieron las manos el día anterior. Había perdido su condición de gamer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de los videojuegos en esa ciudad que sus manos se habían vuelto delicadas, pero lo peor era que las yemas de sus pulgares estaban muy suaves. Debía poner sus manos en forma de nuevo, debía seguir siendo gamer, debía recuperar los callos en sus pulgares. Y por eso compraría un juego nuevo y una consola Xbox 360 para jugarlo, pero lo segundo tendría que comprarlo en el centro comercial, podría haber comprado ambas cosas allí pero debía volver a su ambiente, y Arcade Palace era el lugar perfecto.

En su camino vio a mucha gente tomando precauciones supersticiosas contra el martes 13, "Que tontos…" pensaba. Poco después llegó frente a Arcade Palace.

—Aquí voy… —se dijo a sí misma, abriendo la puerta de la enorme tienda.

Una campana sonó anunciando la llegada de un cliente nuevo. El lugar no estaba nada mal, era como una mescla de tienda de videojuegos, de comics, tienda de computación, ciber café y arcade; llena de estantes rebosantes de artículos coleccionables, DVD's y lo que se podía ver normalmente en una convención de COMICON y el barrio de Akihabara. En resumen: el paraíso para un nerd.

Las miradas de todos en la tienda se dirigieron a Gaz. Todos pararon de hacer lo que sea que hacían y la miraban estupefactos. Ella escuchó murmullos diciendo cosas como _¿Una mujer?_ o _¿Es una chica de verdad?_ y _¡Por el amor al camino Yedai!_ Pero los ignoró. Se dirigió hacia el sujeto detrás del mostrador y sin vacilar le dijo:

—Quisiera una copia de _Darksiders: Wrath of War_ y de Mass Effect, por favor.

Aun algo atónito, el tipo sin afeitar que aparentaba unos 24 años tomó los estuches.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Nada más —dijo mientras el hombre pasaba la tarjeta de crédito e imprimía el recibo para después dárselo junto a sus juegos y la tarjeta—. Gracias.

Estuvo a punto de irse tan rápido como vino cuando…

—Espera —dijo un chico mayor que ella, sostenido un comic de Spiderman— ¿En serio… juegas? —preguntó torpemente.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —preguntó tétricamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

**En algún lugar de la zona Norte de Nevermore:**

—Nos vemos como fenómenos —se quejó Ragamuffin viéndose en las puertas de vidrio de ese salón de eventos, era una de las pocas formas en la que podía ver su reflejo además de superficies de metal y el agua, pero nunca en espejos.

Se habían disfrazado como un magnate y su agente, con la magia del _Ghost with the Most_, Ragamuffin iba vestido como un hombre de negocios con barba de candado, cabello castaño y corto con lentes oscuros; mientras que Beetlejuice iba transformado en una versión mayor, vestida como mujer millonaria —y con curvas mucho más pronunciadas— de su _genderbend_ Betty Juice (apareció así en los episodios de _Campfire ghous de la 1ra temporada _ y _Running Scared _de la 2da)

—Tú sólo finge ser un rico amargado —le dijo en voz baja—. Mejor aún, no digas **nada**.

— ¿Pero por qué? —inquirió confundido.

—Tú sólo hazlo. Funcionará—le aseguró.

Entraron encontrándose con un hombre de traje hablando por celular en medio de la pista de baile, obviamente era el dueño del lugar. ¡Y qué lugar era ese! La arquitectura interior era sin duda de estilo victoriano pero se veían ver algunos detalles minimalistas por aquí y por allá.

—Ehm, luego le llamo… —colgó— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Pero claro que puede —tomó la palabra Bj fingiendo voz de mujer—. Mi jefe está interesado en rentar este salón de eventos para la fiesta de… ehm, su hija.

—Lo lamento, señores pero tienen que tener una cita previa antes de…

— ¡Pero qué descaro! ¡El señor Pánfilo Filomeno Pancracio Von Pepinot no necesita hacer ninguna clase de reservación! —exclamó _indignada_.

— ¡¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?! —le susurró el vampiro al oído.

—Tu sigue el juego —susurró de vuelta, aclaró su garganta para seguir fingiendo voz de mujer— Él pensaba pagarle generosamente por la renta de este lugar —dijo mostrándole al dueño una moneda de oro— ¡Pero qué pena! creo que usted no está dispuesto. Supongo que buscaremos los servicios de alguien más… —suspiró llevándose a Ragamuffin hacia la entrada.

— ¡No, alto! ¡E-esperen! —los detuvo—. Perdón por mi insolencia pero no sabía que eran gente importante, señorita… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Fulana Sutanilla De la Merengana —"Al menos él también se puso un nombre estúpido" pensó Ragamuffin.

—Encantado de conocerlos, permítanme darles un recorrido por el lugar —ofreció.

—Te dije que funcionaría —le susurró a Ragamuffin dándole un golpe con su codo.

**1:30 PM De nuevo en la tienda de Videojuegos:**

Super Smash Bros Brawl… cualquiera que se hiciera llamar _gamer_ dentro de esa tienda conocía ese juego. Su oponente, un chico alto con brackets y acné eligió a Snake de _Metal Gear_; seguramente para intimidarla. Ella, en cambio, optó por un personaje un poco más clásico; había elegido a Link de _The Legend of Zelda_.

Dos de tres. Ella había ganado el primer_ round_ pero su contrincante tomó la ventaja en el segundo y le ganó, Gaz no permitiría que eso sucediera otra vez. "Voy a estar en condición de nuevo" pensó sintiendo una palpitación en sus pulgares.

El resto en la tienda los rodeaba mirando los movimientos de los personajes en la pantalla con mucha atención, con más razón no podía darse el lujo de perder. A esas alturas del juego la pelea iba muy dispareja, su rival tenía la ventaja de nuevo y lo único que podría salvarla era, al menos desde el punto de vista de los demás, uno de esos movimientos asombrosos que ni siquiera el mismo jugador supo como lo había hecho. Y eso pasó… sólo que Gaz tenía todo fríamente calculado en su cabeza: no fue una racha de suerte. Ganó. "Me rio en tu cara, martes 13…" dijo en su mente.

Se escucharon exhalaciones y susurros llenos de asombro en el local; el rival seguía congelado sin soltar el control. Gaz sonrió ligeramente y sin decir una palabra, tomó sus cosas y se levantó para irse de allí… pero en cuanto se apartó apenas unos pasos del grupo de espectadores que los había rodeado durante el juego, sintió que unas manos frías se posaban sobre sus hombros.

**En las calles del Neitherworld:**

Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron al inframundo, ya habían recorrido varias tiendas y se habían llevado varias cosas de cada una. La tienda en la que se encontraban en esos momentos estaba llena de cosas que, a los ojos de cualquier humano, eran de los más inverosímiles.

—Veamos, llevemos esto, y también esto —decía Lydia metiendo cosas al carrito de supermercado—. Algo de esto estaría bien…

— ¿Y para qué sirve esto? —preguntó Sera sosteniendo una lata que decía Worm-your-Way.

—Mejor no lleves eso, no creo que haga efecto en el mundo humano con lombrices comunes pero no es buena idea —dijo, haciéndola colocar la lata donde estaba—. ¿Oye me ayudas a alcanzar la caja de allí?

Mientras ellas alcanzaban la caja, Kelton vio una lata con una etiqueta extraña, decía: Party People in-a-can. Sonó divertido así que la metió al carrito. En el otro pasillo, se escuchó como alguien metía artículos en una canasta mientras contaba en francés y hacía ejercicios de calentamiento; Lydia sabía que podía tratarse sólo de una persona. Corrió, Sera la siguió y Kelton también, pero él iba un poco atrás ya que llevaba el carrito. Al llegar al otro pasillo se encontró con:

— Jaques ¿Eres tú?—dijo emocionada al ver a aquel esqueleto de espaldas.

— _Oui, Je suis Monsieur Jaques. __Qu'es que vous…?_ —Preguntó mientras se volteaba, pero calló al ver ese rostro después de casi mes y medio— ¡Miss Lydia!

Los dos se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

— ¡Jaques, que gusto verte! —dijo Lydia.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el esqueleto francés— ¿Donde estuviste?

—Es una larga historia —se limitó a decir—. Hay unos amigos que tengo que presentarte —dijo recordando bien las identidades falsas que ellos se habían inventado.

**2:00 PM. Casa de los Membrana:**

Din-dong, tocaron el timbre. Squee abrió la puerta, en frente de la casa estaba estacionada una camioneta de una compañía de mensajería.

— Buenos días ¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Membrana? —preguntó aquel repartidor de la compañía, sosteniendo un sujetapapeles.

—Soy yo —dijo el susodicho, apareciendo detrás de Todd— ¿Llegaron bien los paquetes? —preguntó firmando en el formulario del sujetapapeles.

—Sí, listos e intactos.

Al bajar de las escaleras, Dib vio como metían el repartidor y su ayudante el último paquete, eran cajas enormes. Al terminar, el profesor les dio las gracias y se fueron. Con un cuter abrió una de ellas, de la cual sacó una pieza envuelta en papel-burbuja que parecía ser la tarjeta madre de un aparato ultramoderno.

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó desde la escalera.

—Un proyecto que estoy haciendo con un colega mío de Alemania —dijo mientras sacaba más piezas—, lo suspendimos después de que la casa explotó y ayer por teléfono decidimos retomarlo.

— ¿Por cuánto tardara? —preguntó bajando el resto de los escalones.

—No te preocupes, no trabajare en esto por mucho —aseguró.

Mentía y Dib lo sabía. Después de que madre murió, cada vez que su padre iba a trabajar les decía a él y a Gaz frases como: no tardare mucho, volveré pronto, no trabajare por tanto, no tardare demasiado etc… hasta que llegó el punto en que sólo los podía ver unas veces al año. A pesar de lo que les había dicho en el auto antes de atropellar a Todd, era obvio que en el fondo no podía alejarse demasiado del trabajo. Entonces el teléfono al otro lado de la sala sonó.

—Yo respondo —dijo Dib tomando el teléfono—. Diga.

—_efhsakfak_… ¡Tráiganla…! _Crash, Pum_ —se oían varios ruidos y gritos al otro lado de la línea— ¡Dámelo! —Se escuchó la voz de Gaz al mismo tiempo en que se oía como alguien se estrellaba contra una mesa—Dib, t…

— ¡No debe hacer contacto con…! —esa fue una voz masculina, se escucharon más ruidos hasta que Gaz recupero su teléfono.

— ¿Gaz? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Quítate de mi pierna! —gritó Gaz, acto seguido se oyó como alguien recibía una patada y el sonido de un enorme estante llenos de cosas desplomándose.

— ¡¿Estas en problemas?! —Dijo Dib, alarmado— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Estoy en… ¡Aléjate! —Ahora fue el sonido de un puñetazo— _akdjs creek_ ... numero… _grtfg_… calle… ¡Deja mi cabello! _pum_…

— ¡Aahhh! ¡Mi espalda! —gritó otro muchacho.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundido.

Sabía que no podría decirle la dirección a tiempo, así que optó por una palabra clave para que dedujera el lugar donde estaba.

— ¡Nerds! —gritó Gaz, luego colgaron.

**Calles del Norte de Nevermore:**

Terminaron de cerrar el contrato con el dueño del local, después contrataron a un decorador para que dejara el sitio como una fiesta de Halloween a pesar de ser verano. También se encargaron de la comida, la bebida y el sonido; pero el entretenimiento en vivo iría por su cuenta, justo por eso se dirigían (sin los disfraces de Magnate y su agente) por instrumentos musicales y cosas de audio.

— ¿Cuánto dinero te queda? —le preguntó Beetlejuice, con la apariencia del primo BJ.

—Me quedan unos 2000 dólares en oro —calculó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, el también vestía su ropa nueva.

—Eso bastará —aseguró—; necesitamos una guitarra, una batería, micrófono, amplificadores, Lyds ya tiene un bajo…

—Sigo pensando que tal vez no funcione —dijo el vampiro con pesimismo.

—Y yo sigo diciendo que funcionara —insistió Bj—. Recuerdo cuando te pusiste a cantar en esa fiesta, _rey otomano_ —reía—. No tienes mala voz, si así cantaste ebrio, de seguro te oyes mejor sobrio.

—Sigo sin saber porque sigo haciéndote caso —musitó—. La última vez que lo hice nos arrestaron…

—Oye, a ti te gustó mi propuesta, también fue culpa tuya.

Ragamuffin sólo gruño y siguió caminando. Era cierto, en esa noche estuvo de acuerdo con la idea loca de Bj. Inevitablemente los recuerdos llegaron a ambos.

**Flash back, en el siglo XVIII, unos años antes de la revolución francesa:**

Se encontraban en los bosques de Nápoles, en lo que hoy en día sería territorio italiano. Estaban en la que era algo así como la versión centauro del Oktoberfest. Había de todo; comida, bebida, música… era simplemente grandioso. Beetlejuice —quien ya iba en su 4to vaso de cerveza— se la estaba pasando genial, no había sido fácil conseguir permiso para ir al mundo humano pero valió la pena.

Todos allí se estaban divirtiendo, bueno, todos excepto aquel joven pálido de cabello negro y ojos rojos, quien estaba sentado lejos de todos. Decidió acercarse a él.

—Oye, tú ¿Por qué la cara larga? —Preguntó Bj con la lengua floja por el alcohol— ¡Anímate! La fiesta está en su auge…

—No sé ni porque vine aquí en primer lugar —susurró—. Creo que mejor me voy.

—Vamos, tomate una cerveza o vino si quieres, yo invito —insistió poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

—*Gasp* ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? —Empezó a decir con sarcasmo— ¿Será porque…? Oh! Es cierto… ¡Soy un vampiro! —Le gritó mostrándole sus colmillos.

—Oh… ustedes no pueden comer… Pero pueden emborracharse bebiendo sangre de algún ebrio ¿No?

—Uy, sí. ¿En serio crees que alguien va hacerla de voluntario para que yo chupe su sangre? —Preguntó señalando con la mano abierta al resto del lugar—. Será mejor que me vaya.

— ¡Espera, espera! Tengo una idea, no te arrepentirás —le aseguró, yendo luego con unas jóvenes con las que estaba hablando antes de ir con Ragamuffin, pero que en vez de ser centauros mitad caballo, eran mitad ciervo—. Nenas, voy a ir a ayudar a un amigo mío, fue agradable charlar con ustedes.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban en una granja lejos de la fiesta, se habían llevado consigo una botella de vino. En esos momentos, Beetlejuice terminaba de matar aquel borrego.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó el vampiro— No sé si mesclar sangre con vino así sin más sea tan buena idea.

— ¡Pero claro! Además, este borrego ya es muy viejo, vivió una buena vida —decía mientras vaciaba la sangre que brotaba de su cuello en ese enorme tarro de cerveza.

Llenó el resto del tarro con el vino y lo revolvió. Ragamuffin lo sujetó algo indeciso, no sabría qué clase de efecto tendría ese brebaje en él.

—Bueno… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Suspiró— ¡Salud!

Y bebió el contenido del tarro… después todo se puso muy intenso. Era más que estar ebrio, se había convertido en una bestia fiestera.

Lo que recordaban con más claridad eran los momentos más locos como este:

Ese par de ninfas lo habían convencido de jugar Póker con ellas, cada vez que alguien perdiera se quitaría una prenda de su ropa, el primero en terminar en ropa interior bailaría sobre una de las mesas. Ragamuffin estaba tan ebrio que jugó pésimo y, como era de esperarse, perdió. Sin más remedio, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar mientras la gente a su alrededor aplaudía siguiendo un ritmo.

— ¡Soy el rey del imperio Otomano! —gritó en calzones sobre esa mesa, sin dejar de bailar.

O como este:

Unos centauros robaron a esa vaca de otra granja y la maquillaron para ver quién era el primer borracho en acercársele y ese fue Beetlejuice, quien empezó a charlar y a charlar con el bovino hasta que…

—Pero ya, hablando en serio… *hic* eres muy hermosa… creo que te amo…

Y le dio un intenso beso en el hocico; los que lo vieron comenzaron a carcajearse y lo hicieron aun más fuerte al ver que, asqueada por la peste de su boca, la vaca se fue corriendo lejos de Beetlejuice mientras él decía:

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! —Suplicaba llorando— ¡Creí que teníamos algo especial!

Y también:

Ragamuffin (con ropa esta vez), Beetlejuice y muchas personas más estaba tomadas de la mano en circulo mientras giraban cantando la canción…

—Hava nahila, hava nahila, hava nahila venismejá…

… a pesar de que ninguno de ellos era judío.

Tampoco se olvidaban de:

— ¡Salta, salta, salta! —gritaban Beetlejuice y muchos otros más.

Querían comprobar si Ragamuffin aun podía volar estando tan ebrio.

— ¡Bien, ya voy a saltar! —avisó desde arriba de aquel árbol de 15 metros— ¡1… 2… 3!

Y saltó, pero en vez de volar cayó al suelo de panzazo. Varios comenzaron a rodearlo para comprobar si seguía vivo, estaba boca abajo y no se movía. Beetlejuice comenzó a preocuparse, estaba a punto de gritar _¡Traigan un doctor! _Hasta que:

— ¡Estoy bien! —dijo el vampiro levantando el pulgar.

El resto festejó al escucharlo.

Oh sí, la noche fue muy intensa. Eran alrededor de las 2:30 A.M. cuando a Beetlejuice se le ocurrió una descabellada idea.

—Oye, vampiro… —Llamó la atención de su compañero, que estaba a punto de dormirse con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

— ¿Qué te parece si le robamos a la corona? —dijo de repente.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El rey de Nápoles tiene mucho dinero, creo un poco menos no le afectara.

—Hombre, estás loco… me gusta… —dijo Ragamuffin con malicia.

Sin duda estaban locos a causa del alcohol, porque nunca hubieran hecho eso estando sobrios. Escabullirse dentro del palacio fue sin duda fácil con las habilidades de ambos, ningún guardia los vio. Meterse a la bóveda donde estaba el premio mayor fue más complicado pero lo lograron. Llenaron tres costales y se fueron de allí, no querían cargar demasiado.

Salieron del palacio tan sigilosamente como entraron, su plan iba de maravilla… por lo menos hasta que uno de los policías del Mundo Mágico que estaban patrullando la ciudad por el festival, los vio cargando los costales y un par de candelabros que sin duda eran del comedor real.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué hacen?

— ¡Corre! —gritó el ghost with the most.

Y en menos de los que esperaban, 6 policías estaban persiguiéndolos en las orillas de la ciudad de Nápoles.

— ¡Nunca nos atrapan con vida! —Gritó Beetlejuice— ¡NUNCA!

**2 horas más tarde:**

Se encontraban encerrados en una celda de una de las estaciones de policía que el sistema judicial mágico tenía en el mundo humano. La adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas les causaba insomnio, no podían dormir aunque querían. Y también aun estaban bajo el efecto estupefaciente del alcohol, pero no faltaba mucho para que este empezara a disminuir dando paso a los síntomas de la resaca.

—Hombre… sigo sin creer lo que pasó… —decía Beetlejuice mientras reía— te hubieras visto…

—Cállate… —musitó el vampiro acostado en el piso, sujetándose el estomago.

Poco antes de que Beetlejuice le propusiera robarle a la corona, a Ragamuffin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comer. Él efecto del vino con sangre había hecho que su cuerpo ignorara la presencia de comida en su estomago; pero al parecer, esa misma mezcla comenzaba a hacer sus efectos en el organismo del vampiro, el beber vino en su estado original comenzó a marearlo después de horas que su cuerpo lo ignoró estando bajo sus efectos. Los habían alcanzado cuando Ragamuffin se detuvo en medio de una calle y empezó a vomitar.

—Bueno… pudo haber sido peor —dijo Bj tratando de ser optimista.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Peor cómo?! —gritó Ragamuffin.

—Pues… ehm… por ejemplo… ahm… —divagaba— No se me ocurre nada.

Un policía acompañado por un hombre de piel verde con ropas aristocráticas se acercó a la celda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos van a dejar salir? —dijo el vampiro con un tono medio burlón y medio aburrido.

—Ya quisieras —dijo el policía— Vinimos por él —respondió señalando a Beetlejuice con la mirada.

— ¿Por mi? ¡¿Y yo por qué?! —objetó.

—Usted es un habitante del inframundo —dijo el hombre de ropa elegante— por lo tanto la policía del Neitherworld tiene que hacerse cargo de usted, no la del mundo mágico.

Abrieron la celda y antes de que él saliera.

— ¡Es cierto! No nos hemos presentado —recordó— Me dicen Betelgeuse —en aquel entonces aun usaba ese alias.

—Y yo soy Ragamuffin —dijo desde el suelo.

Algunos segundos después —mientras el aquel entonces conocido como Betelgeuse caminaba con esposas en las manos por los pasillos de la estación de policía— los síntomas de la resaca comenzaron a aparecer en ambos y, al mismo tiempo supieron por que el nombre del otro les pareció tan familiar.

—Así que él era Betelgeuse… que pena, hubiera sido agradable hablar con el sobrio —se dijo así mismo, dejándose caer al fin en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otra parte, el impacto que Betelgeuse tuvo al recordar la identidad tras ese nombre fue mucho mayor "Él es el de la masacre en Inglaterra… poco más de mil personas en unas horas y con sólo sus manos… ¡Estuve parrandeando junto a una leyenda y no me di cuenta!" pensó.

— ¡E-Esperen! ¡Tengo que volver a la celda! —exclamó forcejando.

—Lo siento, por ahora usted no irá a ninguna parte excepto al inframundo —le dijo el policía.

— ¡No lo entienden! ¡Déjenme volver! —Les pedía— ¡Estamos hablando de una leyen…!

No pudo decir nada más ya que el hombre elegante lo electrocutó con lo que parecía ser una versión antigua de una macana eléctrica moderna.

—Perdón, tengo migraña y no soporto los gritos —le dijo el señor al policía.

**Fin del Flashback. **

**2:20 PM En otras calles de la ciudad de Nevermore:**

—Déjame ver si entendí —decía Todd— la palabra clave que te dio fue _nerds_.

—Sí —respondió Dib— y según mi computadora (la nueva que compró, recuerden que la otra se incendió) hay sólo un lugar en esta ciudad en donde podrían estar.

Dentro de poco se encontraron en frente de Arcade Palace, pero la puerta de vidrio estaba cubierta por dentro con una cortina negra y de ella colgaba un letrero de CLOSED. Dib tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Tocó otra vez y el resultado fue el mismo pero esta vez surgió un fuerte gemido adentro.

— ¡Gaz! ¡¿Eres tú?! —gritó el de lentes.

— ¿Qué no saben leer? —Se escuchó desde adentro— El letrero dice cerrado.

— ¡No iré a ningún lado sin mi hermana! —Objetó— ¡Llamare a la policía!

— ¡E-Espera! —Lo detuvo la misma voz— ¿Estáis acompañado por mucha gente?

—Sí, está acompañado —dijo Todd—, pero sólo por mí.

—Esperen un segundo.

Desde adentro se escuchó como movían muchas cosas mientras gente caminaba de aquí para allá.

—Podéis pasar —dijo la voz unos segundos después mientras se abría la puerta.

El lugar estaba a media luz, todos los estantes estaban acomodados en las paredes de forma simétrica dejando el centro del local vacio. A los lados estaban los mismos clientes que se encontraban en el momento en que Gaz entró, pero todos tenían disfraces, parecían ser personajes salidos de calabozos y dragones. En la pared de hasta atrás (la contraria a la puerta) había una especie de trono hecho con cajas donde estaba sentado el dueño de la tienda con un disfraz de guerrero vikingo o algo así. "Okay…" suspiró Dib en su mente viéndolos a todos con cara de WTH.

—Así que habéis venido aquí en busca de la reina ¿no es así? —dijo el _guerrero_.

—Ehm… sí —respondió Dib, recuperando la firmeza en su voz— ¡¿Dónde tienen a mi hermana?!

— ¡No le habléis al legendario Arwen de esa forma! —dijo un _arquero-duende _apuntando su flecha hacia él.

—Calmaos, Fenrir —dijo Arwen— no queremos ponernos violentos sin razón.

Dib pensó en llamar a la policía con su celular y terminar con eso pero se detuvo a analizar la situación: un montón de nerds en cosplay secuestraron a su hermana y hablaban como en tiempos medievales. Ese tipo de cosas raras eran las que siempre sucedían en su ciudad, a pesar de que Nevermore parecía tener más lógica y sentido común, temía que si llamaba a la policía describiéndoles la situación no le harían caso o lo tomarían por un loco o peor, terminarían encarceladlo a él en medio de un malentendido como aquella vez con los cachorros de la tienda de mascotas (Capitulo, Mortos Der RobaAlmas). Decidió jugar su juego.

— ¡Guerrero Arwen! ¡Nosotros, Dib y Todd, lo desafiamos! —lo afrontó.

El resto de los nerds voltearon a ver al hombre del trono, esperando su respuesta.

—Bien… —susurró poniéndose de pie—. Mis hombres, estos dos duques hermanos de una tierra lejana…

—Ehm, en realidad, él no es mi hermano —lo corrigió Dib.

—Bueno, el duque Dib y su guardia… —"Degradado de duque a guardia en unos segundos… vaya" pensó Todd— han venido a aquí para llevarse la reina Gazlene, pero para eso tendrán que pasar por tres desafíos…

— ¿Por qué tres desafíos? —Lo interrumpió Squee.

—Nuestro reino, nuestras reglas —dijo Arwen—. Como premio, el bando que gane se quedara con la reina ¿Aceptáis, extranjeros?

—Aceptamos —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Exelente! —exclamó Arwen.

"Espero que el martes 13 no nos ataque" masculló Dib en su mente.

**En el Inframundo: **

Los cuatro caminaban por las calles cargando las cosas que habían comprado en la tienda donde se encontraron a Jaques mientras charlaban; no eran muchas por suerte, además, habían dejado las bolsas de sus compras anteriores en Doomie. Habían ido a almorzar a una fuente de sodas hace unos minutos, Lydia presentó a Sera y Kelton con nombres falsos. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de Ginger, de Monstruo y hasta del príncipe Vince, pero nada relacionado al asunto en el que estaba enredado Beetlejuice hasta esos momentos.

—… y justo cuando pensé que todo acabó, el interrogatorio siguió durante una hora más —Le contaba Jaques a Lydia como los agentes de la NCIA lo acosaron a él y a sus vecinos durante días— ¡¿En qué lío se metió Be'atlejuice* ahora?!

(*=Por su acento francés, más o menos así pronuncia el nombre de Beetlejuice)

—Es una historia muy larga y aun no sabemos gran parte ella —dijo Lydia—. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus ejercicios?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

Jaques calló al escucharse una serie de gritos venir de una calle perpendicular a la que estaban y varias personas corriendo. Uno de los hombres que giró por la esquina en dirección al lado de la cuadra en la que se encontraban gritó:

— ¡Sandworm!

Segundos después, apareció al final de la calle un enorme _gusano de arena_; (acuérdense, los que aparecían en la caricatura de Beetlejuice) con sus rayas moradas, ojos pequeños y boca llena de colmillos.

"Maldito martes 13…" pensaron Serenity y Kelton.

— ¡Corran! —Gritaron Lydia y Jaques.

¿Cómo rayos es que un gusano de arena estaba en la ciudad? Ni idea, pero saberlo no les importaba, lo único en lo que debían concentrar sus fuerzas era correr.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! —gritó Sera mientras corrían por las calles.

— ¡Hay que llegar con Doomie antes de que nos alcance! —Respondió Lydia— ¡Él nos sacara de aquí rápido!

— ¡¿Gusanos?! ¡¿Qué no esas cosas de la arena eran serpientes?! —preguntó Kelton recordando el desierto y las serpientes que veía cada vez que salía de su casa en Crestfallen el 5 de Julio (capítulo 25 del fanfic)

— ¿Serpientes de arena? ¿Cómo es que has visto a las serpientes de arena? —dijo Jaques, él sabía que sólo las _almas atadas_ a casas del mundo humano podían ver directamente la parte del desierto del Neitherworld en el que habitaban las serpientes cuando se salían de sus _perímetros geográficos_.

—Ehm… pues… —divagaba el chico.

— ¡Por acá! —gritó Lydia, guiándolos a una de las calles que recordó haber pasado junto a Doomie antes de dejarlo estacionado.

**2:50, en Nevermore:**

Ya habían pasado dos de las pruebas. La primera la pasó Dib, fue el juego de ajedrez más difícil y reñido que había tenido jamás, no sólo se enfrentó con una persona, sino con tres a la vez… y los tres juegos los ganó, sus investigaciones paranormales lo hicieron desarrollar un sentido de la deducción con los cuales adivinaba los movimientos de sus oponentes.

En cambio, Todd se enfrentó a una prueba de resistencia, la cual constó en que él y otro muchacho se colocaron audífonos y comenzaron a escuchar una cacofonía hecha con los ruidos más irritantes e insoportables para el oído humano; su rival se rindió a los 9 minutos, durante el tiempo en que Squee estuvo en ese sanatorio mental, escuchó toda clase de ruidos espantosos y aterradores, en especial en la noche… esa cacofonía no significó reto alguno para él.

—Muy bien —los felicitó Arwen—, habéis pasado las pruebas satisfactoriamente. Ahora, para vuestro ultimo reto, la reina Gazlene debe estar presente.

Chasqueó los dedos y en instantes, dos jóvenes disfrazados como caballeros trajeron una silla sobre la cual Gaz estaba atada y amordaza mientras se sacudía y trataba de liberarse. A Dib le sorprendió y confundió ver eso, Gaz era alguien muy fuerte y sabía escabullirse en casi cualquier sitio ¿Cómo rayos es que lograron atraparla? ¿A dónde se había ido su fuerza?

—El ultimo reto será una batalla de todos contra 2, si son capases de vencernos, podréis llevarse a nuestra reina con vosotros.

—Espera ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Dib.

— ¡ATACAD! —dio la orden.

"Y el martes 13 ataca…" pensaron Dib y Todd.

Y todos los nerds presentes corrieron hacia ellos gritando y blandiendo sus armas.

**Por otra parte, en el inframundo:**

Lydia, Jaques, Serenity y Kelton no dejaban de correr; llevaban media hora buscando a Doomie y no lo encontraban, además, ese gusano de arena era muy rápido y no sabían cuándo o en que calle se toparían con él, estaban realmente cansados por tanto correr. Se encontraban a pocas calles de llegar a la orilla de esa parte urbana del Neitherworld.

— ¿Dónde… *gasp* rayos… se metió ese auto? —preguntó Sera.

—No lo sé… podría estar en cualquier parte… —suspiró Lydia.

— ¿En donde… se supone que *coff* está la policía en estos casos? —dijo Kelton

—Los gusanos y serpientes de arena son seres muy peligrosos, _garçon_ —le contaba Jaques—, hasta la _police_ le teme; es como tratar de atrapar a un dragón. Aun si mataran al gusano en medio de la calle, sería desastroso ya que el hedor de su sangre nos haría enfermar.

— ¿Y cómo se deshacen de ellos? —dijo Serenity.

—Se van por si solos cuando empiezan a extrañar la arena pero puede tardar horas. Se supone que ustedes saben eso —se dirigió ahora a Kelton y Sera—, viven aquí ¿No?

Antes de que Jaques pudiera indagar sobre sus verdaderas identidades, se escucharon unos sonidos de claxon, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro sonar de bocina, los tonos con los que tocaba ese claxon parecían que denotaban preocupación.

— ¿Ustedes creen que sea él? —dijo Jaques.

—Eso espero… —masculló Lyds.

Corrieron hacia la calle en donde se oyó el claxon y lo vieron a la mitad de esta, pero el alivio les duro poco al ver que detrás de él, al final de esa calle, el gusano de arena asomó su cabeza.

— ¡Doomie, acelera! —gritó Lydia.

Y lo hizo, pero desafortunadamente el gusano comenzó a perseguirlo al oírlo acelerar. Se detuvo junto a ellos y rápidamente subieron al vehículo, ya estando todos adentro, aceleró otra vez.

En la tienda, los nerds los atacaban con toda clase de movimientos, al principio Dib no pensó que iban en serio pero al recibir el golpe del báculo de un mago supo que realmente era en serio. Todd iba más a la defensiva, esquivaba todos los golpes que le dirigían pero no daba ninguno. Dib iba a la ofensiva, recibía algunos golpes pero los regresaba más fuertes, dejándolos inconscientes en el piso después de unos 3 golpes.

— ¿De dónde sacas toda esa fuerza? —le preguntó Todd a Dib, esquivando el ataque las espadas dobles de un espadachín.

—No sé, creo que todo ese tiempo combatiendo contra Zim fue como ejercitarme haciendo parkour o algo así —dijo evadiendo los golpes de un bárbaro con un garrote— ¿Y cómo es que tu eres tan ágil?

—Pasé 7 años encerrado en un manicomio —respondía Todd—. Tenía que correr y ser muy rápido si no quería que me robaran la comida o que uno de esos locos me matara.

— ¡Dejen de hablar y pateen traseros! —gritó Gaz desde la pared del fondo, quien pudo aflojar la mordaza sobre su boca.

También quería patear traseros junto a ellos pero no podía. Se sentía patética en esos momentos por dejar que esos nerds la aprisionaran ¿En donde había quedado su fuerza con la que golpeaba a Dib cada vez que se ponía insoportable? Él único argumento que encontraba a su favor era que la pelea fue de 30 contra 1… pero en esos momentos se llevaba a cabo una pelea de 30 contra 2 y les iba bastante bien ¿Acaso se había vuelto más débil que ellos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto **menos fuerte que Dib**? "Ah, no… ¡Eso sí que NO!" pensó con furia, decidió primero tratar de liberar su mano derecha para desatarse.

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, intentaban evadir al gusano de arena dando giros bruscos por las esquinas de las calles.

— ¡Esto es inútil, no nos deja de seguir! —gritó Kelton.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sera, con gusto hubiera intentado usar su magia para detenerlo pero era arriesgado.

Lydia comenzó a pensar, recordaba muy bien como Doomie se ponía cuando veía perros (episodio Dragster of Doom de la 2da temporada) pensó en pasar cerca de una tienda de animales para que se transformase pero descartó la idea; tal vez sería más rápido en su estado salvaje pero existía la posibilidad de que en vez de acelerar, decidiera enfrentarse al gusano y, de ser así, saldría muy herido aunque lograse matarlo. ¿Pero por que iba a esa velocidad? Doomie solía ser más veloz. "Es cierto, somos 4 en el auto y llevamos ya muchas cosas" se dijo Lydia. Entonces, tomó una decisión drástica.

— ¡Doomie, cuando desaparezcamos, lleva a Jaques a un lugar seguro! —le pidió

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer, señorita Lydia? —preguntó Jaques.

—Nos llevare de vuelta al mundo humano —contestó— ¿Vas a estar bien, Doomie?

El auto tocó su claxon con un tono alegre en señal afirmativa.

—Espere, ¿Dijo nos? —Inquirió Jaques, sabiendo que se refería a ella y sus dos nuevos amigos— ¿De donde son ellos realmente?

—Es una larga historia… ¡Peatón! —gritó Lydia, alertando al auto sobre la persona que estaba cruzando la calle.

El auto la esquivó derrapando sobre el pavimento y siguiendo su camino después de evitar atropellarla.

—Sea cual sea la historia, señorita Lydia, espero que algún día tenga el tiempo para contármela —le dijo el esqueleto.

—Eso espero.

Los muchachos se acercaron todas las bolsas con las cosas que habían comprado y se tomaron de las manos.

— ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! —gritó Lydia.

Y desaparecieron del Neitherworld, volviendo a aparecer en Nevermore, justo en la misma habitación donde partieron… pero a dos metros sobre el aire. Los tres cayeron bruscamente sobre el piso (y por suerte no encima de la mesa con la bola de cristal). Al mismo tiempo en que llegaron, el nivel de magia del aire de la ciudad volvió a ser el mismo que era antes de que se fueran… y Gaz sintió eso manifestado en el regreso de sus fuerzas.

Pudo deslizar la mano derecha debajo de la cuerda que la ataba la silla, se la lastimó en el proceso pero no le importó. Ya teniendo la mano derecha libre, desató la mano izquierda y después su cintura y sus piernas. Caminó unos pasos al frente suyo y tomó del piso una espada que se le había caído a uno de los nerds que fue noqueado por su hermano.

— ¡La reina se ha liberado! — avisó una especie de elfo.

Todos voltearon hacia ella. Gaz los vio con una mirada gélida, transformándola en una sonrisa maquiavélica poco después… dejándolos fríos del miedo.

Por otra parte, Ragamuffin y Beetlejuice ya habían llegado; el _ghost with the most_ se había convertido en taxi de nuevo para llevar los instrumentos y las cosas de audio. Mientras los ponían en la sala, escucharon gemidos de dolor provenientes de la sala donde los 3 chicos habían partido hacía el inframundo. Al llegar allí los encontraron en el piso; Kelton estaba debajo de las dos chicas con un lado de la cara pegado al suelo, Sera se encontraba boca abajo en cima del torso de su amigo y Lydia yacía sobre las piernas del muchacho mirando hacia el techo. Las bolsas con las cosas que compraron estaban esparcidas al rededor de ellos.

— ¿Pero que les pasó? —preguntó Ragamuffin.

—Sandworm… —mascullaron los tres, adoloridos.

— ¡Sandworm! ¡¿Se toparon con un gusano de arena?! —exclamó Beetlejuice, preocupado, el conocía a esas bestias bastante bien.

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Los lastimó? —quiso saber el vampiro.

Esta vez los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—*Phew* que bueno —suspiró aliviado, mientras él y Ragamuffin los ayudaban a levantarse— Vaya, encontrarse con un gusano de arena y además tener un regreso turbulento —dedujo Beetlejuice—. Ustedes son sin duda victimas del martes 13.

**6 minutos después, en la tienda Arcade Palace:**

Los nerds yacían adoloridos sobre el piso, con su fuerza de vuelta, Gaz había acabado con ellos junto a Dib y Todd. Dib ya conocía esa parte de ella así que no se sorprendió, pero Todd sí que lo estaba. Gaz se dirigió a uno de los estantes y tomó una figura de colección de Darth Vader. Se paró frente al dueño de la tienda, alias Arwen, y lo sujetó dando a entender sus intenciones de romper el empaque.

— ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! Por favor… no lo hagas —le suplicó al borde de las lagrimas.

—Me secuestraron, me nombraron reina, me ataron a una silla y me amordazaron cuando vinieron a liberarme —gruñó—, dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—Es que… es que… ¡Eres la única chica gamer que hemos visto! —Exclamó estallando en llanto— No hay ninguna chica en todo Nevermore que también guste de los videojuegos… ¡Pero entonces llegaste tu y… fue como un rayo de sol!

El resto de los nerds que aun podían hablar empezaron a afirmar lo que dijo. Estuvo a punto de sólo romper la figura coleccionable e irse de allí pero se detuvo "Maldito sentido repentino de la misericordia —se quejó en su mente—… maldito martes 13"

—De acuerdo, no romperé ninguna de sus mercancías a cambio de que cumplan con mis exigencias —puso como clausula—. Mientras siga en Nevermore seré su reina, me darán los números de sus teléfonos celulares y harán lo que yo les diga cuando los necesite o volveré y acabare con su reino ¿Quedó claro?

Todos los que pudieron afirmaron con la cabeza. Gaz anotó su dirección de correo electrónico en un papelito que encontró y lo puso sobre el pecho de Arwen.

—Envía los números aquí —buscó por el piso la bolsa en la que estaba lo que compró y al encontrarla la tomó—. Dib, Todd, vámonos.

Salieron de la tienda sin decir nada más. Aun afuera de ella nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que Dib notó que veía borroso.

—Ay, no, mis lentes. De seguro se me cayeron —dijo Dib—, tengo que regresar a buscarlos.

—Yo iré a tomar un autobús que me lleve al centro comercial para comprar mi xbox, no voy a esperarte —le advirtió Gaz fríamente y siguió caminando.

Todd no sabía si debía acompañar a Dib o irse con Gaz, cosa que el otro notó.

—Si quieres ve con ella, yo luego los alcanzo.

Y así lo hizo. Al entrar de nuevo en la tienda, los nerds lo miraron alarmados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La reina Gazlene necesita algo? —preguntó un caballero.

—No, sólo vine a buscar mis lentes, creo que se me cayeron aquí.

— ¡Ayudad al duque Dib a encontrar sus anteojos! —ordenó Arwen.

"Duque Dib…suena bien" rió para sus adentros. Después de unos minutos, los encontraron. Al ponérselos, Dib pudo ver un artículo en los estantes que pasó por alto al entrar por primera vez.

— ¿Es eso una unidad de hechizos? —preguntó (las que salieron en el capitulo, _Gaz, boca de cerdo_)

— ¿Eso? Sí —dijo el duende arquero, bajándola para mostrársela— Aun funciona y tiene unos 100 puntos de acción.

¡100 puntos de acción! Dib se emocionó, podría hacer cosas geniales con esos puntos y además, ahora que lo sabía, no sería tan tonto como para invocar el poder del chancho oscuro.

— ¡Me la llevo! —exclamó.

**3:10 PM En casa de John**

Había vuelto de comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado. No habría clases ese día ya que misteriosamente la escuela se llenó de mapaches, ardillas y otra clase de animales que podrían tener rabia y hasta que control de animales no se cerciorara de que ya no había ninguno en las instalaciones, las clases estarían suspendidas.

Johnny pesó que seguramente sus estudiantes estaban felices de saber que no tendrían clases "Y eso que se supone que el martes 13 es de mala suerte" pensó Nny colocando algunas cosas en la alacena. Al terminar, decidió que continuaría su interrogatorio. Invocó a su hoz y se dirigió con ella hacía el ático… casi sintió su corazón detenerse al ver que su yo oscuro no estaba.

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó Johnny— ¡¿Dónde está?!… *anf* tranquilízate Johnny, no debe estar muy lejos… ¡Pero tiene su hoz consigo! —Gritó de nuevo—. Esto no puede empeorar.

Escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar.

— ¿John, estas allí? —Dijo tocando la puerta— ¡Soy yo, Vincent!

—*facepalm* Fuck… —suspiró Nny— maldito martes 13…

**Nota de la autora: **unas 26 páginas de Word en este capítulo… esta vez no es sólo la disculpa a mi tardanza, esta vez no se trata sólo de eso…

**¡EMPIEZO LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTE 2 DE SEPTIEMBRE!**

Al empezar el ciclo escolar y hasta terminar este cuatrimestre no tendré tiempo suficiente para escribir o dibujar. Lo bueno es que pude terminarlo antes de volver a la escuela y pesar de la crisis que aun sigo sufriendo desde el 15 de junio con todo y sus repentinos ataques de pánico.

En este capítulo le dedique tiempo a Gaz ya que, bueno, lo merecía. Por no mencionar que ya salieron al descubierto las locuras que hicieron Ragamuffin y Beetlejuice esa noche del siglo XVIII. También ya se supo a done había ido Gir en Las Vegas.

¿Pero qué harán con los instrumentos, el local y las cosas que compraron en el Neitherworld? ¿Qué hará Dib con la unidad de hechizos? ¿Dónde está el yo oscuro de Nny? Las respuestas a estas preguntas las encontraran el siguiente capítulo, espero que la universidad me dé tiempo de escribir.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y comenten, por favor; manténganme con ánimos para seguir con la historia. Bye


	35. Su oscura verdad dolorosa

—John ¿Estas allí? —preguntó Vincent de nuevo.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición…" pensaba Johnny "Espera, si no digo nada pensara que no estoy aquí…"

— ¡Tu auto está estacionado afuera, sé que estás allí! —gritó Vincent.

2 días después de que mató a John, llamaron a Nny informándole que habían encontrado _su auto_ en las afueras de Nevermore, dieron con el número de teléfono de _su casa_ gracias a unos documentos dentro del vehículo. Casi nunca lo conducía.

— ¡Espérame! —Dijo desde la ventana del ático— ¡Ya voy!

Salió del ático con la hoz en las manos y buscó a su _yo oscuro_ en el 2do piso pero no lo encontró. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás mas no había rastros en el patio trasero. Revisó el cuarto de lavado pero tampoco estaba allí.

— ¿Quieres que abra con mi duplicado de tus llaves? —preguntó.

— ¡No! —Gritó desde la sala— ¡Espera, es que…! —"Di algo aunque sea estúpido; algo creíble" pensó— ¡ …me acabo de bañar, no tengo nada puesto!

*facepalm* "¡Demonios! ¡¿Así o más estúpido?!" pensó.

—Okay… —dijo Vincent, sonrojado— Yo te espero…

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Él tenía todo bajo control cuando secuestraba a las personas que mataba y cuando las torturaba; a veces Mr. Fuck y Psycho Doughboy lo sacaban de quicio con sus constantes charlas e intentos de mantenerlo con vida o hacer que se suicidara… pero fuera de eso él solía tener todo en orden. Las únicas 2 cosas que se salieron de su control —al menos las que él recordada— fue cuando quiso matar a Devi, quien terminó escapando —No sin antes dejarlo sangrando sobre el piso y con pedazos de espejo incrustados en su cara (No. 2 del comic de JTHM)—, y la noche en que la cosa detrás de la pared salió, terminando por ir al cielo, al infierno y de vuelta a la tierra (No. 5 del comic).

Buscó en el comedor, el baño y en el resto del 1er piso hasta que sólo la cocina quedó sin revisar. Fue allí y no lo encontró, estaba punto de volver al 2do piso cuando vio que habían dejado sobre la mesa un pedazo de carne del congelador. Supo por su color y textura que lo habían sacado mientras él no estaba en casa y le habían chupado parte de la sangre ¿Pero en donde estaba el que la chupó?

Concentró su energía en el olfato, después de todos esos años sabía reconocer bien el olor a sangre aunque no fuera humana y el aroma fuera tenue. Su nariz le indicó que el olor a sangre más cercano provenía de encima de su cabeza; confundido, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con su yo oscuro, quien estaba pegado al techo como Spiderman mientras sostenía su hoz con los dientes.

—Fuck… —musitó Nny.

Desde afuera, Vincent escuchó como un objeto grande parecía caer sobre otro, después oyó gemidos, gritos, pasos rápidos y gente chocando con muebles.

— ¿Estás bien, John? —preguntó preocupado.

En esos momentos estaban en la sala mientras su yo oscuro estaba detrás de él presionando el palo de su hoz contra su cuello, ahogándolo; lo hubiera herido con la suya para librarse pero cuando empezó a ahorcarlo se le cayó en un descuido.

— ¡¿Creíste que podías dejarme clavado tan fácilmente?! —gritó.

Con pasos pesados dirigió a ambos a la pared más cercana, allí, Johnny giró con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su otro yo terminara de espaldas a la pared. Al tenerlo en la posición que quería, se inclinó hacia delante y después se enderezó bruscamente dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la suya, haciendo que la nuca de su oponente golpeara la pared fuertemente. El impacto hizo que sus manos se aflojaran y Nny se liberó dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

— ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Estás con alguien más? —dijo desde afuera.

Su atacante estaba en el piso sosteniendo su hoz, había dejado una mancha de sangre en la pared. No revisar si su herida estaba sanando, Johnny lo atacó de inmediato y él se protegió con el filo de su hoz. Vincent seguía escuchando la pelea, al principio creyó que tal vez era la tv pero luego de unos momentos descartó esa idea; el sonido era muy real, cosa que confirmó al ver temblar el vidrio de una de las ventanas del frente mientras se oía un grito seguido de un par de maldiciones.

— ¡Voy a entrar estés vestido o no! —gritó, aun preocupado.

Sacó el duplicado de las llaves de John de su bolsillo, el sonido de la pelea lo hizo ponerse nervioso y no pudo meter la llave en la cerradura hasta su 4to intento. Entró justo cuando Johnny cortó la parte derecha del cuello de su yo oscuro haciéndolo caer; agonizaba mientras la sangre de su yugular salía con presión, pareciendo el agua de algún aspersor. El cuerpo de Vincent se aflojó al ver eso, se apoyó en una de las paredes mientras trataba de no vomitar. Nny, por otra parte, se limpió la sangre de un rasguño en su frente calmadamente.

—Te dije que esperaras —lo reprendió mientras cerraba la puerta principal, pasando al lado de Vincent.

— ¿Qu… qué… fue…? —Tartamudeaba, en shock— ¿Quién…?

—Lo sé, lo sé… esto te confunde pero tengo una buena explicación para esto —aseguró mirándolo estoicamente—. Dime ¿Qué tienes en tu mano derecha?

Confundido, levantó su mano y miró su palma por un par de segundos, antes de poder volver la mirada hacia Johnny, este lo noqueó dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de su hoz.

**3:00 PM, antigua casa de Lenore:**

Estaban sentados en el pórtico, descansar un poco era un lujo que podían darse ahora que tenían todo listo; al menos la mayoría. Faltaba planear era la parte en que se encargarían del entretenimiento en vivo.

—Para que esto funcione Ragamuffin tendrá que ser el vocalista —Decía Sera anotando cosas en su laptop— y… Beetlejuice ¿Sabes tocar la batería?

—No… ¡Pero se tocar la axila! —Dijo poniendo su mano bajo la axila de su otro brazo y haciéndola sonar entonando un ritmo (Como el capítulo 16 de la 1ra temporada: It's the pits)

— ¡Esta bien, yo la toco! —Dijo en voz alta, haciéndolo detenerse— O al menos fingiré hacerlo… Ahora sólo falta la guitarra y el bajo.

—Yo toco el bajo —dijeron Lydia y Kelton al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron incómodamente.

—Okay, uno de los dos tendrá que ceder… —Dijo Ragamuffin mientras chupaba la sangre de un cuervo que había casado hace unos minutos.

—Yo no sé tocar muy bien la guitarra ¿Y tú? —Dijo Lydia.

—Bueno… se tocar un poco, intentare _no meter la pata_ —cedió.

— ¿Y qué canción será la que tocaremos? —Preguntó el vampiro— Lo más nuevo que conocí de música eran las operas de mediados de los años 1830's…

—Un momento, ¿que no habías dicho que el incidente en frente del hotel Le Yum fue a inicios del siglo 19? —preguntó Kelton.

"Bien, creo que mejor aclaro esto ya para evitar futuras confusiones"pensó.

—Todo lo que pase antes de la 4ta década de un siglo yo lo considero inicios de este. Yo cuento el tiempo desde el incidente en Le Yum como 2 siglos cuando en realidad fueron 147 años porque poco después de volver a la conciencia creí que habían pasado 1 siglo…

Pausó un momento.

—… pero al ver la radio y las bombillas de luz en el techo pensé que ya era el siglo 21. 4 años después supe que en realidad había vuelto a la conciencia en 1982. Pase todo ese tiempo creyendo que el número de años fue más o menos 200 que me dije: Nah, son sólo 53 años de diferencia.

— ¿Sólo 53? —replicó incrédulo por cómo lo decía tan fácil, y un poco mareado de escuchar tantas veces _siglo_, _años_ y _tiempo_.

—Cuando uno tiene tantos años y mira hacia atrás, unas cuantas décadas no son tan importantes —le aseguró Beetlejuice— a menos que sean 7 décadas o más.

—Oigan, creo que ya la tengo… —dijo _colgándose_ de una señal de wifi sin protección que su laptop alcanzaba a captar— Mmm… ¿Qué les parece esta?

Miraron a la pantalla para ver los lyrics con los acordes.

—No se ve tan difícil —Dijo Lydia.

—Bien, hagámoslo —suspiró Ragamuffin, resignado—. Entremos a ensayar.

**Unos minutos después:**

Había llegado a la casa de Vincent, se las arregló para encontrar algún papel con su dirección ya que no traía su licencia de conducir ni su billetera; no sin antes haber dejado a su yo oscuro amordazado y con la hoz atravesándole el pecho cuya punta de metal salía del respaldo de la silla en la cual lo había atado dentro del ático.

Luego de encontrar un recibo de la compañía de gas en el auto de Vincent, lo subió y al ser visto por su vecino le dijo que se le había bajado la glucosa y lo llevaría al hospital; por suerte le creyó, no quería levantar sospechas ni crearse una mala reputación en ese barrio de esa ciudad llena de gente cuerda y pensante, aunque fuera la reputación de John y no la suya.

Por suerte, la casa tenía una cochera y el control que la abría estaba en el auto. Después de entrar tomó al hombre de los brazos y lo acostó en un sofá. Buscó en la casa alguna reserva de vino o algo así para hacerle creer que lo que vio fue producto del alcohol hasta que vio el nombre impreso en la correspondencia que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor: Ben McGregor.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó en su mente. Miró el resto de las cartas para ver si no era una especie de error pero todas y cada una de ellas tenía impresas ese nombre. Volvió a la sala y buscó la billetera de _Vincent_; al encontrarla entre los cojines de uno de los sofás vio que el nombre impreso en la licencia de conducir era Ben McGregor. Buscó en el primer piso alguna especie de estudio y al encontrarlo husmeó en los libros de los estantes hasta encontrar un anuario. Al igual que su correspondencia y su licencia, el anuario pertenecía a Ben y todas las firmas y comentarios de sus viejos compañeros de escuela que había en él lo confirmaban.

—Ben… —musitó Nny, con enojo.

**7:00 P.M. Antigua casa de Lenore:**

El último acorde resonó en las paredes y el ensayo terminó. Discutieron el plan una vez más.

—…y luego empezaremos a tocar —recapitulaba Ragamuffin— A partir de allí… todo puede pasar.

—Oigan, creo que olvidamos algo importante… —dijo Sera— ¿Y los invitados?

— ¡Pero qué! —Exclamó Kelton— ¿No invitaron a nadie? —le preguntó al vampiro.

—Aguarden, yo no fui quien diseñó el plan—aclaró dirigiendo su mirada a Bj.

—Diablos, no había pensado en eso… —dijo poniendo su mano en su babilla— Mmm… ¡No se preocupen! Sé como encargarme de esto —les aseguró—. Pero también ustedes reúnan gente por si acaso.

Salieron de la casa y antes de de que cada quien tomara su camino les recordó.

—Nos veremos mañana a las seis en punto para empezar a alistar todo —les recordó el vampiro.

Y se fueron.

— ¡Mañana esto se pondrá bueno! —exclamó el _ghost with the most_.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Lydia—. ¿Sabes? Jamás te había visto tan entusiasmado con algo que no… bueno, tú sabes.

Generalmente Beetlejuice se caracterizaba por ser enérgico pero perezoso cuando se trataba de trabajar a menos que pudiera obtener dinero, comida o ganar un premio. Aunque también era capaz de hacer cosas que nunca haría por Lydia.

—Bueno, digamos que me siento motivado —respondió—. Además, lo hago por un viejo compañero de parranda; algún día te contare lo que pasó esa loca noche… pero no hoy.

Por otra parte…

—Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos —dijo Kelton, mientras él y su amiga se retiraban.

—Esperen, necesito habar con Serenity a solas — dijo haciendo énfasis en _a solas_.

Resignado, el joven se adelantó, dejando a la bruja sola con el vampiro.

— ¿Por qué quisiste que fuera yo quien te enseñara? —preguntó directamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que en el mundo mágico no hay un sistema educativo fijo pero existe un sistema de tutelaje, alguien dispuesto pudo haberte enseñado muchas cosas ¿Por qué me elegiste? —Tenía urgencia de saber— Me dijiste que tú eras una de las 5 brujas del continente americano…

—5 brujas mujeres **nacidas** en mi generación, más 4 magos varones —le aclaró— hay más como nosotros pero de otros años, por ahora no somos más 1500 nacidos en este continente y no en el otro mundo, al menos los que seguimos vivos.

—Aun así ¿Por qué no vas a estudiar haya? Además, allí definirías tu tipo de magia.

—Yo… yo… no quería ir —suspiró.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No quería… No quiero ir al mundo mágico, yo jamás he estado allí pero… no quiero ir. Hace unos 11 años hice algo… congele un buen pedazo del lago Michigan —le contó, pero él ya lo sabía—, fui noticia internacional en ese mundo. No quiero ir a un lugar donde la policía me vigile, donde no me dejen en paz por ser la nieta del difunto Jack Williams… no quiero.

—Sabes que estás desperdiciando gran parte de tu potencial ¿cierto?

—Sí… pero no importa, sólo quiero aprender lo suficiente para… poder defenderme y evitar que se salga de control.

—Ya veo… bueno, puedes retirarte, gracias por aclarar mis dudas.

**Media hora después:**

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla, _Darksiders: Wrath of War_ acaparaba toda su atención. Cada cierto tiempo Gaz tenía que poner pausa al juego para descansar sus manos, sabía que recuperar su condición no iba a ser fácil pero estaba decidida a lograrlo. Su celular sonó, le dolió el dedo al apretar la tecla para desbloquearlo.

—Diga

— ¿Gaz? Soy yo, Serenity.

Le sorprendió escuchar su voz después de todos esos días que no se vieron.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Seré breve, habrá una fiesta de disfraces y necesitamos invitados.

— ¿Fiesta? —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Sí, será en el salón de eventos "Glass Moon". Pero necesitamos más gente ¿Conoces a más personas que quisieran ir?

De inmediato se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido esa tarde en Arcade Palace.

—Tienes confirmados de 20 a 30 invitados —espetó casi de inmediato.

"Wow… eso fue rápido" pensó Sera —De acuerdo, la fiesta será a las 9:00 PM, de preferencia vayan haciendo cosplay.

—Nos vemos allí —dijo cortantemente, colgó y de inmediato llamó a otro número; contestaron a los pocos segundos— Arwen…

—Es Andras —dijo al instante.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Perdí una apuesta y mis hombres me apodaron Arwen por una semana pero la semana ya terminó hace 3 horas —le contó—, no sé si ya lo sabéis pero Arwen es nombre de mujer.

—Como sea, tengo una misión para mis súbditos.

**Casa de **_**Vincent**_**:**

Se despertó sentado en el sillón, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras la figura de Johnny se dibujaba frente a él.

—John… ¿Cómo…?

—Te resbalaste en frente de mi casa y te golpeaste fuerte en la nuca.

— ¿Realmente pasó eso? Pareció tan real… No sé si debo creerte.

—El único que tiene derecho a dudar del otro aquí soy yo —dijo seriamente—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías seguir con esto, Ben?

Ben sintió que todo su interior se había sacudido al verse descubierto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

—*sigh*… Como ya has de saber, mi nombre es Ben y tengo 32 años aunque no parezco tan viejo…

— ¿Quién es Vincent? —preguntó, sin algún rastro de flexibilidad en su voz.

—Lo que te dije en el hospital esa noche es cierto —le aseguró—. Yo conocí a Vincent hace un año cuando tú y él se mudaron aquí. Ambos eran bastante inteligentes y terminaron la carrera de medicina y su especialidad en biología forense unos 2 años antes del tiempo promedio esperado.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? —quiso saber.

—Al hacernos amigos me contó sobre tu extraña condición mental. Y… bueno… él… pues… un día que estuvimos en la morgue por unos asuntos… hubo un accidente… y… —titubeaba— el punto es que tuvo una infección que empeoró muy rápido, él creyó que sólo estaba enfermo. Una semana después de su funeral tuviste otra crisis; te encontré durmiendo en un parque a la 1:00 AM dos días después de tu quiebre y al despertarte… me viste y dijiste… _"¿Vincent?"_…

Hizo una pausa

—Te seguí el juego. Con el duplicado de las llaves tu casa que Vincent tenía… entré a tu hogar mientras tú estabas en la mía recuperándote de la gripe que te dio al dormir afuera y quité todas las fotos de él y corté paginas de tus anuarios con cuidado… no querías que recordaras su verdadera cara… —confesó.

—Pero la recordé ¿No es así?

—Sí… en Junio lo recordaste y te confesé la verdad justo como ahora y no te vi durante tres días. Te encontré caminando por la ciudad después de buscarte por horas ya que ese día era el inicio de los cursos especiales para los que eligieron la medicina forense…

Lo comprendió de inmediato, por eso John se había embriagado y actuado como un cretino… y luego lo hizo perder la paciencia hasta el punto que terminó asesinándolo. Era una buena persona… y lo mató… como a Edgar. Johnny se levantó del sofá en silencio y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —Lo detuvo— Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido, Vincent era un buen hombre y… no quiero que te hagas daño… Por favor… por Vincent…

—Te veré cuando los de Control Animal digan que el instituto está limpio —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en silencio. Y en silencio caminó hasta _su casa_, tratando de evadir los sentimientos de culpabilidad que lo acosaban por haber matado John, pero sobre todo; por haber matado a Edgar. "No te arrepientas, Johnny… no te arrepientas" se decía a sí mismo "Viviste muchos años sin arrepentirte de nada… ¡No empieces hoy!"

**Miércoles 14 de Julio 2:00 PM:**

— ¿Los vez? —le preguntó Lyds a Sera, quien había trepado a lo alto de ese árbol.

Mientras los otros arreglaban lo demás, ellas fueron a buscar a sus gatos. La gata de Sera desapareció el sábado. Se encontraban en un barrio donde la mayoría de las personas eran gente de la 3ra edad. Buscarlos no era fácil, una cosa era rastrear el alma de una persona… pero el alma de un animal era algo muy diferente.

—No, no los veo —contestó bajándose del árbol.

—Esto es malo, Percy jamás había estado en las calles por tanto tiempo.

—Minx tampoco —coincidió Sera—. Presiento que están por aquí ¿pero dónde?

De repente escucharon el siseo de un gato enojado y el graznido de un cuervo. Se dirigieron rápido al lugar donde provino el sonido, era el patio trasero de una de las casas; el dueño no estaba en casa y pudieron escabullirse adentro fácilmente. Al llegar allí vieron como un cuervo salía volando mientras se le caían algunas plumas, era obvio que salió perdedor en una pelea ¿pero contra quien? El vencedor estaba cerca de los arbustos con el pelo de su espalda erizado mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¿Percy?

El gato negro se calmó al escuchar su nombre y corrió hacia su dueña al verla.

— ¡Percy! —Exclamó mientras su gato ronroneaba en sus brazos— ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! No puedo creer que luchaste contra un cuervo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su gato era muy miedoso y el verlo ser vencedor en una pelea fue algo extraño pero sorprendente. Percy maulló un par de veces y algo se agitó entre los arbustos del patio y sacó su cabeza.

— ¡Minx! —era la gata de Sera— Con que estabas con Percy ¿Eh? —dijo mientras la sacaba de los arbustos y le sacudía las hojas del pelaje.

Naturalmente se hubiera puesto ronronear pero no hacía ningún sonido, de hecho, parecía no tener energía en lo absoluto lo cual no era normal.

—Creo que Minx no se encuentra bien —observó.

—Mm… pues se ve cansado —decía mirando al felino de cerca— y parece que este pequeño engordó…

"¿Engordó?" pensó Sera. Entonces, una hipótesis se formuló en su mente dejándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasó algo más a él o…?

—Ehm, Lydia… no sé si te lo había dicho antes pero…Minx no es un **él**… es una **ella** —susurró.

**30 minutos después:**

Esperaban sentadas en la recepción de la clínica veterinaria a la que fueron, por suerte la espera no fue prolongada; el veterinario llegó con la gata en sus brazos.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Sus gatos van a ser papás.

— ¿D…Disculpe? —Tartamudeó Serenity— ¿Qué?

— ¿Pero cómo? —Exhaló Lydia— ¿Y cuántas semanas tiene?

—Según el ultrasonido, tiene casi 4 semanas.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste a Nevermore? —le preguntó Serenity a Lydia.

—El 16 de Junio, recuerdo que al día siguiente deje a Percy salir por allí un rato…

—Yo también hice lo mismo con Minx ese día… —dijo recodando que la noche de ese día fue la primera vez que vieron a Ragamuffin en su forma _humana_.

—Bueno, supongo que este par de traviesos han estado divirtiéndose a sus espaldas —rió el veterinario devolviéndole la gata a su dueña—. Serán 4 gatitos, son pocos para su primera camada pero todos están saludables.

Las dos salieron de la clínica después de pagarle al veterinario por la revisión, luego tomaron el metro para ir ayudar a los demás; no dijeron palabra alguna hasta que…

—Diablos. Lydia ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —susurró Serenity.

—Ehm… ¿Vamos a ser tías? —intentó adivinar.

—Además de eso… Según el doctor, Minx va a parir a mediados de Agosto.

— ¿Y?

—Yo no sé por cuánto tiempo más me quedaré aquí, con el cuerpo de Kelton en coma y todo eso… ¿Y tu cuando te irás a Paceful Pines?

—A inicios de Agosto —entonces captó el mensaje—. Qué mal, no podré ver a los hijos de Percy.

—Pues pudiste llevarnos al Neitherworld y no eres bruja; tal vez puedas ir a Crestfallen cuando nazcan.

—Tienes razón —sonrió.

**Arcade Palace:**

—Ahora, repasemos lo dicho—decía Gaz caminando sujetando una fusta de cuero (las que usan para los caballos) —. _Angus_ ¿Cuál fue la regla respecto a las charlas?

—No evitarlas si alguien inicia una con nosotros.

— ¿Y la de la ubicación? —preguntó ahora a otro.

—Esparcirnos y no quedarnos conglomerados en un solo punto.

—Reina Gazelene —Llamó su atención _Andras_—, la tarea que os a encomendado es bastante complicada, los eventos de alcurnia de reinos extraños son como un campo lleno de espinas para nosotros.

—Sobrevivirán —les aseguró con firmeza.

— ¿Y es necesario abstenernos de hablar de los fandoms de los que somos parte? —preguntó un chico con lentes.

—A menos que el tema de los fandoms sea hablado por el otro, sí, absténganse.

— ¿Nada de Star Wars? —preguntó otro muchacho.

—Exacto

— ¿Nada de El señor de los anillos? —dijo otro.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada de Calabozos y Dragones?

—No… —comenzaba a enojarse.

— ¿Nada de Doctor Who?

— ¡¿Qué les acabo de decir?! —gritó.

**Glass Moon 3:00 PM:**

Cuando ellas llegaron —luego de haber dejado a sus gatos en casa de Lydia, el par no quería separarse— los otros estaban acomodando las cosas que compraron en el Neitherworld; los encargados de la decoración que contrataron ya habían hecho su parte y se fueron. Al preguntarles por su tardanza ambas les contaron lo sucedido.

— ¡¿Percy va a ser papá?! —exclamó Beetlejuice, sorprendido.

—Sí, el veterinario nos dijo que serán cuatro gatitos —le contó Lydia.

—Les aconsejo que no le regalen ninguno a Lenore —les advirtió Ragamuffin, recordando a los gatos y otros animales que mató _accidentalmente_—, el pobre animal va a terminar muerto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Hablando de Lenore ¿Qué haremos para que venga? De seguro su padre la castigó —supuso Sera.

—Ya veremos que se nos ocurre. Por cierto, los del servicio de banquetes me dieron una muestra de lo que traerían cuando fui a revisar como iban ¿Quieren? —Dijo sacando de una bolsa lo que parecían ser tres cupcakes—. Descuiden, no tienen insectos… pero si por mi fuera, los tendrían.

Todos tomaron uno menos Ragamuffin. Las chicas los saborearon, estaban deliciosos; pero el pedazo que había mordido Kelton cayó al piso atravesando su mandíbula. El lugar se llenó de un silencio incomodo.

—Extraño comer… —suspiró el muchacho.

— ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo! —dijo Ragamuffin.

**En algún lugar de Nevermore:**

— ¿Cómo se siente hoy? —le preguntó la chica, al ver que ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

El hombre levantó su cabeza lentamente, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Miró el reloj en la pared— ¡Ya casi son las 4! ¿Por qué no me despertó, señorita?

— ¿Acaso lo olvidó? Se quedó despierto hasta las 6 de la mañana—le contó— se veía tan calmado que no pude despertarlo… ¿Quiere que le preare el desayuno?

— ¿Segura? No quisiera causarle…

—Descuide, insisto.

—De acuerdo, avísame cuando ya esté listo.

Se retiró. El hombre se estiró para despabilarse; rascó su cabeza y se extrañó al poder tocar con sus dedos todo el cuero cabelludo "Es cierto —pensó— ya no tengo astas". Mientras tanto, la joven preparaba el desayuno tardío para su maestro; se cortó accidentalmente el dedo índice mientras cortaba champiñones, revelando el color verde de su sangre. Su gata maulló preocupada.

—Descuida, Mimi. Es sólo un pequeño corte.

**Casa de Serenity:**

La joven bruja había terminado de comer hace una hora, en esos momentos guardaba su disfraz para la noche en una bolsa, se lo pondría llegando allá. Bajó con velocidad las escaleras pero antes de poder abrir la puerta…

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo? —le preguntó su madrastra.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Zoe, voy a una fiesta.

—Sera…

—Sé lo que vas a decir —la interrumpió— y no te preocupes, Alex estará con nosotros, prácticamente ya es un adulto.

—Lo sé —suspiró— pero tu padre y yo estamos… Es que ya no eres la misma desde que llegamos aquí.

— ¡No estoy tomando drogas si es eso lo que piensan! —Exclamó— ¡Y si no tenían contemplado en sus planes esto, entonces no me hubieran traído aquí en primer lugar!

No habían ido a Nevermore realmente para vacacionar, la casa en la que se estaban hospedando en realidad les había sido heredara por un difunto tío pero como condición tenían que pasar un tiempo allí antes de poder venderla. Al principio Sera se opuso a la idea de salir de Crestfallen pero al final la hicieron ceder.

— ¡No me hables en eso tono, jovencita, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti! Recuerda que tuvimos que ir por ti al hospital 2 veces y en la primera ocasión el hijo de Joseph terminó en coma.

— ¡No fue mi culpa…! —Gritó aguantándose las lagrimas— *Sigh* pero entiendo tu punto. Lamentó mucho haberlos hecho ir al hospital por mi, 2 veces… pero esta vez no va a pasar. Te lo prometo, mamá.

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que te lo prometo, ma…

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que estuvo a punto de decirlo de nuevo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Consternada, miró a la mujer parada frente a ella, su respiración se agitó "¡¿Cómo pude…?! ¡Ella no es…!"

— ¡Se me olvidó algo! —exclamó sin dejar de cubrir su boca, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó su padre, quien acababa de llegar— ¿Ya le dijiste que no puede ir?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Zoe.

—Sabes, creo que después de todo deberíamos dejarla ir.

Serenity llegó al baño del segundo piso y en menos de un parpadeo comenzó a lavarse los dientes, sentía un sabor amargo impregnado en su lengua que le causaba nauseas. Pero aun después de lavarse la boca y hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal el sabor aun seguí allí, decidió hacerlo una vez más… otra vez… dos veces más…

**Casa nueva de Lenore:**

No había dicho nada desde que su padre llegó a casa el día anterior después de que buscarla por toda la ciudad, ni cuando le gritó tan fuerte que casi sintió que los vidrios iban a romperse. Cuando terminó de hablar, ella sólo susurró _Perdón_ y subió a su cuarto. Salía de allí para lo básico (comer, beber, baño, ducha) y ninguna palabra se asomó por sus labios. Se sumió en la depresión, de vez en cuando interrumpida por los atentados de su mente para poner sus sentimientos en orden.

No sabía que debía sentir hacia Alex en esos momentos, Ragamuffin o cual sea que fuera su nombre real… le dolía no poder odiarlo a pesar de como la lastimó, le dolía tenerle miedo cuando hace unos pocos días se sentía tan bien a su lado… y sobre todo le dolía que ya no podrían volver a verse de la misma forma… o volver a pasar ese tipo de momentos alegres que vivieron desde que Sera y Kelton lo presentaron al resto del grupo… hasta esa fatídica noche del incidente del teatro.

Tocó la sutura de su cuello "Se lo que sea que me hizo ese tal Beetlejuice… ayudó al corte a sanar un poco más rápido". Alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, su padre abrió la puerta; era Lydia.

—Buenas tardes, señor Poe ¿Se encuentra, Lenore? —preguntó.

—Sí se encuentra en casa pero no puede salir, está castigada —respondió.

—Ya veo, pero… ¿Puedo pasar a verla? Por favor —le pidió.

El señor Poe accedió y le indicó donde estaba su habitación. Al llegar allí, se aseguró de que el hombre estuviera en el primer piso y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—Lenore… soy yo, Lydia —dijo sacando el contenido de la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Se sorprendió al oírla, se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber.

—Sólo abre, por favor —le pidió en voz baja—; es importante.

Dudaba, después de lo del lunes no sabía si realmente debía confiar en los demás… pero entonces recordó los buenos momentos que pasó son ellos y suspiró. Abrió la puerta y al ver lo que Lydia sostenía con ayuda de un gancho de ropa casi gritó por la emoción que la llenó repentinamente; su amiga puso su índice sobre sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Ambas entraron al cuarto de Lenore, donde la susodicha dejó escapar una pequeña risa de emoción:

—No puedo creerlo ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —dijo mirando el disfraz mientras Lydia lo colocaba sobre la cama.

Era un disfraz de Rosette del anime Chrono Crusade (el que tiene la falda abierta por ambos lados, el del "corset" gris), sus detalles eran idénticos al traje del personaje.

—Digamos que fue un regalo —se limitó a decir—. Pero este regalo tiene un precio, debes usarlo para quedártelo y no hacer preguntas.

— ¿Me lo pongo ahora? —preguntó.

—No ahora, pero sí en la fiesta —contestó.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cuándo?

—En el salón de eventos Glass Moon, hoy en la noche —respondió—. Y tú irás.

— ¿Qué? Pero… Espera ¿Quién irá? —quiso saber.

— ¿Cuál fue el precio numero 2?

—No hacer preguntas… —suspiró bajando la cabeza— ¡¿Pero aun así, como es que voy a ir?! Estoy castigada ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿A qué horas cenas?

—A las 7:00 ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay un plan para lograr que vayas.

**6:57 PM:**

— ¡Ragamuffin! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba Kelton por los pasillos del segundo piso.

Faltaban 3 minutos para que iniciara la fiesta y no lo encontraba. Estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a Beetlejuice cuando lo encontró en un pasillo acostado boca abajo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Caer lentamente en la desesperación… y tratar de ser uno con el piso —murmuró de mala gana.

—Deja el sarcasmo y vístete, por favor, falta poco para las 7:00.

—Está bien… —musitó poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué hay del resto? —preguntó mientras el muchacho le daba su disfraz.

—Sera está vistiéndose en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso y BJ dijo que se pondría el suyo en cuanto llegara la gente.

—Aun siento que esto podría fallar…

—Todo está listo y planeado, NO puedes dar marcha atrás.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró—… pero esto es más complicado de lo que parece. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Yo no puedo dar marcha atrás después de lo que he avanzado pero tú apenas lo has hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió confundido.

—He visto como miras a la joven bruja. Tienes que ser rápido, muchacho, no vaya a ser que alguien más le dé su primer beso antes que tu —dijo bromeando.

Al ver la aflicción en la mirada de Kelton en vez de rubor en sus mejillas dedujo que su pequeño comentario había ido lejos.

—Ehm… perdón. Mejor iré a ponerme el traje…

Ragamuffin dejó el pasillo, incomodo. Kelton se quedó allí, sin poder impedir dar entrada a aquellos recuerdos en su mente una vez más.

**Flashback, hace 3 años:**

Ella estaba actuando más distante de lo usual. Seguía reuniéndose con Tess y él a la hora del almuerzo pero la mayoría de las palabras que salían de su boca eran de una o dos silabas. Ya había pasado poco más de una semana y Kelton estaba muy preocupado; él no podía permitir que alguna aflicción se apoderara del corazón del cual él era su guardián.

La siguió sin que se diera cuenta, se dirigió al restaurante Dead Betties (Nota: restaurante que apareció en el tomo 2 del comic) donde pidió una malteada y un sándwich y esperó en silencio en la mesa del fondo, sentada volteando hacia la pared. El muchacho se escabulló hasta encontrarse en la mesa más cercana, esperó unos segundos a que la mesera se fuera después de darle su comida.

—Serenity… —le susurró al oído mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

La chica empezó a toser al casi ahogarse con aquel batido.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Lo siento, Sera, respira! —dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—*Cough*… *Ungh*… Kelton… ¿Estás loco? me asustaste.

La primera vez que le decía una oración con más de 2 palabras.

—Lo sé —dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a las grietas que ella hizo en el vidrio del salero—, perdón. Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?

—No, casi me ahogo —dijo desatándose el cabello, que en aquel entonces le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—N-No hablo de la malteada… hablo de estos días ¿Qué te ocurre? Y no me digas que nada porque no te voy a creer.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con dificultad, apretó sus puños, respiró hondó y apartó la malteada del medio de ambos.

—Hace unos días… yo… —pausó— prométeme que no le dirás a nadie… por favor.

Eso último sin duda sonó como una súplica.

—Okay… lo prometo…

—Yo y… y… T… Tess… nos… nos besamos.

Y el sonido del restaurante se desvaneció para los oídos del muchacho, dando espacio en su conducto auditivo para escuchar los latidos de su corazón hacerse más lentos… y después acelerarse. Antes de que gritara "¡¿QUÉ?!" Sera tomó su sándwich y le lo metió en la boca, el muchacho apenas masticó el pedazo que mordió unas dos veces y lo tragó duramente.

—T… Tu… y e…ella… ¡¿P-Por qué?! —dijo en voz baja.

—Ella lo llamó un Lesbitest —respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Y… y que… pasó? ¿Te g-gustó o qué?

Empezó a sentir calor, se quitó el suéter y lo puso sobre su regazo.

—No sé. Los resultados fueron… inconclusos… Pero creo que a Tess no le gustó. La vi hablándole a ese muchacho Boyd.

Sintió más calor, ahora se abanicaba con uno de los menús.

— ¿Boyd el de los explosivos? Pero si él es…

—Asqueroso, lo sé.

No sabía que pensar… no sabía que decir… La única certeza para él en ese momento era que sentía cada vez más calor, sobretodo en su pecho. Lo quemaba por dentro con el calor de una centella… le dolía.

—Necesito aire…Te veo mañana en la escuela ¿Sí?

Ni siquiera el frio viento otoñal de Crestfallen pudo quitarle el calor, y en esa época eran pocos los lugares que encendían el aire acondicionado. No pudo enfriarse hasta que se sumergió en una fuente en el centro histórico de la ciudad…

**Fin del flashback**

Y lo que obtuvo por eso fueron 1 dólar en monedas de la fuente y que un policía lo persiguiera, pero por suerte no lo atrapó. Ahora que había recordado de nuevo ese momento supo que ese calor que lo había invadido era más que color… algo más poderoso… eran CELOS. En esos mementos como quería que los resultados hubieran sido conclusos para Serenity, que ella supiera para que equipo bateaba; él no la obligaría a nada si su orientación sexualidad era _esa_… pero una parte de él deseaba que no fuera así. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la gente con esas preferencias, al contrario.

—Listo —dijo la joven bruja desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

En cuanto la vio, la mandíbula del chico cayó inevitablemente. Nunca, jamás, había visto a Serenity con una falda… y mucho menos con un uniforme de escuela japonés.

—Es Mei Misaki de un manga llamado Another… ¿Me veo bien?

—So… pretty… —murmuró sonrojándose.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ehm, Sí, te ves muy lin… ¡bien! —Se corrigió— Te ves bien, yo… —notó un olor raro en ella— *sniff* ¿Por qué hueles a pasta de dientes?

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurró recordando las 9 veces que se lavó la boca.

**8:20 PM, casa de Lenore:**

Pudo fingir que no tenía ánimo de nada durante las últimas horas, al terminar de cenar, la chica amarró varias sabanas juntas y ató un extremo al picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto. Bajó con cuidado por la ventana y al estar a 1 metro y medio del piso del patio trasero se dejó caer, aterrizando de pie.

—Te ves muy bien con el disfraz puesto—la halagó Lydia, quien la había esperado desde abajo.

—Tú también, las alas te quedaron perfectas.

La pelinegra estaba disfrazada de Aya Shameimaru del videojuego Touhou.

—Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Las dos caminaron hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Al subir a uno, Lenore le insistió a Lydia para que le contara cual era el propósito de todo eso pero ella no reveló ni un solo detalle. Unos 10 minutos después llegaron al salón de eventos Glass Moon, el lugar se veía enorme desde afuera y se notaba a simple vista que adentro había mucha gente. _"Vaya, Beetlejuice consiguió muchos invitados" _pensó Lydia. En la entrada había un letrero que decía específicamente: **From 7:00 P.M. to 12:30 AM. ****No After-Party. The costume is necessary. Free food**. Y las dos entraron. Lenore quedó boquiabierta.

(Nota: para evitar describir mucho la arquitectura, imagínenselo como este lugar pero un poco más grande y con un pequeño escenario situado al frente y en medio de las escaleras:

http - : - / - / - amwaygrand . - com - / - images/med - _ - imperial _ ballroom - . jpg

Escríbanlo sin espacios y sin los " - " )

Todo estaba decorado como una fiesta de Halloween con varios toques otakus. Las personas allí usaban todo tipo de disfraces, desde los clásicos hasta héroes de comics y personajes de anime. Atrás de los pilares del lado derecho y parte del izquierdo había mesas llenas de postres y comida de Estados Unidos (hamburguesas, hot dogs, papas fritas, Pizza, galletas, pastel, sodas y jugos de muchos sabores, pays de manzana y de queso, cupcakes con dibujos de día de brujas) y de Japón (Sushi —pero cocinado, no crudo— Pockys, Mochi, Dango, Manjū, Yakitori, Korokke).

En la parte desocupada del lado izquierdo había una mesa de billar, una mesa en la que varios muchachos estaban jugando cartas y un tablero de dardos. Había mucha gente en la pista de baile—pero el lugar aun podía recibir a unas 30 personas más y aun le sobraría algo de espacio—, todas las luces estaban apagadas menos el candelabro que cada cierto tiempo cambiada su luz de color —blanca, naranja, amarilla, morada, azul—, la música era genial y la parte de arriba a la que guiaban las escaleras cerca del escenario tenían sillones de cuero negro donde la gente reía y charlaba fluidamente. No había duda de que esa fiesta estaba con todo.

—Es… ¡HERMOSO! —Gritó Lenore— ¡Es lo más genial que he visto en mucho tiempo! Parece una fiesta de 16 años ¡Una en la que me quedaría hasta el amanecer!

—De hecho, esto es una fiesta de 16 años —le reveló Lydia.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quien cumple años?

—Ya lo veras… pero hasta las 10:30, por ahora divirtámonos ¿Sí? —Recordó algo— ¿Me esperas un segundo?

—Okay.

Caminó entre la gente gritando primo BJ, aun no sabía que en Nevermore podía decir el nombre de Beetlejuice más de 3 veces sin mandarlo de vuelta al Neitherworld o que algo más ocurriese si ella no lo deseaba. Sin darse cuenta chocó con un hombre vestido de La mascara (ustedes saben, la película con Jim Carrey) en uno de los poco rincones vacios del lugar.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué onda, Lyds? —la saludó.

— ¡Beetlejuice! ¿Eres tú? —Su disfraz era igual al de la película— ¡Te ves genial!

—Gracias ¡amo a este personaje! me recuerda a mí.

—Si tú lo dices, pero no entiendo ¿Cómo conseguiste a tantos invitados? ¿Y porque hay tantos universitarios?

—Bueno, parte de ellos son alumnos de la escuela forense, por alguna razón los de Control Animal la tendrán cerrada por una rato. Y respecto a lo primero… ¡¿Te acuerdas de esto?! —dijo mostrándole aquel reloj de bolsillo, el de arena y de sol en miniatura mientras un espiral aparecía en sus ojos.

Sí, eran los mismos objetos y la misma técnica ocular que había utilizado en ese comercial en televisión para hipnotizar a la gente de Pacefull Pines y hacer que compraran en la tienda de Lydia y sus amigas (Capitulo 3 de la 2da temporada: Spooky Boo-tique)

—Bj, ¿hipnotizase a toda esta gente para que viniera?

—Descuida, cambie la secuencia de los objetos y mis palabras para la gente no se volviera loca como aquella vez —le aseguró—, sólo les di el deseo de estar aquí y que disfrutaran la música, el resto es cosa suya.

—*uff* Es un alivio oír eso.

Un par de minutos más tarde, de vuelta en la entrada, un grupo de 23 personas llegó a la fiesta.

—Bien, ya saben el plan. Espárzanse —les ordenó.

—Sí, reina Gazelene —dijeron al unísono.

Y lo hicieron, dejando a los tres en medio de la gente.

— ¡Gaz, Todd! —Dijo Lydia yendo hacia ellos junto a Lenore— Que bueno que llegaron ¡Y qué buenos disfraces!

Gaz iba como la Utau Defoko y Squee como Red de Pokemon (No la versión de cabello café de Pokemon Origins -_-U, hablo del de cabello negro, el guapo XD)

—Gracias, fue el único personaje que encontré para el cual no tenía que ponerme una peluca o teñirme el cabello —contestó Gaz.

—Yo elegí a este porque la ropa no era tan complicada —dijo Todd tímidamente.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es su amigo? —preguntó Lenore viendo a quien los acompañaba.

— ¿Qué no me reconocen? —dijo consternado.

Era un muchacho disfrazado de Yukio del manga Ao no Exorcist, el disfraz y el cabello eran perfectos pero ninguna de las 2 pudo reconocerlo a pesar de que su cara les parecía familiar.

—No, lo siento ¿Quién eres? —preguntó ahora Lydia.

— ¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Soy yo!

Pero seguían sin reconocerlo.

— ¡DIB! —dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello y le dio la forma de una pequeña hoz.

— ¡Cielos! ¡En serio eres tú! —Exclamó Lenore— Perdón.

—Descuiden… —suspiró— Al menos sólo fueron ustedes…

—Hola, chicos —se les unió Sera— Gaz, Todd ¿Quién es su amigo?

—Es Dib —contestó Lydia, dando a entender con su voz que ellas tampoco lo reconocieron.

—Ups, lo siento.

—Ya no importa… —dijo desanimado.

Prácticamente se podía ver un aura azul depresiva alrededor de él. Gaz se rio internamente, el que no fueran capases de reconocerlo sin su mechón en forma de hoz y sus lentes redondos (y que además eso lo deprimiera) le parecía de lo más gracioso.

Y el tiempo pasó, animaron a Dib de nuevo y se unieron a la fiesta, era la primera vez que estaban todos juntos (casi) en una fiesta, se la pasaron bastante bien y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el reloj marcó las 9:40.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Gaz al ver que Lydia y Serenity se iban.

—Ya lo verán —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Diez minutos después vieron como un tipo disfrazado de la máscara acomodaba algunas cosas en el escenario y después tomaba el micrófono "It's show time!" exclamó en su mente

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, a continuación sus oídos serán deleitados con la música de una de las bandas más _cool_ de todo el país. Con la aparición especial de la bajista de la banda _Brides of Funkenstein_ de Pacefull Pines, ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a **Continental Shadows**!

Y la gente aplaudió. Gaz, Todd, Dib y Lenore se sorprendieron al ver a Lydia en el bajo y a Serenity en la batería; abrieron su aparición con _Time Of Dying_ de _Three Days Grace_.

Lo que le llamó la atención Lenore fue el vocalista, era un joven vestido como Lelouch del anime Code Geass; el traje era idéntico, tenía el traje, la capa morada con el reverso rojo del otro traje del personaje y el casco, cuyo visor tenía una abertura sólo lo suficientemente abierta para permitirle cantar. Podía verlo muy bien aunque los separaban 9 metros de distancia. Dib, por otra parte, no dejaba de ver al guitarrista; no lo sabía pero era Kelton tomando ventaja de su estado invisible, se había disfrazado de Mad Hatter: la_ chain_ de Xerxes Break del anime Pandora Hearts, la cual constaba en un sombrero de copa, una capa flotante, una cadena y un collar enorme con el dibujo de un globo ocular rojo. A los ojos de los demás parecía ser un trucó hecho con hilos y demás pero Dib presentía que no era así. Apenas dio un paso en dirección al escenario cuando Gaz posó su mano en su hombro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —lo amenazó.

La banda tocó de maravilla, desde las 9:50 PM tocaron covers de diversos grupos: MCR, 30 Seconds To Mars, Three Days Grace, Alice in Chains, Skillet, Muse entre otros. El vocalista no cantaba nada mal, su repertorio de notas era muy amplio. El reloj marcó las 10:30 de la noche en cuanto el grupo terminó de tocar _Capricorn_ de _30 Seconds To Mars_; dieron cierre a la canción, la gente volvió a aplaudir y Beetlejuice volvió a subir una vez más.

—La siguiente canción está dedicada a una dama muy especial entre la audiencia… —anunció por el micrófono— ¡Esto es _Guilty_ de _The Rasmus_, tocada por _Continental Shadows_!

"Debe ser para la cumpleañera" pensó Lenore. Ajustaron el volumen en uno de los amplificadores e iniciaron. (Recomendación; escuchar la canción mientras se lee esta parte. Nota: las narraciones escritas debajo de las estrofas son lo que pasa mientras está sonando la estrofa, las palabras entre * son dichas como susurros)

El sonido introductorio del piano vino de una grabadora, el resto lo tocaron ellos.

I feel guilty my words are empty  
no signs to give you, I don't have the time for you  
You say I'm heartless and you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you and you've said I seem so dead

that I have changed but so have you.

Para Lenore parecía que había más sentimiento puesto en esa canción de parte del vocalista que en las anteriores, su voz seguía afinada… pero por alguna razón ahora le parecía bastante familiar, sus movimientos también…

Guilty,ohh, guilty I feel so

empty, yeah, empty, you know how to make me feel

Ella supuso que la cumpleañera debía ser alguien cercana a Sera, Kelton y Lydia como para que tocaran en su fiesta ¿Pero en donde estaba?

I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry

Sintió un nudo en la garganta en esa parte.

You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
we used to be for each other  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
´cause you have changed but so have I

"El vocalista cambió la letra… ¿Por qué?" pensó

Guilty, ohh, guilty I feel so

El joven tomó el casco entre sus manos…

empty, yeah… empty you know how to make me feel

… y se lo quitó "¡NO PUEDE SER!" gritó Lenore en su mente.

I never thought that the time and the distance between us made me so much colder. I'll carry the world on my shoulders.

Sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho "Alex… Ragamuffin…" no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El solo musical sonó y las luces se apagaron.

*Guilty*, oohhh

*Guilty*, Yeahh

*Guilty*… Guilty, ohh … Empty, yeah…

No sabía que pensar, que hacer ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decir? En sus oídos resonaban la música y sus acelerados latidos, se había convertido en una estatua viviente.

Guilty, ohhh, guilty,

I feel so empty, yeah… empty, you know how to make me feel

Guilty, ohh… Empty, yeah…

La gente, la comida, el lugar, la decoración, la música, los disfrazes "¿Todo esto es por mi?" Pensó reprimiendo un par de lágrimas.

You know how to make me feel guilty… so guilty.

Empty, so empty, you know how to make feel…

Al terminar la canción, el sonido del aplauso y los silbidos llenaron la acústica del lugar, al mismo tiempo en que la luz volvía pero sólo una parte de ella; uno de los reflectores del escenario apuntó directo a Lenore, encandilándola por unos segundos mientras su cuerpo era iluminado.

—Lenore Poe —dijo a través del micrófono—. Creo con la canción me di a entender lo suficiente pero aun así lo diré: Fui un grandísimo idiota.

El ritmo cardiaco de la chica volvió a acelerarse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía su sangre concentrándose en sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojarse, sus rodillas temblaban, su respiración era poco profunda y entrecortada; sentía que iba desmayarse y desde que él se quitó el casco tuvo una urgencia de correr hacia la puerta pero seguía resistiéndose a ese impulso.

—Malinterprete tus actos y te lastimé sin tomar en cuenta todo por lo que estabas pasando… —elevó el volumen de su voz— Y enfrente de toda esta gente, me trago mi orgullo y te pregunto, Lenore… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

El silencio era cortado solamente por los susurros de los presentes, Lenore bajo la mirada y respiró hondo… esa simple acción logró hacer que el temblor en sus piernas se detuviera y el sudor cesara pero el pulso acelerado y el sonrojo seguían allí. Ragamuffin esperaba su respuesta, ansioso.

La joven mordió su labio inferior al momento en que ya no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas. Al levantar su mirada y verla así, el vampiro sintió un hueco en el pecho… pero entonces ella secó su mejillas y sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Sí… —susurró.

El vampiro dejó el micrófono y corrió hacia ella, la chica hizo lo mismo. Se oían muchos "aww" a lo largo del lugar, pero no contaron con que, al estar a 2 metros del otro, Beetlejuice empezó decir en el micrófono:

— ¡Beso, beso, beso!

Y la mayoría de las personas allí lo imitaron, dejando a ambos jóvenes congelados y sonrojados de la pena, "Betelgeuse… me las vas a pagar…" gruñía Ragamuffin en su mente.

— ¡No! —gritó apenado, pero el _publico_ insistía.

—Cinco dólares a que lo hace —apostó Lydia.

—Cinco dólares a que no lo hace —dijo Serenity.

Se miraron incómodos en medio de la gente y el ruido. Debían hacer algo y de inmediato; el joven lo pensó unos segundos y tomó una decisión.

— ¡¿Quieren un beso?! —Exclamó— ¡Aquí tienen su beso!

Se acercó rápidamente a Lenore y se agachó ligeramente, tomó la nuca de la chica y la acercó hacia él, sus rostros quedaron separados por unos centímetros. "Alex, Ragamuffin, como sea que llames ¡¿Qué haces?!" pensó Lenore temblando. El joven acercó sus labios hacia los de la chica y, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse… se dejó de agachar un poco, inclinó la cabeza de ella y terminó besándola en la frente.

— ¡Confórmense con eso! —gritó al momento en que dejó de besarla, haciendo que se oyeran varios oww en señal de desilusión.

— ¿Eso cuenta como beso? —preguntó Sera.

—Ehm… no lo sé… dejémoslo como un empate —sugirió Lyds.

Por otro lado, mientras todos estaban distraídos cuando Beetlejuice inició con el "Beso, beso, beso" Kelton aprovechó para subir por las escaleras cerca del escenario y se dirigió al segundo piso, hacia uno de los pasillos donde no había nadie. Calmaba su respiración, sintió que en el hospital su cuerpo había sufrido otra complicación; por suerte no había sido tan grave como en la noche del incidente en el teatro.

Cuando empezó a sentir el dolor en su integridad metafísica decidió alejarse, no quería preocupar a Serenity; afortunadamente, el dolor comenzó a irse tan rápido como vino. Él no lo sabía pero alguien más se había escabullido mientras todos estaban distraídos. Se levantó para ir de nuevo a la fiesta cuando vio a alguien parado a pocos metros de él, un chico disfrazado como Yukio del manga Ao no Exorcist "¿Y ese quién es?" se preguntó.

—No creas que no supe que en realidad no eran hilos lo que sostenían tu capa y la guitarra —dijo con una sonrisa perspicaz.

— ¿Dib? —Reconoció su voz— ¿Me puedes ver? ¿Puedes escucharme?

— ¿Sabes? yo jamás voy desprevenido a ningún lado, uno nunca sabe con lo que se podría encontrar ¿No lo cree, señor fantasma? —preguntó sacando una especie de artefacto electrónico.

—No, no puede —dijo para sí mismo, sabiendo que él sólo lo veía como una capa y un sombrero flotantes.

De repente, apretó un botón del aparato y pequeños rayos azules salieron del otro extremo, haciendo un sonido eléctrico de chispas.

—Te tengo, fantasma —susurro dibujando una sonrisa maniaca en su cara.

"Well… fuck" pensó Kelton, trazando rápidamente un plan en su cabeza. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a Dib y él lo siguió.

— ¡No escaparas tan fácilmente! —exclamó.

— ¡Dib, soy yo! —gritó, aun que sabía que no podía oírlo.

Llegó antes que él al baño de hombres del 2do piso, con la reciente _"complicación"_ y su repentina carrera, sintió su cuerpo agitarse en el hospital pero lo ignoró. Se quitó rápidamente el disfraz y lo arrojó por la ventana justo unos segundos antes de que Dib llegara. El muchacho buscó al fantasma en cada uno de los cubículos y por último se asomó por la ventana, viendo el disfraz tirado en pasto.

—Diablos… ¡Voy a atraparte! —gritó hacia la noche, cerrando lo ventana—. Esto no está bien, esto no está nada bien… ¡me he estancado con mis investigaciones paranormales desde que llegue a esta ciudad y…!

Empezó a monologar sobre sus cosas, de los ojos hinchados, de Zim y lo paranormal; Kelton se cubría la boca, aun seguía bastante agitado y no podía dejar que lo escuchara respirar jadeantemente o lo descubriría. A pesar de su cuerpo era el que recibía oxigeno en el hospital, no podía darse el lujo de dejar de respirar por mucho tiempo aunque se encontrara en estado etéreo; a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su pecho se comprimía. "¡Dib, ya cállate y sal del baño!" gritó en su cabeza.

—*sigh* —suspiró después de hablar—… pero la humanidad aun me necesita ¡No me rendiré! —y salió, permitiéndole al fin respirar a Kelton.

— *gasp* *anf* *cough* *unf* Así que… *cough*… Dib habla sólo… —recordó que había tirado su disfraz— ¿Y ahora?

**Unos minutos después:**

Los demás disfrutaban juntos de la fiesta, al menos la mayoría, ya que Lenore y Ragamuffin estaban _festejando_ aparte, sólo los dos. Los súbditos de Gaz también se la estaban pasando bastante bien. Serenity empezó a preguntarse en donde podría estar Kelton, rastreó su alma y fue guiada hacia un muchacho vestido como V de V de Venganza, con la máscara (ustedes saben, las que también usan los de anonymous) , el traje y todo.

—Hola, Sera —dijo mientras hacía unas señas.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu disfraz?

—Pasó algo y tuve que tirarlo por la ventana —se limitó a responder mientras seguía haciendo señas—, Beetlejuice me dio este ya que no se ve nada de piel.

— ¿Y por qué usas el alfabeto para sordos?

—Porque eres de las pocas personas que puede oírme y si te ven hablando y contestándole a alguien sin voz empezaran a notar que hay algo raro —le contestó siguiendo con las señas.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Le preguntó Gaz, acercándose a ambos.

—Es hijo de una amiga de mi padre, él es… ehm… Neil —mintió, mientras Kelton decía hola con sus dedos.

— ¿Es sordo?

—Ehm, no, sólo es mudo.

Por otra parte, los dos _jóvenes tortolos_ (como les había apodado Bj) andaban de aquí para allá en el salón de eventos, el vampiro le dio gustó a la joven actuando normal, **comiendo** lo que Lenore le sugería de las mesas de bocadillos japoneses. Iba seguido al baño de hombre del primer piso para vomitar lo que había ingerido apenas unos minutos después de estar en su estomago. Tal vez la comida era deliciosa pero no podía permitir que estuviera mucho tiempo en su organismo.

El sistema digestivo de un vampiro sólo puede digerir la sangre y de vez en cuando la carne cruda de su presas, al comer comida humana se obligaba al estomago y los intestinos procesar algo que no toleraba por más delicioso que fuese. Aun recordaba lo que le pasó después de la noche de parranda que paso con Beetlejuice.

Pasó las siguientes 3 semanas dentro de un hospital del mundo mágico, el proceso de curación y desintoxicación fue muy doloroso a pesar de que la medicina de ese mundo era un poco más avanzada: el vomito y la diarrea que sufrió fueron fuertes como en un caso de cólera, apenas podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas ya que su cuerpo dirigía el 70% de su energía al torso para ayudar al estomago y los intestinos a repararse, por lo cual las enfermeras tenían que ayudarlo a levantarse (en aquel entonces aun no le tenía rencor a las brujas). Fue necesaria la ayuda de varios medicamentos y pociones, entre ellos una poción que servía para hacer que su sistema digestivo y su sistema renal vampíricos imitaran el funcionamiento de uno humano y así absolver los sueros orales que le administraban para contrarrestar la deshidratación y poder desechar las toxinas.

Con todo eso su sangre se había vuelto diluida, le daban a beber sangre de toro mesclada con lágrimas de fénix para que su hambre no fuera demasiada, pero la descompensación en su sistema lo tenía hecho polvo. También sufrió de sudor frio, temblores y alucinaciones que eran parte de los efectos secundarios de algunos medicamentos… y todo eso por ingerir como 1 y media botellas de vino y unos 750 gramos de comida entre las cuales había sobre todo carne y pan. No iba a arriesgarse a sufrir eso otra vez.

En fin, la noche pasó y cuando menos se lo esperaron llegó la parte de las canciones lentas a eso de las 11:52 iniciando con…

— ¡_Movie_! —exclamó Sera después de escuchar los primeros segundos, estaba con Kelton en una de los sillones de la parte de arriba.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es _Movie_ de _The Birthday Massacre_! —a ella le encantaba ese grupo (digo, en una de las páginas del tomo 3 del comic tenía un botón pin con el logo de la banda) — *sigh* es la canción más romántica que ha hecho ese grupo.

El muchacho tragó algo de saliva, apretó los puños. Recordó las palabras de Ragamuffin, la palabra manipulación resaltó en la mente del muchacho ¿En serio lo hacía? ¿En serio la manipulaba al no decirle sobe los cambios que había visto en ella? ¿Al no ayudarla a que se diera cuenta?

— ¿Te gustaría bailarla con alguien?

"_¡Manipulador, manipulador, manipulador…!"_ gritan diferentes voces en su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que sintió a la culpa invadiéndolo.

— ¿Eh?... bueno… admito que sería lindo y eso… pero… no creo… —divagó.

— ¿Q…Quieres b-bailar con migo? —preguntó precipitadamente.

"_¡Manipulador, manipulador, manipulador…!" _seguían gritando. "¡CALLENSE!" les gritó en su mente, silenciándolas. Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. "Ay no, va a decir que no, lo sabía ¡Soy un idiota!" pensó Kelton.

—Okay…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —estaba en shock.

—Sí ¿Por qué no? —Dijo levantándose— como amigos ¿No?

—Ehm… sí, eso… —murmuró poniéndose de pie también "Bueno, con eso me basta" pensó sonriendo.

Mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile, Kelton reflexionó una vez más.

"No, no la manipulo… sólo aprovecho su estado actual, además, ahora es un poco más ella a comparación de cuando llegamos a Nevermore —pensó recordando los primeros días, donde ella prácticamente era casi una _genki girl_ pero ahora se le veí más calmada, _más Sera_—. Sí, esto es bastante real, lo suficiente… no hay nada de malo en no decirle lo que sé —se convencía a sí mismo—. Sí… fingiré… fingiré ser dichosamente ignorante" concluyó.

Con Lenore y Ragamuffin la cosa fue más fluida.

—Lenore…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quisieras…?

— ¿Bailar? —completó su frase.

—Eso —afirmó.

—Sí —aceptó su invitación.

Por otra parte.

—Esta fiesta ha sido todo un éxito —dijo Beetlejuice.

—Qué bueno que evitamos que abrieran esa lata de _Party people in-a-can_ que compró Kelton mientras preparábamos todo —Recordó Lydia (como en el capítulo 8 de la 1ra temporada: Laugh of the party)

—Sí, aunque hubiera sido genial tener a un par de monstruos reales aquí —rió—. Creo que después de todo este trabajo nos merecemos un descanso ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Lydia?

—Será un placer, señor Juice.

Y fue así como en el baile se vieron las 3 parejas crossover más raras e inusuales de la noche: Lelouch Lamperouge con Rossette Christopher, Mei Misaki con V y La Mascara con Aya Shameimaru. Fue inevitable ser captados por las cámaras de algunos celulares pero no le dieron importancia en lo absoluto. La música tocó y la primera canción de amor terminó dando paso a la siguiente antes de la media noche: _When Love and Dead Embrace_ de _HIM_.

—Lenore… —susurró Ragamuffin.

—Dime

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte y mostrarte en cuanto acabe esta canción… pero antes ¿Te la has pasado bien?

— ¡De maravilla! Es la mejor fiesta en la que he estado. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Lydia me dijo que era una fiesta de 16 años?

—Es que el año siguiente cumplirás 16 años y no sabemos si todos seguiremos estando en contacto así que decidimos hacerte una fiesta antes de que el verano acabase…

—Sigo sin creer que tu y los demás hicieron esto por mí —suspiró—. Por cierto, cantas bastante bien.

—G-gracias —titubeo sonrojándose— Era lo menos que podía hacer después de… eso —dijo recordando lo ocurrido el lunes 12.

—No te preocupes, ya te perdone ¿Lo olvidas? De hecho, yo también lo siento, no debí hacerle caso a mi padre la noche del domingo.

—Estabas en una situación difícil, no tienes porque disculparte.

— ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegué a Nevermore… nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, jamás había tenido a tantos amigos y gente que se preocupara por mí.

Eso lo hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho mientras sonreía, pero el calor y la sonrisa se desvanecieron al recordar que pronto llegaría el momento de la revelación. La canción terminó poco después de la media noche.

—Ya es hora… vayamos al segundo piso, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

Subieron las escaleras cerca del escenario tomados de la mano. Lenore estaba nerviosa pero emocionada, preguntándose qué era lo que le iba a mostrar; después del show que dio abajo y todo lo que hizo para pedirle una disculpa ella pensaba que, fuese lo que fuese, iba a ser algo genial. Por otra parte, Ragamuffin sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir a pesar de que este ya no latía desde hace mucho tiempo, cada escalón que subía era un paso más cerca al momento crucial.

Llegaron a un pasillo no tan lejos pero sin gente, al final había una pequeña terraza que daba hacia un pequeño patio con césped cercado por 3 grandes paredes, allí tampoco había nadie; sólo eran ellos y la música que venía desde la pista de baile. Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, Ragamuffin posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lenore.

—Antes de mostrarte lo que… tu sabes… lo que te tengo que mostrar… —divagaba— necesito que me respondas las siguientes preguntas con toda sinceridad.

—De acuerdo —prometió confundida.

— ¿Me tuviste miedo alguna vez? —preguntó seriamente.

—Bueno, un poco, cuando te vi en el teatro mientras ahorcabas a ese zombie… y después de que me pateaste en el estomago —admitió.

— ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?

—No, sé que no eras tú del todo cuando eso pasó.

—Dime… ¿Me quieres?

— ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que has hecho esta noche? —Respondió con toda seguridad— Sé que nos conocemos desde hace menos de 2 meses, aunque siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo, pero eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Era hora de la última pregunta, la verdad estaba a punto de ser revelada "Mi oscura verdad dolorosa" pensó Ragamuffin.

—Lenore, contesta con la verdad. ¿A cuántas personas ves reflejadas en ese espejo? —dijo señalando al espejo de cuerpo completo situado a sus espaldas en la pared del pasillo.

Lenore dio media vuelta y enmudeció al ver su reflejo solitario en el espejo, sólo estaba ella y nadie más. Consternada, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Ragamuffin, cuyos labios formaban una melancólica sonrisa. Su menté se iluminó repentinamente con un recuerdo que llegó a ella como un rayo lanzado por el mismísimo Zeus que en ella se traducía como la revelación de una vieja realidad olvidada. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla mientras una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con una tristeza profunda se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Ragamuffin… The Eternal Vampire Scourge —susurró.

El sonido del trueno que acompaña al rayo llegó al decir la última silaba, el estruendo en su mente fue tan fuerte que se desplomó.

— ¡Lenore!

El vampiro la atrapó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, la volteo y miró sus ojos, sus iris estaban teñidas de un azul grisáceo. Después de lo ocurrido el lunes, Ragamuffin había deducido que al tener los ojos grises su mente actuaba como la Lenore zombie y al tenerlos azules como su yo antes de morir por primera vez ¿Pero qué significaba este nuevo color?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me escuchas, Lenore? —preguntaba con desesperación mientras la acostaba delicadamente.

A pesar de que su mirada se dirigía a su rostro, era como si estuviera viendo a través de él… como si él no estuviera allí. El aroma de la sangre fue percibido por la nariz de Ragamuffin, en pocos segundos descubrió que la fuente de ese olor provenía de los oídos de la chica… sangraban.

Su apetito vampírico embistió las bases de su _psyché_ como búfalo furioso, sacudiendo su _lôgos_, _ethos_ y _pathos_; quedando firmes solamente sus instintos primitivos y animales .Sus venas parecían gemir por sangre humana, su muerto corazón también se sentía imprevistamente hambriento, todo su cuerpo parecía estar súbitamente secó y quería calmar sus sed desesperadamente.

El joven estuvo a punto de lamer esa sangre carmesí de uno de sus oídos pero se detuvo retrocediendo bruscamente, la sangre que humana él bebía siempre había provenido de gente que estaba decidido a convertirla en sus presas y matarlas; la última vez que tomó la sangre de alguien a quien no quería matar en lo absoluto casi perdió el control. Recordó una vez más los gritos suplicantes de aquella persona… "_**¡Basta!... ¡Por favor! me lastimas… **_—lloraba— _**¡Detente, W…!**__"_

Bloqueó el recuerdo antes de volver a escuchar en su mente la voz de esa persona gritar su antiguo nombre. Miró a Lenore, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de sus oídos así como las silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—C… casa… —masculló ella con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué debía hacer? Aunque odiara pedirla, necesitaba ayuda una vez más… de alguien que tal vez supiera sobre eso, sin quiere empezó a relacionar palabras como aquella vez en el techo cuando trataba de meditar "Alguien que sepa… saber, sabiduría… experiencia, vejes, años, siglos… Betelgeuse…"

_La Máscara_ y _Aya_ seguían sacándole brillo a la pista de baile cuando…

"¡BEEETELGEEUUUSE!" Gritó Ragamuffin en la mente del susodicho, haciéndolo perder el ritmo y terminando siendo pisado por Lydia.

—Ups, lo siento —se disculpó, pero al ver como se sujetaba la cabeza se preocupó— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada —dijo— al colmilludo le pasó algo, voy a revisar.

Se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban, al estar lejos de la gente y a unos metros del pasillo donde se encontraban, el _ghost with the most_ se quejó

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Uno no grita así de fuerte en la mente de…! —se detuvo al verlos a ambos— alguien… ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó corriendo hacia ellos, volviendo a su forma original.

—Se lo dije… —titubeó— se lo mostré.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso! —señaló al espejo, que sólo reflejaba a Beetlejuice y Lenore.

Se acercó a ella para examinarla, seguía con la mirada perdida pero había dejado de lagrimear hace unos segundos.

—Mmm, ya he visto esto antes, el sangrado se detendrá dentro de poco —la aseguró.

— ¿Y sus ojos? El gris es la Lenore zombie y el azul la 1ra Lenore ¿Que significa esto? —preguntó con angustia.

—Yo diría que estos momentos su mente es todo un tornado ¿Te habló?

—Sólo dijo _casa_.

—Pues llévala allí.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Su padre me va a matar en cuanto la vea!

— ¡Esa casa no! hablo de tu casa, su vieja casa —le aclaró—; para ambas Lenore su hogar fue esa propiedad, llévala allí. Si algo malo pasa me avisas por contacto telepático ¡Pero que ni se te ocurra volver a gritar así de fuerte en mi cabeza! —le advirtió.

El vampiro revisó que no hubiera nadie en el patio trasero, tomó a Lenore en sus brazos y saltó con ella a través de la terraza. Y así —aprovechando que ya estaba completamente sano— alternando su velocidad sobrenatural y su vuelo, ambos recorrieron la ciudad de Nevermore siendo sólo una sombra veloz para todo aquel que los veía; el olor a sangre seguía provocando a la tentación de Ragamuffin pero su fuerza de voluntad lo mantuvo firme, o cometería el mismo error.

Iban a llegar a la vieja mansión en pocos minutos, pero la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría cuando Lenore despertase llenaba a Ragamuffin de suspenso y desasosiego.

**Nota de la autora:** No puedo creerlo… ¡CASI 33 PAGINAS EN WORD!

Pero bueno, creo que con esto justifico totalmente mi ausencia de 4 meses. Pero en fin:

¡LA UNIVERSIDAD ES ASOMBROSA!

Es la primera vez en 7 años que no estoy rodeada de imbéciles. Yo y mis compañeros formamos parte de la 1ra generación de turno matutino del campus. Sólo somos diez pero todos nos llevamos muy bien, aunque sigo algo enojada con cierto cara de sapo que me hizo spoiler con el manga de Shingeki No Kyojin *grr*

Pero al fin ya no tengo clases inútiles como cálculo, matemáticas, física elemental, química… Soy tan feliz que casi podría llorar TToTT

De nuevo agradezco a mis lectores por su apoyo en los comentarios y por su paciencia. Por cierto, hay una **TRIVIA **en este capítulo: en los pensamientos de uno de los personajes (casi al final del capítulo, pero no tanto) hay una pequeña referencia de una canción de un grupo de rock en español. ¡Al primero que me comente el nombre le la canción y el grupo le mandaré un **ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO** como los que da German de HOLA, SOY GERMÁN XD!

Ahora respondiendo a los comentarios de mis lectores sin cuenta en fanfiction:

**Barbi **— De nada : ) muchas gracias por desearme suerte.

**Kurenai** — Que bueno que te haya gustado. No podía dejar a Zim así sin más XD. Sí, Todd y Did con bien lindos. Gracias y no te preocupes, no eres una pésima fan, al contrario.

**Frida Paulina** — Aun no me decido si Zim volverá a aparecer en la historia… pero ya veremos ; )

**Ceci-Saku** — Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi narrativa y como fui formando el contexto de la historia. En lo personal no me gusta cuando autores cambian mucho la actitud de los personajes, por eso trato de adaptarme al "canon" lo más que puedo; quiero dar esa sensación de autenticidad :D Y el que digas que es una obra maestra me sonroja o/o jeje :) no puedo creer que gracias a mi conociste a Johnny, me alegra saberlo. Besos y muchas gracias.

**En fin:** ¿Quién era a quien Ragamuffin escuchó en sus recuerdos? ¿Qué le pasara a él y a Lenore cuando ella despierte?, ¿Lograra Kelton poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden o le ganara la sensación de culpa? , ¿Qué siente realmente Serenity? , ¿Qué estará haciendo la NCIA? , ¿Qué está haciendo Johnny? , ¿Qué hará Dib con unidad de hechizos que compró en Arcade Palace? , ¿Quiénes eran los personajes misteriosos que aparecieron hoy?

Las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho más saldrán en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta luego, bye :) Y perdón si hay errores ortográficos.


End file.
